


【翻訳】The Progress of Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon, Angst, M/M, Pining, UST, author chooses not to add other plot tags in order not to give the plot away, author won't add misleading tags, but if you are sensitive about difficult relationship issues, consider yourself warned, first person present tense, sherlock/john
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「私は」彼は言った。「完全に誤った結論にたどり着いたようだ、親愛なるワトソン君、いかにも、不十分なデータから推理することは常に危険だね」</p><p>―アーサー・コナン・ドイル、『まだらの紐』</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 隠遁者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> This is the translated work of "The Progress of Sherlock Holmes" by ivyblossom. I would like to thank ivyblossom for giving me permission to translate this beautiful story.
> 
> ivyblossom様の"The Progress of Sherlock Holmes"の日本語翻訳です。この美しい物語の翻訳に許可を出して下さったivyblossom様に感謝します。  
> 何か質問、不明な点、誤訳の指摘などありましたら、コメント欄、訳者の[タンブラー ](http://skwkwd-t.tumblr.com/)へどうぞ。  
> 「面白い！」と思ったら、ページ下にあるKudosボタンをどうぞ押してください。フェイスブックの「いいね！」ボタンのようなものです。

半秒の混乱は、鋭く完全なる自覚へと溶ける。顔から痛みが放たれている。肋骨に内臓を殴られたかのような、突き刺す疼きがある。おそらく、折れた肋骨。１つ以上？不確かだ。息を吸い、吐く時に痛む。朝。

奇妙な夢がなかなか頭から消えない。目の代わりにティーカップ、指の代わりに使い捨てのカミソリのジョン、心をかき乱す。まだ出てこない息のように、胸の中で変わった感覚が渦巻く。苦痛。恐怖？いいや。そんなわけがない。目の代わりにティーカップがあっても、まだ、ただのジョンだ。もしかすると、悲しみかもしれない。喪失。後悔？それは消え去る。朝には、夢はいつも消え去る。

夢には関連性がない。

外は約１２度だ。昨日の朝よりもほとんど１度低い。真冬に向かう、長く、遅いとぼとぼ歩き。つまらない。窓から色調の和らいだ光。おおよそ７時１５分過ぎ、微かに雨が降っていて、非常に曇っている。朝の４時のいつ頃からか、雨が降っている。川岸は泥だらけになるだろう。ブーツを履くことを覚えておかなければ。

しかし、今日はアパートを出ることさえも許可されないだろう、おそらく。ジョンが肋骨について見つけたら、確実に。ジョンはドアを横木で閉じて（まるでそれが有効かのように）、レストラードは犯行現場の近くにいさせないだろう。私を離れさせ、動きまわらせないように、私を逮捕する方法を考えるかもしれない。困難な１日になるだろう。逮捕されるのは嫌いだ。だが、必要なことは行われなければならない。

右足が強張っている。ずきずき痛む以上の感覚がある。ねじれた？捻挫？落下の衝撃だろう、確実に。私の注意深く心配する医師によって診られていない2次の怪我。彼の顔、思いやり、気遣い、この世界の中で美しく純粋なもの、全てで満ちている。彼はどうやってあんな顔をするのだろう？どうやって、どこに行っても血の跡を残さずに、自分の手の中に心臓を持つことができるのだろうか？ある一種の勇敢さ。もしかするとありふれているかもしれないが、特別なことには変わりない。肋骨について彼はまだ知らない。あの強打の一連を見ていなかった。手首、折れている？いいや。痣ができている、着実に、もしかすると、軽くくじいたかもしれない。バイオリンを弾くのがきつくなるかもしれないが、少しくらい痛みがあったってどうってことはない。

低俗なチャイコフスキーのコンチェルトが頭の中にある、何故だ？今日はチャイコフスキーのための頭の中の空間はない。あるいは今夜遅くには？ジョンはチャイコフスキーが好きだ。聴く時に、チャイコフスキーだとわかることはないみたいだ。どうでもいいらしい。

「これ大好きだな、何て言うんだ？」彼はそう言って、ひじ掛け椅子に座って、目を閉じて（通常は、たまには開けている、たまに彼は私が演奏するのを見つめて、私は彼を見つめ返す）。彼が代わりに言う言葉は _愛している_ 、だと想像し、その想像の中にひたる。彼から太陽が放射しているように感じる、まるで熱のように、まるで私を撫でる煙の指のように。私は想像する。彼はまだその言葉を言っていないかもしれないが、ただ感じている、そう言う衝動を。それから、彼がその言葉を言うちょうど前の瞬間、完全に真実である瞬間、墜落し、ばらばらに壊れるチャンスがある前の瞬間に、私は捕らわれている。彼はまさに言おうとしている。私に、 _愛している_ 、と言う。全ての人々の中から、私だけに。煙の輪っかのように彼の前の空気で現れようとしている言葉たち。私はその空想、その感覚を自分の上に漂わせる。私のバイオリンの音に耳を澄ませている彼、弦を押さえつけている私の指、私の弓、彼にたどり着く前に、最初に私の胸を通して振動する音、彼の目は閉じている（それか開いている）。ジョンは彼のひじ掛け椅子の中に座っていて、私を愛する代わりに、弦楽セレナードか、それか白鳥の湖の一部分（先程言ったように、低俗）を愛している。だが、私の弾く音楽を愛するのと、私自身を愛するのとは、非常に近い。私は集中して、より良く弾き、私の感傷的な心の恐ろしい深さをバイオリンの弦へと押し込める。「大好きだな（ _お前が_ ）」彼は言う、「何て言うんだ？」何故白鳥の湖を認識できないのだろう？

毎回だ。毎回彼が尋ねる時は、チャイコフスキーだ。何故？彼の中の苦悩で支配されている同性愛的な傾向に訴えるのだろうか？人は希望を持つことしかできない。柔らかい心、ロマンチックな心。

まだ低俗だが。

まだ目を開けたくない。私の頭の中のように、現実は、ほとんど絶対と言っていいくらい面白くない。目の代わりにティーカップ？なんと奇妙なことか。その夢の中でジョンは裸だった。裸で身長が４メートル２６センチあった。まだ関連性がない。私は小さかった。彼は私を掌で持つことができた、使い捨てのカミソリの指で私を捕らえることができた。私の無意識は狂っている。

目が腫れている、鼻は押しつぶされたみたいに痛む、左の下顎の側面の門歯に微かな疼きがある。舌で調べる。グラグラするが、抜けないだろう。神に感謝すべきだ。歯医者は嫌いだ。頭が痛む。少し血が出ている。口の中が銅の味がする。目を開ける。かすんでいる。昨夜は少し乱暴にされた。価値はあった。あまりにもたくさんの証拠。は！あまりにも簡単だった、今回は。馬鹿め。

目が夜の湿気を排出する。絡まり合い、くっつく、湿ったまつ毛に捕まる。少しの血液、無意識な涙。（もし彼を失ったら私は泣くだろうか？そうすると思う。身体的な傷痕を超える精神的な傷痕、心理的な反応を刺激する）無理やり目を開いて、その過程で何本かまつ毛を抜かれる。瞬きで目ヤニを追い払う。一旦目を開けると、世界は灰色だ。輝いていない朝の灰色。オフホワイトの天井、丸裸の壁、きつく閉じられた寝室のドア、そこには、窓の雨粒と筋の模様が映し出される。

携帯を触り、開く。レストラードからのメール？なし。彼に気難しい文章を送りつける。彼は共有することを学ばなければならない。事件の詳細にしがみついてもどこにも行かない。彼は一体、いつ学ぶのだろう？

_手がかりは水の中だ。SH_

これで彼は混乱するだろう。は！私から情報を取って置くことをわきまえるべきだ。私が既に知らないとでも！

ジョンはキッチンのまわりで動いている。やかんの中で水が沸騰している。調理台の上に紅茶の箱、砂糖の壺。（音からして、量は半分以下しかない）ジョンは靴下を履いている、スリッパや靴でなく。彼はまだ足元がふらついている、うまく眠れなかったのだろう。また悪夢（もちろん）。いつか私はあの部屋の中にただ突入して、私の意志の勢いだけで、彼の悪夢を止める。悪夢を見つめることで、ためらわせ、打ち勝つ。悪夢より知恵を使って勝つ。彼は小さい声で罵っている、何故だ？疲れている？失望している？ああ、彼は冷蔵庫の中の指を見たのだろう。だって、他にどこに入れろと？

ジョンの足は床に対して疲れているように引きずっている、手の中に熱い液体のマグを持って、私の寝室に向かって歩いている。まるでこぼしたら何か恐ろしいことが起きるかのように、私に紅茶を持ってくる時にはより慎重に歩く。胸の中に感覚、まるで彼が近づくにつれて心が笑うかのように。絶望的に、どうしようもなく恋に落ちている症状と兆候を私は知っている。知らなかったらよかったのにと願う部分もあるが、知識を知らずに、と願うことはできない。少しだけのコカインは大丈夫だろう、多分。ジョンは絶対にこの選択肢は支持しないだろうが。

彼は礼儀正しい同居人のように、ドアを軽く叩く。返答に低い声を出す。ドアが音を立てて開く。彼が入ってくるときに私がどう思うのか、気を遣わないところが大好きだ。彼は入らなければならない、入りたいから入ってくる。私が大丈夫か見たいのだ。私が大丈夫か、気を遣うからだ。ジョン、注がれる太陽のようだ。冷たい場所へとこっそり入り込む温かさのようだ。彼の髪はぼさぼさで、顔中が眠たげで、彼にキスしたかった、彼のまわりに巻きついて、離したくない。彼がここにいると朝はそんなに灰色ではない。彼は私の色彩だ。

「シャーロック？」彼の声は荒い。夜通し話していない時間から、そのような音が出る。錆びついた楽器。隠遁者を想像する。何十年も洞窟の中で隠れていて、眠りと祈りの生活を営んでいる。何年も何年も、どの魂とも話をせず、それからその目的を忘れるくらい、使われていない声帯で言葉を話そうとする。人間の体は完全に機能するために使われなければいけない。 _心のように_ 、第三者は言う、私の無意識を知りながら。 _心のように、シャーロック_ 。喋ろうとする隠遁者のように。比喩、私の得意分野ではない。

ジョンは私のベッドに座り、彼の背中のくぼみが私の太腿に当たる。『温かい』の定義そのものだ。歩く語彙の一部分。ため息。つまらなさそうに演技をする。少し苛立っているように演技をする。ジョンは私のベッドサイドテーブルに紅茶を置いて、彼の手は私の顔に伸びる。

「今朝の調子はどうだ？」常に医師である、私のジョン。そして彼はそうなのだ、 _私のジョン_ 。何が起ころうとも。私の頬骨に軽く触れて、鼻に貼ってある包帯をチェックし、私の裂けた唇を軽く指でたどる。

「大丈夫。大丈夫だ、大騒ぎをするな」深い息を吸う。偶然にも（それともそうだろうか？）咳をする。痛みで怯む。ジョンの手は私の胸に当てられていて、私たちの間にはＴシャツの薄い素材しかない。再び目を閉じる。

「クソ」ジョンは小さな声で言った。「肋骨にひびが入ってるって言わなかったな、シャーロック」声音にとがめるような調子がある。彼の手はＴシャツを脱がせる。私を軽く押しているジョンの温かい手の快感に比べて、肋骨の痛みは何でもない。まるで煙の輪っかのように。まるで想像上の愛のように。「痛みのために何か持ってくるよ」ジョンは言う。

「んんん」抗議する意味がない。鎮痛剤は、肉体と精神の様々な傷痕、全てを和らげるだろう。だが、多分、ジョンはパラセタモールくらいしかくれないだろう。嫌な奴。

「犯罪現場に戻りたいのはわかる」ジョンは言って、ため息をつく。彼はベッドの上で少し動く。彼の手はまだ私に触れている。温かい手。彼の指。引き金を引き、殺すこともできるが、私に触れていると、こんなにも優しい。「最初に包帯を巻かなきゃいけないけど」

ああ、私のジョン。私のブロガー、私の仲間。包帯を巻いて、私を連れ出してほしい。愛している。愛している。愛している。

低い声を出して、呟く。「大丈夫」顔を横に向ける。「紅茶を渡してくれ」質問ではなく、要求。隠遁者がついに、やっと話そうとしている。脈が乱れる。手の中に温かいマグがあり、私の指の上に温かい指がある。「ありがとう」私らしくない。彼は混乱するだろう。彼は止まって、私は目を開いて彼を見つめた。彼は笑った。彼は心配しているように見える。私の感覚よりも、見た目は悪く見えるのだろう。

「どういたしまして」彼は言う。声は柔らかい、彼の指のように、彼の触れ方のように。

レストラードと彼の子分たちに、誰を逮捕するべきか確実に見せるために川岸に行く前にブーツを履く。難しくはない。ジョンのために注意深く歩く。ジョンは心配して、私の腕を持つだろう。私たちは夕食を取り、ジョンの強い主張で私は何かを食べるだろう。スープかもしれない。そして、また家に帰れば、その明白な低俗性と私の捻挫と、ひびの入った肋骨と、傷痕に対する彼の抗議にも関わらず、私はジョンのためにチャイコフスキーを演奏するだろう。彼は私を見つめるために目を開き続けるだろう。そして彼のために私が演奏するものを愛するだろう。それで十分だ。


	2. 病院の角

彼は眠っている。彼の呼吸は無意識のリズムを取っている。浅く、定期的で、静かだ。彼の鼻を通して吸い込まれる空気の微かなシューッという音、空気を吐き出す時の短いヒューッという音。彼は体を横にして眠っている、ドアから顔を離している、ひざを曲げて、片腕は枕の下に押し込まれている。眠っている。元に戻せる状態だが、私は彼を起こさない。少なくとも、まだ。今夜は。きっと、いつの日かは。

（それとも起こさないか）

ドアは少し開いている、いつものように。ここで立って眺めるのに十分なスペースがある。音を立てずに何時間も立っていられる。できることはわかっている、やったことがある。何回も。

私はどのような角度からも、どのような状態の下でも、ジョン・ワトソンを認識することに失敗する可能性はない。彼についての注意深い研究をした。彼の太腿の長さ、彼の足並みの動力学から。足の指のそれぞれの形まで。何時までも、ジョンが誘拐されたとしても（彼の通常の身づくろいのパターンを行うことができない）顔のも含む、彼の髪の正確な長さを報告することができる。記憶から、彼の指の爪の形をスケッチすることができる。右肩しか見えない、雑踏の中に隠されたジョンの写真を渡されたら、彼を認識することができる（１５秒以内で）。

（ビデオ、１０秒以内）

ここからドアまで、彼は私に背を向けている。彼の肩のラインは、外にある街灯の窓から通しての光の伸ばされた模様とほとんど完全に平行している。彼の顔が見えない。残念だ。私の頭の中のイメージ。本物と同じくらい良くはない。

わざと、このようにドアを開いているのだろうか？（私を誘って、からかって、挑戦しているのかもしれない）

いいや、そうではないだろう。良い考えだが。あまりにもひねくれている。私がやるようなことだ（ジョンはそんなことはしない）。ジョンはそのような狡猾なゲームを仕掛けない。見られるために、敬愛するために、静かに欲求されるために（ある距離を置いて）半分開けられたドアの裏で眠ったふりをする。受動的攻撃行為は彼の _通常行動_ ではない。いいや、ドアは開いている。何故なら、彼は真夜中にアパートのどこかで何か起きた時に、起こされたいからだ（不当な推測ではなく）。私に宛てた特別なメッセージではない。葉巻が葉巻であることについての何かの言葉。どういう文句だったかは覚えていない。何年も前に削除した。（ジョンなら覚えているだろう）

彼のベッド。きちんとしている。いやらしい。何ヶ月も前に、ミス・ハドソンが彼のために残して畳んで置いた羊毛のブランケットの上に、シーツには病院のベッドのような角がある。ベッドカバーの上にさえ、ほとんど完全に病院のベッドのような角がある。真っ昼間にそこに座る（あぐらをかくか、丸まるか、それか仰向けになるか）ジョンがいない時に。多くの場合、角は崩れる。そこにただ座って、病院の角を崩し、考える。呼吸をする。空間と時間に痕跡を残す。

時々、彼のベッドに寝転がり、天井を眺める。窓からの光のパターンを見つめて、それらの理論的な終着点へと天井のひびをたどる。完全にまっすぐで、完全に滑らかなベッド。ジョンが眠らない側のベッドに寝転がる、右側。（ジョンは左利きだ）まるでジョンが隣に眠っているかのように寝転がって、ベッドパートナーのために残されている空間を完全に占める。（左利きの人、全員はベッドの左側に眠るのだろうか？そうだとしたら、何故そうするのだろうか？）

帰宅する時、ジョンは絶対に角が崩れているベッドカバーに気付かない。その微かに乱された線を。私が推理できる限り（おおむね広い範囲だ）、彼は、自分のベッドが折りたたんであるしわが少し離れているのを見ることができない。そこに誰かが座ったことを。枕の上に私の頭が残す、物語るくぼみを認識した表情を浮かべたことはない。（あまりにも明白だ。コットンの枕カバーの上の人の匂いは嗅げる。私はわかっている。やったことがある。何回も。）

もしかして、彼は気付いているのかもしれない。彼を過小評価している？もしかして、彼は知っていて、是認していて、彼の軍の習慣の残骸に対する私の小さな戦いを正しく理解しているのかもしれない。だが、私が考え出した、より現実的な推理は、確実に正しいだろう。彼は馬鹿だ。単純に誰かが、明白に同居人が（他に誰がいる？）、夕方に、彼の常軌を逸した、きちんとしているベッドの上で胎児のようなポジションで丸まっているサインを観察していない。（私の情けない、未熟な、馬鹿げている、報われない欲望に抗議するために、隣に丸まるための代理として）これが最適だろう。個人間の人間関係。私の得意分野ではない。（明白に。）

夜には、ジョンは完全に折りたたまれて、押し込まれているベッドカバーの１つの角を解き、ベッドの中に潜り込む。寝具をほとんど乱さずに。彼が眠りにつくと、彼はまるでベッドの形をしたペーストリーにまかれていて、表面下の体の形が、うわべだけを見ている人にも、完全に明白だ。彼の足、彼のふくらはぎ。曲がる時の腰。彼の肩、私から顔が見えないように上がっている。彼のベッドは彼にしがみつき、彼を抱きしめて、彼をなだめている。（私はそうできる。）

（できるだろうか？本当に？その辛抱があるだろうか？つまらなくならないだろうか？多分。おそらく。おそらくそうでないかもしれない。わからない。イライラする。）

だが、夜には、彼は夢を見る。それを表すには、夢は良い言葉だろう。悪夢に耐えるための動詞は存在しない。夜通し、ゆっくりと、恐怖が近付きながら（テロリストの姿を取って？それとも足の下のＩＥＤの脅威か？死と破壊、悲鳴？わからない、尋ねたことがない。）彼は震え始め、それから、まるで自分を守るための準備ができたかのように、壁に背を向けているか、自分の後ろにいるアフガンの無垢な子供たちを守るために、それか夢の中で確実に追体験している何らかの英雄的な偉業を果たすかのように、背中で仰向けになって、動きながら、彼の注意深く折られたベッドの角の１つを崩す。彼の腕と足は動き始める、最初はほとんど気付かれない程に、それからもっと乱暴に。彼は眠りの中で戦い、もがき、呻き、口の中は言葉で満ちるが、それは出てこない。彼の頭の傍の角が最初に崩れ、それから、おおよそ８分以内で、足元の最後の病院の角が崩れる。これから私は推察する。悪夢の中で、彼は最初に手で戦い、それから走る。彼は走る。何故なら戦いに敗れたか、彼の腕の中で誰かが死んだからだろう。

もしジョンが銃で人を殺す夢を見ているならば、毎晩ベッドを乱すことはしないだろう。引き金を引く動作はあまりにも優しく、優雅な動きだ。たった３つの筋肉が必要とされる。深指屈筋、浅指屈筋と掌側骨間筋。私ではない者は、ジョンの左の人差し指のこれらの３つの筋肉の微かな動きを気付かないだろう、毎晩、体の至る所にきつく引っ張られているベッドカバーさえあっても。ジョンは引き金を引く夢を見ない。

このように、夜通し、ジョンの寝具の注意深く構成された様式は、すっかり根絶される。完全な秩序から（シーツ、ブランケットとベッドカバーは常にベッドの上に完全にむらなく敷かれてあって、各側は数式的な正確さで他と適合している）朝までには様々な度合いのカオスへと。時々、彼はベッドからシーツを全て引っ張り、マットレスの光る素材を露わにする。一旦起きると、シーツにまかれて、戸棚の中へ押し込まれる―ベッドフレームから押されたマットレス、壁に対してもたれている枕たち。それは私たちが出会った頃、モリアーティとプールの出来事からそれ程経っていない時期だ。彼は怯えて、それがある記憶を思い出すきっかけになって、気付かれたくないことを気付かされ、ぎこちなく、おそらく恐ろしい場所へと押されたのだ。彼についてのこれら全てのことは、戸棚のドアの下から飛び出しているシーツの一部分からわかる。脚のまわりにきつく腕を巻いて、そのままの状態でいて、眠り、気を張っていて、床の上の悪夢のような足音に警戒しなければならないのだろう。壁に刺された錆びついた銃剣。私は彼をそこに残した。他にどうすることができただろう？翌朝、彼は足をひきずって歩き、彼のシーツは靴磨きと防虫剤の匂いが微かにした。

毎朝、彼は夜のもがきの証拠を観察し、再び、全てを滑らかに整える。ベッドを直し、様式を施行し、枕をまっすぐにする。これらの軍の様式は、寝具の柔らかさ、床にある編まれた敷物、ミス・ハドソンが（あまりにも愛を持って）窓にかけているギンガムカーテンと釣り合わない。病院の角、（柔らかく、深いダブル）ベッドに。釣り合わない。

あなたは、病院の角の儀式は、ジョンの軍にいた時期から来ていると考えるだろう。もちろんあなたは正しい。だがそれが全てではない。それはジョンなりの夜間恐怖症のカオスを無効にする儀式なのだ。彼が眠りの中で行われる暴力を消し去る。反撃する。新しい現実を作る。彼が作り出す現実を好んでいるかどうかわからない。事実、私は彼が完全には好んでいないと確信している。だから私は彼のためにそれを乱す。こうやって人々は愛情を示すのだろう？彼が欲しいものを与える、密かに欲しがっているものを与えることが？混乱、だが彼のではないものを？

微かな動き。わざとだ。彼の呼吸はパターンを変えた。ジョンは起きている。何故？何も言わなかった、動かなかった、音を立てなかった。彼は私に背を向けている、まさかできないだろう…。

「シャーロック」彼の声は眠りで荒い。（質問でさえない。）

（何故彼は知っているのだろう？）

１番目の本能。じっと立つ、ヘッドライトに捕らえられた鹿のように。もし私が何か言ったら、彼はこちらに顔を向けるために、体を動かして私を見るだろうか？（何故彼は知っているのだろう？）２番目の本能、最初のと矛盾する（私の脳よりも脳幹から出てきているのは明白だ）、は走ることだった、音を立てながら階段を下りて、部屋に入り、ドアをぴしゃりと閉め、ブランケットの下で隠れる。眠るふりをする。全てを拒否する。

彼の肩は動き、背中に仰向けになった。一緒に左下の病院の角を乱したが、それを苦にしているわけではなさそうだ。彼の顔が見える（影に捉えられている、暗闇の中で目がくぼんでいる）。ため息をついて、手を動かす。顔中を指で撫でて、それから髪に指を通す。

「大丈夫か？何か問題があったのか？」彼は上体を起こす。「シャーロック？」

何か言わなければ。「君が起きているのかどうか考えていた」

「痛むのか？」

一瞬質問を考慮する。正直な答えは _イエス_ だった。肋骨はまだ火がついているように痛む、様々な場所で顔は痛む、頭痛がする。無視するのは簡単だ。「いいや」

「嘘つけ」床に足を下ろし、スリッパの中に入れる。電気を付ける。眩しすぎる。暗闇の中で彼を見つめるよう、目が調節されていた。光は痛む。目をすくめる。「こっちに来て、座れ」鏡台の方へと歩き、引き出しを開ける。

彼の部屋に入り、彼のベッドに座る。あぐらをかこうとしたが、右足が抗議する。（小さな声で罵る。）

彼はＴシャツとボクサーショーツを着ながらやって来る。（彼のＴシャツの下の端と、ショーツのウェストバンドの間に微かな隙間がある。腰より少し下で履かれている。骨盤の中の腹部の筋肉が見える。じっと見つめているかもしれないが、彼は気付く様子はない）彼は３つの錠剤を渡してきて、ベッドサイドテーブルに置かれた水のカップに指を差す。

「ここに来た理由はこれだろ」誤った推測によって救われる。「僕の最後の３つだから、変な考えは持つなよ」

それらを見る。丸くて白い。麻薬オピオイドアルカロイド。おそらくモルヒネだろう。おそらく回復からの残り。彼の引き出しをより徹底的に探せばよかった。

舌の上に乗せて、それらが溶け出すにつれて苦さを味わう。彼は水のカップを持って、私に渡した。それを受け取る。一瞬、彼の指は私の指としっかりと組み合わさっていた。

水は生ぬるい。錠剤は喉を滑り落ちる。彼はまたガラスを手に取って、ベッドサイドテーブルに乗せる。「美しいトーキー！」と書かれたコースターの上に乗せられている。それは色あせた海岸の土地の光景を見せている。彼は指の中に私の手首を取る。（怯む。まだ少し触ると痛む。）

「くじいてるな」彼は驚いたように言って、腫れているところに対して軽く人差し指を押す。

「わずかに」退ける。彼の指から手首をひったくらなければいけないが、そうしたくなかった。彼の優しい指、引き金の指は私に対して押されている。

「痛んだはずだ、今夜バイオリンを弾いていて」考え深い。観察眼がある。（本当だ。）「なんでそうしたんだ？」

「思考力を高める」彼は私の頬の上に指を彷徨い、痣を見る。

「今日は出かけなかっただろう、もしお前が正気だったら」掌が私の顎を撫でる。「だけど、少し狂っているんだろう、お前は」彼は人の好さそうに言う（親しみを込めて）。

「もし私がそうしなければ、レストラードはもう１つ死体を取り扱わなければいけなかった」自分の声は私に奇妙に響く。低く、より親密で、少し受け身だ。（無意識。）いつもの噛みつきが少し和らいでいる。痛みが舌を鈍くさせているのか？それともただジョンのベッドに座っている効果なのか。真夜中で。彼の骨盤の筋肉をじっと見つめながら。

「なるほど」私の頬の隣に彼の手の熱。「それはおそらく本当なんだろうね」彼は私の顔をじっと隈なく見つめて、それから鼻の上の包帯に微かに指先を走らせる。目を閉じる。彼は私のガウンを脱がせて、Ｔシャツを上にまくる。太腿の隣に、彼のひざが軽く彷徨っているのを感じる。彼の手。１つは私のウェストにあり、まるで私をじっとさせるように、もう１つはひびの入った肋骨をたどっている。呻き声を抑えた。「夜中、ずっとアパートでワルツを踊る計画をしてるのを知っていたら、テープを外さなかったよ」

反応として、短くハーッと息をした。なるほどワルツは踊っていない。あの大失敗のダンスクラス（１９８２）以来、ワルツは踊っていない。簡単で、つまらなくて、退屈で、屈辱的な経験だった。

「柔らかいバインダーをつけるか」私の痛む肋骨に指がたどる。「それでいい？」

肩をすくめる。

「古い寝具を見つけてくる」彼は立つ。彼がいなくなってベッドが元の位置に弾む。「ここにいろ」

私はいた。空腹、生ぬるい水。溶ける錠剤。眠い。意識が朦朧としている。めまいがする。

寝具の下で丸まっている。ベッドの右側で。ジョンのベッドで。あまりにも親しんでいる。心地よい。完全だ。ジョンの４つの病院の角が全て破壊されている。彼のベッド、私というカオス。彼は喜ぶべきだ。私は彼に完全な無秩序の贈り物をもたらした。

「さあ、起き上がって」ジョン。遠くから声が響いているようだ。彼はブランケットを引っ張り、私を起き上がらせる。床の上に自分の足がずるずる滑るのを感じる。

浮かんでいるかもしれない、おそらく温かい液体の中で浮遊して。

ガウンの素材が私から滑り落ち、Ｔシャツが肩から、頭の上に動くのを感じる。空気、胸に対して冷たい（気持ちいい）。

「シャーロック、大丈夫か？」ジョン。私の顎を持っている。目を開ける（重い）。後ろと左から照らされている。ベッドサイドテーブルの上のランプから照明がある。（黄色いオレンジ色の輝き。）こんな風に彼を認識することもできる、彼の目の完全な対称性、彼の口が結んでいるしっかりとした線、左側が少し上に曲げられている。彼の目は青く、茶色でまだらになっている（もし近くで見たら）。複雑な虹彩、パターンと無秩序の塊。鋭い角はない。病院の角はない。「シャーロック、大丈夫か？」

「ああ、大丈夫だ」言おうとする。音節が正しい順序で出てきたのかわからない。

「この錠剤を３つもあげる必要はなかったかもな」ジョンの声。彼の手が私の肩にある。ジョン。「頭に手を当てろ、オーケー？」腕を動かす（柔らかいゴムでできている）、首の後ろに手を置く。「少しじっとしてろ。息を吐け」

肺から空気を押し出す。待つ。彼は私の胸のまわりにフランネルの切れ端を１回、２回巻いた。深い息を吸って感じる。布の締め付け。再び息を吐く。最初の切れ端の上にもう１つ巻いた。まるで抱きしめられているかのようだ（ジョンのベッドが彼を抱きしめているように）。カオスのまわりの秩序。啓示。彼は私の秩序で、私は彼のカオス。陰と陽。私を必要としている（彼を必要としている）。完全な調和、完全な組み合わせ。明白だ。

「息をして」彼は私の胸の上に手を置く。「きつくないだろ、な？」

意見なんかない。違和感はない。（違和感がないというより、良い。）どちらとも取れるような音を出す。

「ジョン」これは重要だ。

「ん？」

「私が君のカオスだ」私はベッドにジェスチャーをする。もう病院の角はない。もうジョンを空虚にして、痛みと後悔で謎かけを残す、恐ろしく、平和で完全な秩序はない。もう彼の悪夢の証拠はない。私という証拠しかない。「私は君のためにこれをやった。チャイコフスキーのように」

点と点を結ぶ。あまりにも明白だ。２つ目の啓示。私がやること、私はそれらをやる、何故なら、それらは彼をなだめ、アフガニスタンの外の世界、私により繋がっていると感じさせるから。なだめるために、私ができない時に夜に彼をきつく整えられたベッドが彼をなだめるように。（できないだろうか？できると思う。やってみる価値はある。）彼は同じことを私にする、彼の秩序は私をなだめる。対称性、彼の目のように。「はい？」

彼は私を見る（微かに面白く思っている。少し困惑している）。どうして困惑しているのだろう？あまりにも明瞭で、あまりにも明白だ。

「オーケー」彼はゆっくりと言う。「それはありがとう」彼は笑う。「感謝する、と思う」

そうだ。私は純粋な喜びの高まりを感じる。

「そう思ってほしいと望んだんだ」笑顔。前に屈む。私の額が彼の額に触れる。目を閉じる、自分の唇が彼の唇と出会う。

キスをする。

彼は温かい（歯磨き粉の味がする）。

彼の髪に手を入れる。彼を再びキスをする。完全だ。

彼は私の頬にため息をつく。（温かい。）

再び彼のベッドの中に私を入れて、寝かせる。彼の手は私の髪をなでつけ、私を秩序に入れる。（なだめる。）

「寝るんだ」

私の横のマットレスが沈むのを感じる。ジョンは左側にいて、私は右側にいる。何回も、この場面を想像した。完全だと感じる。素晴らしい。彼は温かく、全ての温かさの源のように感じる。私のような冷たい惑星のまわりを回転する太陽。

（だが、反対じゃないか、確か、惑星が太陽のまわりで回転するのでは？意味が通るのか？誰が気にする、誰が気にする。）

動いて、彼の首の後ろに額を押して、彼の腰に手を置く。

「太陽系」肩に言葉を呟く。「星は温かく、惑星は冷たい。それらは回転する」

「寝るんだ、シャーロック」ジョンは私の手を軽く叩く。眠る。

 

*

 

朝。違う方向から太陽が当たる。ベッドは柔らかく、寝具は温かく、奇妙に感じる。頭の中、鼻、肋骨、ああ、神様。肋骨。私の胸を押さえつけている何か。右脚。手首。開けたくないはれた目。どこかから何かが動く音。

ジョンのベッド。目がぱっちりと開く。全てが私の目の前でぱっと現れる。彼のドアに立って、暗闇で彼を見つめる。彼は目覚めて、私を見て、モルヒネを与えた。

ああ、神様。彼にキスをした。２回。ああ、神様。

私の隣のベッドは完全に整えられていない、ほとんど完全に病院の角ができていないが、整理されていて、平らになっていた。枕は除かれていて、秩序の習慣で元の位置に戻されている。そこにあった兆候はない。まるでここに１人で過ごしたかのようだ（そうではなかったと私は知っている）。

階段に足。ジョンの足。どこでだって、どのような状況の元で、ジョンの足音は認識できる。これらを含めて。パニック発作の前触れ、目の前で私の人生が映し出される状況も含めて。（他に誰がいる？）

腕と足は熱く感じる、それから冷たくなる。階段の１番上の段に足がたどり着き、私たちの役割は入れ替えられる。彼はドア（開いている）で立ち、彼のベッドにいる私を見ていて、夜のダメージを大雑把に眺めた。病院の角はなく、ただのカオス。ただの彼のカオス、私。頬が燃えるのを感じる。

（夜のダメージ。どれくらい深刻？）

「ああ」彼の声。彼の日常の声、平均の声。彼の _全ては大丈夫だ_ の声。「起きたのか。良かった」彼の手に２つのカップがある。「今、起こそうと思ってたんだ」

「私は…」このための語彙はない。どうやって判断する？

ジョンの顔。明白な感情から自由だ。恐怖、怒り、苦痛がない。落ち着いていて、明瞭で、リラックスしているように見える。いつものように、彼が帰宅してベッドの上の乱れを気付かない時に、彼が毎日見せる顔のように見える。（これは彼のベッドの上のもう１つの乱れに過ぎないのか？）

「痛みは？」プロフェッショナルな懸念以外の表情はない。

ため息。「ああ」今回、嘘をつくのにあまりにも頭の中で意見が衝突していて、不確かだった。（もちろん痛むに決まっている。）

「モルヒネは切れた」謝罪。表情が少ししかめられる。それについて言おうとしている。何て言えばいい？

私は語彙を選ぶ（「明白に！」）。荒い声で私の口からこぼれる、意図されたよりも荒く、意図されたよりも親密に。恥ずかしさを楽しまない。彼は軽く笑った（構成要素を分析するには難しい表情だ）。

「それが１番だろう。コデインとイブプロフェンならあるよ」ベッドサイドテーブルにカップを置き、ポケットからボトルを出す。「今朝買ってきたんだ」

「何時だ？」

「２時。しばらく寝てたみたいだな。すまなかった。あの錠剤がどれだけ強いか、明らかに記憶違いしていた。３つもあげるんじゃなかった」ボトルから２つ、ベージュ色の錠剤を振り出して、私の手に置いた。紅茶を渡す。「これなら大丈夫だろう」

「それ程効果がないからだろう」

彼は笑った。「効くはずだ」

そんな風にことは終わる。全ては許される。安堵（だが他に何かが付随して起こる。）失望。私は許されたくなかったらしい。夜のカオスの他の全てのように、マットレスの下に折りたたんで押し込まれられない。しかし今日は、どうやら、そうなる。滑らかに整えられる。痕跡を残すようなダメージはない。

紅茶と錠剤を飲む。ジョンは私に朝食を作るために下へ降りる。痛むが、ベッドの右側にブランケットを斜めに蹴る。もう少しのカオスを。

証拠を。


	3. ペンローズ・マン

殺人（明白だ）。

アンダーソンは業務上災害だと言い張る。 _事故？_ 手首にあのような跡があって？（より糸、プラスチックの糸。１４回手首のまわりに巻かれている。死後、爪切りで切り取られている、爪切りは素人のやり方で捨てられている。すくそばのゴミ箱で見つかるだろう。）ブーツの足跡の残りが（業務用、足先に鋼の加工、主にベニヤ板が入っている大きいフラットパックの倉庫からの埃と残骸）ズボンの下にある、そしてそこ、左太腿に沿って？彼はドリルの側面に残された、おそらく確実に、被害者や施設で働く誰とも照合しない指紋に気付けなかったのだろうか？呆れる！ぞっとする！これがスコットランド・ヤードでは科学捜査の専門家として通るのだろうか？小学校を卒業させないべきだ。彼の科学捜査の報告書を見たことがある。未だにアポストロフィを含む、含まないかどうか学んでいない。馬鹿な！彼はレストラードに私の評判を悪くする図太さがあり、犯罪現場から私を遠ざけようとしているが、彼はこれを _業務上災害_ だと考えているのか？（明らかなことに、馬鹿はほとんど誰にでも騙されるらしい。）

彼を見ることさえできない。「明らかに目も見えず耳も聞こえないらしいから、惚けることでもしたらいいだろう」彼は抗議し始めるが、私は彼の声を無視する。彼の方向に手を振り、彼を去らせた。レストラードが取り合うだろう。跪く。肋骨には、完全に体を衰弱させないくらいの痛みがある。良いことだ。身体を衰弱させる痛みはアンダーソンの重苦しい真面目な思考過程よりも気をそらせる。（だが、ジョンの注意深い世話がないのは寂しく思う、もう既に必要とされていない。誘惑。あのように優しく世話をされるために怪我をする。哀れ。馬鹿らしい。だが彼の手。あの近さにわくわくする瞬間。同時に、異質で、ぎこちなくて、不思議だ。それに慣れるということは不可能だ。）被害者のポケットの中から携帯を滑り出す。最後の３つのメールを読む。レストラードがアンダーソンを現場から離れるように命令している。彼は無能だ。無能以上のものだ。彼は私の邪魔をする。

死体は木の削りカスに囲まれている、それは頭上の機械から、まるで雪片のように、微かに舞っている。頭上の旋盤は直ちに止められるべきだ。労働の廃物の木のかけらが床を覆っている。杉林のような匂いがする、無理やり開かれて、微かに燃えている。

脳を通して、ドリルがらせん状に進んだ様子は興味深い。骨に好奇心をそそるパターンを残した。全ての方向で壊れていて、見たところでは恣意的な方法で、波打つ線で砕かれている。ガラスように、氷のように壊れている。生きている頭蓋骨の中にあまりにも多くある、変わりやすいもの。力と、ゆっくりと安定した、むらなく渦巻いている金属の左回りの回転は、不安定な人間の骨に独特な跡を残す。各ミリでほとんど無限の可能性がある。脳みそへのインパクトは壮観だ。ひだに引き裂かれ、壊れた頭蓋骨の外からシルクのようにだらりと垂れている。美しい。この脳みそをブーケのように集めて、称賛するために花瓶に入れることもできる。匂い始める前までだが。（もっと実験が必要とされる。バーツからもう１つ頭を手に入れることはできる、確実に。階段の下の箱にドリルビットがある。コルク抜き？引き出しの中。ジョンの？私の？覚えていない。関係あるか？その代わりに業務用のドリルビットを盗めるかもしれない。安定のために頭を万力に置く？それかレンジとトースターの間にただ押し込むか？それでうまくいくだろう。）

（ジョン。彼はキッチンの調理台の上にもう１つの頭をありがたく思わないかもしれない。）

彼を眺める。彼は青白く、ショックを受けているように見える、苦しんでいるようだ。死体をまた見る、頭を傾ける、ジョンの目を通して死体を見ることを想像する、ジョンの人間味あふれた、優しい、気遣う目。ぎこちない死、確実に。不快。痛む。恐ろしい。そんな風にジョンは見ているのだろうか？人間の体の内部は１０分見てきただろう、彼はそれを見て気持ち悪くなる性質ではない。共感だろうか？それがどんな風に感じるのか、死体の代わりに自分を置いて、彼に向かってゆっくりと動く大きなコルク抜き、額の皮膚を刺すのを感じる時点から、頭蓋骨のかけらを通して脳みそが突き出る時点の間の分数を想像するのだろうか？

（待て。駄目だ。止まれ。深い息を吸って。）

ジョンを殺人の被害者として想像するのは好きではない。喉の裏で少しパニックする。モリアーティのせいだ。 _火責めにして心の臓をえぐり取ってやる_ 、その通り。もし彼でなかったら気付かなかったかもしれない、少なくとも、すぐには。気遣うことは勝利ではない、全く！私の感情は、ジョン・ワトソンを何者よりもはるかに危険に置いた。違法なシグよりも、飛ぶ銃弾と屋根での追跡と雇われた殺し屋よりも。（もし私がそのような立場に置かれたら、まもなく被害者になる人ならば、イケアブランドのより糸で後ろに結ばれた手。奇妙なことに魅了される思考回路だ。ドリルビットが２．５センチ動く前に、逃げる７つの異なる方法が思いつく。）だが駄目だ。ジョンでは想像しない。 _彼_ の脳で、 _彼_ の頭蓋骨で。この忌々しい、気遣うヒバリ。

彼を見つめる。額を擦って、口は歪められていて小さくなっている。嫌悪？不快？共感。（きっとおそらく。）彼は頭を振り、驚いているようだ。彼の心（あまりにもえり抜きの）は手に取るようにわかる。私の胃の中の何かがねじれる。理解できないが、それは私がジョンを愛するところだ。至るところに彼は共感の能力を差し伸べる、全員に触れる。心配のがめつい頭足綱の動物。

（私について共感するものを探すのだろうか？それはどのようなものだろう？サリーが私を『変人』だと呼ぶことか？最小の友達の数と最大の敵の数？何だろう？）

ジョンの目は、美しく壊れた頭蓋骨の中から、滝のように垂れているねじれた脳みそのひだに置かれている。（冷蔵庫にもう１つだけ頭を。モリーは私のために調達してくれるだろう。ジョンは慣れるだろう。）

「ジョン？」

彼は見上げて、私を見る。「えーと」彼は言い始めて、後ろで腕を組む。「死因は結構明白だ、頭をドリルされたと僕が言う必要はないと思う」

笑顔。ジョンが明白な事柄を述べるのは私の気に障らない。本来ならば、そうなるべきだが、そうならない。彼は批判的な自己意識でやっていると論じることができる、まるで少しのブラックユーモアのように。私は犯罪現場でのブラックユーモアを本当に愛している。（満足するような構成があるものはあまりにも稀で、数少ないが。）だがそれではない。

彼の存在はこれらの瞬間で、私の中で隠されている部分を露わにする。それが何なのかは、はっきりとはわからない。まあ、推測することはできる。彼の矛盾した性質。首尾一貫として、全くの反対で構成されている方法。彼の声（力強い、優しいが容赦ない、１回以上全て正しい理由で人を殺したことがある男の声、私が完全に解明するか理解するための技術や知識を絶対持たない、複雑な倫理性によって染められている声）この背景に対して（死体、殺人、証拠、解かれるための問題）、彼のしっかりとした手。彼の四角い指の爪（いつも清潔）。彼のありのままの力の辛抱強さ。余分な脂肪がないウェストに比べると、広い肩。（また彼の骨盤の筋肉について言及する必要はないだろう？今しばらくは、それから低俗な欲望にまみれた思考を残そう。今しばらくは、今公衆の面前にいる、あまりにも刺激が強すぎる。）

私を説明する時に彼が用いる言葉、丸裸の賞賛で私を見る時に、脊柱の基部で感じるぞくぞくとする感覚。彼は私から感情を絞り出す。それは私からにじみ出て、汚く、不快なもので、清掃されるべきもので、破棄されるもので、治されるべきものだ。治療されるべきものだ。嫌悪するべきだが、そうはしない。その声で、彼は明白な事実を言う。同じ声で、私が _素晴らしい_ 、 _並外れている_ と言う。同じ声で、夜には、悪夢のメロディーと叫び、朝には紅茶が欲しいか私に尋ねる。彼の声。彼の全ての特性、全ての鋭い角と優しさ。その彼の部分が、今、レストラードとアンダーソンとメットの名前のない顔ぶれの前で、喉から私の鼓膜の皮膜に手を伸ばし、愛撫する。親密な触れあい。（だがそうではない、本当はそうではない。）

「彼の手首に跡がある」ジョンは言って、アンダーソンをちらっと見る。アンダーソンは馬鹿な胸の前で馬鹿な腕を組んで数メートル離れたところで立っている。（サリーは彼の何が魅力的だと思うのだろう？）ジョンはアンダーソンが観察しないものをする。もちろんする。より笑顔が大きくなる。ジョンは続けた、指し示しながら。「彼は縛られていて、もがいた」

私は彼に頷く。彼の目は私に置かれている。（彼の唇が私の唇にあった時のことを思い出す。２回。ほとんどわずかだが、覚えている。）私の賛成が彼に与える感情の高まりが見える。まるで行進スクエアにいて、上官が彼に目を向けたかのように、彼はほんの少しだけ背をまっすぐにした。好印象を与えるための準備。（彼は何を考えているのだろう？何故私はわからないのだろう、彼のオープンな顔を読めないのだろう？）「死亡推定時刻は？」私の声は柔らかくなって、そこには親密さがある。他は気付かないようだが、ジョンは気付いていると思う。変化。微かに。わざとではない。明らかにしている。

彼はしゃがんで、またじっと死体を見つめる。彼は手に触れて、肉体にラテックスに覆われた指を走らせる。「１時間前かそこらだろう」彼は私を見上げて、答えに自信を持って、目は澄んでいる。彼は立ち上がって、漠然と引き受けた、新しい市民役を _休め_ 、だと憶測する。私は彼に微笑んだ、心からの笑顔だ、計算されたものではない。彼は微笑み返す。私たちの間はそんな風になっている。より純粋？より親密？わからない。そのようなものだ。（私は彼にキスをして、彼はそうさせてくれた。２回。私は彼に対して丸まって、私の指が彼のショーツのゴムの上にあって、私の手の下の腰骨は固かった。）彼の顔を見る。あまりにも単純な目、内なるあがきはない、ぎこちなさはない。私について彼が知っているべきもの（それとも知っていると思っているもの）の挑戦的な、落ち着いた無知なのだろうか、それとも何気ない受け入れなのだろうか？彼を人間だと感じさせる人生のための交換なのだろうか？わからない。彼は私に笑いかけている。好意。彼の頭の中はどうなっているのだろう？ドリルで開けても答えは見つからない、そうだろう？

（ああ、非常に愉快だ。）

既に１週間経っている。１週間、ほとんど何も変わっていない。彼からの少し余分の温かさ以外。私からも出ているだろう。まるで私たちは静かな理解があるかのようだ。だがそんなものはない。私たちは全く理解していない。彼は完全に開いていて、だが完全に閉じている。焦らしている。矛盾で構成されている男。不可能だが、今、ここにいる。ペンローズ・マン。

「それで？」レストラードは少し困惑していて、眉が上がっている。頭の上のクエスチョンマークが見えるようだ。（私無しでどうやっていけているのだろう？）

視界の隅でゴミ箱を見つけて、それに向かって歩いた。「死体の上のブーツの足跡は業務用のブーツだ、産業の従業員によって履かれている種類の業務用ブーツだ、鋼の足先がある種類の。これらの１種の業務用ブーツは埃、のり、ベニヤ板のフラットパック、カードのかけらの残骸に覆われている。ベニヤ板にのり付けしているフラットパックを提供しているのはどこだ？イケア、明らかに」ゴミ箱を覗き込む。（もちろん、そこにあった。そこにあるとわかっていた。爪切りから刻み込まれた丸い切り口。誇りが胸にあふれる。床の上にあるプラスチックのより糸の残骸からの形から推理するには、少し当て推量だった。）ゴミ箱を持ち上げて、死体に向かって一緒に持って来る。レストラードはアンダーソンを見ていて、ジョンは私をじっと見つめている。好奇心にあふれていて、思慮深そうで（何故？）、辛抱強くて、自信に満ちている。彼の頭を開いて、読むことができたなら。

「このより糸は」ゴミ箱を覗き込む、それからレストラードとその人たちに見せる。「客に配達する前、箱を縛るためにイケアで使われている種類のものだ。この特定のより糸はあの男の手と足を縛るために使われて、ドリルが彼の頭蓋骨を刺すために、あのポストに縛り付けていた。これに付着している血液が見える。被害者のものだ。そのため、おそらくウェンブリーイケアで働いている。事件後に一時的に出勤していない倉庫の従業員を探している、そうだな」腕時計をちらっと見る、「夕方の１時に、だが３時には戻ってくる」ブラシを持ち出してドリルにかける。そこにある指紋は突如、あまりにも明白だ。「これは彼の指紋だ。ファイルに多分あるだろう。これは彼の最初の犯罪ではない。痕跡を隠すのがあまりにも下手なことから、多分彼を逮捕したのは初めてではない」

「指紋を照合しろ」レストラードは言う。アンダーソンは悪意に満ちた目で従う。「何故、彼は男を殺して業務上災害に見せかけようとしたんだろう？」レストラードは尋ねた。

「 _しようとした_ 、が最適な言葉だろう」それはアンダーソンに向けられた言葉だ（もちろん。）彼は呆れた顔をする。「簡単だ」私はジョンをちらりと見る。今となっては何を期待すべきか正確にわかっていること以外信じられないかというように、彼はあの魅了された表情を浮かべていた。息をする。落ちを言う。「被害者は女友達と昼休みを使った、夫か、彼氏がいるか、どちらかは不明の女友達と。もし私が推測するならば、夫だろう」しゃがんで、レストラードが中身を見えるように、被害者のズボンの右側のポケットを開ける。「見ろ。コンドーム、彼は準備をしていた」にやにや笑う。私のポケットから被害者の携帯を取り出す。レストラードに渡す。「彼の携帯の最後の３つのメールは暗示的だ、女性との間の性的な私通と、秘密にする必要性、両方と。女性は、明らかに、暴力的な傾向のある嫉妬している夫がいた。嫉妬している夫こそ私たちが探しているイケアの従業員だ。彼は１時間でシフトを終えるだろう」

「見事だ」ジョンは言う。最初に聞いた時よりも、今回彼が言うのを聞くのも、同様に良い。「驚いた」彼はにっこり笑って、私に向かって歩く。レストラードは命令を怒鳴っている。アンダーソンは指紋を照合し終えて、拗ねている。検死官は死体を運んでいる。「よくやった」ジョンは言って、それから手を伸ばして私の肩に手を置く。

一瞬、彼が私にハグをするのではないか、それとも前に引き寄せて、私をキスするのかと考える。これら２つの結果はジョンによるものなら歓迎するが、両方とも私を同様にぞっとさせる。（何故？不確かさ、無経験？これらの社会の触れあいに含まれている無数のルールにはめまいがする。全ての方向はまるで誤りのようだ。ジョンの良い気分を確証するためには何をすればいいのだろう？間違ったことをやって、言って、失望させ、駄目にして、可能性としてはもっと酷いが、面白いと思わせるのはあまりにも簡単だ。私は懸念を少し感じているのかもしれない。私はわずかに怯えているのかもしれない。）「そこに…」彼は言い始めて、それから肩を撫でる。木片、木の削りカス、おがくず。「一番溜まるところに立ってたんだろう。少し屈んで、髪から取り出すから」

私は腰を屈めて、タイムリーだったので、少し照れる。これらの奇妙な関係性の踊り、何も確かではなく明白な事実はなく、若々しいぎこちなさへと私を退化させる。それについて何らかの憤りを感じるために少し時間を取りたいが、ジョンは私の髪に指をすいていて、定められているよりもはるかに良い気分だ。私は、目にくずが入らないように目を閉じて、私に当てられている彼の指の感覚に集中する。彼は私の前髪から木クズから振り落とし、頭のてっぺんから、後ろまで指で髪をかき乱し、側にある、飛び出ているカールに指を滑らせる。私の左耳、そして右耳のカーブのまわりに人差し指を走らせる。私の首の後ろに手を走らせる。それから優しく、１つずつ、木のかけらを私の髪からつまみ出して、髪をほどき、地面に木の渦巻きが舞わせるために指先に息を吹きかける。

「終わったよ」彼は言って、再び前髪を撫でつける。私は目を開ける。彼の表情。完全に陽気で、完全に普通で、だがそこに違うものがある。好意、確実に。友情の好意なのだろうか？わからない。（愉快？彼は笑っていない、だが顔に微かな笑顔がある。優しさ？見事なラインだ。）私の仕事に誇りを持っている、私を見る時に感じる畏敬の念の名残がある。そこには欲望があるだろうか？（私に？）明白なものはない、この場にふさわしくないものはない。わからない。もしそれを見て、認識したら私はどうするだろうか？（走る、隠れる、崩れ落ちる、発火する、泣く、歓呼する、笑う、勝ち誇る、壁に彼を押し付けて、私の思うままにする？）検死官が遺体袋に押し込んでいるものと同じくらい簡単に、バーツにある脳みそくらい簡単に、彼の脳みその中を調査できたなら。あまりにも答えられていない質問が多すぎる。

ただ尋ねることもできるだろう。だがそれは、いかさまをするようなものだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 訳注
> 
> ペンローズ(Penrose)・・・ペンローズの階段を指します。ペンローズの階段とは、ライオネル・ペンローズと息子のロジャー・ペンローズが考案した不可能図形です。


	4. 心臓はハートの形をしていない

ばらまかれたレイリーは、太陽の残光の短い緑色と青色の波長を放散させていて、ロンドンのスカイラインには赤色とオレンジ色しか残さない。

空。現在まで、私は、人間の犯罪活動の状態を変えて、それから何が訪れるのか検討することにのみ、脳の力を使ってきた。空自体ではなく。今はそれを見上げる。巨大な空っぽな空間。初期観察は、空は大きく意味がないことを提案している。ただ天井や上階の不在。機能的には、天気のパターンの本来の位置。雨、雪、霧、みぞれ。これらのことは証拠になる可能性がある、メモする重要性がある。それ以外は、単なるでデカルトの座標のＺ軸（上）に過ぎない。なんと退屈なことか。宇宙の大部分はつまらない。宇宙には動機がない。今のところ、殺人や犯罪がない。つまらない。火がついている大きなガスの球が、目的もない輪っかで動き回っている。小さい光の点。鮮明な赤色の輝き、世界の端から押し出されて、ゆっくりと薄暗くなる。（薄暗い光は、犯罪現場を違った加減で見せることができる。光の異なる変化の中に物事を隠すことができる。注目に値する、少なくとも。）スカイラインの後ろにオレンジ色の眩しい点。赤色の指は青色と黒色へとあせる。

人々はこの過程をロマンチックだと考えるらしい、太陽が地平線の後ろで動いていることが。何故？（ジョンはロマンチックだと考えているのだろうか？おそらく。その考えに胸がちくちくと痛む。彼は私と一緒に座って夕日をぼんやりと見つめない。私は彼にそうして欲しいのだろうか？）

（その過程を興味深く感じるだろうか、もしジョンが私の隣に座っていて、沈む夕日をぼんやりと見つめていたら？）

（ひょっとしたら）

（おそらく）

色彩なのだろうか？赤色の濃淡は、感情か、愛に動かされやすい行動を刺激する、ある一種の意義を帯びているのだろうか？赤色に塗られた壁をじっと見つめることは、同じ反応を刺激するだろうか？ジョンを愛に動かす方向へと刺激するための方法として、アパート全体を赤色に塗ることはできるだろうか？

情けない。違う誰かを思い出させるだけだろう。

携帯が震える。抜き出して、スクリーンを見る。ジョンからのメールだ。見ずにはいられない。そのようなメールの１５通溜まっていて、各通はそれぞれだんだんと切迫したものになっている。

_どこにいる？_

メールからは声音は聞こえないが、どちらにせよ感じることはできる。彼はまだ私に怒っている。

彼のデートの相手の髪に火がついたのは私のせいではない。彼女は髪をテーブルの上の蝋燭に垂らしていて、私は彼女の頭を火の上に引っ張ったわけではない。そのように私から頭を振り向かせることを尋ねることさえしなかった。彼女の判断。ただジョンに肝臓の腐敗について１つ、２つ、単純な質問を聞きたかっただけなのに。質問文の中に、肝臓という単語を含まずに彼の意見を貰えることはできない、そうだろう？

また震える。スクリーンをチェックする。２つのメッセージ。胃がまた少しひっくり返った。

_シャーロック、答えてくれ。どこにいる？_

_ミス・ハドソンが心配し始めてる、僕だけじゃない。_

赤色は警告の色でもある、船の左舷ライト、交通信号機。赤色は血液の色だ、それは、ある意味では、１種の警告でもある。止まれ、行き過ぎている、皮膚を破り、体を壊した。最初、体の中で見る時に、心臓は赤く見えるが、一旦血液を抜いて綺麗にすると、主に黄色く、まるで鶏の皮膚のように見える。子供はそれらを描き、赤色で彩るが、多分、この単純な事実を学んでいないのだろう。あるいは、ただ、生きていて、脈打っている心臓しか見ていないのかもしれない、つけっぱなしのテレビで心臓切開手術を見て（親は子供にテレビで心臓切開手術を見せているのだろうか？）、心臓のまわりの赤色は単なる血液だと理解できなかったのかもしれない。親は、子供にはただ血にあふれた心臓しか想像して欲しくないのだろうか？どうやらそうみたいだ。生きているものは（明らかに）死んでいるものより、人々に魅力的に映るものらしい。（色に限らず、心臓は確実にハートの形をしていない、それは英語という言語の奇妙な失敗であり、子供のための風変わりで誤った解剖学の授業だ。サンタクロースのようなものなのだろう。デフォルトで子供たちに嘘をつく物事の１つ、恥じや良心の呵責なしに。）

_次の５分でお前から返事がなかったら犯罪に関わってると思うぞ。もしどこかに携帯を置き忘れてたら殺さなきゃいけない。_

赤色は熟成の色だ、性的に準備ができている色だ。だから赤色の空はロマンチックだとされているのだろうか？それは（潜在的な？）恋人たちにさらされて充血している生殖器を思い起こさせるのだろうか？夕焼けの光を見つめることは（例えば踊りのように）宗教での危険なものの一覧表の中に含まれていないから、そうではないようだ。

また振動。チェック。ジョンではない、レストラード。

_迷ったのか？何故ジョンを無視してる？パトロールカーを送る必要はあるか？_

ふん。明らかにジョンは指揮系統の上に動いたようだ。まあ、いいだろう。ジョンにメールを送る、レストラードは無視する。

_ここにいる。SH_

_ここ？ここってどこだ？_

_２２１Ｂだ、もちろん。SH_

_いない。僕は今アパートにいて、ここにいないことはわかる。お前は見つけづらいわけじゃないからな。_

_上を見ろ。SH_

腕時計をちらっと見る。ジョンがわかるまでどれくらい長くかかるか見るのは興味深いだろう。彼の脳の中の神経細胞の樹状突起が伸びて、新しい繋がりを形成しようとしているのを、ほとんど感じることができる。上、上、上、ワッツ・アップ？空が。私たちを空から離すものは何だ？天井、上階。彼は私が３階にいないことは既に知っている。もうチェックしているだろう。ミス・ハドソンでさえ他のユニットをチェックしただろう。そうしたら何が残る？何が私たちを雨から、雪から、みぞれから、守ってくれている？

「シャーロック！」ジョン、街から叫んでいる。前に屈んで、下を見る。腕時計をちらっと見る。２分４０秒。誇りが胸を突き刺すのを感じる。大多数は少なくとも、もう２分はかかっただろう。少し体を動かす。屋根瓦が微かに太腿に食い込んでいる。「ジーザスクライスト、シャーロック、動くな！」ミス・ハドソンが街へと出てきて、舗装道路にキトンヒールがカツカツと音を立てる。彼女は泣き出した。

数秒間で、ジョンは小さい屋根裏の窓から乗り出して屋根にやってきた。激しく息をしている。「シャーロック」彼は言った。「やめろ」

「何をやめる？」

彼は傾斜のついた屋根の上に優しく歩いている。注意深く、だが決然と動いていた。兵士は足元で屋根瓦が動くことに恐怖を覚えない。

「飛ぶわけじゃない」

「そうか？」彼は私を襟で掴んだ。「へりから後ろに進んでくれ、頼む」見たところでは、彼はひさしから私の脚がぶらついているのが好きではないらしい。私の首の後ろで、彼の手は熱く、しつこかった。彼は引っ張った。荒い屋根に対して私の掌を置いて、後ろと上に動かして、私の背中が煙突に対して押し付けられ、ジョンが両手を私の肩に押しつけるまで、屋根の傾斜に沿って動いた。彼は屋根瓦に対して踏ん張っていて、側につんのめっていて、激しく呼吸している。彼の不安定な位置は、私がいた場所よりも、もっと彼を危険に置いている。彼の顔はあまりにも近く、彼の息が私の頬にかかった。私は彼の胸に手を置いて、押し返し、私のようにしっかりとして安全なように座らせた。彼の腕は煙突から背中のカーブに滑り込み、彼の手は私の腰にあった。安全。

「本当に」私は言う。「君がやってくるまで危険なんかなかった」

ジョンはため息をついた。「ここで何やってるんだ？そしてなんで僕のメールを無視していた？」

「赤色」私は言う。夕焼けの最後の名残を指さすために動いたが、衝動的に、彼は私の腕を捕らえて、それを掴み、彼の胃に押し付けた。そうさせて、私の手は彼の太腿に対して力が抜けていった。指の下にデニム。熱。彼の呼吸を感じることができる、私の腕が彼の腕に押し付けられていて、彼の心臓はこんなにも素早く脈打っている。彼は本当に私が飛ぶと思っていたのだ。奇妙だ。私がそんな意味のない行動を取るような人間に見えたことはあっただろうか？非常に短い間の飛行は特に私の興味を刺激するものではない。

ジョンはロンドンのスカイラインをじっと見つめ、夕焼けを見た。「お前は」彼は言い始めた。「お前は、ここに座って夕焼けを見るために、屋根裏に登って、あの小さい窓をくぐったわけじゃないだろうな？」

「そうらしい」それははいともいいえでもなかった。彼の指が私の腰に、ためらいがちに、注意深く動くのを感じた。

「僕から隠れていた」彼は傷ついているように聞こえた、奇妙に、怒ってはいない。彼の推理はもちろん正しかった。

「隠れていない」私は言った。「もちろん。人がロマンチックだと考える自然の現象を観察していた。そこに何かあるのか見るために。君はケイティと楽しんでいると推定していた」

「キャシー」ジョンは言った。「彼女の名前はキャシーだ。そして違う、髪から火を消してから、彼女はすぐに帰りたがってた。１人で」

それに答えはない。絶対に謝るつもりはない。私のせいではない。そしてその代わりに、私は彼のジーンズの縫い目に指を探って、視界の隅で彼の表情を見た。彼は夕焼けを見ている。それは彼の顔を赤く照らしていた。警告の赤色（止まれ、危険、血と痛みとダメージ）と招致、性的に準備ができている（行け、行け、行け、行け）。私はその２つの間で麻痺している。

彼の肩に私の頬をもたせかける。

一瞬の後、彼は私の髪の中に顔を傾ける。彼がため息をつき、全身が微かに震える。私の肩に手を置き、ぎゅっと握りしめる。これは何かを意味する。（何を？）

身体的な接近の認識、友情を超えて？以前、このように、コミュニケーションのための親密さで２人は寄り合い、近かったことへの認識？欲求にかられている、だが何を欲しているのかは正確にはわからない。近さ、はもちろん。肌。触れ合い。摩擦。ジョン。寮での手探りはこれに対する準備をしてくれなかった。油断している、どれくらい彼を見つめていても。どれくらい彼を見つめて、研究していても。深いところにいる。欲求や、人間関係を保つこととどうやって生きて行けばいいのかわからない。彼は微かに屈んで、私の額にキスをする。

「知ってるだろ、僕が…」彼は言い始める。私は話を遮らない。彼が何と言うのか知りたい。動かない。彼は止まる。心臓が非常に素早く脈打っている。彼の手首に指を当て、脈を数え、感じたかった。「僕は…」また言い始める。結論には至らない。彼はため息をつく。私は彼の心臓の脈を数える。理解できない奇妙な恐怖の感覚を覚える。（危険？どこで？彼の中で。やってくる。）

「僕たちはやってみることはできる」彼はやっと言う。まるで妥当な否認権を欲しいかのように、彼の声は非常に、非常に静かだ。屋根の上で、誰も目撃者はいない。彼の声はあまりにも静かだ。言葉が出されていないふりができるくらいに。「僕たちはやってみることはできる。いつもは…」彼は再びため息をついて、私の髪に顔を押し付ける。息を吸いこむのを感じる。「僕はストレートだ、知ってるだろ。そして僕たちは友達だ。お前は僕の親友だ、それ以上のものだ、わかってるだろ」私は動かない。私は無感覚で、空白だ。ジョンのスピーチが終わる１７の異なる方法を想像できる。私はそれら全てに怯えている。「こうなるとは思わなかった…」多くの文は次第に終わらずに薄れて行く。私はわずかに体を動かし、彼の首に対してまつ毛に撫でる。彼は震える。「物事がある…お前が好まないような、シャーロック。人間関係は、骨が折れるんだ、知ってるだろ。それは…面倒で、要求と妥協がある、そして…」

彼は正しい、もちろん。私が人間関係を避けてきたのには理由がある。つまらない。退屈。単調。他人の欲求について心配する時間を過ごすことに、本当に興味がない。傷ついた感情。要求。何事について嘘をつき、誰かのエゴを撫でることを期待される。仕事より、自分より、誰かを優先事項に置く。無理だ。

「僕たちは…」彼は再び言い始める。「理解できる。その、感じる、ここに何か僕たちを引き寄せるものがあることを、わかる。僕が思うに…」彼の手は私の肩から首へと、彼の声のように、優しく、柔らかく、動く。私の髪の中から、頬へと。「まあ、野郎にこんな風に感じるとは思わなかったけど、お前は特例だ。だから、やってみてもいいだろう、楽しむためだけに。この欲求を解消するために。お前はこんなに近くに人を置くことに慣れていない、それは理解できる。やってみることはできるけど、お前は後悔すると思う」

瞬きをする。なんて？

「僕は違う…」彼はため息をつく。彼は前に屈んで、再び額にキスをする。ジョンの頭の中では安全地帯なのだろう。安全、性的ではない、境界線を越えていない。好意を見せる行為。彼は欲求を覚えている。彼は私の唇にキスをしたいが、怖がっている。脈が乱れる。彼の恐怖は私を怯えさせる。ジョンは何も怖がらない、これだけは？私？私にキスすることを？私に近づくことを？（私によって油断することを？）「何が起きるかわかる、シャーロック。避けようとしてたんだ、この境界線に近づきすぎるのを。もし超えたら…」彼の指は私の髪をすいている。まるでさようならのように感じる。私の中の何かがずたずたに引き裂かれている。「僕はスイッチを切ることはできないと思う。お前はそれを嫌がるだろう。嫌悪するだろう。僕は傷ついて、怒りっぽくなって、お前は俺を嫌うだろう。全てを滅茶苦茶にするだろう」

啓示。あまりにも欲求にはまり込んでいたため、次に来たるもの全てを想像できなかった。ここから、ジョンに包まれていて、彼の匂いを嗅ぎ、私の唇の上に彼の唇を感じ、私の髪の中に彼の指があり、怯えた子供のように彼にしがみついて、その次を想像できなかった。関係を保つこと、を想像さえできなかった。（どんなものだろう？ひざとひじと歯と舌と私が完全に理解できない兵站学。わからない。）ジョンは私より３歩先のところに立っていて、欲求と関係を保つことから立ち去っていて、私の避けようのない退屈と拒絶へと入っている。確かに私は退屈する。疲れる。失望する。会った人全てに退屈してきた。どうして彼が違う運命をたどると言えるだろうか？（だが彼は違う。証拠はない、証拠はない。証拠なしでは、結論と断定はない。）もし事件が１週間以上長引くと、それにも飽きてしまう。先々のことを考える彼は正しい。私の素晴らしいジョン。彼は恋愛の人間関係の詰問探偵だ。彼は正しい。

私は手を離す。

彼も手を離す。妥当な否認権。私はまるでケーブルが切られて、漂っているかのように、解き放れているように感じる。立ち上がる前に一瞬煙突に寄りかかる。私の脚はぐらついていて、弱っている。屋根からひさしへと歩く。踏みつぶされて、敗北しているように感じる。１３歳以来、初めて（馬鹿にされて、クラスメートに暴力を振るわれて、酷いあだ名で呼ばれて、拒否されて、恥じをかかされて、笑われて）深い自己嫌悪を感じる。もう少し普通で、ありふれた欲求とありふれた脳を持つ、もう少しありふれた人間でいたかったと願う。破壊的でない誰かに。最も嫌うことが難しい、ジョンを嫌わないような誰かに。退屈せずに彼をただ愛することができる誰かに。（私はどうやってその人間になれる？何をすればいい？）

「シャーロック」ジョンはもっと大きな声で言う。「やめろ。僕を怖がらせている」

わかっている。わかっている、ジョン。私は君を怖がらせている。

太陽はもういない。もう空に赤色はない。空。空白、大きな口を開いた奈落、意味のない光の小さな点で満ちている。


	5. （７％の）解決策

小さなケースにはあまりに馴染みがある、何年も触っていないのに。触覚の記憶はしつこい。その至る所にきつく引っ張られている素材の編み目は、私の指の平の下で疼く慰めになった。留め金を外す。それは簡単に開く。（比較的）新しい蝶番。光の中で注射器は微かに輝いた、まるで私をわざわざ誘惑しているように。それを探すために箱や引き出しを探し回った。ここに私のひざの上で置いてある。机の上の本の山の上にボトルが置いてある。更なる誘惑はもう必要ではないと完全に明瞭な論証をした。

飾り立てた銀細工、微かに固まっているピストンは、手でやる仕事には最適な道具である（根本的な変更、逃避、説明がつかない程愉快な嗜好の飛行、居心地の悪い現在から耐えられる未来へと変わる）プラスチックの使い捨てよりも。柔らかいベルベットのベッドに乗せられている注射器の上に２つの針が寝かされている、（比較的）新しい。１９世紀の針は、使用するにあたって満足できる痛みを与えるにはちょうどいい太さだが、目立つ証拠を残す。２１世紀の標準に皮下注射器のセットを改造できる人を探すのに、何週間もかかった。とりわけ私の選択したドラッグの標準寸法にしてある。針を最後に触ってから７年経った。

マイクロフトはこのケースをまだ没収できていないことに少し驚いている。お守りとしての効果を理解しているのかもしれない。そしてわざと持たせていたのかもしれない。思い出させるために。その記憶は埃まみれだった。混合した昼と夜、注射からくる慰めの温かい幸福感、私の脳の素早いスピード、喜び。平和。完全さ。平穏。これらの記憶に顔がない、顔はあったはずだが。これらの記憶は全て本能的なものだ。願望はほとんど我慢できない。だが、単に、ほとんど、だ。

正面玄関が開いて、閉じる。階段で親しみのある足音がする、苦しんでいる。音を立ててケースを閉じて、ソファの下に滑り込ませる。瓶は手に取ってポケットに入れる。丸見えから隠れている（私から）、だが全員に姿が見えない（ジョン）。言い合いは必要ない。異常な罪悪感と当惑を覚える。少しだけの羞恥心。（これより強くなければいけない、これより良くなければいけない。またこの手段に訴えるべきではない、だが感情の複雑化の散乱は私の知識の分野ではない。皆既にそれを知っているべきだ。）

コカインにはまた戻る。その判断は既に下された。もう何日間も。その論点に対する内的な議論はもうない。もし今日でなければ、近いうちに。マイクロフトは激怒するだろう。レストラードは失望するだろう。ジョンは悲しみ、不安になり、それかＡ）活力と正義感を持って私の人生と健康のために、良い医者である彼は私を世話するために、私に引き寄せられるか、Ｂ）彼は私から引き離される、（失恋した）どうしようもないジャンキーと罪悪感で一杯の自分の間に距離を置くだろう。前者を望むが（私のロマンチックな心のカス、その事柄に関する、ジョンの奇妙に論理的なスタンスへ、最後に軽くつつくために頭を上げる）だが後者を予想するだろう。どちらともある１種の安堵感をもたらし、これから先の数ヶ月がどう運ばれるかはっきりとさせる。この関係性に新しい根本原理を設立するだろう。それには論理がある。論理、と安堵。化学的で現実的。それが私の（７％の）解決策だ。ひざに新聞紙を広げる。

「僕は気にしないで」ジョンは言って、手の中にプラスチックの袋がある。私は気にしない。紙をめくる。

ジョンは情け容赦なく普通で、平均の研究に値するものだ。明白に計画的だ。髪の毛１本すら違っていない。境界線は越えられていないという実証だ。２人とも境界線は越えられたとわかっていた、全ての方向で混乱させるようなパターンで散らかって渡られたことを。だが、さもなければその実証が真実だと感じるまでフリをする。私たちは何もなかったフリをし続ける。

「紅茶は？」彼は既にやかんをセットしている。彼をちらっと見上げる。彼の目は私に向けられている。彼の目はうまく嘘をつけない。それは名前のつけられないもので満ちていた。恐怖と心配と不確かさの寄せ集め。私は微笑んで、フリをする（それは私たちが今やること）、それが見えないかのように。

「頼むよ」私は言う。「ありがとう」礼儀正しい言葉。言わなければいけない言葉、多くの場合は言わない言葉。今は適切だと感じる。ジョンは微かに強張る。彼は私に礼儀正しくなんかいて欲しくないのだ。「ご親切に本当にどうも」私は論点を強調させる願いで付け加える。

彼は買い物袋に振り向く。「ケースは？」一瞬彼はソファにあるケースのことを意味しているのかと思い、体中にパニックがほとばしる。彼はこんな早く私の計画を見つけ出せないはずだ。サプライズであるべきなのだ。私というサプライズ、ドラッグのハイで危険にひどく興奮していて、彼の情けで変わって傷つきやすくなっている。どちらか。こんなにも早く私の計画を発見することは変数を改める。だがそこで私は気付く。彼は見ていない。彼は知らない。彼は単に話題を変えているだけだ。新しい事件に取り掛かっているか、レストラードが連絡したかどうか、私のウェブサイトに気も狂わんばかりのメッセージを残している様々な潜在的なクライアントを取るかどうか、知りたいだけなのだ。もちろん。私たち、どちらとも本当に、私たちの体が常に交わしている会話を言語化したくない。彼は単に話題を変えているだけだ。安堵。

「可能性はある。もうすぐ客が来る。行方不明の親について」つまらない、本当は。通常私が引き受けるようなものではないが、気が紛れるものが欲しい。過去数日のジョンとのぎこちなさは激しい苦痛だった。

彼を責めているが、同時にそうはしていない。それが最悪なのだ、本当は、私は彼を責めたい。だが責めるべきは私であって、その方が難しい。感情に取り扱うのは危険なことだ。乱雑。標的は全て間違っていて、方向感覚がなく、危険に満ちた隠喩的な弾があらゆる場所に飛んでいて、私たち２人を撃っている。ジョンの馴染んだ触れあいの欠如。ごく普通だったはずの私の手に対する彼の手が小さく叩く触れあいは突然消えた。私の頬からまつ毛を振り払うよりも、彼はただそれを指摘して、代わりに自分の顔でデモンストレーションする。彼はより私に微笑んでいる。彼はより私に優しい。持ち帰り用の料理の残り物の隣に置かれた血液の入った小瓶の棚や、（まだ冷蔵庫に入っている）腐っている肝臓に怒らない。彼はより辛抱強い。それは心をかき乱す。立ち上がって彼の買い物を仕舞うのを手伝おうか衝動があったが、それは礼儀正しすぎるだろうし、それは彼をより傷つけるだろう。

深い息を吸う。ジョンの告白は、結局、光栄に思うべきだ。私は _特例_ なのだ。私は拒絶されていない、その代わりに延長された献身を贈られたのだ。限定的で一時的な肉欲を差し控えて（というのは、覚えておこう、私だけではなく、彼のでもあった）私たちの友情関係、私たちの仕事の関係、私たちの共生のパートナーシップを、近い将来のために延長した。おそらく私たちが生きている限り。それは誓いのようだ。約束。そこに慰めはあるべきだ、違うか？それを探そう。道理をわきまえれば、彼が提案したものは、他の物、私の想像で起きる（私が望む）性欲の事柄、（２度と）想像（さえ）しないようにしている（失敗している）事柄より富んでいて、より完全な約束だ。道理をわきまえれば、私は喜ぶべきなのだ。だが私を絶壁に彷徨わせる空白さがある。ジョンは私を引き戻そうとしている。私は抵抗している、何故かはわからない。

理性的な自分と（新しく立ちはだかる）非理性的な自分との間で不安にさせる緊張感を発達させる。おそらく私にも無能なセラピストが必要なのかもしれない。

「個人的なクライアント？」ジョンは尋ねる。

「ああ」私は言う。「あまり面白くないだろう」彼は再び強張る。ジョンに、自分を巻き込む必要はない、私が感傷的な小さい家族内のミステリーを解決する間に、友達に会いに行くか、テレビを見てればいいと提案しようとしたところだ。彼はわかっている。彼を残すアイデアは魅力的だ。彼と一緒にいることは社交的と実用的に利便性があるのにも関わらず、だ。私はまた逃げている、このぎこちなさ、ひっくり返った物事を正しく直すために行わなければいけない感情の作業の全てから？彼は正しい。私たちはこの作業を処理しなければならない。これは将来のための戦いだ、海難救助。私たちの間に絶壁がないと感じるまでそれがないフリはできる。「君の助けはありがたく思う、彼女に退屈した時に失礼過ぎないように私を制御してくれるだろう」また新聞紙のページをめくる。視界の隅で彼がリラックスするのを見る。

「それはできるよ」彼は冷蔵庫を開ける。「それは確実にできる」

１時間後にクライアントはやって来る。それまでには、私はヴィクトリアンケースとコカインの瓶を両方、私の寝室に入れることに成功した、ジョンかレストラードが絶対探すことできないであろう場所に、だがそのケースの質感と、瓶の冷たさをまだ感じる、底にある私の依存症の精神的なカウントダウンのチクタクという音が聞こえる。待っている。一旦この事件が完了したら、私はそれに戻る、冷酷な副作用と全てに。少なくとも今ある現実と違っているだろう。

彼女はドアの傍に立っていた。ジョンは皿洗いを終えたところで、彼は手を乾かしていて、彼女を見るために振り返る。彼女は自己紹介をする。

「私はメアリー」彼女は言う。「メアリー・モースタン」


	6. 私たちがメアリーについて知っていること

何が起きるのかは明白だ。誰にだってわかるくらい、あまりにも明白だ（忌々しいアンダーソンにさえ）。ジョン、前に身を屈めていて、彼女の言葉全てにすがりついている。彼女は彼に微笑み、思わせぶりな素振りをする。手を伸ばして、彼の手を軽く叩く。時折彼の指を握る。彼の手は少しずつ彼女の手に近づいていて、彼は彼女が自分の手を取ることを望んでいる。彼は唇を舐める。それがどういう意味か私はわかっている。彼は指で髪をすく。彼は予想している。彼女は彼の肩を触って、彼は笑う。彼は彼女が言うことに笑う、そんなに面白くもないのに。将来のための参考。ジョンと一緒に夕食のためにクライエントを連れて来るのは非常に悪い考えだ。

私の額に当てられた彼の唇の感覚を完全な明晰さでまだ思い出せる。私の髪の中に彼の指。触覚の記憶は力強く、傷つける。（メモをするように）

この事件を扱って１５分経って、もう既にどう終わるか見える。空の箱、解決された事件、そしてジョンの人生の中に新しい女性。完璧な言い訳、完璧な解決策。私のよりは良い、それは認めなければいけない。更なる完全な気晴らし、障害物。ジョンの完全な普通性、彼の完全な異性愛的な将来を気付かせる何か。私を追いやる（私に感じたこと、私に感じていること、感じていたかもしれないこと、何でも）、本来いるべき、影の中の場所に。コカイン程、活気づけるものではない。ただそれくらい多くの危険な副作用はある（おそらく）。

それで？コカインに戻るか、はい、いいえ？私は突如決めかねている。ソファの上でハイになって満足するアイデアにまだ魅力はあるが、今ジョンがいる状態だと、私の変わった状態に気付くことさえないだろう。

かなりいちゃつく、この女性は。多くの女性よりも。彼女が考えているよりも。私とでさえいちゃついている、誰も私とはいちゃつかない。（何故そうするだろう？いちゃつかれる時の私のデフォルトの反応は睨みつけることだ。いちゃつくことは一種の心の操作であって、私は操作されない。侮辱的だ。）だが彼女はジョンといちゃついていることはわかっている。彼女はわざとやっていて、ジョンはいちゃつき返している。胸の中が苦しくなる。痛む。感情は役に立たない。邪魔になる。（こんな風にことが起こるとは想像もしなかった。）

（遅かれ早かれ起こることだ。早い方が遅いよりもいいのだろう。）

もし私が _特例_ ならば、彼が検討する者ならば、愛する可能性があった者ならば、セックスする者ならば、恋に落ちる者ならば（全てあまりにも仮説上で、想像上で、思考実験すぎる）、私は失敗した、みすぼらしく。彼女になれなかった、彼になれなかった。私はあんな風に微笑んで、ケラケラ笑って、まつ毛を瞬かせられない。退屈な会話に魅了されている演技はできない。何でもないことに笑えない。（まあ、できることは _できる_ 。もちろん _できる_ 。だが見せかけだけだ、ただ役割のために。ただ混乱させ、自分の思い通りに操作させ、わかりにくくするために。心からの、それか正直なものでは絶対ない。いつも見せかけているのだろうか、普通の人は？それとも私は何か見落としているのだろうか？）私なら失敗して、ぎこちなくなって、居心地が悪くなっただろう。

これが最適だ、本当に。（そうだ。明確に。）

（気を紛らわせるものを探せ。心臓は痛むように脈打っている。気を紛らわせるものを。）

私たちがメアリーについて知っていること。不明な状況で６年前、彼女の父親は姿を消した。それくらいしか私たちに話していない。私たちに話していないことは、メアリーが非常に若い時に彼女の母親が死んでいることだ。彼女は父親に育てられた、かろうじて。彼女の人生で彼は概ね不在で、仕事に没頭していて、娘をどうすればいいのかわからなかった。おそらく母親の死を彼女のせいにした。推測。多分、彼女は母親と瓜二つで、父親に母親を思い出させ、心が痛ませるのだろう。（一旦彼女のアパートを見る時に母親の写真があるかどうかチェックするのを覚えておかなければ。推理が正しいことを証明するために。誇りの突き刺すような痛みは良いだろう、他の感情の突き刺すような痛みの全ての中で。）彼女は、目の前でひけらかされた、父親の美しく、魅惑的な恋人たちの長い列を見て育ったのだろう。男性といちゃつくことを学び、男性といちゃつくこと（そして、もちろん、誘惑すること）は男性の承認という結果に結びつくことを学んだのだろう。要するに、ファザコン。それに尽きる。

「ブログを読んだわ」メアリーはジョンに言う。「凄く良かった！」いちゃつく時に人が使うような言葉、常に最上級。「あなたは本当にいい物書きね」

彼女がどうやってジョンのエゴを愛撫するのか知っていることについて、認めなければいけない。彼は、過去の勇気のある行動や英雄的行動についてのお喋りにはあまり良い反応は示さない。彼の職業について良い印象を持っている女性は主に、金に興味があり、ジョンはそれを知っている。彼の兵士の過去や手術の時間について話すことは多くの場合、彼を退屈させ、気づまりにさせるだろう。だが彼の執筆！それはうまくなろうと彼が積極的に取り組んでいることだ。ジョンの執筆を賞賛すれば、彼の顔色は少しピンク色になるだろう。（メモするに値する。）

「そう思う？」ジョンは尋ねた。うまくいっている。彼は嬉しく思っている。喜んでいる。ああ、ジョン。

少なくとも彼女は彼に嘘をついていない。そうだったら私は異議を唱えるだろう。彼女は本当にそう思っている。

（彼はうまくなったのだろうと思う、執筆に。それがあなたの気に掛けるものならば。）

彼女は結婚していた。少なくとも２回、おそらく３回。指に跡があるだけではない。彼女のアクセサリー。各耳に３つのイヤリング、彼女が買えるよりも高価なものだ。２つのセットは１人の男が購入したもので、もう１つは他の男だ。（最初の２つを買った男は３つ目を購入していないだろう。根本的に好みが違う。）彼女が部屋を一瞥しているのを見る。彼女はジョンに微笑んで、それから私をちらっと見る。私の明白な拒絶にも関わらず、あの思わせぶりな笑顔を見せる。明らかに、彼女には不貞の傾向がある。２つの結婚、おそらく３つ。全ては離婚で終わっている。おそらく彼女の夫（たち）が彼女の一連の不貞を発見した時に終わった。ジョンに警告をする？私の介入する事柄ではない、そうだろう？彼は認めないだろう。彼は失礼で、意地悪で、思いやりのない行動だとみなすだろう。３つの結婚。３つ以上の不貞。ネックレス（現在二つつつけている）、ブレスレット、恋人からの贈り物？彼女は男性からの贈り物としてアクセサリーを好んでいる、蓄えている。１つのネックレス、ハートのペンダント、シンプル、８０年代初期に購入した。最愛だが関係の遠い父親からの贈り物？もちろん！彼を置き替えるための完璧な父親代わりとして心の中の理想像をまだ探している。慎み深いヒーローを。

あまりにも予測できる。

だが、彼女はそれを誇りには思っていない。不安が彼女の顔に跡を残している。もがいている。（セラピスト？ありそうもない。深い羞恥心、まだ共有する準備ができていない。多分必要だろう。）

「どの学校に行ったの？」少なくとも教育には興味がある。ジョンのデートの相手の何人かはもっとダンスクラブサーキットに興味があった、デイリーメールを好んでいた。メアリーはそうではない。彼女は大学で働いている。ニュースを追っている。彼女は読書をする。（ハンドバッグに２冊本がある。１冊目、文学的なフィクション、２冊目、ファンタジーのフィクション。フィクションを芸術として楽しむが、娯楽としても楽しんでいる。学問や知識を鼻にかける人ではない。赤ワインを好んでいる。ページに新しい小さな染みがある。）

彼女のビジネスカジュアルの緩い定義、完全に拭いきれない微かな本のかびの匂いと左指の日にちのスタンプの銀色に基づいて、彼女は大学の学部学生の図書館で雇われていると推理できる。おそらく司書として。遅い時間でも開いている図書館だろう。多分夜通し開いている。住所から察するに、おそらくロンドンの中心にある。あまり良い睡眠スケジュールを保っていない（不眠症患者を見つけるには不眠症患者に限る）おそらくいくつかの夜のシフトの責任を持っているだろう。知らない人と話す方法を知っている。出会う人ほとんど全員に良い印象を残す。（私以外は、もちろん。私以外は。ジョンは確実に。）

「大英帝国の、それともＬＳＥ？」

２人とも驚いたかのように、私に振り向く。私は何かを中断したようだ。

「なんて？」ジョンは尋ねる。

「メアリーは司書だ」私は指示した。「どの図書館だ、メアリー？大英帝国の、それともＬＳＥ？」

彼女は困惑している、多くの人がそうするように。「ＬＳＥ」

「彼は才能があるんだ」ジョンは説明した。「素晴らしいだろう？ただ見るだけで、ほとんどその人についての全てを説明できるんだ」

メアリーは明確に居心地悪くなったようだ。世界を２種類の人に分けることができる（そんなに知りたいならば）出会いの最初の２分間の内に自分の人生のほとんど（全部ではないが）の主なテーマを判断することができるというアイデアに恐れている人と楽しむ人か。後者のグループは非常に小さい。今のところ１人しかいない。

「才能ではない」私は言う。「ただの観察だ」

「もちろん才能だよ」ジョンは言う。彼は今私に微笑んでいる。「シャーロックは天才なんだ」

「なら」メアリーは尋ねて、テーブル越しに私に向かって少し体を傾けながら、ジョンのひざに手を置いた。「私について他にどんなことを教えてくれるの？」挑戦だ。彼女の目つきに何か鋭さがある。恐怖ではない、挑戦だ。パパに良い印象を与えるゲームで私はどんな役割を担っているのだろう？距離を置き続けた父親、成功したビジネスマン、素晴らしいアイデアを持っていて（おそらく）そのせいで殺された者？ジョンは父親の優しい部分だろう、空想、彼女が一番孤独な時に作り上げた部分、存在していると願ってあまりにも渇望した、彼女を愛する部分。そして私が彼女から彼を遠ざけた部分なのだろう。彼女が嫌悪した部分。障害物。

おそらく私は精神科医になるべきだった。患者が身を引き締めるような、正直な精神科医。不幸なことに、精神医学では死んでいるものはあまり存在していない。

「あなたが非常に若い時にあなたの母親が死んでいる。あなたは彼女に似ている。時々夜のシフトで働いている、それはあなたに合っている、何故ならあなたは頻繁な不眠症だからだ。結婚したことがある」彼女に目を細めて、ジョンをちらっと見る。一体どれくらい正直になればいいのだろう？「少なくとも２回は、そして、３匹猫を飼っている。１匹は赤毛だ。赤ワインを好む」

メアリーは目を見開いた。彼女は目に見えるくらい動揺している、彼女をはめようと、何らかのトリックを仕掛けていると考えている。満足したにやにや笑いをしないように抑える。

「何か間違えたことは言った？」ジョンは尋ねた。それどころか、彼は喜んでいる、楽しんでいる。結婚についての警告を彼は理解できなかったようだ。おそらくこんなにも巧妙に言うべきではなかった。

「いいえ」メアリーは言った。

「素晴らしい」ジョンは言った。彼は彼女の手を取った、まるで彼女が素晴らしいかのように。まるで彼女がたった今正しいことを証明したかのように。正しいと証明されたかのように。あまりにも大きい、拗ねたいという衝動を感じる。

「とんでもない」どちらとも私の謙虚さに気付かない。まるでそこに何かを見つけられるかのように、お互いを見つめ合っている。私は目をそらした。

一週間後、事件は解決されて、ジョンとメアリー、比較的見知らぬ人同士、片時も離れず、まだお互いを見つめ合っている、は婚約した。（婚約！）私はその晩、私の７％の溶液の気前のいい一定量を注入して、ジョンが帰宅するのを待った。彼は帰ってこなかった。


	7. 余剰のデータ

サイレン。街で女性が怒鳴っている。彼氏との喧嘩。（彼女は酔っぱらっている。）ロンドンの滑らかな夜、黒い空、濡れた街。舗装道路の上に安いヒールのカツカツという音、クラブの中心部からバスのラインのくぐもったドスンドスンという音。音は１人でいる時の方がより耳につく。無視するのが難しい。音が私に押し込まれる。手元に、簡単に気を紛らわせるものがない。ジョンの肉体は、私のまわりの余剰のデータを吸収していたのだろうか？（は！）いずれにせよ。違っている。（どうやって１人の人間が、私に世界を違った風に見せられるのだろう？６０億人の名前のない人たちの中から１人の男性が。意味が分からない。）

ジョン。着替えとワインボトルを持って、クラプトンにいる。今夜はメアリーの小さい薄汚いアパートに行っている。彼女が夜のシフトにいる間、明日にはベーカー街に戻る。おそらく明後日の夜にも、メアリーの他の様々な義務次第だ。ジョン。共有された資産、まるで友好的で、完全には離婚していない両親の間に行ったり来たりする子供のように。それぞれの場所に歯ブラシを置いてある。妥協。１週間の半分と隔週ごとの週末。満足のいく休戦協定。

ジョンのいない夜は憂鬱だ。暗い（電気をつける人がいない）、寒い（暖房をつけて、それについて大きい声で文句を言うか、ガス送管をこじ開けて、火床に火をつけるか、心配した表情か怒ったため息でひざにブランケットをかける人がいない）、そして静か（酷いテレビがない、目的のない会話がない、しっかりとした呼吸の柔らかい音がない。咳払いや紙をめくる音がない、カタカタいうやかんや提供される紅茶がない。足を組む時のデニムに対してデニムが擦る間違いようのない音がない）。何年か振りに、私はバイオリンを弾こうという欲望を感じなかった。彼がいない今では。かつて、（私以外の）観客の欠席は価値のあるものだった。今はもうそうではない。

私のコカインの瓶は消えた。誰に感謝すべきか完全にわかってはいない、ジョンかマイクロフト。（推測すれば、マイクロフト・ジョンは見つけたなら、すぐさま私を叱るだろうが、その一方、私の最もよく隠された秘密の場所を探すことの能力がある、マイクロフトはどのような状況の元でもアパートに侵入したと認めないだろう。違法な物質の静かな消滅。マイクロフトらしい）その方がいいだろう。私が記憶していたよりもハイの時間は短く、その後の日は非常に不快だった。忘れていた。痛みは人間の脳に痕跡を残すようなものではない。（この事実に冷たい慰めを見る。）

もっと手に入れることはできる（もし必要ならば）。時を待つ。

ジョンなしでタクシーに乗ることには馴染みがあるが、居心地が悪い。私の隣の空席は、宇宙を奇妙にも右に傾かせるように感じる（左は活動していない、ぎこちなく削除された）絶え間なく喪失を思い出させるもの。（一時的。明日彼を手に入れる。明日、彼は私の隣に座って、宇宙は正しく直されて、彼は私に耳を傾けて、私が _素晴らしい_ 、 _驚くべきだ_ 、と私に行って、私の内臓にある鈍くしつこい疼きは治まるだろう。）

付随して起きている渋滞が双方に同意したトップスピードよりも、タクシーはわずかに上回って走っている（表示されているスピード制限よりも著しく超えている、だが皆それが単なる提案だとわかっている）。受け入れよう。素早く到着する方が、私の健康と安全のリスクを上げるよりも価値がある。全てのリスク、主要から些細なものまで（屋根から跳ぶこと、暗い路地で銃を携帯した犯罪者を追うこと、破壊と侵入すること、注射剤）はジョンがもう私の傍にいない時よりも、著しく受け入れることができる。彼の存在が、どれくらい私の態度を調節していたのか、気付いていなかった。（彼の安全に責任をもう感じないから、それとも自分の安全をどうでもいいと感じているから、現在よりリスクを冒しているのか？それとも両方か？彼が私といる日にはもっと危険に対する恐怖を生じるだろうか、そして彼がいない日には危険でリスキーな生活を促進するだろうか？ロシアンルーレット。）

冷蔵庫に厳しいスケジュールが張られていない。時々、ジョンは突然現れる、驚き（特上の）。メアリーは１週間で３日間、夜のシフトを入れている（真実、立証できる）。彼女は読書会に入っている（真実、だが滅多に起こらない）、そして友達とのブリッジナイトがある（これも真実、時折）。本のセールがあり、チャリティイベントがあり、同僚からシフトを代わりに入ることがあり、苦しんでいる教育のメンバーからの電話があり、小規模の個人指導がある（理解しづらいことの究極）。彼女はホームレスシェルターでボランティアをしている（完全に真実、だが決まった時間と非常に少ない監視、正確に確かめて参照することは難しい。）彼女の人生は満ちている、（潜在的な言い訳、妥当なアリバイで満ちている）そしてその複雑な乱雑はベーカー街に（私に）戻るための、ロンドンの戦場の需要（私という需要）を満足させるための十分な時間をジョンに与える。メアリーは戯れに恋をする女性の人生を生きている、不貞をしていない時でさえ。携帯をなくすような真似を絶対にせず、最初に入ってくるメールを見ずにジョンに携帯を絶対に見せない女性だ。彼女を縛り付けることができない、スケジュールを組むことができない、追跡をできず（と彼女は考えている）質問することをできない。

彼女は彼に浮気していない。まだ。だが彼女が一旦し始めたら、彼女の人生はそれを隠すのを容易にしている。（避けようのないことだ。止められないことだ。衝動的な振る舞い。）

ジョンに言う？どうやって？彼が怒って、激怒して、その場を離れずにその話題に触れる方法は？もし彼が尋ねたら。もし彼が尋ねたら、私は彼に言う。優しく。抽象的に。告訴はしない（現在する議題がない）。おそらく彼女のためにセラピストを提案する。それとも私との身構えるようなお喋りをすることを提案する。貞節へと彼女を怖がらせたいのか、それともジョンから怖がらせて離れさせたいのか？（調査。彼女が彼に浮気して、彼を悲歎に暮れさせて、彼をねじれて壊れさせたいのか、彼が私に戻ってきて、再び彼を１つにするために？答えは明白そうだが、正直言って、答えは不確かだ。賭けの対象が高すぎる。ジョンの幸福。少なくともメアリーでは、私はパートタイムでジョンといられる。他の誰かだと、彼を全て無くすかもしれないのだ。

彼女のスケジュールは無原則で、予想できない（わざと）。彼女はすぐさまに彼を彼女の元に引きずることができるのだ。私に同じことができるだろうか？今夜。完璧な実験。時間をチェックする。晩の１１時過ぎ。既にベッドに入っていたら（考えるな）、この実験はなしだ。メールを送る。

_近所で犯罪現場がある。おそらく危険だろう。SH_

彼は来るだろうか？メアリーの夜、クラプトンの夜。彼の最愛の人とのくつろいだ小さな晩、それとも危険と血まみれの死体とくつろいだ夜のお出かけ？（私と？）彼は抵抗することができるだろうか？

彼の答えは不可能に近い程素早く返ってきた。

_サイレンの音がしたと思った。もうそこにいるのか？_

笑う。彼は退屈している、愛している女性とともに、そこに座っていて（寝ころんでいて？）、その中古品のソファの上で（その古くて柔らかすぎるベッドの上で）？これは考えていたよりも簡単かもしれない。

_タクシーの中だ。レストラードは疑っている。君の助けを使えるかもしれない、もし助けてくれるなら。SH_

停止。彼は判断している、メアリーに話している、携帯をチェックし続ける事実の埋め合わせをしている。失礼だ、そうだろう？彼は巧妙にやっているつもりだが、どちらにせよ彼女は気付くだろう。（彼女は全く同じことをやっている。）彼に渋顔をする。取り残されていると感じる。慢性的な不貞によって苦しめられている、不安定さの突き刺すような痛み。（ジョンと私の間の問題のある緊張感の存在について疑っているのだろうか？そうとは考えられない。まさか想像できないだろう、私は彼女の通常の競争相手には見えない。）

（私は彼女の競争相手では _ない_ 。競争 _なんか_ ない、競争 _なんか_ 最初からなかった。彼女は勝った、彼女は _勝った_ 。）

タクシー運転手がシグナルを出した。右に曲がるつもりだ。

「まっすぐ進んで」彼はびっくりしたようだった、まるで私がそこにいるか忘れていたかのように。「道路閉鎖がある。まっすぐ進んで。もっと早く」振動。ジョンからメール。喜びが体をほとばしる。（ある時点で、これらの感情の高まりは止まるだろうか？ジョンからのメールは他の誰かのメールのようにただ感じる日は来るのだろうか？多分。いつかは。後よりも早く来て欲しいものだ。避けようのない喪失について闘争しているように感じることは奇妙だろうか？嫌う、大切にする。より多い矛盾。）

_どこで？_

たった１つの言葉が、脳の中心へと喜びをまっすぐ突き刺す。彼に住所をメールで伝える。私より早くそこにいて、私のために待っていて、プロフェッショナルな表情に埋もれている（適正、平静、客観性）、期待の表情を浮かべて、興奮を少し感じている。彼はそこに立っていて、ヒールのない靴で、背景に溶け込んで、私を待っている。

ロンドンは素早く滑るように行き過ぎる。過分な音は背景のざわめきに薄れていく。（ジョンはメールからでも私のまわりの世界を和らげることができる。私が彼に与えようと望んでいる私の感覚への権力は素晴らしいものだ。）

_アンダーソンとドノヴァンが喧嘩をしたらしい。_

笑う。彼は既にそこにいる。判断するために全く時間を取らず、コートを着て、靴を履いて、走った。ジョンは私たちに与えられているどのような媒体でも、私たちの通常の囁き声の会話を続けている。私のジョン。

_優れた推理だ！アンダーソンは妻と離婚しないことを主張している。サリーはそれを認めていない。SH_

_そうなのか。彼女ならもっといい相手と付き合えるのに。_

タクシーはひどく管理されているテラスハウスへと止まる。喉に心臓があるようだ。まわりを見渡す。

驚き。ジョンは１人ではない。彼はメアリーを連れてきた。（何故？）彼女は微かな好奇心で現場を見渡している。観光客。怒りの高まり。何故、ジョンは犯罪現場を彼の恋愛沙汰で汚染しているのだろう？これでは、この殺人を、愛情を込めて思い出すことは絶対にできないだろう。タクシーの料金を払う。外に出る。レストラードがこちらを見る。安堵している。

「シャーロック！」彼は呼びかける。手を振る。サリーは私に呆れた顔をする。振り向いて、ジョンに顔を向けるように自分を強制しなければいけなかった。メアリーは１歩遅れて彼の後をついて来ている。

「こんばんは、ジョン」形式ばった行為は呼吸を苦しくしたが、メアリーの存在は私を不確かで居心地の悪くさせる。「メアリー」私は頷く。礼儀正しくする方法を知っている。「君も犯罪現場に興味があるのか？」

「特には、いいえ」彼女は鼻にしわを寄せた。私は本当に彼女が嫌いだと判明する。彼女はジョンと腕を組んで、それから彼の腰に手を休める。

どのような犯罪でも嫉妬は普遍的な動機だ。そして、長いことその潜在力と力を自覚していたが、このように経験するのは、体に急騰する、ねじれた感情の熱く突き刺す感覚と喉のまわりに巻きつく感覚は、本当に言葉で言い表せない。将来に、この経験を注意深く熟考し、更なる推測の作業のために、この激しい瞬間で学んだことを適用しなければ。私が推測したよりも、嫉妬はより普遍的な動機なのだろう。そうだった数々の事件の中でそれを帰することに多分失敗している。（ジョン。何故私にこんなことをする？）

犯罪現場を構成する小さなクラプトンの家は匂いのごったまぜだった。４種類の違ったブランドの空気清浄剤（醜悪）、リビングの壁に新しいペンキの跡（少なくとも２時間前に塗られている）、カーペットクリーナー、ガス、そしてオーブンの中のアップルクランブル。メットは物を証拠袋に入れている（全て無駄だ）。庭には半分焼けている葉っぱの山がある。

「彼は私に暴力をふるって、死ぬように放っておいたのよ」女性は言った。「彼を見つけて、逮捕して！なんてことを！」メアリーは彼女と座って、髪を撫でつけ、優しく囁く。共感的。ジョンは彼女の怪我を診る。頬骨の上に新しい傷、鼻血、折れた指。深刻な怪我はない。両目に黒痣ができていて、上腕に４つの完璧なひっかき傷がある。彼は胃に渡る痣を見せる（誇らしげに）。レストラード、疑うのが正しい。あの痣はキッチンにある椅子の１つと完璧に適合する（自分でやった）。両目の黒痣。頬に渡る傷は顔にドアを何回も叩いたことによって作られた（自分でやった）。彼女の指の爪は最近切られた。ひっかき傷は右手と完全に適合する（自分でやった）。キッチンドアを調べる。彼女の血液の証拠がある。オーブンを開く。アップルクリスプ。オーブンは輝く程清潔だ。戸棚にはペンキの缶がある、ブラシは最近洗われた。地下を覗く。ガス。白カビ。ここを出た後には何も嗅ぐことはできないだろう。感覚への攻撃。悪臭によって涙ぐむ。ドアを閉じる。

「あのクランブル、焦げてるわ」メアリー、キッチンを歩いて、手には血まみれのタオルを持っている。「逮捕しないの？」

「クランブルを焦がしたから？」私は尋ねる。興味深い。

「夫を殺したことについてよ、もちろん」彼女は水を出すために蛇口をひねり、流しでタオルをさっと洗う。「遺体は地下貯蔵庫か何かに閉じ込めてあるんじゃない。チェックした？」

しかめ面。彼女は私を驚かせた。この小さな家庭の場面は彼女をだますだろうと思った、彼女自身の必死な羞恥心があまりにも明白な不貞の結果を隠すように。だが実際にはそうでない。（女性は結婚指輪を外して、壁に投げつけていた。長椅子の下にはコンドームがある、ゴミ箱の中にはパンティが押し込まれている。何が起きたのかはあまりにも明白だ。）

メアリーは眉を上げる。彼女は私からの反応を待っている。そんなものは与えない。猫と鼠のゲームのようだ。再び、彼女は挑戦として受け取っている。「明らかじゃない？壁にペンキを塗った。ぼこぼこにされてから誰がペンキを塗るの？絶対に何かの証拠を隠すためにやったのよ。血痕？銃弾の跡？何かを」違うが、全て間違っているわけではない。悪い仮説ではない。アンダーソンのよりは良い、確実に。

それでは。メアリーは馬鹿ではない。全く。まあ、もちろんそうではないだろう。ジョンは聡明さに惹きつけられる。（それは既に知っている。）彼女は様々な状況で聡明さを使わなければいけなかっただろう。数ある不貞を隠すため（明らかに）。奨学金の一連に値するため（３つの学位、１つは学部、２つは学士）。彼女が切望する柔軟性のあるスケジュールを維持するよう、雇用主を思うままにさせるために。他の状況では、もしかすると友達になっていたかもしれない。（友達という言葉は強すぎる。）同僚？お互いを許容することはできたかもしれない、それなら。

彼女はジーンズにＴシャツを着ている。冷たい、湿った晩には少し物足りない恰好だ。彼女は出かけるために着替えなければいけなかった、ベッドに一番近い服を着た。（彼女の服は床にあった。メアリーは私のように衣服について口うるさくない、ジョンくらいきちんとしていて整理整頓ができているわけでもない。彼女の後を綺麗にする誰かが必要だ。パターンを察知する。）ジョンは犯罪現場に来るために、彼女をベッドから起こした。想像。メアリー、ベッドの中、ジョンは彼女のまわりに丸まっていて、彼女の茶色い髪が彼の顎の下に押し込まれている。たった今セックスしたばかりなのか？（多分。）彼はたった今受け取ったメールのために携帯をチェックするために屈んだ。彼は私のことを考えていた。（そうなのだろうか？もちろんそうだ。）喧嘩はしたのだろうか？彼女は抵抗したのだろうか？彼女は権利を主張するためにここにいるのだろうか、私のではなく、 _彼女の_ 夜の１つだと思い出させるために？彼女は私をじっと見つめている、彼女の仮説を承認するか否定するか待っている。彼女の顔には怒りはない。（私は全く彼女の競争相手ではない。）私は彼女に小さい微笑みを与える。ほとんど心からのものだ。

「興味深い」今はそれだけしか言わないでおこう。

彼女は胸の前で腕を組む。「違うの？」

答えない。ジョンが女性を抱きしめ、頭を撫で、なだめている、客間に戻った。彼女は泣いている。（フリをしている。実際の涙ではないが、量はある）。

「それで」私は彼女の前、ジョンの前で跪く、私の前で彼のデニムに包まれたひざがある。サポートのためのように、そこに手を置く。彼は私をちらっと見る、落ち着いて。好奇心に満ちて。彼の熱が私の冷たい指を通して伝わる。ジョン。（君が恋しい。）彼は彼女の髪を撫でている。半分隠されている顔に涙はない。「教えてくれ」可能な限り愛想よく言おうとする。「２人の死体はどこに隠した？」

彼女は凍り付き、偽の涙は止まる。ショックを受けている。捕まった。勝利。

「死体…複数の？」レストラード。もちろん、複数の。夫の彼の愛人、私たちの殺人犯が、客間の床での行為の途中で邪魔をした人たち。（彼女の友達？おそらく。）２人とも死んでいる。地下貯蔵庫にてガスで殺され、家に引っ張られた。（どこ？庭？どこかの裏路地？ケージ？）不貞の殺人。メアリーに教訓が明白に伝わったかどうか考える。これが警告だと理解しているのか？おそらく。１７の匂いで１つの匂いは隠せない。真実の証拠は、常にその上に山積みされた嘘よりも力強いものだ。

私が証拠を陳列し、明白な結果を指し示す間、メアリーはもじもじしていた。メットが女性に手錠をして、パトロールカーに引っ張る時に、彼女は叫んだ。ほとんど聞こえない（車のドアは音を立てて閉じ、ラジオはピッと音を出し、空電で震えた。眠りを誘うような音楽のように、ホワイトノイズのように聞こえる）。ジョンのまわりに私の注意が結晶化するまで、彼の肉体が世界の音は包んでいる。彼は自分の磁場を持っている（私を引き寄せる）。私たち３人は、大通りを歩いている。舗装道路の上にゴム底が叩く音がする。

「彼は彼女に浮気をしていた」ジョンは言う。メアリーは居心地が悪そうに動く。素晴らしい。ジョンの顔は澄んでいる。彼は共感を覚えているが、（個人的な）心配を感じていない。彼女は彼に言っていない。まだ。そうしようと思っているが、まだやっていない。（彼はどうするだろう？彼は何て言うのだろう？）「それも彼女の親友と」

「ああ」私は１つの言葉へと自分を制限する。既に３つの結婚を経験しているんだ、ジョン。３つの結婚について知っているはずだ。４つ目がどう違うか想像してみたか？どう違うと言えるのだろう？

「でもそれは殺人を正当化しないわ、そうでしょ」メアリーは少しだけ弁護的だ。ジョンは気付くだろうか？まるで寒いかのように、自分のまわりに腕を巻く。（寒くはない。）

「いいや」彼は言う。（彼はそう思っている。）「でも。少しイカれてたみたいだ。急いで装飾してた」

「ペンキはガスの匂いを隠すためだった」私は説明する。明白じゃないか？「そして葉っぱを焼いたのも、空気清浄剤も、そしてクランブルも」

「クランブルでは何も隠せないわね」メアリーは言う。ジョンと私はお互いを見て、笑う。一瞬の後、メアリーもそうした。

彼女はそんなに悪くないかもしれない。

メアリーの小さな薄汚いアパートで一杯飲まないかと誘われたが、断った。彼らの小さな家庭的な様子を見たくない。あまりにも明瞭に想像できるだけでも酷い。私はひじ掛け椅子に座る。彼らはソファの上で２人ぴったり寄り添っている、指からワイングラスをたらしながら。いいや。行かないのが最適だ。彼女とともに家に帰るジョンを見る、彼の手が彼女の腰のくぼみに当てられている。彼は振り返る、１回、私が彼らを見ているのを見るために。影の中の目。クラプトンを歩き、自分の思考に没頭して、熱心に雨が降り始めるまで。振動、メール。チェック。ジョンから。彼の名前を見ることで、同じ身体的な喜びがある。

_ありがとう。_

_何のために？SH_

_彼女を連れて来るのを許してくれて。感謝するよ。彼女は喜んでいた。お前は彼女に親切だった。_

_そうだったか？SH_

_彼女を知れば好きになると思うよ。そうなると願ってる。_

停止。どう反応すればいいのかわからない。

_２人とも僕にとって凄く大事なんだ、わかってるだろ。_

反応を構成しようと始めた、例えば、 _もちろん、ジョン、_ か、 _寝ているはずじゃないか？_ だが判断できる前に、またジョンからメールが来た。

_会えなくて寂しい。_

それは胸を突き刺した。何故？たった今会ったばかりなのだ。彼は、明日、私に会う。晩を酷い映画かテレビでやっているクイズ番組を見て過ごすだろう。彼は数日ごとに私に会う、隔週ごとの週末。でも彼がどういう意味で言っているのかわかる。喪失しているピース。何故、今、私に言うのだろうか、何故、彼は恐れていないのだろうか（彼は恐れていた、屋根の上で、私の手が彼の腰にあるベッドの中で）？彼女の髪は彼の背中をくすぐり、ベッドのあちら側では彼女の一定とした呼吸がある。彼の疑問の余地なく受け入れられた異性愛的将来、それは彼を安全な気持ちにさせる。彼はこういうことを私に言って、私の心を（再び）真っ二つに裂ける。ボタンを押し、もしそれについて自分を考えさせたら、言おうとしていたこと、言わなければいけないことの反応を構成する。だがクラプトンの早朝の音は私の耳を満たし、私の脳に対してドンドン鳴っている。交通の慌しさ、壁に小便をしている酔っぱらった男の子、笑い声、瓶が割れる音。痛む。

_私も会えなくて寂しい。SH_


	8. 指揮者

マイクロフト、手の中に私の弓を持って、指でフロックを緩くつかんでいる。危険な程髪にげんこつが近い。頭の中のビートを刻みながら、バトンのように弓を跳ねさせる。（ゆっくりとした６/８、まるで気難しいドイツ人のように）、至るところに強音をまき散らしている。マイクロフトにとって、音楽は指揮することで始まって、終わる。彼にとって重要なことは全て頭の中にある。実際にビオラを持って演奏する必要はないのだ。怠けた野郎だ。（まだビオラを持っているのだろうか？ママが亡くなった時に家宝の残りと一緒に仕舞っておいたのだろうか？）私の冷たい視線は意味がなかった。彼は私を見てさえいなかった。彼はまるでバイロン卿のように、空中で持っているノートを読んでいる。私の注目を集めようとしている。いつも集めている。憤激する。

私はバイオリンの弦をつまんで引っ張る。その鈍い音が私の胸を振動させる。（少しのチャイコフスキー、ただメロディーの他の全ての音符と。その少しが痛み、その痛みをどうやって私がなだめているかマイクロフトは知る必要がない。）彼の指から私の弓をひったくりたい。私が大きな音で演奏し、彼が読もうとしている何であれくだらないことを消すために。だがもし私がそうしても彼は弓を手放さないだろう。半分に折らせた方がいいと考えているに違いない。彼はただにやにや笑って、ノートの内容を私に読み上げ続けるだろう。

「 _信頼問題_ 」これは聞いたことがある、何故彼が私にそれを読み上げているのだろう？高い強音を当てて、次のビートまでの長い準備を揺らした。私の弓は空中でシューッと音を出した。彼が指揮しているワグネレスクマーチのメロディーが聞こえるかのようだ。調子が狂う。「 _親密さの問題_ 。ここにはそのためだけのセクションがある、それについてもっと知りたいと思っているな、そうだろう」

ジョンは親密さの問題を抱えていない。まあ、彼は全般的なルールとして親密さの問題を抱えていない。しかしながら、私との親密さは、恐ろしい予想。他の者とは、なし。メアリーとの件から判断するならば。彼は微かな興味を示す、どの女性とも親密さを共有する準備ができている。そして興味を示していない数人とも。異性愛的なパニック？（それともただ私なのだろうか、パニックを生じさせているのは？おそらくただ私だけだろう。）

「全く興味がないようだな」今、彼を見ない。代わりに、私のバイオリンの滑らかなボディを見る、そこにある私の指紋、ある一定の角度からしか見えない（この角度だ）。筋肉の記憶から指版の上で指が動く。白鳥の湖。（低俗。だが安心させるものがある。）優しく弦をつまんで引っ張る。私の視界の隅から外れて、私の弓の象牙の先が上下に揺れているのがまだ見える。彼は常に私の注目を集めるのに成功する、私がどれだけ抵抗しようとしても。強烈に憤慨する。

「 _傾向がある_ 」マイクロフトは言う、効果を出すために読む声を停止させる。「 _不貞の発作に_ 。でもそれは既に知っていたな、そうだろう」

見上げる。彼女にセラピストがいるとは思わなかった。

「これらのメモは数年古い」それらを私に見せびらかす。「多くは変わったと思うか？」私の弓はまだ空中を切っている。強音、強音、強音、揺れるための準備。「 _冷たく距離のある父親、隠された近親相姦の点あり_ 」彼はノートをひざに乗せて、びっしりと書かれた紙を見せた。ぎっしりとつまっている。何枚もある。メアリーについての山積みの情報。「隠された近親相姦は実際には…」

「知っている」私は吐き出すように言う。気が短い。不安だ。彼は何が欲しいのだろう？何故これらのことを私に言っているのだろう？

「彼女は３回結婚している。それは目新しいニュースではないだろう。彼女は４回婚約しているが、以前のものよりも素早く４回目の婚約は解消した。ここに書いてある」彼は再びノートを持ち上げる、「 _低い自己評価と男性による承認の欲望と組み合わさった親密さへの恐怖は、彼女の攻撃的なセクシュアリティと一連の不貞の結果となって表れている_ 」ページをめくる。「このセラピストは退行治療を勧めていた。無能だ」

「思い出させる必要はあるか」私はバイオリンの弦の１つを特に強くつまんで引っ張った。「私が彼女と結婚するわけではないことを？」

「彼女は激しい後悔を見せた」まるで私が何も言わなかったかのように言い続けた。それは私の血を沸かせた。「彼女はわざとそうしているわけではない。衝動的なのだ。セラピストは彼女に同情した。知っていたか、結局彼女は彼と寝たことを？彼はライセンスをなくした。彼女のせいではない、もちろん。彼女は力強いナルシストだ、この女性は」

「彼女はナルシストではない」彼女を弁護する？もちろん、そうする。マイクロフトは嘘をつく。

「知っているだろう、もちろん」

「会ったことがある」

「 _競争者_ として彼女の価値を見極めた」彼は私を正していると思っているのだろう。指揮はまだ静まっていない。たじろいですらいない。マイクロフトはこの会話全て、私を除いても続けられるだろう。

強音、強音、強音。「ずっと怪しいと思っていたよ、お前とお前の同居人について。知っているだろう」

大きな音を立ててため息をつく。彼に関係ない。全く。もしこの会話をしたいのであれば、私が実際に言わずに、私が言うべき箇所をただ挿入すればいい。かなり集中して考えれば、もしかすると、彼の声の音をふさぐことができるかもしれない。キッチンでの実験（鉛、塩、凝固した血液）をチェックできる。素数を数える。８３、８９、９７、１０１、１０３、１０７…

 

「最初に会った時から、彼がお前にそのような影響を及ぼすのではないかと怪しんでいた。その時に始まったのか？その時、彼を初めて見た時から？それとも後からやってきたのか？」

…１０９、１１３、１２７ああ、神様、つまらなさすぎる、声が頭の中に突入してくる。クソ。

彼は全てを知っているわけではない。知りたいと思っている、この関係のない事柄まで。数量化できない事柄まで。公表されるべきでない事柄まで。後で私にしつこく思い出させる事柄、彼の思うままに私を操らせるできる事柄。彼には与えない。絶対に。心を操作する野郎。彼のひざからノートをつかみたくてしょうがなかった。ノート、それか私の弓。１つかそれ以外か。両方はつかめない。メアリーの失敗か、私の失敗か。選べ、マイクロフト。ただ１つを選べ。

「彼を愛していると考えているんだね、そうだろう」質問ではない。彼が嫌いだ。「ああ。そうだ。そうなのだろう。いいぞ、シャーロック。これは進歩だ。ママは喜んだだろうな」

呆れた顔をする。もちろん彼女について言及するだろう。単に得点を得るために。もう少し痛む箇所に当てこすりをするために。ああ！彼女は私が愛すること、感じることを望んだだろう。彼女は心配していた。私が人を愛せるかどうか疑っていた。（それか、もっと正確に言えば、私が人を近くいさせることまで自分の身を落とすかどうか。私にその能力があることについては疑うことは絶対にしなかった。他の者と違って。私と違って。）その時、彼女を安心させるために、私にできることはなかった。彼女はジョンを好きになっただろう。

「今までは、報われない思いだと考えていた。馬鹿げていて、未熟で、報われない。だが今、それは真実の全てではないことを理解したよ」

彼は再びノートを持ち上げた。「これが最後に私の意見を動かした証拠だ、セラピストが以下のように書いた箇所だね。 _メアリーは主に感情的に傷ついている男性に惹かれている。感情的に不安定か、彼女を愛することができないか、他に愛する人がいる男性に_ 」彼はひざの上にノートを落とす。それは自ら閉じる。「彼はここで自分のことを言っていた、彼の妻への愛がメアリーにより魅力的に映る様子について。お前のジョンについて書いていたのも同然だ。彼への彼女の興味について自分を責めなければいけないね。彼はお前に非常に好意を抱いているよ。実に非常に」

とてもよく指揮されている、いつものように。私の許可なしに目が合う。彼は私に笑いかけていた。「既に知っていたか？ああ。もちろん。そうだな。ああ、かわいそうなシャーロック。今、彼をどう扱えばいいのかわからないんだな、そうだろう」

ため息。このことについて彼を嫌う。何故１人にさせてくれないのだろう？「彼は私を愛していない」

「証拠は異なった事実を提示している」彼は私の前の机にファイルを落としたが、私はそれを見ることさえ拒否した。何故、彼はいつも私の人生に鼻を突っ込まなければいけないのだろう？

「近々結婚する」

「結婚は身体的に違う人を愛することを防止するわけじゃないよ、シャーロック」彼は呆れた顔をする。「そしてお前はここに座って、まるでそうすれば彼が彼女の元を去るくらい愛してくれるかのように、白鳥の湖のメロディーをつまんで引っ張っている」

顔に血が駆け上がるのを感じた。

「それよりうまくやれるだろう、シャーロック」

「いいや」バイオリンをケースの中に落とす。弓のために手を伸ばす。待つ。彼は最後の２つのバーを終わらせて、それから優しく私の手の中に弓を滑らせた。手は汗をかいていて、少し震えていた。隠そうとしたが、彼は全てを見た。無駄だ。

「いいや、できるとも」

「関連性がない」怒りがこぼれ、判断の感覚を全て無くすのを感じた。言いたくないこと、認めたくないこと、マイクロフトに知られたくないことを言う、何故なら彼は、私の最も盲目的で激しい怒りを促す方法を正確に知っているからだ。絶壁から落ちる一瞬の前に、驚くような明瞭さで、どれくらい良くマイクロフトは私を操っているか、彼が常に私がそうであろうと考えている子供へと無理矢理退行させているか、理解した（７歳、手の中に壊れた金魚鉢を持っていて、顔は赤く、蒼白で恥じていた）、だがそれは血液と唾と憤慨へと溶けた。「彼はそうしたくない」

停止。「ああ」

見上げない。怒りで震えている。世界は赤く染まっている。私の一部分は彼が押し分けて進むことを望んでいた。だが彼はそうしなかった。私の評価は痛むくらい正しい。

「それなら２人は完璧なカップルなのだろう」

彼がアパートを出てから、私は弓を真っ二つに折ったことを発見した。


	9. ほとんど気付かれない

個人的な話題についてのぎこちない会話。本当に私の分野ではない。ジョン、キッチンテーブルの傍に座っていて、手の中にコーヒーを入れたカップを持っている。着古されたＴシャツとパジャマのズボン。足元はスリッパ。ジョンは以前、そういう風な恰好はしなかった。いつもフォーマルな恰好をしていた、朝一番でも。シャワーを浴びて、下に降りる前にきちんとした格好に着替える。湿った髪は既にブラシをかけてあって、靴を履いていて、靴紐は結ばれていて、アイロンでしわは伸ばされていた。（さらなる軍からの習慣。病院の角はまだ残っていて、私はまだそれを乱している。）今、ジョンはもっとカジュアルだ、もっとリラックスしている。（杖、足をひきずるのと、絶え間ない憂鬱を抜きにして）彼のＴシャツはあまりにも着古していて、次洗濯したら縫い目に沿って破れ始めるだろう。素材から傷痕が少し見える。赤っぽい肌、怒っていて、微かにまだら模様だ。

（私が見える彼の部分が増える程、朝、キッチンで座る時のＴシャツが着古されている程、スリッパに足を押し込む程…それは幸福の尺度なのだろうか？もしそうならば、彼はとても幸福に見える。）

彼の目の前で新聞紙が広げられている。彼はいつも最初に国際ニュース全てを読む、後ろのページに続く部分でさえ。彼はアフガニスタン（もちろん）と地元の犯罪（自然に）に特別な集中がある。それからはゆっくりと集中力が落ちていく。以下の順番でのみ新聞をざっと見渡す。英国の政治、スポーツ、死亡記事。残りは無視をする。）

今日の新聞の真ん中に、彼は私のために集めた記事を見つけるだろう。それらはアパート中にばらまかれている。これらの議論の様々な論題は、私からの混乱した言葉、大規模な喧嘩を始めずに、私の論点を正確に表現するだろう。これは図書館で見つけて、コピーをし、ホチキスで一緒に止めた。重要な点は２重線を引き、余白にメモを書いた。トレガー、『社会学的な面からのセクシュアリティの影響と感情対性的不貞に対する付随反応の様式』、 _セックスについての研究の会報_ （２０１０）より。

最新のニュースの報告を読み終えた時、彼はページをめくってそれを見るだろう。今朝見つけた４つ目の記事になるだろう、メアリーの不貞は先天的で、不変で、不可避のものであるという免れがたい結論へと導くだろう。全て、私が一言も言わずに。

最初の記事（ＬＳＥ図書館で見つかった、皮肉にも）はトイレの上に置かれていた（エザーラー、『成人のデタッチメントの家族関係療法の観点について』 _家族心理療法の会報_ （２０１０）。意味の通らない仮説と性質上の証拠に頼りすぎているが、全体の主題は論点をはっきりとさせるだろう）、もう１つ、ひじ掛け椅子の隣のテーブルに置かれている（ホーキンズ、『多様なアジアの文化で親密さを定義づけること』、 _学士研究_ （２０１０）。少し論題から外れているが、親密さという主題について全体的にわりと関連性のあるアイデアを含んでいる）、そして最後のはレンジの横に置いてある、悲惨な情事について少し無思慮に紹介し、私の皮肉たっぷりの機知と同情を伝えるために選んだ（フィンチャム、『誠実さと不誠実さ―祈ることはあなたのパートナーの不貞を減らせるか？』 _パーソナリティと社会学的心理学の会報_ （２０１０）、明白に陳腐で、紙に印刷される価値がないが、面白く、どちらにせよ基本的な点を強調している）。彼はページをめくり、私のメモを読み、そうして彼は理解する。

彼の頭のてっぺんに太陽が当たっている。彼の輝く髪。金色。少し灰色が混じっている。触ってみたい、金髪が灰色からどう違う質感を持っているのか感じてみたい（柔らかい？より細い？）。その代わりに手をじっとさせた。掌を合わせた。待つ。彼はページをめくる。彼は理解する。人差し指の指先は私の唇に当てられている。口を閉じたまま。彼は深い息を吸って、それからゆっくりと吐いた。カップからすする。小さい欄を読むにつれて目が前後に動くのを見る。ページの下、それから上へ。上、下、上、下。

「そんなに僕が興味深いか？」彼は言う、見上げずに。彼はページをめくる。

私は彼をじっと見ているらしい。おそらく良いアイデアではない。まあ、いいだろう。「もちろん」

「本当に」彼は私を見上げて、一瞬見つめ返した。笑う。彼の目に温かさがある。彼は本当に気にかけていないのだ。見られるのが好きなのかもしれない。彼は私を見つめ返している、彼の様々な色を持つ目。見つめることには奇妙な親密さがある。障害物である机、私たちの間の間違った言葉、間違った判断の重み。簡単に傍に押しのけられた。唇に指を擦り、彼の唇に触れる想像をする。「今日は僕の何について推理してるんだ？」

「右目よりも左目の方が少し視力が弱い」私は自動的に言う。真実だが、何か月も前に推理した、たった今ではなく。何故嘘をついているのだろう？自然に出てくる。この会話を始めたくもあるし、終わらせたくもある。メアリーについて、彼がそれについてどうするかについて。彼が知らなければいけないこと。外的衝突を始めることについてアンバランスな内的衝突。（両親？恐怖？平和を保ちたい欲望？わからない。）待つ。

「そうなのか？」彼は面白いと感じている。

「ああ」指同士を絡ませる。彼はまだ私を見ている、顔に笑顔の名残がある。「もう１つ。君の髪は違った色がある。金色、茶色、少し灰色。それがどんな質感が知りたい」この部分は真実だ。言うにはふさわしくないだろうか？

彼は再び微笑んだ。人間の顔は非常に可塑性があり、人間関係が必要な社会的な生き物をサポートする進化の特性である。ジョンの顔は独特に表情豊かだ（そして彼は独特に人間関係を必要としている。これらの事実は繋がっているのか？）私に対する好意は明白だ。（胃の中の苦い感情は他の何物かにまさる、喜びの軽い種類、そんな風に私に微笑む時に、内臓に感じる心地良い感情。なだめる。同時に欲望にかられる。興味深い。）彼は少し前に屈んだ。「じゃあどうぞ。僕が科学の邪魔をするなんてとんでもない」

机は全く障害物ではない。私は彼の髪の中に指を通す。太陽が休んでいたてっぺんの温かい部分。金色、茶色、灰色。それらを見分けるのは難しいが、各色は微かに異なる質感を持っている。金色は１番細く、柔らかく（もちろん）、灰色が１番太く、硬い。彼が年を取ったら、彼は分厚い灰色の髪を持つだろう。彼の体のテストステロンのレベルは健康的な性欲（明白に）を与えるには十分高く、だが禿げるサインを見せる程高くはない。彼の首の後ろに片手をたどらせる。親指は耳の後ろに休ませる。温かい。彼の脈を感じる、皮膚が熱を帯び始めている。彼の呼吸が少し早くなるのを感じる。性的興奮の兆候。快感の上昇。それに対して目を閉じなければいけない。ジョンは眠りと石鹸の匂いがする。メアリーのアパートの近くにある鶏の店からの油臭い匂いや、ドアの外の廊下にある安い掃除商品の嫌な匂いがしない。今朝、彼はベーカー街と彼自身の匂いしかしない。

私が触っている時間は長すぎた、彼の首に、髪に、私の指。わかっている。彼もわかっていると知っているが、抗議する様子はない。私はもっと屈んで、彼の髪に私の頬を撫でつけた。前髪越しに、額に私の唇を押し当てた。彼が私に与えたキスを手本にした。そうして彼を離した。胃の中で奇妙な震えがある。また指をぶつける、息をする。

ジョンは後ろに傾いて、カップからすする。彼は私を研究した、彼の表情は落ち着いていて、リラックスしている。「で？」

「報告書を書くよ、そうしてほしいなら」

彼は笑う。新聞紙の次のページをめくらない、彼のために印刷した最後の記事を見ない。だから彼は、今朝、メアリーについての私の論点を理解しなかったのだろう。

だからまた夕方に試してみた。

コーヒーテーブルに計画的に置かれた２冊の心理学の教科書（科学と呼ばれている心理学に対する嫌悪から、私はこれらを苦労して手に入れなければいけなかった。インペリアルの近くの古本屋で両方見つけた。１冊は共依存について、非常に関連性のあるセクションに開かれていて、以前の持ち主によってハイライトされている（あまりにも量が多い。蛍光の黄色いマーカーを与えられると学生はたるむ）、そしてもう１冊は親密さの問題と不貞の奇妙だが普遍的な合成について詳細に調べていた。２冊を重ね合わせる、１冊の角がもう１冊の非常に主題に踏み込んでいる段落を完全に故意に強調しているように。正確。

約２５分後、ボノボに見られる社会的に破滅的な性的行動についてのドキュメンタリーがテレビで放送されることになる。ジョンは、全部は見ないだろうが、番組紹介で議論の要旨が放送されているので、きちんとした論調を理解するだろう。ジョンは私とソファに座っていて、リンゴを食べながら、何かのお喋りの番組を見ている。私はひざの上に報告書がある、それを今熟読している。（明瞭に。同時にドキュメンタリーを見ながら、研究所の結果を正しいかどうか確かめられる。）彼はリンゴの芯を捨てるために立ち上がり、座るために戻ってくると、彼は部分的に私の足の指先に座る。私はそれをもじもじ動かせる。

彼は自分の番組を見ることに戻ったが、私の足首のまわりに右手を巻く、さりげなく、そして私の足の甲より上の部分、距骨と踵骨の間の柔らかい場所をわたって、前後に親指でさする。それは私の注意を集める。これを予想していない。奇妙に親密な触れあい。（息をしろ。息をしろ。）電話が震えるのを感じる。どうでもいい。

中国の伝統では、この箇所を撫でることは股間を刺激すると考えられている。足に精密に体の臓器を刺激する点は存在しないとわかっていながら、この特定の場所を股間と繋げることは、現実的な心理学の理由から行われたかもしれないかと思う。後でこの現象について研究しなければ。集中力が落ちる。視界が少しぼやける。よだれをたらさないくらいの意識の自覚は保っている。同時に報告書に没頭しているフリができる。この上なく幸福だ。彼が手を止めると、私が注意を払っていない内にチャンネルを変えたことに気付く。ジョンはドキュメンタリーを見たかもしれない。全く見ていなかったかもしれない。

入ってくるメールをチェックする。たった１通、マイクロフトから。無視する（今は、少なくとも）。夕方を（また）駄目にする必要性はほとんどない。下腹部に長引く温かい震えがある。素敵だ。教科書やドキュメンタリーの意味を理解したとは思えない。あまりにも手が込んでいたか？

夕食の間、尋ねるつもりだった。それを表現する方法、騒動を起こさず、どうやってはっきりと自分の考えを述べるのかわからない質問がある時に、人がやる方法を探す。尋ねたくない物事を質問する時の方法、ただ話題を紹介するために。尋ねたい。「彼女は君に言ったのか？」、本当の質問はこうだ、「メアリーの過去の結婚が終わったのと同様に、君の結婚が終わることを自覚しているのか、何故ならそうなる以外に道はないから？本当に結婚したいのか？」彼を弁護的にさせずに、表現する方法を見つけられない。彼のリラックスした姿勢、彼の滑らかさを楽しんでいる。頻繁な触れあいと温かい笑顔が止まって欲しくない。彼は幸福なのだ。多数の代替案を検討する。「彼女は過去に結婚したことがあるんだったっけ、確か？」（馬鹿のフリをするのは似合わない。ただ、はいかいいえの反応しか要さない）、「メアリーは結構派手な過去があるね」（攻撃的とも取れる、表現の最悪な言い回し、ありふれている、退屈）、それか「彼女は元夫たちとまだ連絡を取っているのか？」（厚かましい。）どれも合わない。それについて話さないことの方が簡単で心地良い。それは舌の先に残っていて、夕食の邪魔をしたが、姿を現すことはなかった。

立ったまま、マイクロフトのメールをチェックする。未来を予想している、もちろん。 _彼女が不貞を起こすと、もし彼に言ったら、彼はお前を責めるだろう。_ イライラする。私の思考回路をたどれる度合いを好まない、こんなに離れていても。調子が外れる。だが効果はある。検討することはやめた。彼が正当な点を持っていないと議論できない。何だかジョンを失望させている気がする。自分を生贄に捧げる準備はできていない（彼と私の関係、彼と私の未来の関係、どのような形であれ）彼の痛みを防止するために。私は関係がない。彼の判断だ。

マイクロフトは非常に特定された反応を要求する。 _失せろ。SH_

結婚式の前の晩、私は部分的に開いた寝室のドアのフレームに寄りかかったまま眠った。眠ったはずだ。ドアの傍で立っていて、彼が眠るのを見て、悪夢を待って、彼の右上の病院の角が乱れるのを待った記憶がある。それから突然、ジョンは私の傍で立っていて、私を見下ろしていて、私の肩に手を乗せていた。私は崩れ落ちたのだろう。前につんのめったのだろう。彼は何も言わずに私を立ち上がらせ、彼のベッドに向かって私を押した。左側に行く（何故いつもベッドの左側なのだ？何かアドバンテージでも？）、そして私の体に合わせて丸まった。私の首の後ろに額を当てて、私の腰に手を乗せ、それは動いた、まるで私とコミュニケーションしようかとしているように（手、腰。原始的な言語）。眠れないかと思ったが、私は眠った。

ハリーと私、両者とも証人としてサインをして、メアリーの２人のケラケラ笑う友達が傍観して写真を撮っている間、ジョンは暗い色のしたスーツで鋭く真剣に見える。メアリーは緑色のドレスで嬉しそうに見える（白を着ない体面はあるようだ、どうせぞっとするような風習だ）。ハリーは少々混乱しているように見える。私以上にこの結婚に反対しているか（そしてそうならば、もしかすると新しい友達に出会ったのかもしれない）、それか次の１杯までどれくらいかかるのか心配しているか、どちらかだ。（彼女はジョンに似ている。同じ鋭い目、可塑性のある、絶え間ない表情が読み取りやすい顔。）

私しか（そして多分マイクロフトも、畜生め）見えない何かがある。ジョンは、結婚の無上の幸福でＢ＆Ｂのホテル（ケントのウィスタブル）で週末を過ごすために、車に向かって歩き始めた、微かに足をひきずりながら。ほとんど気付かれない。だが完全には気付けないわけではない。


	10. あまりにも長すぎる

凶器、ナイフ。（ただの古いキッチンナイフ、ハンドルの下に２つの注意深いレタリングだけに微かに興味を惹かれる。１４歳の男の子を刺すためのものではない。このナイフは、キッチンを誰かと共有していた女性のものだ。グループホームに住んでいた。シェルター。ＤＶ被害者女性用のシェルター。自分の持ち物と一緒に持ってきた。でもそれは今となっては何年もの前の話だ。暴力の経歴。以前に怒りの中でこのナイフを持った人がいる。木のハンドルに食い込んだ指の爪。男性。彼女の息子？彼女の夫？）

ＣＣＴＶの映像がスクリーンに映し出されている。２人の男の子が路地へと歩き回っている。１人、１４歳（被害者、今病院にいる、刺傷、危篤状態）、もう１人、１６歳（脅迫の言葉を怒鳴った、チョッキを着た背の高い男性についての複雑な話。あまりにも複雑すぎる、あまりにも細部にわたる。誰がチョッキなんか覚えているものか、私以外に？）。街には誰もいなかった。１人の男の子は路地を走って出る（年長の方）。試み。明らかに。スクリーンのすぐ端で捕まっている。沈黙の街、証拠。映像を止めて携帯を取り出し、レストラードにメールをした。

 _１６歳を逮捕しろ。動機のためにチャットログを厳密に調べなければいけない。_ _SH_

咳払いの音。ジョン。（明白に。咳払いにでさえ、彼の声の鋭さを聞くことができる。間違えることは不可能だ。）

振り返って、彼がドアの傍に立っているのを見る。コートラックの後ろで半分隠れている。小さく見える。少し恥じている。隠れている、だが故意にではない。何故？ジョン。（一体どれくらいの間そこにいたんだ？）彼を見るために振り返る。笑う。３週間、彼に会っていなかった。彼はメアリーとあてもなく夢心地でうろついていた。会いたかった。今彼を見て、一体どれくらい彼が恋しかったか感じることができる。（衝撃的なくらい。）何かがおかしい。

髪を切った。（それじゃない。）似合っている。

「遅れた」武器を差し出す、まだ証拠袋に入っている。

「ここに来るまで少し時間がかかったんだ」ジョンは言う、気の弱そうに、そして私に向かって動いた。足を引きずって歩きながら。ひどく足を引きずって歩きながら、杖を使って。（新しい物だ。木製。贈り物。ああ。メアリーからの贈り物。最近購入しなければいけなかった、何故ならロンドンから離れている間にジョンの足を引きずる症状が戻ったからだ。彼のために選んだ、彼がそれを好きだと思っている。彼は杖を嫌っている。老人の杖で、老人のような気分にさせる。彼の祖父はそんな杖を使っていた。醜い金属製の方がよかった、もっと医療的で、老人用ではなかった。金属製の杖を使っていると、足を引きずる症状は一時的なものだと希望が持てた。この杖は足を引きずる症状と生きていかなければいけないことを提案している、ふしくれだった、俗物的に磨かれた木の杖。いいや。全くふさわしくない。）

もちろん、ここに来るまで時間がかかっただろう。古い警察の建物の５階だ。エレベーターはない。ああ、ジョン。

これだったのだ、おかしいことは。全て頭の中のことだと彼はわかっている。彼をからかうとでも思っていたのか？馬鹿にするとでも？それが戻らせたことについて彼を見下すとでも？（何故私がそんなことをするだろうか？もしかすると１回くらいはあるかもしれない。今はそんなことを考えていない。）

苦い顔。せずにはいられない。心配している。何故、足を引きずる症状は戻ってきたのだろう？私が治したと思っていた。彼のシステムからショックを与えて追い出したのかと思っていた。彼の頭は頑強で頑固だ。どういうわけかジョンを罰したいのだ。彼を苦しめたいのだ。「なるほど」

彼は私に向かって、部屋を横切って、重く足を引きずりながらやってきた。以前よりも足を引きずる度合いが酷い、おそらく一番酷い。事件から３週間離れる（危険から、恐怖で走ることから、違法な銃を取り出すことから）のはあまりにも長すぎる。

（だが検討してみる。事件なしに５週間、私と暮らしていて、足を引きずる症状は戻ってこなかった。６週間でさえ。通常の働く生活、外食、テレビを見ること、病院の角を折ること、悪夢を見ること。６週間、足を引きずる症状はなし。現在、３週間離れている。ひどく足を引きずっている。それから考えるに、治療は危険だけではない。危険の潜在性なのだ。今日が撃たれる日か、高い場所から跳ぶ日か、殺人犯から隠れる日か、証拠のために家に侵入する日かわからずに毎朝目覚めること。危険だけではない。私。私から３週間離れていることが足を引きずる症状を戻らせたのだ。）

（ジョンの健康は完全に私といることに依存している。満足。ほろ苦い。だが喜ぶべきだ。彼は知っているのだろうか？）

「男の子がやった」

「もう解決したのか？」彼は失望したように聞こえる。私は少し得意になる。そう、もう既に解決した。

「ＣＣＴＶ」手を振る。明らかにジョンの気分が優れていない時に、あまりうぬぼれたくない。「私たちは誰がやったかわかっているが、何故やったのかわからない。まだ調べなければいけないチャットログがある」テーブルの上に置いてあるコンピューターに指を差す。彼は（醜い）杖を椅子にもたせかけ、座った。スクリーンを覗く。ファイルをざっと見渡しながらぼんやりと足を撫でる。最初に会った瞬間から、彼の足がこんなに痛みを引き起こしているところを見たことがない。それはあってはならないことだ。

解決策は簡単だ。（何通かメールを送る。ミーティングをセッティングする。単純だ、本当に。）

夜の半分は潜在的な殺人犯（経験を積んだ者ではない）だと推定した男性によって追われた。弾は撃たれた。私たちどちらともではなく、壁に当たった。逮捕が行われた（ジョンが男性を地面にタックルし、意識を失うまで殴った後で、もちろん）。ジョンは息を切らして、彼の足は大丈夫だ（大丈夫だ、全部頭の中にあるのだ、ただ思い出す必要があるだけだ）。彼は私に乱暴に身体検査をする、突然、彼が気付かない内に、私が撃たれたのかと恐れて。顎をつかみ、頭を無理矢理動かす。私の首、耳たぶに指で触れる。微かなやけどを感じる。彼は指を引いて、私に見せる。血液。弾が私をかすめたのだ。感じなかった。現在、微かにひりひり痛む。

「痛い」私は言い、首を触る。耳たぶから血液がぽたぽたと垂れる。

「馬鹿だったな」彼は言った。「もし２センチ背が低かったら、脳に弾が入っていたかもしれない。何考えてたんだ？」

君のことを考えていた。君だ、ジョン。明白に。足を引きずる症状はない。２１日間も離れているのはあまりにも長すぎる。危険のほとばしり（人生がどんなものであるべきか、私と暮らして、私といることについて思い出させるもの）は十分効果があった。

一体どれくらいの間持つだろうか？

 

*

頭が燃えている、喉は荒く乾いている。風が私を通して吹いているのかと思うくらい寒い。それから私から全ての寝具を押し返す必要があるくらい熱い。咳をしたいという欲求は、いっぺんに私の内臓を全て吐き出してしまうかもしれない恐怖によってのみ出し抜かれた。汗をかいている。痛む。私の額にジョンが置いた、湿った布が奇妙にもなだめてくれる。（何故なら彼がそこに置いたから？おそらく。）

「しばらくの間、明らかに体調が良くなかったんだろう。僕に連絡するべきだった」ジョンは客間にあるテレビを私の寝室へと移動させている。何故そんなことしているのか全くわからない。

「メールの方が好きだ」私の声は奇妙に聞こえる、喉を締められているかのように。全く私の声のように聞こえない。馴染みのない音が私から出ている。

「それなら、僕にメールするべきだった。今じゃ肺炎になってる」

「大丈夫だ」明らかに、大丈夫には聞こえない。私はひどく悪く聞こえる。抗生物質ののりのような味がまだ喉の裏でぐずぐずしている。咳。（痛い。）

鏡台の上にテレビを置いて、コンセントを入れる。電源を付ける。あまりにも音量が大きく、彼はリモコンを探し回る（彼のポケットの中に押し込まれている）。音量が小さくなるまでボタンを押す。見ずにはいられないようにテレビの位置を調整する。ちらちら光る輝きはイライラさせる。何故忌々しいテレビを動かしたのか聞きたかったが、話そうとすればまた咳が出るかもしれない。不快だ。

ジョンは神経質なうさぎのようにあたりを軽やかに行きかう。（メモ。足を引きずる症状はない。最後に会ってから４日間経った。足を引きずる症状のヒントは全くない。ジョンの足に関して言えば、４日間離れることは大丈夫だ。私の肺は異論を唱える。）ガラスのコップを持ってキッチンに行く。水で満たす。私に飲ませる。（咳が出る。）またコップを水で満たし、ベッドサイドテーブルに置く。キッチンに戻る。片手に３つオレンジを持って戻ってくる。彼はベッドに登り、私の隣に座って、リモコンを手に取り、興味を引く番組を見つけるまで、チャンネルからチャンネルへと変えた。彼は落ち着く、私の肩に彼の肩が当たる。（多分テレビを動かすのは良いアイデアだったのかもしれない。）彼はオレンジの皮を剥いて、１房口の中に入れて、それから１つ私の方向に向けた。

「食べろ」もう少しだけ座るためにもがく、文句を言いながら、咳をしながら。彼はそれを口の中に入れた、私と同じくらい渋りながら。甘さの爆発。彼の指は私の唇を撫で、私の顎に一瞬休む。彼はもう１房オレンジを離し、私がそれを受け取るために舌を突き出すまで、私の口の近くで空中に止まらせた。「よし」

４日間は大丈夫だった。

 

*

雑草の中に死体、膨れていて悪臭がする。ドノヴァンとレストラードは離れている。私は気にしない。腐りつつある人間の体は生きているのと同様だ。非常に伸縮自在の入れ物の中に微かに改められた化学物質の一連。まだ人間、詳細で満ちている。首に跡（指）、手首に跡（指）、太腿に跡（指）、足首に跡（指）。いくつ手が使われたのだろう？５組。ギャング関係。この男性は力強かった、抵抗した。一緒に歯を何本か折った。

視界の隅で動きを察知する。最後に会ってから２週間弱経っていた。（バーウィックのツィードにてメアリーの友達に会っていた。ゴルフの休暇、よりによって）ジョン。また足を引きずっている。見上げる。

「大丈夫か、ジョン？」彼は傾斜のある緩い坂を歩いている。誰も彼を助けていない。また杖を使っている（木製の杖。かわいそうなジョン。醜く、少し彼には短すぎる）。

「大丈夫だよ」彼はぶつぶつ言う。「大丈夫」

「ゴルフはどうだった？」

「想像できるよりもつまらなかった」

「私の想像力が行き届く深さを良く理解していることを考慮すれば、本当にぞっとするような主張だ」

幸運にも、ロンドンではいつも何か危険なやることがある。１１日間。ジョンと私が離れているにはあまりにも長すぎる。

「私の代わりにメールを打ってくれ」彼は見上げる、一瞬驚く。彼はまだ坂を下りきっていない。止まって、携帯をポケットから取り出す。私を見上げる。

ジョンのために番号を暗唱する。長い夜になるだろう。

 

*

女家主によって死体は見つけられた。（検討。もし私の胴が手足から離れていて、屋根裏の中のクリケットのバックの中に押し込まれているのを見つけたら、ミス・ハドソンはどうするだろう？叫ぶ、走ってその場から離れる、泣く、警察を呼ぶ、それか、叫ぶ、走ってその場から離れて、警察を呼んで、それから泣くのだろうか？彼女は現実的な女性だ、実際は。）階段にジョンがいるのが聞こえる。既にその音の証拠が提案することは知っている。９日間経った。９日間はあまりにも長すぎる。彼の足を引きずる症状は再発した。まだそんなに悪くはない。階段を登るのをためらって、座る時に痛みでしかめ面をするくらいには。だが目につく。階段の上で杖のカツカツという音がする。

彼が歩いて入ってくるのに、振り向かなかった。私はクリケットのバッグに屈んでいて、警察に提出する前に証拠を探している。（部屋の角のまわりに散らかっている。草かき、片手のこ、なた、チェーンソー。どれも凶器ではない。喉の跡、頭が取り除かれた箇所のちょうど下。首を絞められた。何か柔らかいもの。スカーフ？枕カバー？縄ではない。布。）

「ジョン」彼はドアの傍に立っていて、止まる。あのけばけばしい木製の怪奇を手で弄んでいるのは、見なくてもわかる。「杖を渡せ」

彼は私に向かって足を引きずりながら歩いた。私は後ろに手を伸ばしたが、顔を向けなかった。見る必要はない。彼がどんな表情をしているのかわかる、たった今、足を引きずっていることを少し恥じていて、当惑していて、憤慨している。私がそれについて言及しないことを願っている。（そんなことはしない。絶対にしない。）少し長くなった前髪の後ろで隠れている（まるでそうできるかのように）。彼は杖を私の掌に滑り込ませた。「ありがとう」決断の保留の瞬間。斧？肩のこ？明らかに一番単純なのはチェーンソーだろう。歩き、それを持ち、左手にはジョンの醜悪な杖がある。

「シャーロック？」

腕の下に杖を押し込み、チェーンソーのコードを引っ張る。最初の試みでそれは動き始めた。右手でチェーンソーを持ち、左手に杖を落とす。１回のスライス、ど真ん中に。杖の下半分は床に落ちる。（野暮な金色の先端、欠けていて醜い。まるで誰かがそれに噛みついたかのようだ。あまりにも使用されている。）私はチェーンソーのスイッチを切った。

ジョンを見る。彼は呆然としている。混乱している。

「酷いことだ」私は言う。「悲惨な事故だ、君の大事な杖が。残念だ」

彼は笑い始めた。

私はドアに向かって歩き、一緒に持ってきた質素な黒い金属の杖を拾った。ジョンに渡す、最初に持つ。「これを代わりに使うしかないだろう」彼のための完璧なサイズだ。そうなるようにオーダーした。（もちろん、私が彼の足と腕の正確な長さと足並みの運びを知っていることが助けになった。後で、私が彼のイニシャルを、ハンドルのちょうど下に彫らせたことを発見するだろう。小さな文字で。ＪＨＷ、退屈した時にそれらに指を走らせるように置かれた。今、彼はそれに気付かない。彼は後で気付く、帰宅した時に、そして磨かれた金属の上に指を走らせる。）彼の最初の杖よりも完全に平凡ではないが（病院によって与えられた、疑いようのなく、以前の使用によって傷がついていた）、だがしっかりとしていて、気取っていなくて、そして（とりわけ）明白に一時的だ。「避けようがなかった」

「ありがとう」彼は私に微笑む。顔に驚きが書かれている。感謝。好意。

私は頷いて、クリケットのバッグに戻る。

 

*

ジョンとはアンジェロズで夕食を取る予定だ。メアリーは今夜働いている（そうなのだろうか、本当に？私は知りたいと思う）、だから晩は２人だけで過ごせる。計画はない。どうなるか見てみる。私は窓の席に座り、彼がやってくるのを見た。彼のしっかりとした足並みは少し右に傾いている。彼はまた足に問題がある。わかっていないが、そうなのだ。彼の体は彼と戦っている、彼の脳はそこにはない怪我に反応することを主張している。まだ完全に足は引きずってはいないが、やがてそうなるだろう。最後に会ってから６日間経っている。

６日間。あまりにも長すぎる。

 

*

「週２回、私に会う必要がある」

私から離れてひじ掛け椅子に座っている間に、このことをジョンに言う。彼は医学会報を読んでいる。（彼の定期購読はまだベーカー街にやってくる、彼がもう賃料を半分払っていないにも関わらず）木曜日の晩で、メアリーは読書会のミーティングに参加している。彼は片手に紅茶を持っている。彼はそろそろ髪を切る必要がある。彼は前髪を通して、私を見る。

「なんて？」

「君の足を引きずる症状の進展をたどっていた」

彼は少し青ざめた。今まで全く言及しなかった、過去数ヶ月にわたる目立つ症状の出現と消失にも関わらず。それが起こっていないフリをしたがるが、この事柄に関してたった１回の会話になる。私は素早くそれを済ませ、話題を変える。「危険に身をさらすこと、それか潜在的な危険に身をさらすことを君は必要としている。私はそれを提供する。どこか４日か６日の間から潜在的な危険に身をさらすことから離れると、足を引きずる症状が現れる。もし私に週２回会ったら、足を引きずる症状は戻らない」

停止。彼は驚いたように見える。私はひざの上にある新聞紙に目を向ける。ニュースを一瞥する。玉軸受けに関係する犯罪を探している。（重要。）

「もちろん、休暇を取るか、私に会えない事情がある場合は、週に１回、自分を危険にさらすことをすればいいだろう。それもうまくいくかもしれないが、効果は不明だ。ただ私に会った方が簡単だろうと思う」

「僕は…」ジョンは何て言えばいいのかわからないみたいだ。

「メアリーは少なくとも週に１回夜のシフトがあり、仕事の後に少なくとも１回友達と会う。もしそれらの晩を私と過ごしたら、もしかすると全く杖を使う必要がなくなるかもしれない」見上げない。彼が椅子の中でリラックスするのが聞こえる。彼は息を吐き出しながら笑った。

「なる…ほど」彼は言う。私は見上げる。彼は私に笑いかけている。感心している。嬉しく思っている。まだ少し恥じている。私は彼のためにまたもう１つ問題を解決した。（気付かなかったのか？）「見事だ。時間まで突き止めたんだろう」彼は頭を振る。「それは…見事だ」

「まあ」新聞紙にまた目を向ける。ジョンの褒め言葉は、常に、私の皮膚の下の毛細血管を熱とともに花開かせる。

「どれくらいの間、それについて考えてたんだ？」

検討。「約４ヶ月」

彼は立ち上がって、私に向かって歩いた。私の隣に座る。私の頬に掌を置き、親指で私を撫でる。私は頭を振り向き、彼を見る、新聞紙を持ったまま。彼は私に眩しい笑顔を向けている。彼は屈んで、（微かに）唇の上にキスをする。「いい計画だ。ありがとう」

それについて何て言えばいいのかわからない。だから私は何も言わない。

彼は私の隣に座っていて、会報を読んでいる。晩の残り、私は唇の上の彼の唇のこだまを感じることができた。


	11. 何とでも呼べばいい

小さい（安い）ダイニングルームの椅子。後ろのつまみと突き棒に緩い軸。もじもじする。重心を移動させ、左脚をスタッカートで揺らす。椅子の足（床に当たる部分はそのままで、フェルトの切れ端で覆われていない）が床をこすり、垂直の線を描く（生の木は止まらない動作によって管理されている）、ダイニングルームの床の上に。このぎこちない夕食のパーティの証拠を残す。家具を取り出しても、まだこの光景をはっきりと読み取れる。愛し合うカップル（ジョンがテーブルの上座にいて、メアリーは彼の右にいる）がお互いに体を傾けていて、眩しい笑顔で、幸福で、嬉しそうで、彼らの不安な客（居心地が悪い、すぐさまこの場を離れる準備ができている、解消されていない緊張で満ちている）が右にいる。床の上からこの物語を読み取れる。後悔のない２人。彼らからできている１人。

「それを開けたら、そこにコンドームがあったの。ペーパークリップと一緒に。ペーパークリップよ！」メアリー、滑稽な図書館のお話をしている。メアリーは笑わせるタイミングと芝居がかった揺らめく炎を持っている。病的な嘘つきのありふれた技術。（公平さのために言うと、一般的に社会的に成功していてチャーミングだとみなされている人のありふれた技術でもある。）「彼は次の日にやってきて、しおりがないかって聞いてきたの」

ジョンは笑う。彼女の腕に触れる。

（彼の髪はわずかに乱れている。彼女の髪は、最近スタイルを変えた（新しいヘアスプレー、安い）。新しく塗られた口紅（非常に安い）、上唇より上を少しだけしみつけている。同じ口紅が少しだけジョンの顎にこすりつけてある。彼らのベッド（閉じられたドアの後ろ、まるで私から結婚生活のベッドの存在を隠そうとしているかのように、まるで私が見るには幾分ふさわしくないかのように）は淀みなく、最近綺麗にされた。汗、潤滑剤（安い）と精液の匂い。私が来る前にセックスをしていた。ジョンの血管を漂っているオキシトシンがほとんど見えるかのようだ。彼の目の眠そうな様子、満足気な静かな重み。信頼。好意。（愛。何とでも呼べばいい。）

彼の顔は憤慨（怒り、痛み？）で強張らない、彼女といる時は（私がいる時にあまりにも多くそうなるように）。彼女は彼の顔のしわを伸ばす（彼の肩、背中の長い筋肉、手の中の小さい筋肉、彼の戦争後の人生の問題）。彼女は喋る。彼は笑う。満ちていて、制限されていなくて、自信にあふれていて、怖がっていない。

（恐怖の欠如。彼の体はそれを好まない。彼の頭が何もないと信じているところ、彼の体は緊張する、故意でしっかりとした不在から顔に怪我を作り出す。戦争はジョンを壊した。彼が欲しいものは（幸福、安定、安堵、愛）、彼が持っているものは彼の足を引きずらせる。）

この上なく幸福な予定への私の価値ある貢献。危険と恐怖。不確かさ。危険。（皮肉。後悔。）

刺すような痛み。

（妥当な評価。正確。私は当然、危険を求める。問題と犯罪、証拠と注意深い思考、観察と推理。これらは私を正気にする。私は、メアリーのまわりに（右）腕を垂らしながら、ジョンの顔から読み取れる、心地良い、傷のない、汚されていない喜びを提供する能力が欠けているのだろうか？完全な信頼とオキシトシンによって重く垂れている体を？これが、私が嫌うだろうとジョンが考えていたことだろうか？共有された寝具と乱された髪、予想できる様子で反応する、指の下で馴染んだ体の単調さを？（彼の顎に当てられた私の何も塗られていない唇？）私はそれを嫌うだろうか？彼は間違っていたのだろうか？わからない。彼は間違っていたと思う。私は間違っていたと思う。後悔。再生、初めから。）

「もっとじゃがいもはいかが？」メアリーは手の中にスプーンを持っている（ハンドルの上のエナメルはかけている。左に少し手を動かしたら手を切るだろう）。彼女は私に微笑む。完璧に感じが良い。

驚き。メアリーは自分の証拠を隠す。彼女を読み取るにはほとんど不可能に近い（この時点では、少なくとも、この時点では）。彼女の体全身は中立だ。彼女の態度は自然に見えるが、その反対だ。レッスン。メアリーは、（ジョンと、誰とでも）セックスをすることを、私がそう断固として推理できずに、やってのけることは可能である。彼女の目は澄んでいて、親しみやすくて、彼女の視線はまっすぐだ。彼女は人生を楽しんでいる人に見える。自信に満ちていて、事柄の全ては目の後ろに仕舞われていて。彼女の口、顔に浮かべている故意の表情。私はジョンを見て、数分間の内に、私がここに到着する前に何が起きたかわかるが、彼女の目（顔、体）は私に全く何も与えない。心がかき乱される。

メアリーは自分の証拠を隠すことに熟練した技術を発達させているが、最初からそういう技術を必要としないくらい恵まれているのかもしれない。（社会病質者？いいや。違う。）もし彼女が少々注意深くなかったら、信用していなかったら、より自分を守っていたら、自分と状況をコントロールすることにもっと力を入れて集中していなかったら、私は彼女の顔と体に最近の性的活動についての証拠を見るだろう。彼女は私が考えていたよりももっと危険だ。捕まっても（３つの失敗した結婚と解消された婚約。明白に捕まっている）彼女はわざとそうしているのだ。（自分を罰するため？おそらく。罪悪感。羞恥心。より違った人になる、もっと良い人になるという欲求？もう一度初めからやり直したいという欲求？彼女の間違いはが彼女が欺くものに染みを付けるのだろうか？彼らを欺く彼女の能力は彼らに感じる魅力を減らし、興味を失わせるのだろうか？完璧な無知で彼女の失敗を思い起こさせるのだろうか？）

ジョンとメアリーは非常に違った場所にいる、彼女のクラプトンのアパートに座っていて、たるんだぬいぐるみのようにお互いに傾いて、予行演習されているお話に笑いながら。彼女はコントロールを持っていて、無関心を影響している。彼は緩く、傷つきやすく、慰めを与える。傷ついていない。開けている。彼を愛する者に本質的に正直だ。彼女は本質的に不正直だ。ミスマッチ。彼女は彼の頭に銃を当てている。彼はそれに寄りかかっている。大惨事。

少なくとも彼は、私といる時と、彼女といる時と同じくらい痛みと苦しみの危険性にさらされているが、明らかにそれをわかっていない。メアリーといることは彼の足を引きずる症状を恐怖で追い払われるべきだ。彼は私を必要ですらない。

「痛い！」

「ああ、切ったんだね―」

「いたーい」

「どれどれ―」

「ちょっとだけよ―」

「持って来るよ―」

彼女は左に手を動かす。掌に長く深い切り傷。それは過度に血を流す。じゃがいもに血が垂れる。

「明日の水泳は駄目だね、こうなったら」ジョンは彼女の手に包帯を巻いた。

「そうみたいね」メアリーは言った。「でも明日の夜は、私」微かな停止、「読書会なの、覚えてる？」声音が少し高くなる、微かに違っている。彼女の手（左、ジョンが包帯を巻いていない方）はぼんやりと彼女の顔に動く。彼女は私をちらっと見て、それからジョンを見た。「 _感傷的な人々_ 」また声音が高くなる。予行演習されている、わざとらしい。故意に普通に振る舞っている。落ち着いている。彼女は目を合わせた。手をじっとさせる。微笑む。「本当に読みたくてしょうがないのよ、素晴らしい本なの。カナダの。賞を取った。読んだことはある？」

彼女は嘘をついている。切り傷の痛みは彼女の防衛にひびを入れたのだろうか？驚きが？血液が？彼女は読書会について嘘をついている。嘘をつくのは初めてだろうか？結婚後の最初の待ち合わせた嘘なのだろうか？そんなわけがない。ジョンは全くわかっていない。彼は彼女が話題を変えさせている、彼は _感傷的な人々_ について、ギラー賞について聞いたことがない。彼女はそれら両方について彼に語る。彼女は調査をしている。本は読んでいる。（彼女は司書だ。）完全だ。読書会は存在する（もちろん）、だが命を賭けてもいい（彼女の命、彼の命？）、明日の夜にミーティングはない、それは嘘だ。（明後日の夜にミーティングするかもしれない、真実に可能なだけ近く嘘をついているが、彼女がジョンに知られたくないことについて数時間のアリバイを与える。見つからずにやってしまいたい。そのスリル。）上手だ。鍛錬されている。彼女のまわりに罪悪感はない、今は。今は、策略、ゲーム、ハイ、全てだ。私が到着する前の今夜のセックスは導入部分だったのだ。彼女も危険に依存している。彼女は捕まらずにやってのけることに依存している。あまりにも捕まりそうな線を避けている。だが、彼女は捕まらない。捕まって欲しい時までには。

「あなたたち、２人とも何かやったらいいんじゃない」メアリーの目は微笑んでいる。「犯罪を解決するか、テレビを見るか、でしょ？最初に夕食に連れ出すんでしょう、シャーロック？」

「もちろん」私は微笑み返す。このゲームに参加することはできる。全て、温かく、心からの。彼女の跡から私をどかしたいのか、どうやって彼女は自分の時間を占めているのかについて私の頭を占めたいのか？もし私がジョンを楽しませているならば（夕食、テレビ、もしかすると犯罪現場）、それは彼女の夜の彷徨いから私の注意をそらしておくだろう。（彼女はそんなに策略的なのだろうか？彼女は私が疑っていることをわかっているのだろうか？彼女を追跡し、窓から見つめ、観察して推理することを？）

「紳士ね！」彼女は笑った。「あなたたち２人、デートしてる間に私は読書会で女の子たちと座ってる。嫉妬するべきだわ！」

投射。古典的な手だ。恋人と会う約束をする時に、ジョンが不貞していると提案するのが彼女の恰好の計画なのだろう。明白だ。彼女は自分の冗談に笑う。自分がとても面白いと感じている。

ジョンは彼女に傷ついた表情を投げかける。顔に怒りのほとばしりがある、迅速になだめられたが。彼女は何らかの境界線を渡ったのだ。（どんな種類の？）ジョンの顔全体は緊張していて、手は握りしめられていて、それから力が抜け、コントロールのためにわざと握っている。彼は非常に怒っている。こんなに怒っているところは見たことがない。彼は私にきつく微笑む（謝罪。何故？）、そしてワインをすする（安い、酷い）。彼は裏切られた、恋人同士の間の小さい千もの嘘の１つ。舌を滑らせた。痛む場所に触れた。私の前で恥をかかせた。（何故？ジョンは私から何か秘密にしているのだろうか？）

何故その言葉はジョンをこんなにも苛立たせるのだろう？彼の異性愛と男らしさに対する軽視？おそらくそうではない。そうであれば、大丈夫だよ、といったようなことを言うだろう。彼の妹はレズビアンだ。彼は私にキスをした（唇の上に）、彼のベッドの中で私の隣で丸まった。欲望を感じたことを認めた（特例ではあっても）、男性に（私に）。冗談によって感情を害するとは思えない（明らかに冗談だ）、それが私とセックスするような冗談であっても。

ああ。

冗談ではないのだ、どれだけメアリーがかわいく笑っても。

暗闇の中で、もしかすると、ベッドの中で、腕の中にメアリーを抱きながら、去年の冬の冷たい夜に、夜の暗闇が、告白の全ての悲惨さを軽減するかのように、彼は不規則だが（故意に）解消されていない（私への）欲望について認めたのだ。もちろん！配偶者の間に秘密はない。ジョンはそれを信じるくらいロマンチストである。完全な正直さ。彼は完全に正直だった。何かがあったことは、彼女は知っている（漠然とした、脅威ではない、確実に、彼女は正直脅威が迫っているとは感じていない）ジョンと私の間に。

（キスについて知っているのだろうか？キスに意味はあったのだろうか、友達の間の軽い感謝、純潔で甘い、唇に当てられる唇？私はキスし返さなかった。心の準備ができていなかった。油断していた。だから意味がなかったのだろうか？私がキスを望んでいない相手だと想像したのだろうか？だから、彼女が嫉妬するというアイデアがこんなにも面白いのだろうか？）彼はしたかった（私とセックスを）。（まだしたいのだろうか？）だがそうはしなかった。（できないからではない。しないからだ。何故なら私たちはセックスすることは、私たちの関係を壊すと同意したからだ。彼を傷つけるからだ。彼女はそれを知らないのだろうか？もちろん知っている。彼はそれを覚えていないのだろうか？彼は違った風に解釈したのだろうか？）私はずっと拒絶と気が乗らないことを表明していたのだろうか？

彼女は笑っている。私に能力がないからか？何故ならジョンはそうしない、何故なら私はそうしない、何故なら私は１種の怪物で、楽しいという理由でジョンの好意を弄んでいるからか？（それが正反対か？ジョンが怪物で、私を弄んでいる？不可能。ありえない。面白くない、少なくとも。）それとも彼女は信じているのか（２人とも信じているのか？）、私が、親密さ（キス（たち）、私の腰への手、背中に当たる額、私の髪の中の指）が何を意味するのかわからない、無性愛者の生き物であるから、彼らの結婚に実際の脅威とはみなせないと？正当なパートナー、仲間、恋人としてみなせないと？

ああ。

私が冗談の種になっているのか？それともジョンが？ジョンを手に入れる/手に入れないことを恐れている能力のないヴァージンか（不可能。これらのことについて知らないだろう、どうやって知るというのだろう？どうやって知ることができるというのだろう？）、それとも無性愛者で、感情がなく、手に入れることが不可能な同居人かつ親友に（片思いの？）恋をしている壊れた元兵士か？それとも私たち２人が冗談の種になっているのか、この馬鹿げた手詰まりの状態で固まっていて？想定と混乱でつまづいている。私はなんて馬鹿だったのだろう。

メアリーへのジョンの怒りは消えて行ったが、苦痛は残った。彼は既に彼女を許そうと努力している、酷いダイニングルームの椅子に座って、背中に対して軸が音を立てている。彼女はワインを少しばかり飲み過ぎた。彼は彼女を愛している。彼は彼女の自己評価の低さと恐怖のせいにする。真実。彼は私に対して隠していない感情を持っている。認識している。彼は私から離れない、私に感情を持っているのにも関わらず。彼女の発言は緊張で正当化された。彼はそれを受け止める。彼女を許す。彼は無理矢理微笑んで、微かに笑った。彼女でさえ気付くべき、偽の笑い。だが彼女は気付かない。

マイクロフトが私に読み上げたことを覚えている。 _メアリーは主に感情的に傷ついている男性に惹かれている。感情的に不安定か、彼女を愛することができないか、他に愛する人がいる男性に。_ メアリーはこのことを知っているくらい自分を分析している。ジョンは自分の感情の分岐について認めるくらい正直だ。２人は妥協点に到達している。

彼女は彼を馬鹿にしている。無性愛者で社会病質者に恋していることを馬鹿にしている。彼の怒り（偽の笑いの後ろで隠されている）は簡単にわかる。

彼女が言ってからちょっとの時間しか経っていない（だがそれより以上に長く感じる。私の世界への視点は完全に動いた、再調節するために空間と時間が必要だ）。彼女はまだ笑っている。目を閉じる。彼女が見ていないジョンの怒りの炎は、数秒間でぎこちなさへと和らぐ。

私は提案する。「そうした方がいいかもしれない」嫉妬すべきだ、という意味だ。私について彼女が知っていると考えていることは全て間違っている。

彼女はまた笑う、もっと大きな声で、まるで私が最も馬鹿げたことを言ったかのように。私は彼女の冗談に付き合っているように見えるらしい。ジョンは笑い続けようとし、偽の笑い声を押し出したが、彼の目。恥をかかされている。混乱している。傷ついている。質問があったが、退けられる。表面よりもっと下に何かがある。今夜、私が解剖できるよりも。どうやって説明できるだろうか、この酷い椅子に座りながら、焼き過ぎたローストと調理しきれていないじゃがいもと、水っぽいグレイビーの上に屈みながら？

私はすぐには去らなかった。侮辱されたと憤慨して去ったと２人とも考えるだろう。全員怒ることになる。ジョンはやきもきするだろう。私は１時間４５分待つ、地域犯罪とくだらないテレビについての退屈な会話をしながら。無害。退屈。単純。雰囲気が、この不確かな啓示、部屋の中の固有の緊張を吸収する。まるで何も起こらなかったかのように消散する。想定と嘘の力は過ぎ去って、ジョンは再びリラックスする。笑う。事件についての話を語る、その多くは、メアリーはほとんど信じない。ジョンに反論し正すのを待っているかのように私を見たが、私はそうしなかった。

ジョンから目が離せない。じっと見つめることから自分を抑えなければいけなかった。私は恐れていて、魅惑されている。もっと証拠、微かな動き、表情豊かな顔に浮かぶ決定的な表情、付け足すべき兆候のために彼を見る。食事を終える。ジョンはキッチンに行って、ベイクウェルタルトの皿を持って来る。（それらを認識する。私が高評価しているベイカリーのものだ。）ジョンは私に微笑む。私は微笑み返す。（証拠？とんでもない。）

私が立ち上がってコートを着ている時には、メアリーの目は眠りとワインで重くなっている。彼女は丸裸の好意でジョンを見ている。（愛。何とでも呼べばいい。）彼女の欠点全ての内、感情を覚えないことはその１つではない。晩の初めにジョンを馬鹿にして恥をかかせたことを気付いた様子はない。私に極めて重要な少しの証拠を与えてくれた。（私の結論は必ず、全くと言って必ず、確定的でないものでなければならない。全て証拠を手に入れる前に理論を立てることは致命的な間違いだ。そしてこの事件に関する私の偏見は明白だ。）

出入り口で、この不快な小さいアパートから離れて階段を下りようとしていた時に、ジョンは私を抱きしめた。友情のサイン。さようならのハグ。キッチンからの流しで食器がカチャカチャ立てる音。メアリーはこちらを見ることができない。ハグ。謝罪。

「ありがとう」ジョンの声。彼の皮膚を通して感じることができる、私に対するその振動を。「来てくれて嬉しかった」彼は本当にそう思っている。私たちの間で起きていることをどう評しても、私たちは友達だ。お互いを重要だと思っている。お互いが存在していることをありがたく思っている。複雑だ。

彼は私から少し身を離す、まだ背中に彼の手がある。ためらっている。私は微笑む。一瞬の内に判断を下す。考え通すことはしない。前に屈んで彼にキスをする。上唇の端に沿って舌を走らせる。（ワイン。ロースト。グレイビー。アーモンド。彼自身であるミルクのような味。）彼は少し驚いて、だが微かに酔っぱらっている。彼の反応時間は遅く、自己防衛は下ろされていた。束縛されていない。彼は巻かれておらず、信頼している。（私とでさえ。もしかすると特に私とさえだからだ。何故私とではないのだろうか？）私の下唇を軽く吸う。背中を握る。私の首へと手が滑りあがる。彼の舌。私の口の中にある。私の舌に対して奇妙な質感。情熱。私の血管全てに火がついている。唇。濡れている。キッチンで食器がカチャカチャ立てる音。水が流れている。（メアリーの存在を思い出させるもの。）私たちは離れる。彼の手は私の首から滑り落ちる。お互いを見つめ合う。微かに荒く息をしている。（彼、そして後で気付く、私も）。

「良かった」夕食という意味だ。それは明らかだろうか？たった今のキスを評価する準備はできていない、そんな風には。おそらく、 _良かった_ は私が選ぶ言葉ではないだろう。あまりにもぎこちない。さらけ出している。「招待してくれてありがとう」まだ夕食という意味だ。理解されていると願う。（彼にキスをする招待はあっただろうか？ことによると。キスは返された。私たちの最初の（最後の？きっとそうではない）完全に双方が取り組んだキス。）私が予想していたよりも私の声は微かにかすれている。彼は呆気を取られているように見える。驚いているように。（一体何故驚いているのだろう？もし、もし…検討するためにもっと時間が必要だ。ピースを繋ぎ合わせるのに。）彼は性的に興奮している。私もそうだ。耳の中で心臓が脈打っている。確実に顔が赤い。赤面している。あまりにも明白だろう。（ワインのせいにする。）「明日会うよ」ここにはいられない。どうすればいいかわからない。

振り返って、階段を下り始める。

「明日」ジョンは言う。確かめるように。声にも鋭さがある。彼がドアを閉める音が聞こえない。彼は私を見ている。振り返って、意味のある視線を共有し、彼についてもう少しだけ理解したことを認識し、以前は誤解していたこと（と私は考える）、以前は彼が私について誤解していたこと（確実に）、そして何か馬鹿げていて感情的なことを言って、言った傍からすぐ後悔する衝動がある。だが私は振り返らない。

外は土砂降りだった。ほとんど気付かない。血管に火がついている。皮膚はかき鳴っている。ジョン。


	12. メアリー・モースタンの事件

学生として間違われるのは非常に難しいわけではない。巧妙に髪を乱す（商品を少し使う）、無気力にだらしなく動く。ブックバッグを持つ。服装をカジュアルにする。古いジーンズと薄いＴシャツ（ジョンの）、古着屋からの偽物のヒップでレトロなカーディガンを購入した。運動靴。眼鏡。角で縁取られたプラスチックのリム、偽のレンズ。（変装を必要としてから随分と経つ。）内気で、ぎこちなく見えるようにする。微かに足を靴にねじ込む。ＬＳＥ図書館のメインの出入り口で立ち、携帯を眺め、メールをスクロールさせながら見る（私のまわりでばらばらに立っている７人の学生のように）左手のペーパーカップにはコーヒーが入っている。メアリーは私のすぐ傍を通り過ぎる。私に気付かない。完璧だ。

メアリーも変装（のようなものを）している。

香水をつけている（高価、新しい。普通ではない）、足元には青色のパンプス、脚にはタイツ（クラプトンの彼女のアパートの道を下ったところの店から購入した）。低いカットのネックラインのドレスを着ている。口紅。彼女の髪はいつものポニーテールや横にクリップで止めているスタイルではない。代わりに緩く下ろされている。ドライヤーで乾かして、カールがしてある。（彼女の髪は金髪とくすんだ褐色の間を混ぜた色だ。彼女は人生を金髪として始めて、まだ自分ではそう思っている。中学生では金髪、常にぎこちない写真での背の低い金髪の女の子だった。若い大人としてインドでいくらか時間を過ごした。彼女の金髪の髪は彼女を目立たせただろう。より魅力的で、際立って、魅惑的に見せただろう。まわりとは明白に違った風に見せただろう。男性の注目の異常な量を与えただろう。彼女はそれを愛して、嫌っただろう。彼女は髪を染めない。年を取るにつれ、着実に髪色が暗くなるのをそのままにしている。自分のマーカーを持ちながら、女性の美しさの伝統的なマーカーとの興味深い戦い。時が変わるにつれて変わることの受容（それとも歓迎？）のサイン。彼女が変われるというサイン。）彼女は着飾っている、まるで今日が大事な日かのように。実際の彼女とは、完全にではないが、ほとんど彼女らしくない恰好をしている。

彼女は誰かに会う。読書会、明白な策略。今夜、彼女は彼に会う（誰か）、だが、私がとてもラッキーだったら、その彼と昼食にも会う。証明するのは難しいが、私にはできると推測する。ホームレスネットワークは命令を受け取った。５０ポンドの紙幣とメアリーの特徴と写真が印刷されている紙。どこで/いつ/誰と？答えはやがて来る。メアリーは、私のジョンとの夜は彼女を追跡することから遠ざけ、彼の注意と疑惑だけではなく、私の注意と疑惑からもから安全であると想像しているかもしれない。彼女は間違っている。

彼女の仕事のカレンダーにハッキングすることは難しくなかった。（彼女とジョンは奇妙な事柄で共通点がある。１つ、どのような種類のパスワードを選ぶか。同じパスワードではない、明白に、だが同じパターンのパスワードだ。感情的な価値のある物、子供の頃のペットと、奇妙にも、大学にいた頃にインターネットで取り組んだ議論で使ったオンラインの偽名。ジョンとメアリー、２人とも。代わりのアイデンティティの魅力、秘密の自分。）昼食の時間があり、それから _昼食ミーティング_ とただ名付けられていてブロックされている時間がある。個人名はついていない。唯一個人名のついていないミーティングだ。一日の内で最も興味深いイベント。

問い合わせデスクの後ろにピンで留めてあったカレンダーは、各シフトを働くようスケジュールが組んである司書を一覧表にしている。私は一瞥することに成功した。ジョンによれば、メアリーは先週２つの夜シフトを働いた（普通ではない）火曜日の夜（ジョンがクラプトンを出て、犯罪現場にて私と合流し、ソファで顔を下にして朝の２時に眠った）と木曜日の夜（彼は観るためにＤＶＤを持って来ることを主張し、晩を私の脚と彼の右脚を絡めたまま、彼の手が私のひざにさりげなく休ませたまま、過ごした）。スケジュール、木曜日。確かに、メアリーの名前はそこに載っている（私がちょうどうやっていることを他の者がすることを防ぐために、フルネームよりも、ＭＭと書かれてある）火曜日、他の者のイニシャル。メアリーは火曜日の夜ここにいなかった。次の火曜日の夜もここにはいないだろう。嘘。

メアリーの青色の靴はれんがの上でカツカツと音を立てて、私は彼女を尾行し、まだ携帯を眺めている。彼女の巻かれた髪は歩く度に跳ねる。誰も私に気付かない。誰も私の態度が変わっているとは思わない。彼女が角を曲がって道を渡るにつれて、スピードを上げても。私は腕時計をちらっと見る（何かのために遅れている恐怖を示唆するため）。ポケットの中に携帯を押し込むと、すぐさま震える。取り出す。ジョン。

_今夜はどこで会う？ベーカー街？アンジェロズ？それともお前の注意を必要とする犯罪現場があるのか？_

温かさが胸の中であふれる。ジョン。これらの計画を作るには１日の内であまりにも早すぎる。通常、このような質問を尋ねるジョンのメールは、彼のシフトが終わるにつれて、午後４時頃に来る、昼の１２時前ではなく。クリニックのオフィスで座りながら、患者と患者の間の時間に。いつものように、自分のために紅茶を入れて、ビスケットをつまむ。その代わり、彼は私のことを考えている。

_私たちの注意。まだ何も。好む方は？SH_

メアリーは横道で曲がる。手押し車の男性を避けて、彼女を視界に入れ続ける。彼女が過ぎ去る前に、追いつくために歩くスピードを上げる。

_ベーカー街かな。Ｘファクターが見たい。テレビの位置を戻そうか？_

彼女の青色の靴とドレスが、レストランの中で消えるのを見る。向かいには見晴らし窓のある本屋がある。彼女を見るためにそこで隠れる。

_今は、そこには牛の皮を置いている。テレビはそのままでいい。SH_

彼女は窓の前よりも窓に沿って座っている。残念だが、十分だ。彼女は窓に顔を向けている。彼のために席を残し、ドアとやってくるウェイターの眺めを彼に譲る。メアリーは受動的な、受け止める席にいる。完全にではないが、ほとんど彼女らしくない。彼女は水をすする。顔に浮かべている表情。歓喜。期待。全てをリスクにかけていること、絶壁のふちで彷徨うことからくるアドレナリンのほとばしり。ジョンと奇妙な量で共通点がある。彼らはお似合いなカップルかもしれない。

_何でそんなものがあるのか質問もしないよ。何か食事を持ってこようか？_

車がやってくる。その内の１台がほとんど通りを離れて駐車する。スーツ姿の男性。多分メアリーの待ち人の候補。結婚している。微かに禿げている。容姿はいいが、過度に、ではない。明らかに社会的に成功している（高価なスーツ。高価な靴。タイピン。）街を横切って、レストランに入る。メアリーは立ち上がって、２人は抱擁する。彼女は彼の頬にキスをする。手は触れあい、留まる。彼女は座る。彼は彼女の差し向かいに座る。ナプキンが広げられ、足は動かされる。テーブルの上に彼らの手。彼は彼女の指を弄ぶ。彼女は笑う。いちゃついている。デート。

_君が食べたい物でいい。SH_

本屋を出て、男性の車を通り過ぎる。（ベントレー、赤色。遠くからでも見間違えない。）近くで足を止める。携帯を取り出す。急いでメールを送るフリをする。ライセンスプレートの写真を撮れるように動き回る。大げさにため息をつく。頭を振り、鼻筋の眼鏡を押し上げる。ポケットの中へと手を再び押し込む。注意を集めずに必要とされる行為。舗装道路の上で興奮している学生がメールをしている光景は、全く誰の記憶にも残らない。また本屋に向かい、れんがの壁に寄りかかる。携帯を取り出す。メアリーの写真を撮る。禿げている男性を、愛を込めて見ている。（ジョンよりテストステロンが多い。より激しい性欲？もっと野心的ではある、確実に。）

レストラードにメールを送る。プレートナンバーに照合をかけることを要求する。証拠の一種として写真を添付する。もし写真の証拠が手に入るならば、レストラードはこのような要求を真剣に取り扱う可能性が高い。まるで写真を撮り、それを送る行為がただ単にナンバープレートをメールするよりもより深刻な要求だと示唆しているかのように。

_これは何のためだ？_

_重要。名前/_ _住所が要求される。SH_

またメアリーをちらっと見る。彼女は彼の顔に手を当てていて、微笑んでいる。見たことがない表情。あまりにもはっきりとした受動性。奇妙だ。レストラードはすぐさま返信しない。良いサイン。彼は私のためにプレートを照合している。

再び携帯が震える。レストラード？もしそうならば早すぎる。いいや。マイクロフト。単なる幼稚さから、またポケットの中へと携帯を押し込もうとする。主要道路へと歩き、携帯の画面を見る前にＣＣＴＶカメラをイライラした様子で睨みつける。

_これがお前の最適に時間を過ごす方法か？_

マイクロフトが送るメール各通から、彼の冷笑する声音が付随していてにじみ出ている様子は驚嘆すべきだ。

_これはお前の最適な方法か？SH_

３つ通りを歩く。店に滑り込み、空の更衣室で服を変える。きちんとしたズボンと靴に戻り、アイロンをかけたシャツの下に、ジョンのほぼ千切れているＴシャツを残したままにする。（それを着ることについて何らかの魅力がある。彼の匂いがする。）運動靴はその場に残す（ぞっとする）。眼鏡とジーンズをブックバッグの中へと押し込む。肩にかける。更衣室の壁のフックにカーディガンを引っ掛ける。携帯が震える。レストラード。

_ジェームズ・カーステアーズ。クラーケンウェルスクエアミドルトン４。彼は何をしたんだ？_

上流の地域の住所（比較して言えば）。彼の車のブランド、靴の価格と合っている。タクシーを捕まえる。レストラードに返信する時間はない（おそらく彼は既に他のことに取り掛かっている）、もっと多くの情報を集めなければ。タクシーは渋滞の間を縫うように走る。集中しなければ。住所と名前。パスワードを持っている異なるデータベースで照合しなければ。（ああマイクロフト、君の悲しい小さなセキュリティ）、彼は高級市場向けの不動産仲買業者だと判断する。どこかでロンドン・スクール・オブ・エコノミクスと繋がっている？卒業生でさえない。明白な繋がりはない。明白でない繋がりも。メアリーとの昼食のミーティング。プロフェッショナルなもの（かもしれない）が、高確率でそうではない。彼はクラプトンの彼女のアパートの近くで彼女に絶対会わないだろう、油臭い鶏の脂肪の匂いをさせて。ありえない。裕福な不動産仲買業者は、夜のシフトのある司書から何が欲しいのだろう（明白なことよりも）？メアリーは、不動産を所有する、もしくは所有する経済力、どちらもない。２人の間の触れあいは（ジェームズとメアリー、メアリーとジェームズ）は親密さ以外の何物もでない。（彼は彼女の指を弄んでいだ。）

メアリーは４回（実際は５回目、記号論を除いて）目の結婚の内に不貞を避けることに失敗した。これ以外の結果を期待するのは狂気だっただろう。

ミドルトンスクエア４は威圧するようなタウンハウスだ。上階の窓は、少なくとも２人の子供の存在を示唆している（娘たち、まだ１０代ではない）。壁紙、妻。中で動きを察知する。家政婦？いいや。高価なドレス。妻が家にいる。花瓶の中に花を差し込んでいる。音楽に合わせて手を動かしている。完全に無防備だ。携帯が震える。チェック。マイクロフト。（何故彼は私を放って置かないのだろう？）

_お前がやろうとしていることは非常に愚かだ。_

知識から、不貞は主に心痛む裏切りである。知識なしでも。いつものように日常は続く。花瓶の中に花が入る。音楽は流される。子供たちは地方で教育を受け、休日に帰宅する。もし知識が削除できるなら（彼らのハードドライブから削除し、リセットし、証拠を取り除き、ことを話すか、死から呼び起こすための目撃者はもういない）、彼らは被害者でいなくても済むかもしれない。だが彼らは被害者なのだ。

時々、ある、それともあるのかもしれないと考える。オープンな結婚、ポリアモリー、ポリアンドリー。だがこれらは定義を変えただけに過ぎない。これらの取り決めでさえ、全て異なる不貞の定義がある。それが今回の場合なのだろうか？妻、チューリップと：大きく、高価な家。赤いべントレー。２人の子供。オスボーンとリトルの壁紙。クリストファー・ガイの家具。不確定。ありそうもない。彼女はあの家の中の壁の中で何かを作り上げている、何か非常に特定されたもの、そして彼（ _ジェームズ_ ）はわざとそれを壊している。リスクを愛するかわいそうな奴。（彼は結局、不動産仲買業者ではある。）彼女は彼と離婚し、一緒に彼が所有している物全てを持って行くだろう。彼女は彼を破滅させるだろう。

携帯が震える。メール。またマイクロフト？いいや。ジョン。嬉しいが、何故、今？彼は患者を診ているはずだ。午後の中頃。いつもなら、忙しすぎて、１人にしてくれと言う時間帯。彼は私のことを考えている。１つのキス、１つの本当のキス。私は常に彼の頭の中にいる。（彼が常に私の頭の中にいるように。）

_今朝、ハンセン病にかかってると思ってる患者が来た。_

ジョンの患者のお話。いつもの私たちなら、事件の間、紅茶と趣味の悪いテレビの番組の間の時間を潰すために話される。彼は待ち遠しく、不安に思っている。空間を何か（何でも）で埋めたい。私は彼にキスをした。彼は私にキスを返した。明快だ。それに私が何の意味を込めたのか考えたに違いない。（私はそれに何の意味を込めたのだろう？）物事の道理は動かされた。彼は今夜ベーカー街にいたい、公共のものよりも親密な晩を提案している。もっとことを進めようと計画しているのか？（不安/期待の突き刺す痛み。２つを分離するのは難しい。）彼は私に言うだろうか、ついに、彼は選択肢を選ばなければいけないことを、私（危険、大惨事）それかメアリー（大惨事、危険）、そして彼は彼女を選んだことを？

_かかっていたのか？SH_

今夜までには、私は彼女の危険/大惨事の割合は、少なくとも私のと同じくらい高いと証明できる決定的な証拠を手に入れる。

_彼はかかっていないことに実際に気を落としてたと思う。_

現状は、ジョンは被害者ではない。彼は知らない。メアリーは彼を守っている。彼女は気が済むまで、彼の（表情豊かで、開いている）顔が彼女に喜びよりもっと恥じと罪悪感をもたらすまで、彼を守り続けるだろう。この知識なしでも（もちろん、メアリーが不貞を犯して性病にかからないと推定するが、もちろんそんなヘマはしないだろう、彼女はこの分野で経験を積んでいる）ジョンは傷つけられていない。もし私が彼に伝えたら？傷つくだろう。そして私はそのニュースの伝達者になるのだ。

時には痛みも良いものだ。

_そうだろう。ハンセン病は興味深い。SH_

ここには私のためのものは何もない、夫を疑っていない妻の上流の地域には。マイクロフトは、私が彼女と対面し、彼女を警告し、彼女に証拠を与えるだろうと想像したのだろうが、それは最初から私の計画ではなかった。私はただジェームズ・カーステアーズが誰なのか知りたかったのだ。ジョンの正反対。ジョンでないもの全て。ジョンが確定要素である時の計算されたリスク。そこには、メアリーにとってのジョンの重要性の始まりと終わりが見出される。

ホームレスネットワークからの女の子が２２１Ｂの前で私の足並みを止める。遅れている。ジョンは既に到着していて、食事（タイ料理）は冷め始めている。彼に食べるようにメールをしたが、彼は待つと強く主張した。（これはデートなのだろうか？）女の子（ジェーンと呼ばれている、と思う）は私の手の中に紙を押し込む。メアリーの写真。彼女の仕事の後に彼女を尾行した誰かがいたのだろう。彼女のシフトが終わってから２時間半経っている。鉛筆書きで。 _ミドルトン４。赤いべントレー。_ そこに彼女はいる、そこで彼女を見つけることができる。そこにジョンを連れてきて、彼に真実を見せられる。これを終わらせることができる。

それとも異なる不貞の形態（ジョン、私との）をメアリーに持って来ることができる。そっちがその手でくるなら、こっちにも考えがある。２人ともこのゲーム _に_ 参加している。ジョンは絶壁の淵で彷徨っていて、どの側にも危険がある。まだ決定的な飛び込みをしていない。メアリーは既に落ちた。

私は不確かな気持ちで階段を登ったが、ジョンの顔（彼の開けていて、正直で、馴染みのある顔）は私を止める。私たちは私のベッドで座りながら酷いテレビを見る。（食事は全く冷めていなかった。）彼が笑うと、それが私の体全身に震えるのを感じられる。彼は枕の上にひじを乗せて屈み、私の肩に手を休めて、彼の指は私の首にある。彼はキスについて言及しなかったので、私もそうした。彼は私を体面せず、要求をしない。彼は指で私の顔からピーナッツソースを拭い、指を舐める。私は彼の手をじっと見つめる。彼は私のベッドの中で眠る、私の胸にもたれながら。私は太陽が昇り始めるまで眠らなかった。


	13. ジェームズ

目を突然開く。階段で足音。ミス・ハドソンのではない。男性のもの。（危険？敵？）一瞬、脳がぼーっとしている、まるで会話の途中、推理の途中、完全に油断している間に中断されたかのように。現場を取り押さえられている、眠っている。奇妙な夢。（炎？雪に覆われた広い空間、拳銃と石膏のかけらについて何か、れんが？）今は消え去った。階段の上に靴、１度に１歩。暗闇の中で慎重に。静かにしようとしている。男性、ゴムの靴底。脚を引きずる音。

ジョン。（３秒以内で推理した。私は彼の足並みのリズムを記憶している、彼の心身医学の障害の変化の程度のため、複雑ではあるが。それにも関わらず、私は、彼が階段の上でさえ、半分眠っている時でさえ、彼の足を引きずる症状の進行の各段階で、彼が歩く時の足音によってジョンを認識することができる。）

朝の２時ちょっと過ぎだ。３時に近い。（何故彼は足を引きずっているのだろう？私たちが最後に危険にさらされてから３日しか経っていない（事件、逃走する容疑者、ナイフ）。自然に足を引きずる症状が戻ってくるには３日間は十分な時間ではない。）今夜は月が出ていない。外のナトリウムの照明の荒い黄色い冷光しかない。上体を起こし、冷たい床板の上に足を乗せる。立ち上がる。ガウンを羽織る時間はない。（ジョンは傷ついているのだろうか？）アドレナリンのほとばしり。

ドアが開く。ドアノブに手がある。まるで息を止めていたかのように、肺の中に冷たい空気を感じる。（止めていたのだろうか？）ジョン。背中を丸くし、足を引きずる症状は出てきてはいるが、それ程酷くはない。杖はなし。彼は街中、つまずきながら歩いた、症状を悪化させている。彼はここに私を見て驚いている。彼をほとんど見ることができない、この明かりの元では。驚いた表情、素早く瞬きをする（同様、強い感情、苦痛のサイン）。微かなナトリウムの冷光の中で、彼の顔は黄ばんで見える。

彼は傷痕を両手で握っていない、折れた鼻や顔の骨折の手当てをしていない、銃創かナイフの切り傷か刺し傷から血を止めていない、手で折れた肋骨に添え木を当てていない、歯と血液を吐き出していない、さもなければ最近の暴力のサインを示していない。傷ついていない。彼は素早く瞬きをしている。顔は目のまわりで微かに湿っている。違う方法で傷ついている。複雑。メアリー。（彼は彼女の秘密を発見したのだろうか？）私の心臓はあまりにも早く脈打っている。

「お前を起こした」質問ではない、もちろん。私が起きたばかりの時の、私の疲れを認識できるくらい長く私と暮らしていた。パジャマのスボン。Ｔシャツ（彼の）。ガウンなし。裸足。「ごめん、起こすつもりは…僕は…」

彼は部屋に入りたい（明白に）。私はドアを開けて、彼のために道を開けた。彼は足を引きずりながら入ってくる。

足を引きずる症状。興味深い。メアリーの不貞の発見はそれをもたらしたのだろうか（早い）？感情的な危険、感情の傷跡。これらのことも、また、アドレナリンのほとばしりの原因になりうる（それか刺激する可能性がある）。感情のダメージのリスクは、身体的な危険がするように、ジョンに同じ種類の活気と自信を誘発しない。感情とその影響力。私が専攻論文を構成できるくらい、自信を持てるような議題ではない。煙草の灰、もちろん。激しい感情の状態の人間の体、人間のモチベーションへの衝撃、駄目だ。あまりにも変動する。あまりにも変数が多い。予想できない。個人的。（しかしながら、興味深い挑戦。完全なる自信は退屈だ。）

「大丈夫か？」私の声は眠りでざらついている。彼の目は血走っていて、湿っている。彼は何かに憑りつかれているように見える。私は彼の肩に、彼の胸に私の掌を乗せる。彼は微笑む。

「大丈夫だよ」彼は私の手の上に自分の手を乗せる。「こんなに…心配してるところ、見たことない」彼の目の中の痛みに対して、彼の微笑みは奇妙に映る。「気遣うヒバリをやってみようとしてるのか？」

「もうすぐ朝の３時だ」すぐさま自分を弁護する。熱い羞恥心の突発。「もしかしたら傷ついているのかと思った」彼の足をちらっと見る。「君は…」言おうとする、足を引きずっている、だがやめた。これ以上痛みを増やそうとしない時に行われる言葉の踊り。奇妙な行動だが、奇妙にも必要だ。ジョン。

彼は下を見る。彼は私が何を言おうとしたかわかっている。彼の手は彼の横に落ちる。私は手を引き、胸の前で腕を組む。寒い。身体が微かに震えている。聞き慣れない音、潜在的な危険に目が覚める。体が警戒している。ジョンは目を指でこする。私は彼の後ろに手を伸ばし、ドアを軽く閉める。彼を中に閉じ込める。閉じ込める。

「君は全然大丈夫じゃない」また質問ではない。

彼はため息をつく。停止する。彼は反応しないかもしれない。彼は指できちんと目を隠している。最も彼の苦痛を可視化する部分を。彼は私に言いたくないのだ（何故？）。彼の口、きつくつぐんでいて、小さい、まるで何か言おうとしているかのように。彼の中の何かが飛び出したいのだが、彼はそれを押し込めている。「喧嘩だよ」

ああ。（ただの）発見ではない（もしそうならば）、ただ事実と証拠。対面。彼はジェームズ・カーステアーズについて、洒落たタウンハウスと妻と学校にいる２人の娘がいる男性について発見したのか？それとも彼はあのことについて発見したのか（１回、２回？）、メアリーが自分でいると言った場所にいなかったことを。またもう１つの、小さな嘘がばれたのか？彼女の嘘は病的である。彼女は嘘をつく必要があろうとなかろうと、嘘をつく。読書会と、ブリッジと、夜のシフトと、ボランティアと、ジョンの人生に目をくらませるように、最近彼女がやり始めた他のこと。可能性は無限にある、小さな裏切り。（金についてかもしれない。あの青色のヒールは安物ではない。香水、贈り物、だが彼女はそのことをジョンに認めるだろうか？）これらの結婚生活に付随する些細な緊張は、足を引きずる症状を刺激する、私との距離と同様に。ジョンがメアリーと何について喧嘩するのか想像するのは簡単だ。聞かない方がいいだろう（もし彼が話したくないのであれば）。結婚したカップルが自分の胸の内に潜めている（それか潜めていると思っている）秘密。

彼は彼女を愛しているから、裏切りの事実はこんなにも彼を傷つけている。

彼はソファにジェスチャーをした。「いいか？」

彼は夜をここで過ごしたいのだ。ソファの上で丸まりたい（私のベッドの中ではなく、私とではなく、私の頬に彼の髪、私の（彼の）Ｔシャツに彼の温かい息、穏やかで、明白で、リアル）。私の胃の底で小さく突き刺すような痛み。まるで拒絶のように感じる。頭をはっきりさせるために頭を振る。

「もちろん」私はノーとは言わない。ジョンに？まさか。彼はもう賃料の半分は払っていないが、私はまだ彼を私の同居人と考えている。「いてくれ」

彼は一瞬ためらう。私も。端でぐらつく。遅い時間だ。私は中断された眠りで震えている。彼の目、痛み、血走っていて、悲しみで満ちている。怒り。痛み。私は彼の手を取る。暗闇の中で導く。私のベッドの上の寝具を引き（左側、ジョンのための左側）、座るようジェスチャーする。彼は従う。靴、ジャケット、ジャンパーを脱ぎ、床に落とす。彼はあまりにも疲れていて、手が震えている（私のように）。立ち上がる。手がベルトのバックルで一瞬ためらう。彼は私を見る。私が完全に理解できない質問が、顔に浮かんでいる。（一緒に眠ることは以前にもやったことがある。複数回。何故、今、それを疑問に思うのだ？）

私は彼の前に立っていて、彼を見つめている（じっと見つめている）ことに突然気付く。何かを明らかにしている。何を？欲望？好意？心配？（愛？それは驚きだろうか？そうかもしれない。私は彼に手を見せている、隠されていると私自身が知らなかった方を。）ベッドの向こう側に移動して、入る。冷たい足。ジョンはジーンズを脱ぎ、私のベッドの中に自分を畳み込む。彼は背中で仰向けになっている。緊張。（何故？私は彼を誘っているのだろうか？他のどの夜とも違いはない、一緒に丸まって眠る。私の胸の上で眠る彼。無害。（多くの場合。）そうだろうか？）彼は私に向かって転がり、彼の（左）手を私の肩の上、それから首に置く（冷たい指）。彼はもっと近づき、私にキスをする。

彼の唇、彼の舌。私の手の下で彼の頬（見事な無精髭）。彼の首の後ろの滑らかさ。熱。彼の体。あまりにも近い。私に押し付けられている。固い。リアル。彼に対する疼くような欲求。あまりにも非常に圧倒的。冷たい手、彼からのぼる熱、彼の胃、彼のウェスト、背中のくぼんだ部分。私の彷徨う（右）手。私の太腿に彼の（左）ひざ。私の髪に絡まっている彼の（左）手。ジョン。

彼は私から離れて、転がる（何故？）。彼は息を吐く。「ごめん」

何故申し訳なく思っているのだろうか？（止めたこと、それとも最初に始めたこと？）尋ねたい。その代わりに「大丈夫だ」と言う。私は彼の胃（温かい）に手を休める。彼の呼吸を感じる。空気の突然の需要（部屋の空気が足りていない）。

「ただ…」彼は息を吸い、吐く。「混乱してる。うろたえてる。疲れてる」彼は私の手の上に自分の手を置く。震えている。

「なら、眠ればいい」

目が覚めると、彼は既にいない。彼の別離は何故私の目を覚めさせなかったのだろう？（私の体が彼にあまりにも馴染んでいる。）

 

*

_都合がつけば、助けが必要だ。都合がつかなくても、とにかく来い。SH_

ジョンが到着する、彼は一緒にメアリーを連れてきた。もう足は引きずっていない。ここ数日で喧嘩は治まったのか？そうらしい。家庭の無上の幸福（何とでも呼べばいい）。客間は、様々なサイズのプラスチックのわく箱が点々と散らばっている、それぞれ３つの異なる園芸用の物置から、園芸用の道具が入っている（全てローグトンの同じ通りから来ている）。たった数枚の写真とひびの砕けた頭蓋骨だけで、非常に長い間未解決のままである事件に取り組んでいる。殺人は殺人だ。どんな、１０年間解決されていない事件でも、ピンチの時には役に立つ。

気を紛らわすものが欲しい。

土曜日の朝。無上の幸福に包まれたカップルは買い物に出かけていた。明らかにメアリーのものである袋をジョンは運んでいる。メアリーは真っ赤な口紅で元気に見える。（土曜日の朝に真っ赤な口紅？なんとわざとらしいことか。なんと熱心な。その事実に主張がある。何の？警告？誘惑？赤色、複雑。）確定的ではない和解。彼女の顔（いつものように）は、友好的で、楽しそうで、取り組んでいて、目の後ろは断固として空白だ。まるで棚の上にあるチャイナドールのようだ。故意に彫り込まれたたった１つの表情、それ以上のものはない。ジョンは和解したように見える。悲しそうでなく、緊張していない。彼の肩、リラックスしている。再び喧嘩の議題を持ち上げないよう計画している。メアリーもそうするだろうと信頼している。暴力的な嵐の後の不気味な静けさ。彼の目、質の悪い眠り。彼は袋を地面に下ろす（服？おそらく靴）、ドアの傍で。

「今回は何なんだ？」ジョンはわく箱に目をやる。

「このような傷痕を残すような凶器を探している」ジョンに写真を見せる。鉛筆で寸法が書かれている。「確実に園芸用の道具のものだと既に推理した。これらのわく箱の中の１つの中にある」

「なるほど」ジョンは額を撫でる。「朝早くに仕事をするのはいいことだ」

「何これ」メアリーはキッチンの入り口で足を止めた。「この場所、健康災害じゃない」

「冷蔵庫の中は見ない方がいいよ」ジョンは面白がっている。「恐怖しか感じないだろうから」

「同様にレンジも避けるように、もし繊細な性質ならば」彼女を警告するのは公平だろう。叫び声はあまりにも落ち着かなくさせるし、ミス・ハドソンは好まないだろう。

「…これって…」質問の始まり。彼女は何を見ているのだろう？鳩（ホルムアルデヒドで保存されている。そんなに興味深くはない）？切られたアスファルト？ああ、もちろん。人間の指の爪だ。

「ああ」質問を終える前に答えた方がいいだろう。「そう、人間の指の爪だ。大丈夫、死後取り除かれたものだから」

わく箱を開いているジョンは、笑いを押し殺している。「で、どうすればいい？」

「本当に、ジェームズ、このキッチンの食べ物を食べるわけ？」メアリー、彼の靴の固いヒール（ヒール、青色のではない）はキッチンテーブルのまわりを動きながら、タイルにカツカツと音を立てる。彼女は気付いていない。 _ジェームズ_ 。素人の間違い。名前を間違えること。同じ精神的な区分に入っている名前、愛する者、子供、ペット、同僚、友達、 _私が嘘をついている愛する者_ 。まだ気づいていない。「ペニシリンの定期的な服用が必要なんじゃないの」

ジョン。彼の顔から愉快、満足、疲れているが和解された平和が取り除かれて、数秒間の内に完全な激しい苦痛の空間へと移り変わった。彼の全身が緊張している。彼の手は拳になり、彼の口は鋭い白い線へときつく結ばれている。彼の顔は蒼白だ。彼のひざでさえ緊張している。まるで身体的な衝撃のようだ。ジョンは準備していなかった、自己防衛さえ上げていなかった。メアリーは彼が見えない。２人の間にわく箱が積んである。彼女はまるでデパートの展示のように、キッチンの中を彷徨っている。ジョンは自己破滅している。

彼は知っている。

もちろん知っている。（何故そうではないと考えることができたのだろう？）

彼は不貞の一連を知っている。何故彼女の結婚が終わったかの理由、おそらくセラピストのことでさえ。彼はずっと知っていたのだ。彼は彼女と結婚した時に知っていた。一部分、それが彼女を結婚した理由だろうか？彼女の基本的な崩壊、彼があまりにも親密に理解するもの、両者とも過去の出来事によって根本的に壊れていることが？彼は知っている。彼はジェームズ・カーステアーズのことでさえ知っている。詳細までも。彼の名前。私は彼に言っていない。マイクロフトだって言っていないだろう。メアリー自身は注意深い。彼女は彼に言うことを選択したのだろうか？もちろんそうだろう。罪悪感。彼女はもっと良い人になりたいのだ。彼女は許されたいのだ。彼女は正直になりたいのだ。ジョンの正直な顔のように、正直に。ジョンのひどく苦しんでいる顔。彼が彼女に（私について、私に覚える感情について）正直であったように、彼女は彼に正直でありたいのだ。与えて受け取る。

そうだろうか？ _ジェームズ・カーステアーズ_ は復讐の一種なのだろうか？

私と時間を過ごすことについて、彼女は彼を罰しているのだろうか？あのキスのために？（彼女は知っているのだろうか？）私のベッドの中の（無害な）夜のために？最初から、部分的に彼女から、部分的に（大半は？）私から分かれている正直の家であることから？（彼女はその性質に惹きつけられているが、同様に憤慨している。）メアリーはそんなに意地が悪いだろうか？判断しがたい。もしかすると故意にではなく、計画されたものではなかったのかもしれない。無意識にやったのかもしれない。現在、彼の名前を上げること。明らかに事故（だが予想されていないものではない。期待されていたものかもしれない）。メアリーの崩壊している部分がこぼれて、ジョンを壊している。ジョンの性質がコントロールできるように、彼女も自分の性質をコントロールしたいのだ。だができない。

ジョンの顔。これは初めてではない。

もちろんそうでない。彼らは１年以上結婚していて、メアリーが不貞を告白した最初の時ではない。彼の顔中に書かれている。最初のは辛かった。２回目（３回目？）はもっと辛かった。彼の呼吸。故意に吸って、吐いている。彼は震えている。彼はただ立つことしかできない。その激しい苦痛。何故これを？彼の（ジェームズの）名前で呼ばれること。ジョン。消されていて、塗り直されて、除去されて。（メアリー、君は一体何をしてしまったんだ？）

彼女はまだ気付いていない。彼女は気付かない。今、彼女は流しを覗き込んでいる。「この汚水溜めでお皿を洗うの？」

わく箱の中を見て、移植ごてを引き出す（確実に凶器ではない）。ジョンに見せる。彼の目（怒り、恥辱、激しい苦痛で暗い）が私の目と合う。彼は動かない。

彼は私が知っていることさえ、知っている。（もちろん、私が知らないわけはないだろう？）彼は私から怒りを隠していない、隠そうともしていない。何と神経を使う踊りだったことだろう。ましてや自覚していたよりもそうだ。私は手を伸ばして、彼の震えている拳の１つを握る。彼は抵抗しない。

「刃先の角の１つか、もしかして？どう思う？可能か？」

彼はただ私を見る。彼は反応できない。

「同意するよ」私はわく箱の中へ音を立てながら、移植ごてを落とす。「移植ごてではない」私は手を引っ込め、彼は動く。跪く。右脚は突然使えなくなる。彼は足を自分の下で動かし、適切な位置に置く必要がある。彼はわく箱を開ける。キッチンから顔をそむける。プライバシーの瞬間。

「この作業、どれくらい時間がかかると思う？」メアリーは壁に寄りかかっていて、客間を見ている。彼女は賢いが、十分賢いわけではない。彼の背中の緊張を読み取ることができない。彼の脚の突然の機能の欠如を。彼のぎこちなく、わざとらしい呼吸を聞き取ることができない。部屋を満たしている緊張を感じ取れない。

「まあ、夜通しだろうな」私の声。均等にペース配分されている。読み取ることができない。この発言だけがヒントになるべきだ。彼女はそれを聞かない。ジョンは私を見上げる。感謝。

彼女はため息をついた。「それなら私帰るわ、いいでしょう？」彼女は袋を持ち上げる。「後でまた、ね、ジョン？」

「スコップだろうか？」私は見せびらかすように１つを取り出す。（明らかにそうではない。）

「後で」ジョンは痛みの層から低い声を出す。まるでわく籠が埃にまみれているように、咳をする（まみれていない）。「もちろん。後で」


	14. パターンの認識

指を置き、（新しく、微かに劣っている）弓は空中で止まっている。音符は既にある、鳴らされるのを待っている。すぐそこにある将来は運命づけられている、予想ができる。パラメータは既に設置されている。これらの鍵となる依存する要素に基づいている他の将来はありえない。私の指の圧力、ちょうどあるべき場所にあり、待っている。弦の上で弓を引く。最初の音符が完璧に鳴る、予想したように。音楽（確実、複雑でない）は鋼に対する毛の小さな暴力、私の筋肉の記憶、そして私の指先の圧力の結果である。何事にも流されない。証拠は常に明らかな終わりを指し示している。パターンの認識の問題にしか過ぎない。

チャイコフスキー（もちろん）、 _なつかしい土地の思い出_ 。けばけばしい、感傷的、そして確実（少なくとも）陳腐さに近似している。ジョンは気にしないようだ。（ジョンは全く気にしない。）ジョンの好みの主観性を認識するために、強制された、ジョンのためにチャイコフスキーを弾いた時間全て。彼の喜びを観察することは、音楽を違った風に聴こえさせる、まるで彼が聴いているように、音符が馴染みのあるパターンで、私の指でさらされていても。一方ではこれ見よがしな過度に感傷的な音楽。だが、見栄を張らない、真面目で正直な音楽でもある。

ジョンはひじ掛け椅子に座っている、目を閉じて、顔はリラックスしている（やっと）。メアリーが起こした痛みはまだひりひり痛んで、彼の上を漂っている。（彼女は４回彼にメールを送っている。各通が届く度、彼は画面を見て、怯む。最後のにしか反応しない。短いメッセージ。）彼の手は力が入っておらず、椅子のひじ掛けに休んでいる。掌は下に向けてある。きちんとしていて、清潔な指の爪。ジーンズ。わく籠から微かに汚れている（今は、既に仕舞われていて、メットに戻された。凶器は剪定ののこぎりであると特定された、その刃先にまだまとわりついている古い血しぶきがある。単純。）ジョンの胸は一定のリズムで上がって、下がる。シャツの下にＴシャツが見える。ボタンは外されている。彼の喉仏の微かな動き。右脚は奇妙な角度にある（彼に痛みを引き起こしている）。ベルトバックルの輝きの中のランプの反射。（思い出す、私の寝室の床に立てた音。彼の皮膚の感触、私の太腿に彼のひざ。私の唇に彼の唇。）

私はこれらの親密な行為を、最も不適切な時に、驚くような鮮やかさで思い出す。タクシーの中、死体の上に屈んでいる時、レストラードとの会話の途中。銀行の列で待っている時。彼の匂いをすぐさま思い出し、それとともに予想される身体的な反応が起きる。私の迅速に脈打つ心臓。微かな赤面。ふさわしくない体の膨張。こんなにも一貫として気が紛らわされたことはない、こんなにも一貫として気を紛らわすために必死になったことはない。狂気を孕んでいる。深呼吸。音楽に集中する。誤ることのない私の筋肉の記憶。持ち帰り用の食事の残り（中華）は机の上にある。ジョンはため息をついて、椅子の中で微かに動く。楽句に装飾を加える。彼は微笑む。彼の顔。あの笑顔は私のためにある、それは私の瞼を喜びで重くする。彼は、私がバイオリンを弾くのを聴くのを好む。

終わりに近い。窓に振り向く、まるで彼よりも、街の上の空白な空間をじっと見つめていたかのように。最後の音符。無音へと色あせるまでそれを鳴らす。顎でバイオリンをじっとさせる、その棹に緩く指を巻きつけ、微かに弦を撫でる。奇妙にも緊張している（何故？）。私のズボンの縫い目に対する私の弓身。沈黙。ジョンの息遣い。私の耳の中で鳴る迅速な脈。

彼が喋ろうとする準備が聞こえる。椅子の中で微かな動き、椅子の詰め物に対する指の爪を引っ掻き、彼の唇が開く。「素敵だ。美しい」私はジョンの褒め言葉を味わう。胸の中で温かさが溢れる。

彼が足を動かす音。彼は前に屈んでいる。小さなためらい。「お前は…」ジョンはいつも終わらない文章を言い始める。「誰かと付き合ったことは…誰かと一緒になったことは、その人たちのために弾いたことは？」停止。「もちろんそうしたに違いないだろうけど」彼は再び、ひじ掛け椅子に深くもたれる（絨毯に椅子の足が動いて、微かな音を立てる。）

最初にはイエスかノーを要求する何かに聞こえたが、その答えを与えるには少しぎこちなさを必要とするだろう。だが、文章の構造を考えれば、 _そうしたに違いない_ は仮説の質問のようにも聞こえる。答えを要求するとは思えない。彼がこのようなことを尋ねるのは奇妙だ。誰かと付き合うこと（それとも誰かとセックスすること、これこそが彼が本当に尋ねていることだと明らかだ）は私の分野ではないとはっきりさせたはずだ。その証拠は比較的明白だ。

「それは…」彼は再び口を開いて、またこの文章も言い終えないとちょうど思った時に、彼は文章を終えた。「それは凄く誘惑的なんだよ、わかるだろ。それは…結構効果的だろうと思う」

「ふむ」曖昧な反応。私の演奏を誘惑的だと感じることについて、過度に喜んでいる。私と同じ親密さの記憶を思い出しているのだろうか？（彼の首の後ろに私の手、彼の髪の中、彼の背中に這い寄っている？）彼はそれらを切望しているのだろうか？他の音楽を演奏したくなる。私は弓を上げる。

「そうしたのか？それとも…そうしてるのか？」仮説の質問ではない、ということだ。私は振り向いて、彼を見る。彼の目は開いていて、渇望していて、少し緊張している。具合の悪い脚は忘れ去られている（この時だけ）。彼の呼吸も少し早くなっている（私のと同様に）。欲望。私は眉を上げる。ジョンは１つの質問を聞いているが、もう１つ別の意味合いを一緒に持たせている。私が優れているような種類の言葉のゲームではない。彼は何を意味しているのだろうか？現在、私が他の誰かと寝ているかどうか？彼にはメアリーがいるように、私にも誰かがいるかどうか？メアリーとクラプトンでＸファクターを観ている間に、私が誰かのために演奏しているかどうか？

「演奏したのか、誰か…お前の…お前の元…のために」停止。「お前の…」彼は言葉に手を伸ばし、探すのに失敗した。彼がどんな思考回路をたどっているかわかる。 _彼女、彼氏_ 、どっちを選べばいいのかわからない。確実に、今となっては私がどっちを好んでいるかわかるはずだ。私が男性か女性かどれとも一緒に想像できずに、全く言葉を発音するのにもがいているのか？失礼のないように、推測をしないようにしたいのだろう。（誤った推測をする。皆これに長けている。）やっと彼は以下の言葉で落ち着いた。「演奏したのか…かつての恋人のために？」性別無関係。政治的に適切な言葉にワンポイント。ブラボー、ジョン。

私は弓を振り上げて、再び弦の上に漂わせた。何を演奏するかどうかまだ決めていない。私の指。まだ置かれておらず、偶然性はない。停止。直接答えるにはまだぎこちない文章だ。明白にしなければ。（これが彼の知りたいことなのだろうか？確実にこの点についても明白にしたつもりだったが。）

「いない」

またチャイコフスキー？それとも他のもの？チャイコフスキーは常に彼を喜ばせ、誘惑する。

「元恋人は誰もいないのか？」短い笑い。「それとも、まだその人と寝ているのか？」

なんと奇妙な推測だろう。ジョンはそれが真実だと想像しているのなら、私について、本当に全く何も観察していない。もしかすると、ここには含まれた会話があるのかもしれない。ジョンは存在しない人に嫉妬を感じているのか？「いいや。私に恋人はいたことがない」 _Ｄ長調のコンチェルト_ 。次の曲としてチャイコフスキーの楽曲はジョンにとっていいだろうか？指を置く。準備する。

「なんて？」心からの驚き。「全く…」また言い終わらない文章。 _全くいない_ 。そうだ、ジョン。奇妙なのだろう。期待されていない。どうでもいい。「そうか」彼は息を吐く。「僕」おそらく彼が呟いた一番短い文章だろう。長い停止。私はバイオリンの弦を撫で、彼が納得するまで待つ。

このことについて知らなかったことは、何を意味するだろう？何も。何も意味しない。意識の前と後は存在せず、セックスは人を構成しない。まだ明かされていない秘密の知識などない、きっと。違いはない、ジョンにとっての違いを除いて。私たちの間に、私が厳密に定義できない、明白な緊張感が浮かび上がる。窓の傍に立ち、バイオリンを顎の下に押し込んでいたくない。ベッドの中にいて、ジョンが傍にいて、私の上に手があり、私の口と彼の口が重なり合っていて欲しい。ここからそこへと、ことを動かす方法がわからない。直通している道はない。地図はない。彼を見えるように、彼の顔が見えるように、さらに振り返る。顎の下からバイオリンを引っ込める。待つ。見る。

「僕は思ってた…」ジョンはため息をつく。緊張しているように見える。奇妙に緊張しているように。緊張なのか？他のものか？

私が自覚していたよりももっと象徴的な告白なのだろう。何故？私の知識が明らかに欠如している、ジョンについての分野の一覧表に付け加えるためのもう１つのカテゴリー。全てのことの意味合いは変わったのだろうか（また）？

彼は、唇に対して人差し指をこする。「その、最初は、わかるだろ、それについて少し考えてたんだ。自分の分野じゃないって言ってたからな。それは覚えてる。考えてたんだ…もしかして今は興味がないのかと…その、付き合うことに。難しい別れ話かなんかを経験したのかと。後で、もしかすると、えーと…なかったのかと…」

何がなかったのかと？ジョンのように、無能なセラピストがいたならば、この会話は複数回交わされたことだろうが、多くの人々は私と、私の性に関する歴史（かその不在）について意見を交わさない。多くの人々は、その分野において私に全く衝動がないと推測し、私の存在で奇妙にリラックスし、私の言いなりになった。無性愛者の男性。完全に男性ではなく、言うまでもなく女性でもない。どちらの問題も抱えない。アイデアの不条理な一覧。だが役に立つ作り話だ。ジョンがそれの全て、それか一部分を買っていたことに気付かなかった。だから彼は私とためらいがちだった（である）のか？

ジョンは唇を舐める。緊張。奇妙に魅力がある。ジョンの舌。触覚の記憶のきらめき。私の唇に、口の中に、そして（一瞬だけ）私の（右）耳たぶにジョンの舌。身体的な欲望の証拠（私の腰に彼の、彼の太腿に私の）ははっきりとしていた。明白だ。確実に彼はそれを記憶しただろう。それまでには私は性欲を覚えなかったと想像していたのだろうか？（満たされずとも欲望は存在する。）それとも彼は、私は欲望がないと考えていたのか（誰に対しても、難しい別れ話の結果、壊れていて、感情に傷痕があり、それとも特に彼に対して）？キスと、撫でることと、触れあいは絶え間なかったが、必ずセックスには終わらなかった。私のセクシャリティに対する１年にわたる実験？（よくやった、ジョン！）それとも彼は私が身体的に欲望を覚える能力を欠如していると考えていたのか、もしかすると？（彼はそう考えたのだろか？彼がそれを想像しているのを想像する、暗闇の中で、拳の中に勃起とともに、私の奇跡的な治癒となり、彼の手、彼の口。酔わせる想像だ。）

ジョンはその文章をまだ終えていない。私は既に少なくとも、私が登場する彼の２つの自慰のファンタジーを推理し、少なくとも私自身の謎を１つ解き明かした。

彼を助ける選択肢。これ以上サスペンスの必要はない。促す。「私にリビドーがないと考えていたのか？」

「そうだよ」ジョンは赤面する。私は彼に恥じをかかせた。難しい告白？

「なるほど。だが、私にはある」

「ああ」ジョンは指で首の後ろを撫でる。「ああ、それについては…もう発見したよ」彼は座る位置を調節した。ジーンズがきつくなったようだ。この会話は彼を興奮させている。私もそうだが、おそらく違う理由で興奮しているだろう。

「それで」彼はまっすぐ私の目を見た。「お前はリビドーはあるが、それを追求しないことを選んで人生を過ごしてきたのか？そうなのか？」

どう答えるか一瞬検討する。真実。私の（１５歳の）手が村の教会の手荷物一時預かり所で女の子のシャツの中に潜り込んだ。彼女はその行為に同意し、私には好奇心があった。コットンに包まれた柔らかい肉。素早く、冷たく客観的な探索。それ以来は、接触なし（ジョン以外は）、親密さを検討する誰とでも。自分の指向についての現実の質問はなかった（女性よりも男性）が、わざわざ仮説を証明するつもりはなかった。疑う理由はない。人間関係の複雑さ、小さな屈辱に対する現実の欲求はない。それが判断だとは思わなかった。日々、１週間から１週間へと、私の小さな選択のただの結果だ。答えは単に _イエス_ なのだろう。

ジョンは期待しているように私を見ている。待っている。彼は理由が欲しい、そこに本当は何もなくても。私はそういうタイプではないのだ。（それとも、私の母親が言ったように、「あなたは愛されるには自立しすぎていると決断したのよ」。彼女はただそれを私の感情的な未熟さのサインだと思っていた。おそらく真実だろう、今から考えてみると。）

「提供された機会は完全に…」話しながら続く言葉を検討する、正しいものを探そうとし、失敗する。完全に _欲望された_ ことがない？厳密には真実ではない。 _相手になりうる_ ？時折。 _十分である_ 、なんらかの方法で。確実に真実であるが、表現するにはあまりにも辛辣すぎる。これで落ち着く。「ふさわしくない」嘘ではない、完全に。これまで、機会、提案、申し出、申し込みはあった。だが完全に魅力的で、努力か時間に値するとは思えなかった。それとも社会的なこじつけ。それとも、他にもっと重要な事柄があった。いつももっと重要な事柄があった。事件か、コカイン。多くの場合は事件。

「何か逃してるんじゃないかと思わないのか？」同時に２つの会話をしている感覚に打たれる、２つ目は不明な話題についてだが。「だって、それは、いくらか理解するためには行われることが必要な、人間の存在の分野じゃないのか？」

ためらい。それが存在する２つの領域でのこの質問に対する答えをどうやって伝えればいいのかわからない。ただうわべのレベルは実際にはどういう意味か確実にわかる。「性交がどうやって行われるのか理解している」明白な事実を提唱することは時々必要である。

ジョンは微笑む。親しみの笑顔だが、他にも意味合いを含んでいる。彼は再び唇を舐める。たった今、３つ目の、ジョンのための以前考えられたことのない自慰のファンタジーを提供したことに気付く。彼の顔つきは実質的に肉食動物を思わせる。（そして私が獲物だ。）背筋が震える。落とす前にバイオリンを下ろさなければいけない。私の手が震えている。彼の目は私の目を離さなかった。「それで十分だと思ってるのか？」

「十分？何のために？仕事？ああ」間違った答えに感じる。正しい答えはいいや、だろうか？ _いいや、十分ではない。君が含まれているなら、ジョン、十分ではない。十分であることはありえない。時々過度だが、それでも、十分ではない。複雑。矛盾、君の他の部分全てがそうであるように。_ 彼は一瞬私をじっと見つめ、顔にはぼんやりとした愉快の表情を浮かべ、同時に優柔不断の瞬間でもある。まるで私が、彼が解き明かしている謎のように（そうなのかもしれない）。それは解決した。

彼は立ち上がる。私に向かって歩く。机の上のバイオリンケースを開く。それにジェスチャーをする。私にバイオリンを下ろして欲しいのだ。震える手は動くことに失敗する。ジョンは彼の親指と指の間で私の手首を取り、それを導いた。ジョンが私からバイオリンを取る前に肩のせを滑らせ、そのベルベットのゆりかごの中に慎重に置く。

彼は音を立ててケースを閉じる。「誰だって触れられることに値するんだよ、シャーロック」

思わず言いそうになった、 _値するという問題ではない_ 、だが彼の表情は私を止める。純粋な欲望。肉欲。愛。私は屋根の上に戻る、１年前、あまりにも彼の近くにいる斬新さ、彼の呼吸と彼の皮膚の匂いを感じた。小さなパニックの発作。地図の載っていない海原。

彼は私の首の後ろに手を置いて、近くに引き寄せる。彼は私にキスをする。


	15. モル単位で繋がる２人

全てが確かだ。今まで彼がどれだけ不確かに行動していたのか、気付かなかった。私が半分眠っている間に、私を愛撫する、私の唇に小さなキスを繰り返し押す、私の足首を何気なく撫でる彼の手。全てはただ影だった。全ては単にこれへの（潜在的な）導入部だった。まるで私をじっとさせるように彼の指は私の髪をつかんでいる、彼の歯は私の下唇に押し付けられ、彼の（左）手が私のシャツを引っ張っている。ボタンを外し、彼が１つずつ外すにつれて、私の胃に指をさっと触れる。私を変質させる。私の皮膚に焼き付く道筋を残す。

私は間違っていた。これを理解していなかった。全く。

化学物質の集まり（私）は動き、傾き、ふちまで満たされる。不安定になる。彼の存在が誘い出すドーパミンの一定の噴出がノルエピネフリンとバソプレシンのうねりと合流するのを感じる。私の表面に浮かび上がる感情が勢いよく流れるのを感じる。疼く（極端で止まるところを知らない）愛、肉欲、愛慕。彼のために。彼のためだけに。（いつも。）この瞬間の脳のＭＲＩを想像する（彼の左手が私の肋骨に対して模様をこすりつけている、彼の唇が私の首に跡を吸って残している）。私の視床、私の後頭海馬、後頭皮質。肉欲と切望した欲求の輝くような点が可視化されて明らかになる。認めざるをえない。オキシトシンで彼の名前がそこに彫り込まれている。化学物質の頭脳のゲーム。脳の自然な依存。（愛している、愛している、愛している。）

私の腰に対して彼の手が滑り落ちる（彼の熱い掌で一瞬揺する）腰のくびれ部分まで。私へ添えられた手、指は広げられ、彼は押す。彼へと私をこすりつける。様々な圧力。硬く、それから柔らかい。私の背筋を沿って彼の指は線を描く。震え。彼の指のなぞった跡は、私の皮膚の下で広がり、私を包み込む熱い残余をたどる。私を過敏にし、彼が触れた部分全てが焼える。耳の中で脈がドンドンとリズムを刻む、体中に響き渡る。素早い。空気が足りない。

彼の首に私の顔を埋める。彼を吸い込む。彼の匂い。通常の要因全て。彼のシャンプー、彼の洗濯洗剤、彼の皮膚の心地良いミルクのような匂い。どこでだって認識する匂い。彼の不可避のアンドロステロールを吸い込む。彼のフェロモンは確実に私の（明白、簡単にわかる、そして駆り立てられる）欲情の反応を高める。

彼のウェストに私の手が落ちる。彼のジャンパーを引っ張る。指は太く無能に感じる。私の手で始まり、私の全身を通して伝わる震えの徴候がある。彼の（左）手は私の背中の下部分にわたって動き、私のズボンのベルト部分の下に指先を滑り込ませる。まるで彼が内因性の反応を刺激したかのように、頭をのけぞる。はっと息をのむ。彼の唇が私の唇を愛撫するにつれ、私の喉の中の喘ぎ声は彼の口の中に捕まる。私の頭の後ろを包んでいる右手、私の髪の中に指が絡まっている。お互いに対する舌の質感。彼のアールグレイの紅茶の味。痛むくらい、彼は私の舌を吸う。

彼の喉の裏で言葉にならない声の音がし、私の顎に振動が伝わる。彼はそこにもキスをする。私の肩甲骨の皮膚へと短い指の爪が食い込む。私の耳に熱い息。私の耳たぶに唇。歯。私のズボンのボタンに指。迅速に外される。

激しく呼吸する。体の酸素の需要が高まる。世界は非常に小さくなる。それはこの部屋の中に相当する、彼が私を（彼を）抱く空間の中に。彼の手が私のズボンの中へとくねりながら進むにつれて、私の非常に熱望している勃起と触れあうと、世界はさらに小さくなる。一瞬で全て終わるかもしれない。彼の手の熱は私の（今は湿っている）敏感な肉にある。感覚のほとばしりがあまりにも激しく、ひざが少し崩れる。彼は私を捕まえる。彼の脚。完璧に強く、完璧に安定している。私の首で彼が笑うのを感じる。私にキスをする。私の皮膚の上に彼のまつ毛を感じる。

「ベッド」彼の声は微かにかすれている。私の手を取って、彼の親指が私の掌を撫でている）。私の寝室へと連れて行く。（このような密会にとっては伝統的な場所。彼は教科書通りにことを進める。）他の部屋（それか他の場所）が存在するのを想像するのは難しい。（世界は私の掌にある指で構成されている。小さな動き、少しの摩擦。どのような言語に存在しない言葉の量。）彼をじっと見つめるのをやめられない。彼の唇は赤く、少し腫れている。彼の下唇に沿って私の歯型が見える（噛んだ覚えはない）。

私の寝室。彼はジャンパーとシャツを脱ぐ。私の呼吸は浅く、素早い。息を飲んで、私の目の前で彼の皮膚が現れるのを見る。馴染みがあるが、同時に馴染みがない。（さらなる矛盾。）彼の体、軍基準に絞ってあり、しまっている。直線。馴染みはあるが、今となっては異なる、何故か。コンピューターの上で丸まる彼の肩、それか流しで丸まっている背中（皿を洗う）、それか買い物袋の重みで丸まる体を見るのに慣れている。彼の体はジャンパーやコートや距離で守られていて、パッドの入っている衣服で包まれていた。今はまっすぐ立っている。怯んでいない。確かな危険、カオス（私）と面向になっても怯まない。丸い銃創。最初に会った時は怒っている赤いしみ、その時は数ヶ月しか経っていなかった。私が最初に見た時は、感じやすく、ひりひり痛んでいて、まだ腫れていた。今は薄いピンク色の好奇心で、ほとんど平らで、彼の体への考えられない侵入の記憶（よくもやったものだ！）で満ちていて、治癒している。何故彼がここにいるのか説明するのを助ける傷痕（私とここに、今、半裸で、私をじっと見つめている）。黒は白、白は黒。明らかに危険なものは安心させるもので、安心させるものは危険に違いない。正反対になっている。

ウェストまでは裸で、彼は私に手を伸ばす。まるでプレゼントの包装紙を剥くみたいに私から服を剥ぎ取る。（彼が私の靴下を、１足ずつ、取るにつれて私への彼の指の柔らかい触れ方。）布地の層から私を広げる、優しく、彼の目の前で完全に裸にさせた、震えていて、人生で一番勃起しながら。彼はじっと見つめる。彼は私の腰に触れる（軽く、まるで私が壊れるみたいに。壊れるかもしれない）。前に屈んで、私の（左）の乳首にキスをし、滑らかな舌が円を描く。今夜の内、二回目、私はもうすぐ終わるかもしれないと怖がる。私でさえ認識できない音を喉で押し殺す。

彼はベルトを素早く抜き、ジーンズのボタンとファスナーを外す。１つの淀みない動きに見える様で衣服の残りを脱ぐ。（鍛錬されている。純粋な比較の快楽のために、彼も慣れていない時を見ていないことについて、一瞬の後悔が胸を突き刺す。）今は見える。私が正確に計算した（それか、より厳密に言えば、私が正確に空想した）証拠を。彼の勃起したペニスの全体的なサイズと幅を。推測をするために、布と礼節のバリアを通して、それとの身体的な接触のいくつかの機会に基づく。（私の何か月もの自慰のファンタジーは正しいと証明された。）私の血液はコルチゾル、私の脳はドーパミンで満ちているに違いない。彼に触れたいという底知れない激しい欲望。私の舌で私の口の端をいじくり回していることに気付く。

「おいで」彼は私のベッドに私を、彼の元に引っ張る。ぎこちなく倒れ込む。彼の皮膚（滑らか、終わりが見えない）は私の皮膚に対して押して、動く。わくわくさせる、摩擦の想像を超える感覚。彼の上で半分手足を伸ばす格好になる、彼の太腿の間にひざ、片手は枕の間に埋まり、もう片方は彼の肩にある。（瘢痕組織。）彼がかつてしたように、私にキスをする、額の上に。目を閉じると、瞼にもキスされる。顔の両側に手。再び目を開けて、彼が私を見ている、まるで私を読み取ろうとしているかのように。表情、優しさ。好意。彼は私の顔、私の体を見ている。私が大丈夫で、同意しているかどうか知りたいのだ。優しく私にキスをする、まるでやり直すかのように。答えとして、彼の唇の間に私の舌を押す。

彼の手は私の背中へとくねって行き、私の尻にたどり着く。許されるよりもはるかに気持ち良く感じる力強い手探り。唸り声を抑える。

初めて、彼に計画かゴールがあるのか考える。（最終結果に導く段階の一連。性交。）彼の手は私の尻をしっかりと握っていて、彼に対して私を動かし、私の会陰は突然彼の手の近さでぞくぞくする、触れられたいと必死になる。侵入されるための突然の欲望（何によって？）。全てのことに同意する。境界線はない。私の胃と彼の胃との間に押されている、私のペニスは私たちに液体をこぼしている。彼のペニスは、私の骨盤に丸い濡れたしみを残している。摩擦。感覚。同時に刺激が足りず、過度にある。

彼は私の髪の中で呼吸し、笑う。「これは長くかからないな、多分」

たちまち傷つく。批判？いいや。自分のことを話している。おそらく私のことも話しているが、確実に自分自身について話している。片側に動き、彼の胸へと私の手を置き、私のひじで私を支えさせた。彼の脚のまわりに片脚を押し込む。やはり私のことを話しているのかもしれない。

「そうだろう」同意。前に屈み、私の唇を彼の（右）の乳首に乗せる。彼の胸に深い呻き声。私の舌の元で小さな皮膚の拳が浮かび上がる。（勃起した皮膚組織の不思議。）彼は右手で私の背中を撫でて、私の腰の上にげんこつをこすりつけ、私の尻の上に滑らせる。

私の好奇心に満ちた指が彼の胃をわたる（今は濡れている）につれて彼の全身を眺め、彼のペニスを握る。彼の胸の中で生まれる音は必死で、彼の胃の中で轟く。熱く、固い、（私のための）欲望によって堅い、生きている肉。ぎゅっと握る。彼の亀頭に沿って、親指を走らせ、そこの割れた皮膚、滑らかな湿り気、その下にある彼の小帯のきつい結びを感じる。彼の腰が跳びあがる。彼は私の首に呻く。これらの行動は、私が経験している唯一の性行為に似ている。私は彼のペニスの長さへと拳を走らせ、また上へと動かし、彼の包皮にわたって指を走らせ、彼の亀頭のまわりで親指を転がせる。既にそこにもっと液体がある。彼の（左）手は私の手と組み合わさり、指同士は縫い合わせた抱擁にある。彼は荒く、必死で、素早い。私の手の動きを早めて、それから皮膚の結び目の上に居残らせる。彼を探索する。私のようだが、異なっている。惹きつけられる。

「シャーロック」彼の顔を見る、彼の目は半分閉じていて、口は半分開いている。屈んで、彼にキスをする、彼の口の中に私の舌を滑り込ませる。彼の指の指揮に従う。素早く、荒く。彼は私の体に声を上げる。私の手の上の彼の精液の熱を感じる。彼の指は速度を落とし、けだるいペースになる。それから彼は手を離し、彼の唇はまだ私の下唇を軽く吸っている。疲れ切っている。深く、素早く呼吸している。彼の体は動かなくなる。彼の（右）手は私の腰のくびれ部分で休んでいて、指は動いていない。彼の胸が上がり、下がる様子を見る、彼の目が閉じる。少し動き、私の顔へと私の手を持ち上げる。私の指の上の射精を見る。それらを私の口の中に入れる。味。 _ジョン_ 。彼はハミングする。それを彼の体を通し、私の皮膚へと震えるのを感じる。見渡す、口の中に指、彼が私を見ているのを見る。

彼は私の手首を取る。私の指を下ろさせ、私の手を取る。彼の口の中にも私の指を入れる。鋭敏な舌。彼の口の中。熱い。彼は私の腰に軽く押し、私を仰向けにさせる。一瞬私の目は閉じて、彼は一旦至る場所にいる。彼は私の脚をこじ開け、その間に這う。次に彼が何をするのか推測できる。目を無理矢理閉じる。期待。心臓が素早く打っている。呼吸する。

だが私は間違っている。（彼はどうやって私が間違っていると証明し続けるのだろう？）彼は私の上に寝そべり、彼の皮膚に私の皮膚がある。湿っていて、力が入っておらず、温かい。私の骨盤に対する彼の陰毛のくすぐる感覚。彼は私にキスをする。最初、口に（優しい唇）、私の首、私の胸、私の胃にわたって。彼は私の腰骨のくぼみ、内腿にキスをする。停止。私の勃起に対する彼の息を感じる。目を開けて、彼が一瞬じっと見つめるのを見る。計算している。彼の手は空中で漂っている。彼は前に屈み、彼の手は私のペニスを握り、目を閉じて、私の亀頭に対して彼の舌を押し付ける。

１つの鋭い点へと世界が凝縮する。体は必要でないプロセスを全てシャットダウンする。体を預ける。

無上の喜び。

彼の舌。（荒い。熱い。鋭敏。 _ああ_ 。）

口。（濡れている。吸い込み。歯が当たる、仄めかし。熱く、確実。）

彼の柔らかい口蓋を感じる。押し付ける。圧力。彼の舌。（ _クライスト_ 。）

彼の唇は私を包み込む。私の全てを（輸送する、脳、推理能力の全て、勝利の全て）彼へと凝縮する。勃起した組織の１つの突起部。彼の唇の中で。彼の口の中で。

私の役に立たない手は寝具へと食い込む。

彼の指は私の陰嚢を優しく撫でる。私の耳の中に音がある（私の声）、だが認識できない。できない。無上の喜び。完璧だ。

私の小帯に彼の唇。彼の顎（無精髭）の微かな軽い接触。胸の中で唸り声。（ _もっと_ 。）

喘ぎ、懇願し、口から言葉がこぼれ出る。コントロールが効かない。（欲しくない。）

熱く湿った親指（私の我慢汁、彼の唾液、今では見分けがつかない）が私の亀頭、小帯の上にある。快楽。激しく、痛みのように容赦ない。無上の喜び。（ _ああ。お願いだ。ジョン。_ ）

私に指、こすり、撫でる。固い摩擦、冷たい手。彼は話している、（質問？）だが理解できない。言葉はない。（ _もっと。お願いだ。もっと。_ ）

私の手。寝具から引き剥がされた。私の掌に彼はキスをする。私の（左）手を彼の頭の後ろに置かせる。彼の髪に指を絡ませる。彼の（左？違う、右）手は私の腰に対して丸まり、私の（右）手を取り、指を絡ませる。接触の５点。唸る。（ _お願いだ。_ ）

彼の唇、彼の舌が再び、熱く、濡れていて、完璧だ（恋しかった、 _止まるな_ ）。私のまわりに彼の声が響き、私を通して彼の声が轟く。

親指。低いところに滑る。私の陰嚢の舌。肛門のまわりで円を描く、軽く押す。（濡れた親指。）

鋭敏な舌。（ああ、神様。 _止まらないで。_ ）

私の会陰に対して強く親指が押される。円を描きながら圧力をかける。前立腺。彼の髪を握り、引っ張る。きつい吸い込み、堅い舌が渦巻く。ネオンサインで快楽を示す。

爆発。中で始まり、外へと純粋な喜びのほとばしりとして押し出される。波。腰と脚が叩くように動かす。羞恥心がない。思考がない。おそらく叫んでいる。白へと音が消え去る。

温かさと安全に包まれている。自発的に私の口から言葉が出る。彼の名前。宣言。覚える。オーガズム後の化学物質の変質。愛慕の噴出が私を突然降りかかる。力が抜けていて、骨がないような心地だ。再び動くことができない。絶対に動かない。考えようとする。

覚える。オキシトシン。内生的な麻薬様物質のペプチド。モル単位で繋がる２人の結果。

どうでもいい。彼の指は私の指と絡まっている。離せない（離さない）。私に対する彼の体、彼の太腿が私の太腿の上で休んでいる。彼は私にキスをする。あまりに軽かったのでほとんど感じ取れない。彼にちゃんとキスし返すのにはあまりにも弱すぎる。

彼は私を許す。私の額に彼の顎（無精髭）を感じる。完璧だ。

「僕も愛してるよ」彼は私の頭の上で囁く。


	16. 非常に退屈で陳腐な文句

夜明け後。朝７時。おそらく７時２０分くらい。目が覚めている。（何故？）マットレスが動く。右側に押さえられている。それが私を起こした。意識が朦朧としている。もっと眠りたい。

温かい、心地良い。安心している。私の隣に誰かベッドに座っている。私の胸に手。

ジョン。

（思い出す。私の骨盤に彼の手、私の太腿に休む彼の裸の腰、彼の舌（ _ああ、神様_ ）。彼の唇。指。彼の親指。柔らかく絡まり合ったまま眠り、彼の脈が音楽のように耳にあった。

再び目が覚める、朝早い時間、まごついている。彼の脚の間で伸びていて、私の手の中に彼のしっかりとした新しい勃起があり、私の唇に彼の亀頭をこする。濡れている。彼も半分眠っている、喘ぎ、私へと彼の腰が急に跳ね上がる、境界線も、ルールもない。体は欲しいものを手にする、眠りの中でさえ。たくさんの自慰のファンタジーは１晩で起こる。彼の唇に私の包皮、私の口の中へと彼を導き、嘔吐反射を抑える。私の髪に彼の手、彼の体は言葉にならない音と緊張で震えている。ファンタジーよりいい。彼に対する欲望で狂いそうだ。叫び声を上げて、彼は私の口の中へと射精する。彼は余韻で震えている。私は彼を胸の中へと引っ張り、彼の背中を撫でる。彼は私に強くキスをし、私のペニスのまわりに手を巻いて、３つの荒い動作で、私の瞼の裏で光が鼻たれ、快楽が足先まで満たされ、彼の胃に液体の跡ができる。覚えていない言葉。それからは忘却している。）

真夜中、ちょっと過ぎにお互いに手探りで触れあう。ぼんやりしている。印象派のオーガズムの靄へと詳細は色あせる。快楽の放蕩。寝室はセックスのような匂いがする。

マットレスは再び動く。私の唇に唇が押される。彼は洗い立ての石鹸、シャンプー（私の）の匂いがする。彼はシャワーを浴びた。目を開ける。目がかすむ。焦点が合い始める。彼はベッドに座っていて、私をじっと見つめている。湿った髪。彼は服を着ている。コートを着ている。彼は出かける。（ _行かないでくれ、ジョン。_ ）

私の首の後ろで彼の指が曲がる、彼の親指は私の頬骨を撫でる。（ _行かないで。_ ）

「おはよう」

反応として低い声を出す。疲れすぎている。私は微かに頭を転がし、彼の掌に傾けていることに気付く。体が彼に反応している。

「診察所に行かなきゃいけないんだ。今朝入ってるの僕だけだから」

夜明けすぐ後の日曜日の朝に、医師に診てもらわなければいけない人がどれくらいいるのだろう？きっと待てるだろう。 _必ず地獄に落ちるだろう。_

「欲しいか…」停止。（何故？）少しのぎこちなさ。日光は物事を複雑にする。カーテンを閉じて、入らないようにする。「昼でも一緒に食べないか？それか…夕食？できたら？」

夕食？それなら、少なくとも、今晩遅くまでに、クラプトンで涙の再会はないだろう。「メールしてくれ」私の声は低い声と眠りが混ざり合っている。

「今日の予定は？事件？」彼は立ち往生している。微かに満足しているが、まだ出かける計画を立てている。出かけなければ。義務の感覚。優先事項。（給料。）病気にかかっている者たちと、老いている者たち。助けが必要な者たち。彼ら全員への苛立ちを押し殺す。

「まだ何も」転がり、彼に背中を向ける。胎児のポーズ。彼がこの場を離れるのを見たくない。「疲れた」

「それなら寝ればいいよ」彼は私の肩甲骨にキスをして、首に鼻をすりつけて、座り直す。ためらう。彼は私を見ている。私の髪の中で指を走らせる。「メールする」

反応としてハミングする。マットレスが動き、彼が立つとスプリングが元の位置に戻るのを感じる。

床に対する靴音。彼が離れて行くのを見たくないが、音として耳に入ってくる。絨毯に靴。彼は止まり、コートのボタンをはめる。ドアが開いて、閉じる。（微かに、朝早いので、ミス・ハドソンを起こしたくない、私の邪魔をしたくない。）階段に彼の靴、１つずつ、ゆっくりと下りる。（足を引きずる症状なし。形跡すらも。）彼は途中で止まり、６つ目の階段で左足を落ち着かせる。コートの生地が微かにこすり合う音。停止。（何をしているのだろう？）考えを変えたのだろうか？選択肢を検討し、戻ることを考え、再びコートを脱ぎ、私とともにベッドで丸まり、私の首の後ろに頬を当てることを？そこにキスをし、私は彼に顔を向けるように転がり、彼にキスを返して、彼の脈打つ心臓の快適で安心させる音を聞くために、胸に頭を休める。ドーパミン。オキシトシン。セロトニン。バソプレシン。この不可能なつがい関係を固めるための道筋を作り出す。愛は私を馬鹿にする。人間の愛着の生物学的な基礎。私は愛着を持ち始めている。（ _行かないでくれ、ジョン。_ ）

再び階段に靴。左、右、もっと早い。彼は床、そこの絨毯にたどり着く。タイルに彼の靴。留まらない。（失望。まるで絶壁から身を投げるような。胃が重く沈む。）彼がドアを開けるのが聞こえる。

振動音。私の携帯。ガラスのカタカタ言う音で優しくドアが閉まる。彼はいなくなった。

深呼吸をして、起き上がる（少しの間だけ）私のズボンのポケットから携帯を取るために。冷たい空気。内腿が筋肉痛だ。ベッドに這う。（寝具は大惨事だ。）画面を見る。ジョン（もちろん）。笑う。

_もう既に会いたくてたまらない。_

快楽の一突き。安堵。好意。欲求。まるで生き物がそこに住み着いたかのように胸がつかまれる。

_戻って来い。SH_

_ああ、そうできたらいいのに。_

何て返そう？真実全ては生物学の教科書か、グリーティングカード（どちらか）のように聞こえる。肉欲、愛と恋しさ、個々、それとも一緒に、は非常に退屈で陳腐な文句として提示される。

_お前がここにいたらいいのに。_

_お前は著しく僕の高いセロトニンレベルに貢献している。_

_お前がいなくて、惨めで迷子になった気持ちだ。_

何て返そうかまだ考えながら眠りに落ちる。

皿がガチャガチャ立てる音。目が覚める。キッチンの床にキトンヒールがカツカツ音を立てる。ミス・ハドソン。もうすぐ朝の１０時３０分だ。遅い時間だ。伸びをする（太腿はまだ痛む。思い出す。 _ジョン。_ ）携帯をチェックする。６通のメール、全てジョンから。親指で画面を撫でる。

_お前のことを考えるのをやめられない。_

_早くやればよかった、物事が複雑になる前に。_

_でもその時はまだ心の準備ができていなかったもしれない。_

_僕は、少なくとも。お前はどうかわからない。どうなんだ？_

_昼の前に出て行って、また戻れるかと思ったけど、できない。予約で一杯だ。_

_ああ、神様、お前を愛してるよ。知ってるだろ。クライスト。_

ジョンのありのままの感情は、デジタルの文字にエッチングされている。温かさ、好意、肉欲/愛は私の胃の底で新しく花咲く。圧倒的に。私のために彼の心は展示されている。あまりにも眩しい、まるで太陽をじっと見つめているようだ。目をそらす必要がある。私には刺激が強すぎる。これらを保存し、後で見るために、短い努力の集中、思い出させるもの。全く隠し立てせずに、これらのメールを送る彼の性質を愛している。自分がどう反応すればいいのかわからないことが嫌いだ。

疼く。欲しい。彼の不在と、彼に対する欲求はほとんど身体的な痛みへと翻訳される。私は溺れている。ソファの上で気絶して１日を過ごせばいい。

_君は私をヴィクトリア時代のヒロインに変身させた。SH_

口の中がもそもそする。歯磨きをする必要がある。コーヒー。寝具、ここで起きた活動は比較的明白だ。記憶、シーツで半分覆われたジョンの引き締まった体、枕に彼の頭。彼の皮膚の匂い。スリッパに足を押し込む。ガウンを羽織る。ベッドからシーツを剥がし、洗濯かごに入れる。

携帯がまた震える。

_そうなのか？気絶してるのか？_

_気絶することに訴える必要があると恐れている。SH_

「シャーロック？」ミス・ハドソン、タイルにキトンヒールがカツカツ音を立てる、客間の絨毯へと歩く時に音がくぐもる。寝室のドアは半分開いている（既に彼女は覗き込んだのだろうか？私がそこで眠っているのを見たのだろうか？裸で、堕落していて、完全に疲れ切っているのを？）。ガウンの紐が結んであるのを確かめる。髪を撫でつける。床に足。筋肉痛の太腿、胃、脚、胸の上に複数の射精の証拠（彼の、私の）。シャワーを浴びる必要がある。手の中で携帯が震える。

_今夜会いたい。夕食？アンジェロズで？_

「おはよう、ミス・ハドソン」できるだけ楽しく聞こえるように喋る。実際、彼女のことは結構気に入っている。彼女は手の中に紅茶の入った２つのカップを持っている、１つは私のために、１つは彼女のために。私に座るようジェスチャーをする。私は一瞬ためらう。本当にシャワーが浴びたい。そしてコーヒーが飲みたい。

「おはようございますだわ、本当に」彼女は全てを知っているかのような表情をする。驚きの瞬間。彼女はどうやって知ったのだろう？思考が追いつく。もちろん。聞こえたに違いない。声は届く。ジョンが私の服を脱がせたのは、そんなに遅い時間ではなかった。彼女は階段で立っているか、ドアを通り過ぎながらビスケットの皿を運んでいたのかもしれない、彼女がそうするように。私たちどちらとも、声を抑えることができなかった。壁は薄い。そしてもちろん、ミス・ハドソンは興味を持っただろう。もちろん、彼女は聞こえただろう。明白だ。

私の唇にジョンの唇が当たる途端に、残りの世界が存在することさえも簡単に忘れられることは驚嘆すべきだ。あの時間は、私たち２人だけのものだと想像する唯我論的な傲慢さの瞬間。

私は判断を下し、私のひじ掛け椅子に向かう（彼女はジョンのに座っている）。彼女は私に紅茶を渡す。私は受け取る。「今朝、あなたの若い男の人が出て行くのを聞こえなかったけれど、出て行ったんでしょう、彼は」彼女は私にウィンクをする。「最後の人をやっと忘れられたのを見て本当に安心してるわ」

最後の。 _ジョン。_ ああ。

「彼があの女の人と結婚した時は信じられなかったわ」彼女は悲しそうに頭を振り、口をつぐむ。「酷いこと。彼のことはもっと評価していたのに。彼は本当に良い若い男の人だと思ってた」

「ああ」これは少し不公平かもしれない。

「ここに来てたでしょう、ここ数ヶ月の後、あなたのまわりでふらふらして、まるであなたのまわりにいても、あなたが傷つかないかのように。彼になんか言ってやろうかと何回も思ったわ」彼女は同時に舌打ち音をして、頭を振る。「紅茶を飲みなさい、あなた」

紅茶は火ぶくれするくらい熱く、ジョンが入れるのよりも少し甘い。それは私の舌をやけどさせる。

_ああ、夕食。アンジェロズ。そこで会うよ。SH_


	17. 私を誘惑へと導かないでくれ

うっとりするような犯罪現場。上演されている。いやらしいバロック様式。（完璧に広げられている証拠、全てを徹底的に捜査するのに何日も費やせる。申し分のない。）細部にはあまりにも素晴らしい注意が払われている。明らかに、全てが物語として結ばれる。物語が何なのか（今のところ）は正確には不明瞭だ。これから解き明かす。突き出た指。じっと見つめる。考えろ。（考える、 _考えろ_ 。）

腰で携帯が震える。無視する。 _考えろ。_

２つの死体。１つ（男性、年齢は５５から５７）は老朽化した庭の椅子に座っていて、（新品の）ラグビーヘルメットを被っていて、ニスでコーティングされた切断された足を持っている（手は清潔、（１ミリ以内）死後の切断、右の人差し指のげんこつのちょうど上）両手に結婚指輪をつけていて、明らかに両方とも彼の物である。左手の指輪は右のよりも１０年以上１５年以内古い）。もう１つの死体（女性、年齢は３６か３７）はタオルの上に床で寝そべっていて、花柄の水着を着て、サングラスをつけている、彼女の頭はプラスチック化された人間の肝臓（彼女のではない）の上に乗せてある。ペーパーバックの本が（開いていて、ページは下に向けられている）彼女の胃（オルランドー）の上に乗せてある。指はジンと（気の抜けた）トニックが入っているプラスチックカップを持っている。２つの死体。死後、指の爪が切られている。フレンチマニキュア（彼女の）。非常に女性らしい。まるで１９６４年かのように髪がスタイルされている。全ての場面は業務用の冷蔵庫の中でセッティングされている。

物語、何なのだ？加害者の両親、罪のない体を使って上演された？何らかの記憶？これらの人々は演者、役者なのだろうか？いいや。証拠は、彼らの人生にあまりにも緊密に結び付けられている。これは劇、嘘ではない。他の何かだ。何か真実のもの。何と味わい深いことか。

もう少し近い視察、男性の足（靴下と装飾用の木のクロッグで覆われている）は彼の過去１０年間の所得申告書の上に乗せられている。（彼はオランダ人なのだろうか？オランダでの休暇から戻ってきたのだろうか？）彼の（右）足首の上、６センチ、足の毛が剃られている。

考えろ。これは何を意味する？ここで何が起きた？真の謎。見事だ。犯罪現場の難問、観客全員にさらされていて、あまりにも私を誘惑している。どこから見始めたらいいのか難しい。熱狂させる。全てを見る。飲み込む。狂いそうだ（最高の方法で）。

「今、ここから運び出していいか？」レストラードは両手をこすり合わせている。寒いのか？そうなのだろう。まあ、冷蔵庫だから、他に何を期待していたんだ？

「いいや」まだ全然終わっていない。もう既に何時間も経っている（何時間か？わからない）のに、まだ新しい証拠を見つけている。何か重要なものを見落としている。何か他の物を隠すためにこれらの証拠全ては植え付けられ、セッティングされている。女性の耳の中を覗き込む。何かある。毛抜き。慎重に、慎重に…琥珀に閉じ込められた昆虫。小さい。ラトビアの物。（何故？）胸の間、スーツにメモが押し込まれている、８回折られたレシート。ソバの実の詰め物の首用の枕のレシート。それに、１つの単語が鉛筆で書かれている。 _くず物_ 。細部を探せば探す程、当惑する。 _素晴らしい。_

「ここに彼らを夜通し置いたままにではできないんだよ、レストランオーナーがうるさいんだ」再びレストラード。うっとうしい。レストラインオーナーのことなんかどうでもいい。

「うるさいままにしておけ」

ファイル、細部。この人たちの人生の物語。ガレス・ジョーンズ、ウェールズ出身（明らかに）。紙をめくる。死体を詳しく調べる。かつてラグビーをやっていた、１０代の頃に。手術を要求した足首の怪我。２回結婚して、２回離婚している。税をきちんと支払っていなかった。証拠は彼の物語を語っている。嘘はない。細部には真実しかない。加害者は彼のことをよく知っていた。

女性、クロエ・ティラー、ロンドン出身。来週、バハマへのチケットを持っている慢性的なアルコール依存症。日の光を浴びる休暇。（クレジットカードの記録、衝動的な購入、褒美の形式。何のために？）小説、 _オルランドー_ 。あまりにも簡単で、あまりにも明白過ぎるだろう、彼女はトランスジェンダーだと推測するのは？内密に、おそらく、ほとんど内密に。女性から男性へ。違った風に推理するのは（ほとんど）不可能だ。記録なし、真の証拠なし。人の一番深い望みと欲求の内容が体に描かれているのを見るのは常に難しい。（時間をかけて囁き声でされた告白、誰に囁いた？）あまりにも簡単すぎる、おそらく。あまりにも完璧すぎる。この犯罪現場の全ては完璧なのに、何故これはそうではないのだろう？

携帯を取り出す。点滅する光。非常に低い電池。１４通のメール。無視する。

「シャーロック」再びレストラード。うるさい。彼も無視する。どうせ彼は役割を果たしている。２人に関する書類が私の足の傍で山積みになっている。既に目を通した。この２人は繋がっていない。会ったことすらないだろう。（彼、セールズマン、彼女、教師）。人生のどの時点でも共通項があるようには見えない、道路のいくつかの延長と回り道以外は。だが無作為なものではない。加害者は明らかに２人を知っていた。非常に。あまりにもよく、彼（彼女？初めて私は加害者が男性だと納得していない）は死後、彼らを着替えさせるために、彼らの人生の証拠を全て集めている。（どうやって？）タクシー運転手？旅行案内業者？セラピスト？バス運転手？店のオーナー？ウェイトレス？バーテンダー？誰に自分のこと全てを打ち明けるだろう？（全てを？）

待て。考えろ。サンダル、クロッグを脱がせる。足の爪、ペディキュア。かかと、柔らかい。カミソリで死んだ皮膚が取り除かれている。指の爪、完璧。髪、死後切られている。美容師？ああ。 _美容師_ 。退屈。捜査。地図。近所の美容室、彼の仕事、彼女の家。３つの明らかな場所、比較的に近くにある。電池が切れそうだ。

「美容師」レストラードが取り組めるように大声で言う。「これらの３つの美容室の１つだ」彼に携帯を渡す。「電池がもうすぐ切れそうだ」

彼はそれを見る。頷く。「どこかでジョンに会う約束じゃなかったのか？」停止。なんて？「また彼のメールを無視してたんだろ？」

携帯を取り返す。メール。ジョン。ああ、しまった。何時だ？午後１０時半過ぎ。夕食の時間はとうに過ぎてしまった。完全に夕食を逃してしまった。ジョンとの約束をすっぽかしてしまった。何故彼にメールを送らなかった？彼を一緒に誘えば良かった。この奇妙な劇的場面を楽しんだかもしれない。考えつかなかった。考えなかった。突然、非常に寒く感じる。胃がねじれる。今は事件に取り組んでいるので、どうせ食べられなかったが。（そういう問題じゃない。）

「なら、ここから彼らを移動させてもいいだろ？」レストラード。私の耳の中で蜂のようにブンブン言っている。

彼に手を振る。「ああ、ああ。どうぞ」冷蔵庫から離れて、温かさに迎えられる。どれくらい寒かったのか気付かなかった。足先を感じられない。指先の動きが鈍い。おそらく耳たぶが少し霜焼けになっている。そんなことはどうでもいい。

「で、なんで美容師がやったと思ったんだ？」手に息を吹き付けているレストラードは、私のコートよりも分厚い物を着ている。

彼を無視する。メール。１４。全てジョンから？イエス。（ _ああ、しまった。_ ）読みたくない。読まなければ。（何をしてしまったんだろう？）素早く読まなければ。電池のライトが点滅している。最初に１通送る。

_事件。２つの殺人。プラシチック化された肝臓。時間を忘れてしまった。すまない。SH_

他に何を言えばいいのかわからない。

すぐさま返信が来る。

_だろうと思った。また次の時に。_

それをじっと見つめる。デジタルなメール。何も伝えない。彼の声音、聞かれるべき、構成要素を分析されるべき叱責の鋭さがない。どちらにせよ感じる。ジョン。イライラしている？怒っている？失望している？憤慨している？おそらく。メールを見ながら、ボタンに指を置く。数分間の内に消える、電池が足りない。何を感じればいい？安堵？ジョンは理解している。彼は私がどういう人間か知っている。事実上は仕事と結婚していることを知っている。前にもそう言った。大丈夫だ。何も変わらない。小さなミス。だが、安堵を感じない。感じている…何を？罪悪感？謝罪の念？内臓に後悔の一突き？（これがそうなのだろうか？）苦痛？恐怖のぐらつくメモ？（何への恐怖？）手が微かに震える。寒さに違いない。（何をしてしまったんだろう？）

一呼吸する。メールを読む。

_会いたい。お前のことしか考えられない。_

_何で今までお前が何も言わなかったのか不思議だ。お前は自分が何を考えてるかわかってると思ってた。_

_明らかに僕は間違ってたんだな。_

_お前が何を考えてるかなんて想像しない方がいいんだろう。１番目の間違い。_

_患者が指先を切り落とした。「で…生えて戻ってくるんですか？」まるでピュートンのスケッチにいるみたいだった。_

_どこに行った？_

_まだ今夜会う予定だよな？_

_手術を終えて仕事場出るよ、どこにいるんだ？そこで会うのか？_

_シャーロック？お前は遅れて来るのか、それとも全く来ないのか？_

_個人的に受け止めない方がいいのかもしれないけど、ウェイターが哀れみの視線を与えてくるとそうせざるを得ない。_

_レストラードがお前にとりわけ興味深い事件を与えたのか？もし仕事と結婚しているデモンストレーションが必要だったなら…_

_何ともなくて、どこか溝の中で死んでないといい、この野郎。_

_ただメールすればよかったのに。いつでも。_

_わかった、もう帰るよ。素敵な夕食を逃したけど、どうせ何も食べなかっただろう。_

_望んでたんだと思う…まあ、望んでいた。_

画面が暗くなる。その方がいいだろう。今、ジョンはクラプトンに戻っていて、胸中、後悔の念で満ちているだろう。その表面には、コミュニケーションの失敗。予想されていた。誰も驚かない。通常営業。初めて起きたわけじゃない。ただの夕食だ。何でもない。

彼は望んでいた。何を _望んで_ いたのだ？私がこのような態度を取らないことを？馬鹿らしい。（そうだろう？）人は変わらない。ジョンはそれをわかっているはずだ。誰よりも。メアリーのＩＤの回路に組み込んであるにも関わらず、彼女が不貞を止めると期待しているのか、私が仕事よりも誰かを（彼を）優先事項にすることを期待していたのか？不可能。激怒を感じたい、この出来事を彼のせいにしたい。彼は望んでいた…何を望んでいた？私にキスをして、他の誰かになることを？できない。しない。不可能だ。ファンタジーはコントロールできる範疇を超えた。それを私に押し付けたが、私に合わなかった。失望。（彼の。私の。私もそれが合っていて欲しかった。）

彼を責める方法を探すのは容易くない。望む理論に合う証拠を形成できない。そうしないくらいの分別はある。私のせいだ。考えなかった。夢中になり過ぎていた。誘惑されて、注意力が散漫していた。予定を作った、約束をした。彼の期待に見合うことに失敗した。他者について考えるのに慣れていない。人間関係は脳の新しく電線を張ることを必要とする。張り直すには私の脳の回路はあまりにも独自の物を形成しているのかもしれない。初めからそういう理論ではなかったのか？正しいと証明された。私はこれが全く得意ではない。

ただの夕食だ。共有する他の食事の時間がある。（私は何かを壊してしまったのだろうか？何かを無くしてしまったのだろうか？）ただの夕食ではなかった。これらの会話の２元的な性質。１つのことを要求し、もう１つのことも一緒に欲しがる。何を？私は理解するべきなのだ。ジョンは何を求めていた？

私は何を求めていた？証拠。近さ、気遣い、傾倒の証拠。（私以外の）人は少なくとも２回、全てのことを聞かなければいけない。異なる状況。暗闇の中で行われた証拠（真夜中で私との）は日中では推理である。（忌々しい日中め。）現実に植え付ける。固体化する。気付かなかった。気付くべきだった。頭に浮かぶ最初のことであるべきだった。（だった。だった、あの時まで…私の目の前で最も美しい事件のサーカスが現れるまで。 _私を誘惑へと導かないでくれ。_ ）

夕食でなくてもよかった。あの美しい犯罪現場でもよかった。彼の手に触れ、微笑み、彼とこの最も大切なことを共有する。何故そうしなかったのだろう？（ _わざと？_ ）今、忌々しい、無能なセラピストが必要だ。私の分野ではない。

クラプトンへとタクシーを走らせる。何故かはわからない。したい。彼に会いたい。見られたくない。話したくない。（言葉はない。言うことは何もない。）また違う犯罪現場に行く、私が作り上げた現場に。美しくない。より心が痛む。ニスはない、プラスチック化された肝臓はない。気の抜けたジントニックはない。クラプトン、鶏の店、狭い階段と、彼と私の間のドア。入らない。

タクシーが止まり、私は出て、通りを横切る。見上げる。メアリーのアパートの電気はついている。（建物のベージュの）壁に対してテレビの青っぽい光が投影されている。メアリーはテレビ番組を観ている。ジョン、彼女の隣に座っているのか？彼女の手を握っている？彼女のまわりに腕をまわし、彼女の頭は彼の肩にあるのか？何も変わっていないフリをしているのか？（もしかすると何も変わっていないのかもしれない。もしかすると、私の失敗は、私たちを現状へと戻らせたのかもしれない。もしかすると、現状は変わるべきでなかったのかもしれない。）

差し向かいの建物は開いていた（壊れた鍵、こじ開ける必要さえない。）踊り場へと続く階段（キャベツみたいな匂いがする。）小さく、汚い窓、壊れた大理石の敷居。（十分だ。）

望遠鏡。

家庭の場面。ジョン（ _ああ、ジョン_ ）はメアリーとソファーに座っている。右脚をきつく握っている（痛んでいる）。メアリーは窓から顔を背けていて、対角線上にソファーに座っている、両手はジョンの（右）手を包んでいる。テレビはついているがどちらも観ていない。音はおそらく無音にしてあるのだろう。話している。（何について話している？）ジョンは狼狽しているように見える。悲しいのか。目を手でこすっている。メアリーは彼女の胸へと彼の手を持つ。自分の顔を触る（彼女は泣いているのか？メアリーが泣いている絵が想像できない）。ジョンは頭を振り、話している。ここから読唇術はできない。彼は彼女に全てを話しているのだろうか？（そうするだろうか？何故そうするだろうか？）彼女は彼に傾き、彼女の（左）手で彼の頭を撫でる。彼の首の後ろに手を休める。彼はまだ目を覆っている（私から表情を隠している）。

彼女は彼を慰めている。ジョンの告白に妻がする反応ではない。そうだろうか？メアリーは普通の妻ではない。一体何を話しているのか見当もつかない。何でもあり得る。

ジョンと私はそのような会話を交わしたことがない。どうやって話し始めればいいのかわからない。もし始まったらどうやって自分を指揮すればいいのかわからないだろう。私の知識に空席。彼は「私は仕事と結婚していると考えている」で止まる。メアリー。これらの会話に明らかに長けている。私が常に失敗する事柄に長けている。（夕食に現れることに失敗しないだろう、彼女の行く先に遮るどのような誘惑があったとしても。今、私は理解できる。）

ジョンはメアリーと結婚することで何をやっているかわかっていた。私が必ず彼にもたらす痛みのためのサポートネットワークを作り上げていたのだ。彼女の欠点全てを持ってでも、私よりも彼女の方が彼にとっていい。彼女は前に屈んで、彼にキスをする。彼は彼女の肩に顔を埋め、彼女は彼を抱きしめる。彼女は彼をゆっくりと揺らす。彼女は安心でできており、私は無神経さと無関心でできている。（ _ただの夕食だった。_ ）

私は冷たく、かじかんでいる。私の携帯の電池は切れた。メールなし、謝罪なし。帰宅する時間だ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [この章がどのように終わればよかったのか](http://purpleandsparkling.deviantart.com/art/Ugly-comics-BBC-Sherlock-198799773)，[purpleandsparking](http://purpleandsparkling.deviantart.com/)による芸術家の解釈。*親指を上げる*。同意できないとは言えないです。


	18. 根底にある質問

ジョン、死体の隣に跪いている（女性、６２と６３の間）。また脚に問題がある。彼は足を自分の下に押し込む、まるで信用していないかのように。（わたしのせいだ。）観察、死体に慎重な手。（左）腕を動かし、頭を傾けさせる。目を見るために、頬を下に引っ張る。優しい。慎重。ラテックスの下に隠された四角い指の爪。顔に集中の表情を浮かべている。思いやり。この曇りの夕方に、草の上で死んでいる女性への思いやり。（明らかにポーズを取っている。）頭上に腕があり、脚が奇妙な角度にある。彼女の落ち着いた顔が、物凄い様子を偽って伝える。（テレビでしか心臓発作を見たことがない人によって作られ、実演された場面。）シャンプーの匂いが強く漂う（人工的な苺の匂い。恐ろしい）と石鹸（太陽の光）。髪、顔、手は過剰にごしごしこすられている。いくつかすり傷が目立つ。微量の（カノーラ）油が髪、指の爪の下に残っている。（何故？）

「心臓発作」アンダーソン。（馬鹿。）

「いいや、違うと思う」ジョンは見上げない。

正しい。心臓発作ではない。死後、顔、腕、髪が過剰に洗っている。何故？油の証拠を隠すため。油で溺死？違う。（ジョンは確認するだろう。）

「違う？」アンダーソン。喧嘩腰。腕を組んでいる。犯罪現場で医師がいるのを嫌う。ジョンは常に彼よりも知識を持っている。彼を無能な気持ちにさせる。（実際、彼は無能だ。）

ジョンは一瞬、私と目が合わせる。アンダーソンに辛辣な視線を送る。心が膨れる。（ _ああ、愛している、ジョン。_ ）

「窒息死だ」

「何に、草と砂に？」彼は笑う。（何故それが面白いのだろう？）

「違う」ジョンは彼女の頬を撫でる。「点状大出血、ここに」彼女の顎を指さす、「ここ」、彼女の鼻筋にわたる、「そしてここに」彼は彼女の顔に手を下ろし、彼女の目を開ける。赤色の噴出、爆発した毛細血管の網。見上げる。「彼女の心臓が肥大しているのを保障するよ。窒息死」確かに、だかどうやって？何故？欠けているピース。

「ひもの跡なし、痣なし、舌骨は無傷」アンダーソンはまだ持論を通そうとしている。退屈。気が散る。「心臓発作は同じ効果を残すはずだ」

「いいや」ジョンは頭を振る。「彼女は絞殺されていない、それは認める。だが、彼女はどちらにせよ、長すぎる間、十分な酸素を吸い込めなかった」彼は死体を見下ろす。思いやりに満ちた目つき。「彼女はそれが起きていることにさえ気付かなかったと思う。全く抵抗していない」彼は彼女の肩を軽く叩く、まるで彼女がまだ生きているかのように。慰め。

抵抗しなかった。気付かなかった？ああ。もちろん。ジョン。 _愛している。_

携帯。探す。カノーラ。

宝くじ当選者。夫。

もちろん。 _もちろん。_

殺人。金について。（あまりにも平凡。）彼女は彼と縁を切るつもりだったのだろうか？離婚の手続きの途中？おそらく。書類は物語ってくれるだろう。動機はわかった、いずれにせよ。

完璧だ。パズルの欠けているピース、 _元の位置に_ 届けられた。彼の脳から私の耳へと。どうやって彼なしでやっていけたのだろう？（彼なしでどうやっていけるのだろう？）

レストラードに振り向く。彼は胸の前で腕を組み、額にしわを作っている。

「ジョージ・サイモン」私の携帯でニュースを見せる、記者会見で眩しい笑顔を見せる男性、「はこの当選したユーロ・ミリオンズの宝くじを買っていない」（５億６百パウンド。）

レストラードの当惑した顔。（この部分は大好きだ。）「それで？」

ジョンを見る。期待。微かな微笑み。（好意。）

「彼女」死体に指さす、「はミス・サイモンだ。彼女の夫は彼女を認識し、何日も行方不明だったと主張するだろう。だが、彼は嘘をついている。昨夜、彼は彼女を殺した。ミス・サイモンは昨日、あの宝くじを購入した」

ジョンの傍に跪く。彼の腰に太腿がさっと触れる。微かに震える。 _ジョン_ 。（取り乱すな。まだ。）手を伸ばす。レシートをつかむ。宝くじのレシート。くしゃくしゃになっている。（ジョンが話すまで繋がりが見えなかった。胸の中に温かさがあふれる。）レシートのしわを伸ばす。彼はそれを見て、待つ。耳を澄ませる。

「今日の夕方、彼女の夫は当選金を手に入れた」私の携帯をちらっと見せる。ニュース。残りの者は調べることができるだろう。「ミスター・サイモンはトッテンハムの油会社のトラック運転者だ。知っていたか、アンダーソン」立ち上がり、彼に顔を向けるために、振り向く。「調理用の油のタンクは、油を保存するために、酸素なしで、不活性の状態であることを？」

彼はじっと見つめる。胸の前で腕を組む。にやりと笑う。（勝利。）

「ミスター・サイモンは不活性のタンクに妻を押した。彼女は数分の内に死んだ、吸い込んだ空気に酸素がないことを知らずに。タンクの底に油が残っていた。彼女はその上に落ちた、明らかに。彼女の顔、腕、髪を覆った。そのため、シャンプーと石鹸の強い匂いがある」微かに頭を動かし、彼女の左のこめかみの油にまみれた部分の髪に触れる、「ミス・サイモンからカノーラ油を完全に取り除くことに失敗した」

「ああ」ジョン、かかとに体重を乗せて座っている。「純粋な酸素不足。説明がつくな」彼は私を見る。彼の表情豊かな顔。私は常に、彼の目で、口の様子で彼を読み取ることができる。（そうだろうか？常に？本当に？私は常にそうできると思っている。私が推測したいよりも多くの場合、間違っているのかもしれない。いつも何かを見逃している。）畏敬、感嘆、微かな驚きで顔が満ちている。愛情。（欲求。）

「驚いたな」彼は本当にそう思っている。彼はいつも本音しか言わない。ジョンは偽りの言葉は口にしない。

今まであったこと全ての後でも、彼はまだそのような言葉を口にする。 _驚いたな。見事だ。素晴らしい。_ 彼に微笑むのを抑えられない。彼は微笑み返す。私の下唇に歯が押し付けるのを感じる（私の下唇に彼の歯、私の手の下に彼の腰、彼の腰のくびれた部分、言葉にならない激励を思い出す）。

「なら、夫がやったのか？」レストラード。ここに彼がいたことをほとんど忘れていた。（あまりにも容易に気が散る。）サリーは彼の隣に立っていて、携帯をじっと見つめている。

「明らかに。彼女の爪の下と髪の中にカノーラ油と、ジョンが述べたように、簡単な解剖で、抵抗や塞がれた気管なしで、酸素不足の証拠を見つけるだろう」公園を眺める。「おそらく１人以上の目撃者がいる、男性が」泥の中でタイヤの跡を見下ろす。「真夜中の公園でフォード・フォーカスを運転しているのを」

「ユーロ・ミリオンズはこのニュースを嫌がるわね」サリーは頭を振る。

レストラードはレシートを証拠袋に入れる。彼が車に向かって歩くにつれて、死体を戻すようにチームの残りにジェスチャーをする。彼の後をついて行く。彼は他に何か見落とすに違いない。（レシート、指紋。私は仮説がある）。

待つ。止まる。振り返る。ジョン。

まだ跪いていて、杖なしで立ち上がろうとしている。（誰かが手の届かないところまで蹴った。多分アンダーソン。）彼は手袋を脱ぎ、死体の隣に残す。レストラードは待てるだろう。今は細部しかない。彼は解き明かせるだろう。

「ジョン」近づいて、手を伸ばす。彼は私を見上げる。驚いている。（私はいつも、彼をこんな風に残すくらい向こう見ずなのだろうか？そうなのだろう。）彼は私の手を取る。立ち上がるのを助ける。彼のウェストのまわりに私の腕を巻き付ける（サポート）。彼のジャケットの下に手が滑り込む。彼の腰をこする。彼の呼吸は少し早くなる（私のも）。親密な接触。日光。（危険。）

「見事だったよ」彼の声、わざとしっかりとしている。脚、いくらかは良くなっただろうか？わかるには難しい。彼は私に屈んでいる。私は彼のベルトの下に親指を引っ掛ける。彼の皮膚を感じる。温かい。「油にまみれた髪だけで、全部わかったのか？」

「そして君の診断と」彼をキスする衝動で圧倒されるが、ふさわしくないだろう。公共の場で。日光の元で。不確か。（彼は結婚している。）「完璧…だった」彼の声と同じくらい私の声はしっかりしていない。

彼は笑う。

（左）手はベーカー街へ戻る道で、彼の腰のくびれた部分の熱い皮膚から離れない。（タクシーは前の乗客のコロンの匂いが微かにする。）彼のジーンズのベルト部分の下に私の指先。ベルトの皮が私のげんこつに食い込む。各角、ギアシフト、道路の微かなでこぼこで、私たちの間で摩擦の軽い接触が起きる。彼の（右）手は私の太腿で休んでいて、彼の指は私のズボンの縫い目の上にある。淀みない小さな動きで、その縫い目をたどる。それを骨中に感じることができる。１週間も経っていない。（メアリーは？）聞きたくない。聞く必要がない。どうでもいい。（好奇心。彼は彼女に何と言ったのだろう？彼女は何と言ったのだろう？）どうでもいい。

スイッチのような興奮。一瞬で理性から理性を失う状態へ。彼は唇を舐める。私の歯の後ろで舌を閉じ込める。（日光、礼儀、ＣＣＴＶ、ためらい。私の敵。）

ジョンは階段を登るのに、私の助けを必要としない。（タクシーの中で杖を置いていった。）私を導く。ただ私の人差し指と中指を持ち、彼の（左）の掌で揺する。軽い接触。アパートの中に私を連れて行く。私の後ろでドアを閉じる。私の首の後ろで彼の手を巻き、キスをする。熱い。濡れている。コーヒーの微かな味。 _ジョン_ 。彼の舌の馴染みのある質感。彼の声の鋭さは喉の裏でなかなか消えない。

世界が暗くなる。（私の目は閉じられた。何故？）この特定の快楽の密度の何かが、私の目を閉じさせる。進化のアドバンテージ？おそらく。不快な真実を遮断する。以前の約束、時計の時刻、複雑、失敗。日光。私の理性的な頭脳が彼の目の前で置いた質問。今、神経終末と高まった痛みの閾、エンドルフィンの噴出と彼への依存へと移行する。

ジョン。主張している。唇と舌（歯）はそれぞれの言語を使う。常に _もっと、もっと、もっと_ と言っている。彼だけにではなく。私にも。要求している。純粋な欲求に身を預ける。私（私の手足の微かな震え、言葉にならない懇願、熱心な口で完全に展示している）は彼のを高めているようだ（彼のしなやかな舌、彼の私の上太腿に明らかな勃起、私の髪に埋もれている彼の手、彼へと引き寄せている）。彼の欲望は私の欲望を高める。愉快なサイクル。

彼のジャケットを脱がせ、彼のシャツの下で手を上に滑らせる。彼の背中のカーブに対して掌を押す。彼の骨中からメアリーの記憶、全てを押し出す。私の過去、私の間違い、全てを。（私の横柄さ、無知、軽率。）私の不確かさ、私の注意散漫。

（私の舌に彼の歯を感じる。）欲求。要求。取る。彼の呼吸は彼の声で満ちている。沈黙を保てない。

障害が多すぎる。

彼のベルト、ボタン、ファスナーを外す。彼の髪に片手を絡ませ、もう片手を彼のジーンズの前の下へと押す。彼のペニスのまわりに私の指を巻く（熱い、硬い、私の掌で濡れている）。彼は私の口の中で喘ぎ、息を飲み込むために私の唇から逃れる。彼の激しい息遣いの音は、私の目を開けさせる（見たい）。

彼の目、閉じている。口は開いている。顔は赤い。私の指の動き、ねじり、握り、全てに喘ぐ。彼は小さな声で罵る。私は彼の口の端にキスをし、彼の頬に鼻ですりつける。私の名前を繰り返し言う。私の股間に彼の腰の圧力は十分でない摩擦を提供するが、どうでもいい。

ジョンの（表情豊かな）顔を見る。あまりにも表情豊かで、まるで彼が感じていることを全て感じられる、あまりに明白だ。彼は私の指がしっかりとしていて、荒く、素早くいて欲しい。彼は唇を舐めて、喘ぐ。彼が欲しいものを与える。 _もっと。_

彼の耳たぶを吸う。彼の髪を引っ張る（彼はまた罵る）。彼の顎に歯を押し、彼の体は緊張して、彼は私の腰と指に射精する。目は閉じていて、脚は微かに震えている。彼を離したくない。

一呼吸する。それからもう１つ。まつ毛を濡らす。私の胃と胸へと手を滑らせる。私の股間への圧力に耐えきれない。私は端に沿って燃えている、まるで炎へと爆発しそうな花火のように。

私はズボンを脱ぎ、自分のペニスを掴み、強く引っ張る（私の指に彼の精液）。ジョンの人差し指の平は私の乳首に円を描く。あまりにも小さな動き、彼の指。彼の指、私の勃起した組織（たち）。彼の（左）手は私の背中へと滑り落ち、私の尻を強くこする。握る。息絶えそうな喘ぎ（私から）。彼は私にキスをして、世界はまた暗くなり、私の中で快楽が波のように打ち寄せる。喉を締められたかのような叫び声（私）。頭をのけぞる。クライマックス。

彼の手に私の手。私の喉に彼の唇。私の首に彼のまつ毛がはためく。荒い息（彼の。私の）。私の膝頭は震えている。無上の喜びは手足を通して波のように伝わる。彼は私の口に軽くキスをし、私の首の指は上に動き、私の髪を撫でる。全ての動き、全ての接触、完璧だ。

彼は私の耳でクスクス笑う。「時々」彼は手の中の私の柔らかくなりつつあるペニスを持ち、優しくズボンの中に仕舞う。私のファスナーを指で握る。「今よりも実際は長く持つんだ」彼は私のズボンのファスナーを上げて、また私の唇にキスをする。「信じようと信じまいと」

彼は自分のジーンズのファスナーを手探りし、彼の肩はまだ私に寄りかかっている。私の左手は彼の肩を包んでいる。

「証拠を待つよ」

彼は笑う。

私たちは持ち帰り用の料理を注文する（中華）。彼はテレビを見て、ブログをいじくる。私は彼のひざの枕の上で頭を休めて、 _国際犯罪科学_ を読む。（「呼吸由来の血しぶきの分類の犯罪科学への影響」Ｄデニソン、Ａポーター、Ｍミルズ）。彼は私の髪を弄び、私の腰、ひざに手を休める。太陽が沈み始める。移行の期間。１つの状態からもう１つの状態へ。朝から夜へと、緊張から弛緩へと。夕焼けの微かな赤い光から暗闇へと。美しさの状態。小休止。

彼は私の髪の中で指を走らせる。無性に気持ち良く感じる。背筋がぞくぞくする。目を閉じて、私の胸に会報を開いたままにする。

「お前は僕を混乱させるよ」彼は柔らかく、あまりにも優しく言ったので、最初に言葉の意味に気付かなかった。（私の髪に彼の指。集中できない。）

「そうか？」もちろんそうだ。驚きではないだろう。

「いつも」

それに微笑む。目を閉じたままにする。彼は脚を動かし、コーヒーテーブルに足を乗せる。手を伸ばして、彼のひざの下に私の手を押し込む。

「聞かなきゃいけない」

「はい？」停止。私は彼に人差し指を前後に動かす。デニムは彼の体温で温められている。

「今すぐ答えなきゃいけないわけじゃないけど、考えた方がいい」彼は動く。居心地が悪い。（何故？）きつく息を吐く。（何で？）「そうだな、今は答えないで。考えてくれ」

待つ。

私の髪にまだ彼の指がある。気が紛れる。私をあやす。目を閉じる。

「知りたいんだ…知る必要があるんだ…」さらなる終わらない文章。 _何を知る必要があるんだ、ジョン？_ 「お前は何が欲しいのか知る必要がある」私が何を欲しいか？今？それは単純だ。私の髪に彼の指。この安らぎの感覚（素早く消え去る）。一緒に夜を過ごす約束（私のベッドの左側に彼、右には私、私が探検するための彼の体）。朝で、彼が去らないように、机で差し向かいに座る（コーヒー、トースト、ジャム）。単純を超えている。「僕から。僕から何が欲しいのか」

もっと大きな質問だ。私がジョンから何が欲しいか？彼の時間。彼の好意（身体的とそれ以外のもの）。彼の（分けられていない）注目。話されているものの根底にある質問は何だ？（これらの困難な状況、矛盾する証拠と回旋状態であまりにも満ちている。意味は他の意味の中で巻き付いている。もっと複雑な質問を隠す単純な質問。間違えるにはあまりにも多くの方法がある。正しい答えは何だ？（彼は私から何が欲しいのだろう？今？告白するために何が残されているのだろう？）

彼が尋ねることをやる。私の乗り気であることのデモンストレーション。私が立っているペンローズの感情の階段への理解。

「考える」彼のひざの後ろをこする。彼はため息をつく。再びブログをいじくる。目を開く。顔が緊張している（私は誤った答えを出したのだろうか？）。私が彼を見ているのに気付き、彼は私を見る。微笑む。また私の髪を撫でる。（馬鹿馬鹿しい程、この上なく幸福だ。）

目を半分交差させながら、記事の残りを読む。かろうじて８０％は取り入れた。再読する必要があるかもしれない。後で。

テレビ番組が終わる。私の髪にまだ彼の手がある。「行かなきゃ」彼は奇妙にも敗北したように聞こえる。（何故？）

（ _行かないでくれ、ジョン。_ ）起き上がる。彼に面する。

「ジョン」彼の顔。故意に中立的。彼は私から何か隠している。（何故？私は何をしたんだろう？）「君が言ったように、君の質問について考える。だけど確実に…」不必要にも、彼の文章が次第に小さくなっていく傾向を身に着けたのだろうか？「ここにいてくれたら凄く嬉しい」（行かないでくれ。）

彼は笑う。

彼は行かなかった。


	19. 平衡

馴染みのない小さなビストロ。外に置いてある小さな椅子。小さな机。強要される親密さ。ぎこちない角度のひじ。フォークとナイフが合っていない。まるで子供用の机に押され、何か恐ろしい悪事のために罰せられているように感じる。キッシュ（アスパラガスとスイスチーズ。ぞっとする）とサラダ（びしょびしょ）。気取った、巨大な、甘すぎるコーヒーの入ったコップ（泡つき）。

招待を受け取らなければいけなかった。好奇心が打ち勝った。（この小さな約束をジョンは知っているのだろうか？ありそうもない。）

メアリーの脚は足首で交差している。きちんとしたツイードのスカート、シルクのブラウス（古着）。パールのネックレス（趣味が良い。ジョンからの贈り物）。司書のステレオタイプの恰好をしている。ネックラインは（わざと）少し低すぎる。彼女のブラのストラップと（藍色、彼女の青色のハイヒールとほとんど完璧な適合）、同様に、彼女がコーヒーを飲むために頭を下ろす度に、寄せられた胸の丸い肉の眺めがある。（わざと？間違いなく。）私の本能にアピールする試み。（私の本能はその方向への傾向はない。）

私を誘惑する試み？そんなことがあり得るだろうか？不確か。待つ。さらなる証拠を集める。

彼女は不安になっている（それとも私のために不安そうにしているだけなのか？）。カップに対して指をトントンと叩いている。彼女の（右）ひざが震える。表情、読み取れない。開いている、友好的である。彼女のきついコントロールを通して、極小の徴候が取り除かれている。何故？（彼女は知っている。）もちろん彼女は知っている。

私が到着する時、彼女は私の両頬の傍の空気にキスをして、私の腕にきつく指を押し付ける。（奇妙な社会的慣習。）私の「相談役の仕事」と、恐るべきことに、私の「兄、政府にいる方の？」について尋ねた。

世間話するのは得意ではない。退屈。うんざりする。意味がない。可能な限り正直に（てきぱきと）答えた。皮肉たっぷりの、「忙しいよ」と、マイクロフトへの言及には（私が予想していたよりもさらにジョンの私事に干渉しているのか？どうやらそうみたいだ）、「さあ、どうだろう、どうでもいい」。

彼女の仕事について、 _ジェームズ・カーステアーズ_ について、彼女の読書会について、彼女のボランティアについて、彼女の夜のシフトについて尋ねない。私のホームレスネットワークの１つよって私の手の中に押し込まれた紙の切れ端に現れた新しい名前について尋ねない。 _マーク・ジョンソン。_ 選挙運動員、離婚歴あり、アルコール依存症の経歴あり。（彼に会う時は結婚指輪を外す。）

彼女は足首を解き、きつく膝頭を合わせる。顔にコントロールされた表情。ここから彼女の（安い）ヘアスプレーの匂いが嗅げる。

「あなたは彼を傷つけているのよ、知っているでしょう」彼女は微笑む、まるでそれを言うことは酷いことではないかのように。私は彼を傷つけている？どうやって彼を傷つけている？レストランで待っている彼を置き去りにして、犯罪現場に行くことが？そうだ。それらのことはやった。彼は、複数回私を許してくれたが、それは真実を拭きとるわけではないのだろう。確かに。私は彼を傷つけた。私は彼を傷つけている。（人はお互いを傷つける。それが人の営みというものだ。）

まるで彼も私を傷つけていないかのようだ。（彼は彼女のために私の元を去った。 _メアリー_ のために。チャンスがある前に。私が何事もわかる前に。学べる前に。十分な証拠がある前に。） _あなたは彼を傷つけているのよ、知っているでしょう。_ そうなのだろう。だがしかし。

「君もそうだ」口答え。少し幼稚だが、真実である。確実に、私よりも彼女は彼を傷つけている。彼の顔を見ている。いちゃつき、誘惑し、ジョン以外の男性（そして、推測するに、ジョンも）を思うままにする欲求にふけている。いつもそうするだろう。彼女は嘘をつく（真実を曖昧にする）。

彼女は唇をすぼめる。明らかに、間違った答え。感心していない。（おそらく恥じている？）口論、対立の口論。いつも人は何を考えているのか完全に読み取ることはできないが、通常、大体合っている推測はできる。メアリーのことは推測できない。何が故意の口実で、徴候なのかわからない。彼女の絶え間ない、狡猾な適応。

「こんな風にじゃないわ」彼女はレタスを突き刺し、唇に持って来る。「あなたはそういう人じゃないって知ってる…」彼女は停止する。レタスに注意を払う。「そうね、感受性がある人じゃないってことは、だけどもっと慎重になるべきよ。彼に傷心で死んで欲しくなければ」彼女は口の中にフォークを突き刺す。彼女の提言を噛み締めさせる。

傷心？（思い出す。私の耳の下で打つ彼の心臓の音。壊れていない。完全だ。完全で彼の体中に血液を押し込んでいる、私の皮膚へと彼の体温が上がる。）

何故、彼は傷心しているのだろう？私はとりわけ自分をはっきりとさせなかったか？彼は、心のふちまで満たすために、妻（不十分ではあるが）と愛人（私）がいないのか？どのような監査によっても、裕福な人の恥じ。彼は両側で献身的に愛されていないのか？私は _慎重_ 以外の何物でもなかったことはあっただろうか？

「彼と寝続けたいならいいのよ」（口の中に食べ物が入っている時でも喋る。）彼女は知っている。（そうなのか？策略？いいや。彼女は知っている。）彼女はおそらく知っているだろうと推測した。全く気にしていないようだ。何故そうなのだろう？彼女の顔を読む。研究された空白。感じが良い、容易、平静。現実離れしている。快活で親切な性質の壁の後ろで、自分を防衛している。だが彼女は苦痛の徴候を見せていない。それとも驚きの徴候を。（微かで、大きくなりつつある不安のみ、彼女の感じの良さの端を噛んでいる。）

奇妙。予想されなかった。

ジョンとメアリーはそれぞれ交渉されたルールを持っている（明らかに）。それらはどんなものだろう？

メアリー、彼女の公然の秘密を追求する許可がある？（本当に、ジョン？）貞淑はメアリーが獲得することができないという静かな容認？（衝動的な嘘については？）謎。

ジョン、ジョンは特例を許可されている。私。どのような利用可能な方法で。（本当にそうなのだろうか？）

私が確実に知っていること。ジョンは私に惹きつけられている（知性の面で、身体の面で）。ジョンは私に恋をしている。（彼は私を愛している。）メアリー、感情的に傷ついている男性に惹かれている。彼らは私が無性愛者だと信じていた。（それは認める。）

彼女は常にわかっていたに違いない、ジョンが私を愛していることを。会った瞬間から。彼らは、私が触れられないものだと想像していた。ジョンの（非常に特定された）需要の安全な場所。彼の体、好意、愛を欲求（それか受諾）しないか、しようと思わないかと考えていた。（ジョンは疑っていた。会話を想像する。メアリーは彼を説得しようとしたのだろう。彼女は内気で、経験が足りず、不確かではない。彼女は待っていない、証拠を集めていない、選択肢を検討していない。無性愛者。メアリーの解釈はジョンが受け入れるか拒否するものになった。彼はそうした。 _よくやった、ジョン。_ ）

彼女は受け入れた、彼らの取り決め（私）の第３者として、まるで常に彼女が密かに紹介している行為の、絶え間なく回転している第３者のように。（歓迎された）潜在的な脅威。ジョンの時間とエネルギーへの引き分け。身体的な妥協案（ジョンは私と、彼女と、また私と空間を共有すること。）何故彼女はそれを受け入れたのだろう？彼女の独特な心理の需要（秘密の恋人の一連、ジョンのために競合する必要性）。彼の需要（私、私だけ）。

これは真実だろうか？証拠はこのような論題を立証するだろうか？全てあるべき場所に当てはまる。私が彼にメールすると、彼は返信する。彼が来るように要求すると、彼は現れる。もし彼にキスすると、彼はキスし返す。彼は裸で私に押し付けられている時、彼に罪悪感はない。私は特例だ。私は彼に行かないように尋ね、彼は留まる。（ジョン、君は既に私のものなのか？）

「もちろん、私の許可を求めてるわけじゃないでしょう」メアリー。彼女は笑う。何がそんなに面白いんだろう？冗談のつもりか（また）？彼女は、許可は要求されていないことを既に知っている。既に与えられている。（不思議な状況の集まりだ。）「でも今の現状は、彼を凄く混乱させているのよ」

「そうなのか？」流砂の上に立っているようだ。私が予想していたように真実は明快ではない。単純でもない。私が気付いているよりも、もしかするともっと単純なのかもしれない。（ジョン、なんという嵐へと私たちを吸い込ませたのか？）

彼女は再び笑う。短い。「明らかに」彼女はまたコーヒーへと屈む。（藍色。）

「どうしてそうなのか想像できない」唯一できること。情報をかき集める。証拠を。

メアリーは息を吐く。「彼は心からのロマンチストなのよ、知ってるでしょ」

「いや、本当に知らない」

「もちろん知ってるはずよ、メールがどういう意味かわからないの？」彼女は彼のメールを見ている？私への？宣言、失望？（彼女は私の返信も見たのだろうか？）

私の返信。

_なるほど。_

彼女はジョンが片思いしていると想像しているのだろうか？私の外の表情、知らない内に彼らを見ている（私）。杖、私が想像していたよりも思いやりがある贈り物ではなかった？おそらくメアリーの頭の中では、代わりに、何らかの冗談、からかい（まるで彼女の贈り物のように）だと考えているのか？メール、ぶっきらぼう？私の携帯を見る。スクロールする。メアリーは椅子に深く腰を掛けて、自己満足している表情を浮かべている。私がジョンのメールを再検討していると考えている。自分のメールを再検討していると。彼は私に愛しているという。私は冗談を言う。私は彼との約束をすっぽかす。証拠として見ると、関連性のある情報なしに、これをどうやって構成要素を分析するだろうか？私が感情を持たない者として想像する誰かの観点からだと、違った風に見える。ああ。見える。彼女の議論。彼女の証拠。彼女の（偽りの）推理。

ジョン。 _僕から何が欲しいんだ？_

彼とメアリーの間の会話に基づいた質問だったのか、ジョンは私が彼を愛しているかどうか考えていたのか？（ _愛している、ああ、愛している、ジョン、君は正しい_ ）、そしてメアリーは明白にそうではないと、彼に言っているのだろうか？デジタル（と他のも）証拠のかけらを差し出し、徴候として私の欠点を指し示している？

不十分な知識は誤った結論へと導かせる。

「わかるでしょう？」彼女は前に腕を組んでいる。

「なるほど」わかるが、彼女がデモンストレーションを行おうとしていることについてではない。「私に何をして欲しいんだ？」

「彼に真実を言う」彼女は肩をすくめる。「もし彼と寝続けたいなら、いいわよ。実際、そうして欲しいの。でも彼に言って、あなたは欲しくないと」彼女は停止する。 _私が何を欲しくないと、メアリー？_ 「ロマンチックに付き合いたくないと。あなたは、彼が毎晩あなたの元に帰って来て、抱きしめたいわけじゃないんでしょう」彼女は呆れた顔をする。まるでそれが突飛な推測であるかのように。私があり得ないと（何を？）考えるジョンの奇妙な弱点。

ジョン。私の元へと帰ってきて、彼女よりも私に安心を求める。それを欲しくないとでも？（ _それを好むだろう、実際は。_ ）

興奮の高まり。喜び。ほとんど抑えきれない。不可避な激しい苦痛を引き起こすであろう恐怖から、これを検討することを避けていた。もしジョンがメアリーの元を去り、戻って来て、私のものになったら？

仮にそうだとして？ジョンの皮膚（唇、舌、歯、手、骨盤、腰、彼の体の他の部分について何も言わない）は非常に私の気を散らせる。もし彼が私の（完全に私の）ものであり、メアリーのものでなければ、もし彼女の代わりに好意のために私を求めたら、問題を引き起こすだろうか？潜在的には。事件は私の完全な注意力を要求する。それを与えることはできるだろうか？

可能性として、彼に慣れるだろう。気が散る性質も時間をかけたら治まるかもしれない。それか、それとどうやって生きていくか学ぶかもしれない。ジョンの接触（ジョンに触れること）の極端な快楽に邪魔されずに、考え、データ、推理の一連を保つ方法を学ぶ。挑戦。ジョンの存在は、結果として、私の世界認識の方法を縮ませるよりも、広げた。彼なしでは見逃していた証拠。ああ。気が散るのは何とかできる。私ができない時に彼は理解する。彼は助けてくれる。そうだ。（取り組むにはこれ以上ない喜びを与える問題。）

メアリーの声音は皮肉に満ちていて、同情がない。（私が社会病質者だと本当に想像しているのだろう。あまりにも多くの人はそう想像している。あまりにも多くの人、だがジョンは絶対そう思っていない。）「毎晩彼の肩をさすって、どういう１日だったか聞きたくないでしょう？」そうだろうか？

ジョンに彼の１日について尋ねたことはなかった。彼はそうしたければ話すだろうと考えていた。共有するには十分に興味深いならば。（他者の人生に興味を示すこと。好意の表現の形式。ただ単に情報を求める以上のもの。気遣いの表現の方法。便利な啓示。）

彼女は再び笑う。（緊張している。彼女は間違っているのかと疑っているのだろうか？彼女は私の顔を読み取り、疑いの原因となるものを見出したのだろうか？おそらく。おそらくそうではない。不確か。）「彼は混乱してるの。あなたが望んでいないかと思ってる。それは…彼にとって誘惑なのよ、理解できるでしょ」

「ああ」

「一種の…彼の長い間続いたファンタジーなのよ。今となっては推測できるわよね、あなたの大きな脳で。彼にファンタジーを抱かせたままにするべきじゃないわ」寛大な微笑み。（今になって、全ての妥協と間違いの後全て、彼女は彼を愛している。彼に幸福でいて欲しいのだ。彼が欲しいものを手に入れて欲しいのだ。私と一緒ではそれを成し遂げられないと思っている。私はただ彼を傷つけ、混乱させ、傷心させるとしか思っていない。彼女自身とともに、彼を守ろうとしている。）

ファンタジーはあるとわかっていた。だがそのままにして置きたかった。彼は選択肢を選んだかと思っていた。そうする他に十分な証拠がなかった。データ。だが（実際には）まだ時間があるようだ。全て戻す時間、あの屋根の上に戻る時間、彼が尋ねた質問に答えること（質問だとは気付かなかった）。 _嫌がるだろう。嫌悪するだろう。_ わかっていなかった。真実をわかっていなかった。嫌悪していない、彼が私を愛していることを。私はそれを渇望している。まるで彼が人生を危険にさらし、彼の方向に銃が向けられている感覚を渇望しているように。彼なしでは自分の心身相関の障害にかかるかもしれない。彼の秩序はカオス（私）を懇願している。私のカオスは秩序（彼）を懇願している。調和。

「ファンタジーだっていいのよ、もちろん。最高よ。私たちはいつも手に入れられないものを欲しがってる、それが人間ってものでしょう」彼女の許しは極端だ。もちろんそうだろう。彼は同じくらい彼女を許さなければいけない。彼女は部分的な現実の中の彼のファンタジーを許している（私との人生、私に恋すること、私が彼に恋すること、背中をさすることや、彼女のために取って置いてある家庭の安心抜きで）彼を幸福にし、妥協した関係に留まるくらい、彼を幸福にするために。私が彼の希望にそぐわない箇所に彼女は当てはまる。特定な方法で、私が失敗することを要求している。ぴんと引っ張られた縄。風が吹けば、彼らは落ちる。（私が風だ。）

「私が気付く人間の状態は、生きていることか死んでいることだ。残りは未知の事柄だ」

「私はただ…」机の下で、彼女のひざは飛び跳ねる。不安。顔に安堵がある。彼女は私が理解していることを見出す。私はわかっている。「元に戻りたいの」彼女はこめかみを撫でる。「彼は混乱してるの、物事は…複雑になったの。はっきりさせなくちゃいけない」

ジョンのロマンチックな気持ち（私についての）。結婚へとにじみ出ている。（疑いなしに。そうなる以外の方法はあるだろうか？）

_ああ。_

彼は砂の中に線を引いている。（この内密のミーティングに招待したわけだ。彼女は私が物事を進める方法を影響する必要がある。彼女は十分にジョンを影響することをもうできない。彼女にとって、私は失敗し続ける必要がある。私なりの方法でジョンを見捨て、彼女なりの方法で彼を見捨てるように。平衡。）

彼は彼女と寝ていない。しない。もちろんそうしない。パターンを維持している。彼は私の答えを待っている。メアリーもそうだ。要の人（私）。この停滞の中、これらの関係が明快で定義づけられるまで。秩序に戻るまで。

私は、再び、カオスの原因になっている、混乱へと彼の人生の病院の角を蹴っている。そして彼はその混乱へと傾いている、渇望している。求めている。それとベッドの中に這い、求愛している。（私と）

_僕から何が欲しいんだ？_

「彼に話すよ」もちろん。全くもってそうするだろう。どんな言葉で話すかはわからない。それらを見つけなければいけない。

ジョンにメールを構成する。

_私は君のカオスだ。君は私の秩序だ。君が必要だ。SH_

送信する。手の中に携帯を押す、画面を下にして太腿を押し付ける。待つ。

「よかった！」メアリーは嬉しそうに見える。彼女はコーヒーを飲み終えて、彼女の（小さな）椅子へともたれる。彼女は誤解している（常にそうしている）。どうやって彼女の誤解を正せばいいのかわからない。ここでは駄目だ。どのような言葉で？「わかってくれるとわかってたわ。ジョンは…最近、気が散ってるのよ。あなたたちが関係を持ち始めてから。心配してたの。私たちが話すのはもう遅いのかもしれないと思ってた」

「もちろん」脚で携帯が震える。恐怖の一突き（何故？）。ジョン。画面を見る。

_どこにいる？犯罪現場か？来てほしいのか？それとも洗濯物をやってほしいのか？_

携帯に微笑む。 _ジョン。_ メアリーに見上げる。「知っておいた方がいい」彼女の眉が動く。「マーク・ジョンソンについて」

彼女は青ざめる。彼女の手（テーブルで力を抜いていた）は緊張する。拳を作って太腿に動かせる。彼女はまだジョンに _マーク・ジョンソン_ について話していない。彼は新しい。非常に新しい。ジョンが彼女に私について、私と寝たことについて話した瞬間、彼女が見つけた人だ。 _マーク・ジョンソン。_ 彼女の復讐。報復。平衡への試み。（この結婚は、全ての妥協と認められた好意とともに、醜いものだ。）彼女の非常にコントロールされた顔は苦痛で歪む。一瞬無表情になる。彼女は一呼吸する。微笑む。何も言わない。

「彼は性器ヘルペスにかかってる」

彼女は瞬きをする。じっと見つめる。

「彼のゴミの中にアシクロビルの包装を見つけた」明白な証拠。複数の包装。最近、彼は帯状疱疹になっていない。明白だ。ヘルペス（高い可能性で性器）。現在、活動的な病変はないのだろう、そうでなければメアリーは気付いたはずだ。病気の突発の最中に新しい関係を始める可能性は低いだろう。だが誰も未来は予想できない。

彼女は手で口を覆う。目を見開く。（なんて？）

「医師に診てもらった方がいい。テストをするべきだ」立ち上がる。「安全のために」コートを着る。夕方に少し冷たい風が吹いている。まるで新しい１日が現れているかのように感じる。ジョン。「昼食どうも」微笑む。「とても啓蒙されたよ」


	20. 正確さではなく、詩のために設計されている

_彼女は間違っている、わかっているだろう。SH_

街には人が多すぎる。全員、足並みが遅すぎる。彼らを避ける。走る。多すぎるニコチンパッチと１杯のコーヒーと組み合わさった、コカインのハイのようなエネルギーの激発。横道をジグザグと進む。アドレナリン（まるで連続殺人犯を追いかけているような）は私の心臓をあまりにも早く打たせている。多幸感（エンドルフィンが引き起こした？それとも単に状況によるのか？見分けるのは難しい。両方。どうだっていい。）何かの端（その上でぐらつく）。主要道路へと。店の窓で自分の反射をちらっと見る。顔中に奇妙な笑顔が張り付いている。じっと見つめる。ほとんど自分を認識できない。視界の端で動きを察知する。ＣＣＴＶカメラ。私に集中するために回転する。マイクロフト。カメラに中指を立てる。顔から笑顔を外せない。外したくない。他のことはどうでもいい。ジョンの元に行かなければ。

タクシーを捕まえる。激しい息遣い。携帯をチェックする。返信なし。（おかしい。）

_彼女が間違っているとわかっているだろう？確実に。君は私を知っている。SH_

ジョンの診療所の住所を与える。座席にもたれて、外をじっと見つめる。朝からの雨が次第に弱くなっている。雲が薄くなり、太陽が出てくる。驚く程眩しい。神経質に感じる。遅いと感じる。（１年以上。）そこに到着したら何を言うのか全くわからない。携帯が震える。胃の中で期待の噴出。それの鋭い端は私の胸から手へと広がる。携帯をチェックする。メール。マイクロフトから。（失望の一突き。）無視する。代わりに、ジョンに新しいメールを送る。（何故彼は私に返信しないのだろう？）

_準備ができていなかった。準備していなかった。今は準備ができている。そう思う。そうしたい。SH_

皮膚の下で神経質な感覚。鼻のてっぺんを繰り返しトントンと叩く（まるでそうすればタクシーがもっと早く進むかのように。）忌々しい渋滞。携帯をチェックする。再びチェックする。（何て言おう？）

手の中で携帯が震える。画面を見る。またマイクロフト。（破滅すればいい。）彼の（腹立たしい）メールを単なる憤慨から読む。

 _今日の夕方はまあ機嫌のよいこと。メアリーと楽しい昼を過ごしたのか？素敵な女性だ。その余分なエネルギーで、行われなければいけない調査を助けてくれるだろう。女王 &_ _国のために。_

マイクロフト。退屈。

反応。メールは罰当たりな言葉で満ちている。送信ボタンを押す。反応はすぐさま来た。（私が返信を送る前に既に反応を書いていた、もちろん。彼のアシスタントに指揮したのだろう。私が何て言うか正確に知っていた。）嫌な奴。

_そのような言語の創造的な使用をママは誇りに思っただろう。詳細とともに、夕方、立ち寄る。_

憤慨で低い声を出す。どうでもいい。無視をする。どうせ家には帰らない。ジョンに会わなければ。窓でロンドンが滑っていくのを見る。携帯をきつく握る。（ジョンは返信する。激しい苦痛。）振動。画面をチェックする。ジョン。私の脳の快楽部分が上がって傾き、過熱状態へと働く。指先まで感じ取ることができる。ジョン。（ママは、確かに、誇りに思っただろう。）

_どこにいる？誰について話してるんだ？大丈夫か？_

全く何の意味かわからないのだろう。世界には言葉が足りない。（何て言おう？）

_私は大丈夫だ！大丈夫以上。診察所に向かう途中。説明する。SH_

停止。検討。判断、イエス。もちろん。（そうしなければ。）

（そうしたい。）

_愛している。SH_

送信するとパニックの奇妙なほとばしり。何故？理由はない。目新しいニュースでもない。だがしかし、だがしかし。不安だ。過剰な傷つきやすさ。（これがそうなのか？）解剖トレーへと張り付けられた、皮が剥がれたげっ歯類のように開いている。展示されている心臓の固い筋肉。（あまりにも陳腐な連想だと常に思っていた、心臓と愛と。愛は心理的かつ身体的な現象で、シナプスとホルモン、エンドルフィンとドーパミン受容器、フェロモン、経験、共通点、相互的に感じる魅力によって構成されている。心臓の筋肉ではない。正確さのためではなく、詩のために設計されている。）

やはりそこに感じる。私の胸がぎゅっと握られる感覚。まるで（感情、単なる感情）そこに住み着いていて、私の肺の上に対して押し付けられている。呼吸する度に感じられるように、気管へと傾いている。取り除かれ、調査できる物質のように。展示されている。（できるだろうか？）

検討。

（いいや。）

だが、血液検査の一連はできる。もしかするとジョンは私に注射器を貸してくれて、私のために血液を引き抜いてくれるかもしれない。キッチンで夕方を過ごし、彼のシフトが終わるのを待ち、私の血液から彼のための完全な愛を解き明かせるかもしれない。科学的な証拠。結果を取り、壁に貼り付けられる。それからはもう混乱はない。私はそれに指を差し、全ては理解される。

携帯。メール。ジョン。

_僕も愛してるよ。一体何が起きたんだ？撃たれたか何かされたのか？_

タクシーが止まる。運転手に代金を支払う（少し多すぎる）。飛び出る。診察所へと大股で歩く。ジョン。（一体何て言おう？）受付を通り過ぎる。彼女の机の後ろで立ち上がり、苛立った顔をする。何かを言う（重要でない）。ジョンのオフィスドア、閉じている。開ける。

彼は後ろの窓からの夕方の太陽の広い光線の中に座っている。彼の髪、まるで頭のまわりに後光があるかのように、髪の先が光に捕らわれている。（前髪を通して、こめかみで少し灰色。異なる質感、異なる感触。異なる反応。）彼の手はファイルの上にある、光の中で黄金色に輝く。彼の顔は影の中だ。私の目に太陽が入る。 _ジョン。_

「シャーロック！」彼は立ち上がる。「大丈夫なのか？」私へと駆けつける。私に身体検査をする。怪我がないか確認する。私は呆然としている。彼の顔。彼の目。彼の手（私の胸、私の胃から腕へと）。 _ジョン。_ 「一瞬だけ、本当に申し訳ないです」彼は肩越しに言う。「すぐに戻りますから」女性がそこに座っている。６０代半場（ジョンの杖を無くした。探す。）彼女は疲れ切っているように見える。何ヶ月もきちんと眠っていない。２人とも私を見ている。混乱している。

ああ。邪魔をしたのか。患者がいることを忘れていた。

「シャーロック？」ジョンの声は低い。「一体何が起きてるんだ？」

「彼、ただ無理矢理入ってきたんです！」取り乱した受付嬢がドアで言う。

「ああ、知ってるよ、デイジー」ジョンは敗北したかのように聞こえる。「彼は…」また停止。「彼は友達だ。大丈夫だよ」

「ミス・クラークには大丈夫じゃないです」激怒。デイジーは激怒を非常によく演じる。毎日練習しているのだろう。

「ああ、私なら大丈夫ですよ」ミス・クラーク。年寄りの女性のひびの入った声。彼女は非常に外れた隔膜がある。おそらく睡眠時の無呼吸の原因だろう。彼女は好奇心を持って私を見ている。おそらく同僚の医師だと考えている。

「あなたは非常に外れた隔膜がある」比較的明白だ。彼女の声の音、睡眠不足。ただ１つの鼻の穴からしか呼吸できない。もう１つの鼻の穴を触り続ける。デイジーは舌打ちをし、ハーッと息を吐き、受付へと飛び込む。ジョンはため息をつく。

ミス・クラークは驚いている。ジョンは私を上から下へと見る。ミス・クラークをまた見る。再びため息をつく。断念した顔。「じゃあお前は大丈夫なんだな？」柔らかい声。心配している。私は彼を心配させた。彼は私の感情の放出に混乱している。明らかに正確にことを行えていない。「怪我はないね？」

「いいや、全く。ただ君と話す必要がある」

「私の大叔母は外れた隔膜があったわ」ミス・クラーク。顔に安堵を浮かべる。「たった１回の小さな手術で、それからは赤ちゃんみたいに眠ったの」

「それはジョンが提案しようとしていたことだ」私は最も人を安心させるような声音を使う。「あなたは大丈夫ですよ」私はこの気遣うヒバリについて少し学んだ。医師の入院患者の扱い方を知っているかもしれない。

ジョンはため息をつく。「今夜まで待てなかったのか？」彼は声を低くする。私は彼に恥じをかかせたのだろうか？

「もちろん」待てただろう。まだ何て言えばいいか正確にはわかっていない。

「お前は外れた隔膜についておそらく正しいんだろうね」

微笑む。「もちろん」

「ミス・クラーク、いいですか？２分間だけ？」

「ええ、ええ、私は気にしないで、どうぞ」彼女は椅子に深く腰掛け、鞄から小説を取り出す（ _ロンドンのコールガールの親密な冒険_ ）。体を落ち着けて、開く。（折り目のついたページ。）

彼は私の手を取り、机の後ろから、向こうの小さな物置へと導いた。薬のサンプルとラテックスの手袋の箱、流動食のキットとワクチンの棚。彼はドアを半分閉じる。

「何なんだ？」彼は当惑している。

「私は…」待て。考えろ。「１回私に言っただろう、嫌うだろうと思ったと。嫌悪すると。この…過程を。覚えているだろう」

ジョンは眉を上げる。

「君は間違っていた。私は間違っていた。メアリーは確実に間違っている」

顔に警戒の表情。「メアリーと話していたのか？」

「一緒に昼食を取った」

「ああ、神様」ジョンは掌で額をこする。

前に屈む。彼にキスをする。唇を狙っていたが、結局部分的にしか捕らえられなかった。部分的に彼の頬を。（彼は動いた。）彼の体は驚きで緊張したが、リラックスした。彼は動いて、私にキスをし、手を私の首の後ろに置く。温かい。彼の舌（アールグレイの紅茶。）私の唇の上に彼の唇。私の心臓は早くなっている。彼は体を離す。私を見る。またキスをする（微かに、唇の上に）。

「理解できたと思う」彼はあまりにも真剣な顔つきをしている。（彼は理解しているだろうか？）

「君の質問に答えたい」

「わかった」彼はミス・クラークをちらっと見る。「今は駄目だ」彼は微笑む。それは大きい笑顔だった。彼は理解している。「急ぐ気持ちはわかるけど。６時までには患者を診なきゃいけないんだ」

「愛している」再び解剖トレーに張り付けられている。全て、開いた傷痕でひりひりと痛む。柔らかい下腹部がさらされている。切り取るために頸動脈をさらしている。

彼は再び微笑む。確実性で満ちている彼の目。「僕も愛しているよ」再び私にキスをする。軽く。私の首に手、滑り落ち、彼の親指が私の鎖骨を愛撫する。危険に身をさらしたことに見合う、危険に身をさらしたことは正しいことだと感じさせる。良い、とまで。（オキシトシン。セロトニン。ドーパミン。エンドルフィン。今では、痛みでさえ心地良く感じるだろう。私の神経末端全てがぞくぞくしている。化学物質のスープ。彼は血液を引き抜くだろうか？おそらく、今はそうしないだろう。）

彼は細い懐中電灯と鼻の検鏡を持つ。「君の診断を確定しなきゃ。今夜、もっと話そう」

「ああ」何て言えばいいかわからない。「ああ、わかった」

 

*

 

階段から客間へのドア。微かに開いている。ここにいると、わからせるためのマイクロフトの方法。振り向いてこの場を離れるべきだ。アパートが暗くなるまで、夕方全部を無駄にするまで待たせるべきだ。今は彼の馬鹿げた事件を引き取る準備ができていない。忙しい。克服した。他に考えることが多すぎる。

階段の前でためらう。

「お前に持ってきたものがある」マイクロフトの声。少し歌うような調子。（彼は私をからかっている。）階段に響く。凍り付く。振り返る。マイクロフトからの贈り物はいつだって良い兆候ではない。ジョンが帰ってくるまで粗末なバーで座ることができる。「入って来い。好むだろう。自分のを折ったからもう１つ欲しいと思ったのでね」ああ。新しい弓を持ってきたのか。誘惑される。（新しい物の安さを感じられる。あまりにも固い。平らな音。バランスができていない。）

（フランス製だろう。黄金で裏打ちされたペルナンブーコ製。およそ１８７０年の物。）

（クソ。）

また振り返る。ためらう。１回ずつ１段登る。

「その調子だ」彼の楽し気な声。嫌な奴だ。忌々しい、人を操る奴。

マイクロフト。ジョンのひじ掛け椅子に座っている。フランス製の、黄金で裏打ちされたペルナンブーコ製の弓を、人差し指の間で端から端まで持っている。たった今、階段から私が昇ってこなかったら、床に落とすかのように。

「ごきげんよう、シャーロック」微笑む。彼の（新しく漂白した）歯を見せる。（新しいスーツ。少し増えた体重を隠すために微かに違ったカット。彼の腹に乗る再発した内臓脂肪はダチョウのように棒のように細い脚を目立たせる。スーツはこれを隠さない。にやりと笑う。）

反対側のひじ掛け椅子に座る。「で、何が欲しいんだ」

「ほとんど何も」彼は笑う。「いくつか漏洩された書類の小さな出来事を見て欲しい。内部の仕事だ。好むかと思ったよ」

退屈。「興味がない」

「ない？」彼は棒のまわりに親指と薬指を押し、光は（美しい）亀の甲羅のフロックに降り注ぐ。彼はまるで演奏し始めようかとするように弓を持つ。「本当にそう思うのか？」馬毛の結びを注視する。「今すぐ同意しなくてもいい、もちろん…」愛しているかのように棒を撫でる。（野郎。）「証拠をただ見ることはできるだろう？」

フランス製。黄金で裏打ちされたペルナンブーコ製。ジョンのチャイコフスキーをシルクのように響かせるだろう。（クソが。）

不公平だ。完全に。「できると思う」私が元々関心を持っていたかのようだ。（そうではない。）

微笑む。弓を振り、私へと差し出す。「さあ。お前の物だ」動かない。彼を信用するな。彼は眉を上げる。「どうぞ」

手に取る。美しい。完璧だ。大きな目で見ても、最後の弓より良い物だ。

マイクロフト。寛大な祖父のように私に笑いかける。ポケットの中を探り、ノートを取り出す。セラピストのノート。誰の？（ジョンは彼の無能なセラピストに戻ったのだろうか？どうやってそれに気付くことに失敗したのだろう？）

「どうやら」彼はノートを開き、まるで紙の上が黄金の粉で線を引いてあるかのように身長にめくる、「まあ、祝いの言葉が次にやって来るようじゃないか、そうだろう？」彼はまたページをめくる前にページにげんこつを滑り落とす。紙に肉。「私から何かを隠しているね、シャーロック」

「できる限りお前から隠しているよ、 _マイクロフト_ 」無音の噛みつき。まだ機嫌がいい。私の手の中に美しい弓。ジョンは数時間で帰って来る。彼のために演奏ができる。

「そうしているようだな。だから下賤な調査をすることが要求される」彼の手は止まる。関連性のあるページ。彼は私に微笑む。

彼は読み上げる。「 _ポリアモリーの性質の複雑な人間関係_ 」私を見上げる。まるで面白いかのように思っている。「ポリアモリーな関係の一部分だったことを自覚していたか？ある段階までは、そうだったのだろう」またページをめくる。「 _かつての同居人のデモンストレーションされた無性愛は結婚に緊張感をもたらしている。_ 知っているか、ここに証拠がある。表に出ている。内容の乏しい一覧表ではない。お前は論題の興味深い研究対象になるよ」

呆れた顔をする。「全部非常に面白く感じただろう」

「ああ、十分に。 _最新の恋人は患者の病状のための完璧な取得物である。知的そして性的に魅力あるが、感情の投下を必要としない。_ 聞き覚えがあるか？」

まるで冷たい水につかったかのように感じる。確かに、完璧な取得物だ。感情の投下を必要としない？メアリーの解釈だ。ジョンのではない。であるはずはない。（そうだろうか？）１回はそうだったかもしれないが、今は違う。

「セラピストに戻ったのはジョンではない。リラックスしろ。それ程、証拠は親密ではない」彼は鼻にしわを寄せる。「正直に言って、下劣な詳細の多くは読みたくないがね」

メアリーは新しいセラピストを探したのか？政府に患者のメモを閲覧する許可を与えない者を探せなかったのか？

_ああ。_

メアリーはセラピストを探してなんかいない。セラピストが彼女を探したのだ。マイクロフトの従業員の１人。（彼の娯楽のために、彼女の深い秘密を少しずつ収集するよう、マイクロフトが誰かに金を払っていることを知っているのだろうか？彼女は彼に会っている。私の「政府にいる兄」。一体どのような状況下で彼らが会うことを設定したのだろう？彼女をこんなにもリラックスさせるために、一体どのような嘘をついたのだろう？）

「 _離れることは公平で相互の利益となるため、結婚から離れる衝動的な需要をデモンストレーションしている_ 」彼は笑う。「興味をそそるね。彼女の不貞が同様に計り分けた時に、彼女は１番安心するんだよ、わかるか？教科書の正反対だ。だがもちろん、私の親愛なる弟が他のどんな種類の関係に巻き込まれるだろう、最も入り込んでいて、複雑なもの以外に！」

彼は再びノートをめくる。「ああ、急所はここにある。 _患者の夫は彼のかつての同居人は彼にロマンチックな感情を抱いていると考えている。口論は続く。患者は結婚生活が終わるかもしれないと恐怖を覚えている_ 」彼はにやけるのを１回も止めなかった。全く邪悪だ。「お前は感情に価値を見出す者ではなかったが、お前の感情がどれくらいの価値があるのかわかるか？私の仕事を傍観せよ、巨大なる者たちよ、そして絶望せよ！」

彼はノートをめくる。私の顔にページを見せる。見たくない。「日付が見えるか？１年以上も前だ。彼らは結婚生活の間、この口論を交わし続けていた。シャーロック・ホームズがジョン・ワトソンを愛しているか、いまいか」数ページめくる。「彼らの好きな話題のようだね。ジョンは確信を持っていなかった。彼はただお前に尋ねることはしなかったのかね？まるで１番単純な解決策に思えるが」

私を見上げる。答えを待つ。与えたくない。

「ああ。したのか。したんだろう。尋ねたんだな。答えることを避けたんだろう、お前は。だったら、全てのことを彼のせいにはできないだろうね、そうだろう」またノートをめくる。

「そう、そしてここに。 _訂正、かつての同居人は結局無性愛者ではなかった。ただ未経験で、不確定で、内気だった。_ 内気！お前が！」笑いすぎてノートを落としそうになる。ミス・ハドソンは階段を通して彼の笑い声が聞こえたに違いない。今にでも紅茶のポットを持ってやってくるだろう。

「 _患者の夫はかつての同居人と性的な関係を始めた_ 」彼は歯を見せる笑顔をした。「 _患者は安堵している。_ ここでジョンが過ごした夜へのメアリーの最初の反応だ、知っていたか？安堵！お前はまだ、あの結婚への土台なんだよ。彼女は代理人を持ってお前に惹きつけられているようだな、どうやら！なんてねじれていることか！それはメアリーに、お前がジョンにロマンチックな感情を抱いていないことを確信させたんだな」ノートを閉じ、ポケットの中に滑り込ませる。「彼女はお前が彼女のような者だと考えている。捕獲者。自分のために他者を利用する。全ての人が使い捨てだと。本当は、彼女は正しいのだろうよ」

「違う」

「違う？」非常に長い間に感じるくらい、彼は私の顔を注意深く観察する。頷く。「違う、そうなのか」笑う。「では、彼を手放さないようにするんだな。そして大事に取り扱うことだ」私はただ彼をじっと見つめる。彼は再び頷く。「ママは本当に喜んだだろうね」


	21. 彼の（左）手

机の上の紙袋に夕食（冷め始めている）。私の手に彼の顔、彼の舌は私の下唇を愛撫している。片手は腰にあり、指先は私のズボンの中へとゆっくりと這っている。もう片手は、私の髪を握っている。彼の脈打っている心臓（私の）とぎこちない息遣い（私の、彼のも）しか聞こえない。まるで私たちは走っているかのようだ。連続殺人犯を追跡している。同じアドレナリンの快感。彼のウェストへと手を下ろす。彼の左腰を撫でる。私の（右）指を彼のベルトの下に引っ掛けて、引っ張る。私の太腿に押し付けられている勃起を感じる。彼は呻く。私の首で微笑み、軽く笑う。（私の皮膚に一息。）

「クライスト」私の顎にキスをする。彼の（左）手は、まるでそこに嵌るように設計されたかのように、私の腰のくびれで休んでいる。（詩の自由。証明もしくは検査することはできないが、それにも関わらず、真実である事柄を表現する方法。）指は私の尾骨をさする。震え、彼の指は私の退化した立毛反射を刺激する。鳥肌。性的興奮の兆候。（正確。）感覚は警戒している。彼の皮膚の匂いが嗅げる、彼の喉頭で走る息を聞くことができる。私の指を通して彼の脈を感じる。彼、彼の全ての動き、彼の緊張している筋肉全てを過敏に感じる。（全てにキスをする。）

「お前は僕を馬鹿なガキのような気持ちにさせる」彼は囁く。耳に秘密を伝える。非難。私が彼にさせること。感じる。何を感じる？ぎこちなさ？混乱？怒り？不機嫌？私のガキ（１０代）の頃を適切に表す言葉。（普通の１０代は何を感じるのだろう？）「お前が僕に触ると、すぐにイキそうになるんだ、馬鹿らしい」ああ。早すぎる射精へと導く性的な興奮。褒め言葉？おそらく。（多分。）彼の首に私の唇を押し当て、喉の裏での柔らかい音が聞こえる。彼の背中の（熱い）皮膚の上、背骨のカーブしたくぼみに手を走らせる。（彼の熱心な舌。）

「シャーロック、私―」ミス・ハドソン。アパートの中。しまった。

素早い回想で気付く。階段の上にミス・ハドソンのキトンヒールの音が聞こえた。彼女のドアへの微かなノックでさえ聞こえた。だが両方の音を、ジョンからくる荒い息遣いの音、彼の熱い口、私の右尻を握っている彼の指のために無視していた。留めておくことを選択するに当たって脳はえり好みする。

息を飲む音。「あら、ごめんなさい、私…」ミス・ハドソン。ジョンは凍り付き、それから素早く私のズボンから手を引き、私から離れる。彼女の顔は謝罪から半秒で怒りへと移り変わる。「ジョン・ワトソン！」彼女の口は驚きで開いている。

「えーと、僕…」彼は咳払いをする。柔らかく笑う。「こんにちは」ジャンパーを調節する。

「驚くべきじゃないみたいね！」彼女は腰に手を置く。全ての手足に怒りが読み取れる。「あなたが彼の心を粉々にした後、やっと気持ちを切り替えられた時に」胸の前に腕を組み、足で床をトントンと叩く。ミス・ハドソンがこんなに怒っているところを見たことがない。「かわいそうなシャーロックが幸福になるチャンスを与えてやるのは、あまりにも大それたお願いかしら？」

ジョンは何かを言うために口を開けるが、また閉める。私を見るために振り返る。顔に質問がある。驚いているように見える。

「で、あなたの若い男の人に何て言おうと思ってるの、シャーロック？」彼女は私に舌打ちをする。これは。説明するべきだ。

「ミス・ハドソ―」

「２人とも手に入れることはできないのよ！」両手を空中に上げる。「それはあなたにも言えることよ、ジョン・ワトソン。判断をして、それに従うの！ああ、もうやってられない！」彼女は振り向いて、部屋を出て、音を立ててドアを閉めた。

階段を下りながらずっとぶつぶつと言う。

沈黙。ジョンの手は私のウェストに再び現れる。しっかりとした指。「あなたの _若い男の人_ ？」（嫉妬だろうか？これだけのことがあった後で、ジョンは嫉妬を正直に正当化できるだろうか？妻のいる彼が？）

（それでも嬉しく思う。）

ため息。説明。「君だ」彼は私に眉を上げる。何て考えればいいのかわからない。自分自身を _若い男の人_ だと考えていない。「彼女は私たちを聞いたんだ。先週。他の誰かだと想像したに違いない」

「気持ちを切り替える…」彼が考えているのが聞こえる、皮膚の下にほとんど感じ取ることができる。再び彼の腰に手を押し付ける。「彼女は僕たちが…」ジョンと彼の永久に終わらない文章たち。

「ああ」肯定。「君が私を振って、メアリーのために私の元を去ったと考えている」

彼は鼻を鳴らす。「なるほどね」頭を振り、それが面白く、著しく常軌を逸脱していて、信じられないかのように微笑む。「それなら、彼女が僕をこれ以上嫌わないように、いつか真実を教えなきゃいけないよ」

停止。検討。（これは言った方がいいのだろうか？）「そうだな」（言った方がいいかもしれない。）「でもそうした」（明らかにした方がいい。）「去った。メアリーのために」（予想していたよりも）言うのは傷つく。胸に一突き、痛みに満ちた空白の蓄えを開く。（君は僕の元を去った、ジョン。）ジョンの銃創を考える。異質の物質が肉に穴を開ける入り口。感情の開放創。息をする。 _痛む_ 。

「違う」彼は私を見て、頭を振る。主張する。苦しんでいる。（彼が私の顔から何を読み取っているのか、想像できない。）歯の下で唇を歪める。私の腕に彼の手、私を抱きしめる。私の肩に彼の頭を休める。私をきつく抱き寄せる。私の背中を撫でる。「違う、違う、全く違う」彼のウェストのまわりに私の腕を巻き付け、彼の首に顔を埋める。彼を吸い込んで、離さない。（ _そう、そうだよ、ジョン。もちろんそうした。_ ）

後ろに体を傾けて、彼は再び私を見る。「思わなかった…」彼はため息をつく。（私の顎に彼が吐いた息を感じる。）「それについて話そうとしたけど…」

「わかっている」わかる。だがその時は質問ではなかった。事実の陳述であり、十分に真実に思えた。（私はどうやって知ることができただろう？それが質問の意味合いを持っていたと、どうやって知ることができただろう？）推理の失敗。ジョンが常に言っている、私の知識の空白。私の知識と同じくらい、私の無知は注目に値する。極端だ。

「思わなかった、お前が…」停止。私が何と？「このようなことに興味を持ってると…」このようなこと？いいや。これではない。彼がメアリーと持っているものとは違う。（私たちにはそれがない。そうだろうか？そう思わない。まだ。もしかすると今、もしかするともうすぐ？）私は興味を持っているだろうか？もちろん。（あの時はどうだっただろう？そうは思わない。わからない。今私が知っていることを、当時の私は知らなかった。自分自身わからなかった。）「ロマンチックな関係が欲しいとは思わなかった。僕と」

わからない。もしかすると欲しかったのかもしれない。確実にやってみようと思っただろう。理解に到達することはできただろう。傷心抜きで（そうだろうか？）。

傷心。胸の中の感覚、彼がメアリーと一緒にいるのを見る時の痛み、彼らが幸福にしているのを見る時、それが傷心だろうか？そうなのだろう。現在、増加する存在でもっと目立つ。熱い電線の上の手。後でもっと痛む。

「その時はわかっていた」彼は私の目を見ながら言う。私に怯めと挑戦しながら。私は怯まない。「お前を愛していたことを。何が欲しかったのか。実現する可能性は低かったけど、そうせずには…」彼は目を閉じる。（あまりにも多いのか？正直になるのは難しすぎる？言葉と？私と？）「私から、お前が何が欲しいのか、それを与えたかった、それ以上も以下もなく。わかるか？どうやってここでお前といて、お前が欲しがって」彼は再び目を開けて、私の腰、尾骨、その下へと手を戻す。彼の指は筋肉を強く押す。唸り声（私の）。「お前をこんな風に欲しがって、まるでガキのように、お前がそう思っていないのに？だとしたら辛すぎる」

「君は私の元を去った」（彼の唯一の自己中心的な行動。）真実。客観的な事実。私は１人だった。私の手は彼の皮膚へ動く。

再びため息。「そうだろうな。お前が欲しがらなかった僕の部分は去った。問題の部分。残りの僕は留まった。そうだろう？」形而上の無意味な考え。ジョンは部分へと分けられない、去る部分と、留まる部分へ。メアリーと結婚する部分と、私に忠実である残りの部分と。「完全にお前を去るつもりは全くなかった。そうはできなかった。絶対そうしたくなかった。お前が必要なんだ」

彼の顎に手。彼にキスをする。どうでもいい。彼のせいにはできない。単に事実の陳述を言うよりも、彼は尋ねることに成功した。真実とは正反対のもの（今ではわかる）ことを彼に言っただろう。残りの人生を酷く有害な後悔（疑いようもなく）で過ごしただろう。したかもしれない、しなかったかもしれない。どうでもいい。彼の唇に言う。「愛している」

 

*

ジョンは半分眠っていて、手足は私のと絡まり合って、私たちの体両方は疲れ切っていた（緊張したエネルギーと温め直された中華によって動力を与えられた）。彼を見る。リラックスした肩、目は閉じてある。ゆっくりと息を吸い、吐く。彼の（左）手は私の下腹部で休んでいる。窓からの微かな光線が彼の結婚指輪にきらめきを与える（金、傷がついている）。指の上で高い位置に嵌めてある、（今）指関節のちょうど下にある。緩い。

_ああ。_

突然の啓示！（左利きの）彼が何故、彼のベッドの左側に眠り、私のために右側を残す理由を。性的に活動している者の習慣。希望している者の。もし彼は左側に眠り、右にいるベッドパートナーに体を向ければ（私、今回、私、現実で、彼の想像の中で）、彼の利き手が自由になる。私の利き手も自由になる。彼に触れるため。彼を撫でるため。常にベッドの左側、右側を空っぽのままにする。招待。要求。飢えた想像。ジョン。

気付く。彼の質問にまだ答えていない。（ _僕から何が欲しいんだ？_ ）約束した。したかった。そうする意味を込めていた。もう推測はしない。私の（右）手を彼の（左）手に休める。指の下で彼の結婚指輪の金を感じる。それを強くつかみ、引っ張る。完全に抜ける前に、指関節で引っかかる。一瞬それを持つ。軽い。重要でない。（約束はこんなにも軽く、こんなにもくだらない物なのだろうか？こんなにも簡単に外れるアクセサリーで？）ベッドサイドテーブルの上に置く。それは木に対してカツンという音を立てる。（小さい。証拠。何でもない。）再び彼の手を取る。彼の薬指のまわりに私の小指を曲げる、彼の掌の下に私のこぶし。肉、骨、私、（傷のついた）金があった場所の輪っか。置換。（ジョン、わかっているか？）要求。提案。もう１つの質問。

 _これが、私が君から欲しかったものだ、ジョン。_ これ以上明白にはなれない。（そうだろう？）

彼は私の拳をぎゅっと握りしめる（軽く）。彼の手（私の手）を彼の口に上げて、彼の指に巻いてある私の指にキスをする。彼はわかっている。（受諾？）彼の親指は私のをさする。私の緩い掌を彼の胸に押す。彼の心臓が脈打っている。彼に向かって屈む。彼の唇、額にキスをする。彼が眠りに落ちている間、彼の呼吸に耳を澄ませる。

 _ジョン_ （私の）。


	22. アドバンテージ、ジョン

目が覚める。（何故？）暗闇。

（真夜中。朝の２時から３時の間。）

ベッドの中。熱い。（もう１人体がここにいる。ジョン。彼から熱が放たれている。）ベッドから落ちそうだ。腕に寄りかかっていて、片脚は床の上にある。ジョン、彼は叫んだのだろうか？おそらく。彼の呼吸、溺れているように聞こえる。

（プール。爆発。 _ジョン、死なないでくれ。_ ）

回転の遅い脳、まだ半分起きている。溺れていない。悪夢だ。

警戒する。起き上がる（頭が重い）。気を引き締める。（悪夢は暴力的になり得る。）悪夢反応はパニック発作らしい。ジョン・ワトソン、元兵士、しっかりとした手つきの殺人者、私の足の確かな守護者。特に日光の元では、パニック発作の傾向があるわけではない。（単なる夢を命の危険に、単なる命の危険を夢だと取り扱う。私の矛盾の男。）

「ジョン」囁き。彼は私に振り返る。私の腕は彼の体に巻き付く（自然に。簡単に）。私の胸に彼の顔。彼は息をしようとしている。まるで喉を締められているようだ。彼は震えている。燃える程熱い。鼻から息を吸う。（練習されている。訓練されている。解決策ではなく、対処機構。）

何をすればいいのかわからない。安心を与えることが要求されている。（メアリーは何をするのだろう？）彼の髪を撫でる。彼の背中をさする。パニックにまみれた息の飲み込みから神経質でわざとらしい息の吸い、吐く音へと移行するのを聞く。彼のこめかみにキスをする。（デモンストレーションされた好意。）これが助けになるだろうか？他に必要な行動があるのだろうか？彼の首に鼻をすりつける。

「話したいか？」（これが言うべき正しいことなのだろうか？）

彼は鼻から強く息を吐く。「いいや」（神様に感謝。）声は荒くざらついている。震えている。彼らしくない。苦痛の兆候。「ごめん、だけど…」

「大丈夫だ」彼の肩を撫でる。マットレスへと彼を引っ張る。彼の頭は、彼の枕に休む。顔から顔へと。窓からの微かな光が、彼の目を隠す影を投げかける。（開いている？それとも閉じている？見分けがつかない）。彼の呼吸に耳を澄ませる、私の頬に感じる。通常の速度に近くなっている（だがまだそこまで到達していない）。彼の脈を感じることができる（早すぎる）。

彼の皮膚の上に指を走らせる。彼の震えをエロチックに感じるべきでない（だがそうだ）。激しい興奮のような絶え間ない震え（だがそうではない）。熱い皮膚、裸。彼の首に私の（右）手、私の親指で彼の顎を撫でる。下へと滑らせる。彼の肩を軽く押す。（銃創の境界線をたどる。前に屈んで、そこにキスをする。悪夢の原因ではない。私へと続く道を見つける原因。感謝している。）彼は腕を動かす。私の肩へと休める。私の髪の中に彼の手。（彼が私の髪を弄ぶ時が大好きだ。）彼の肋骨に手を引きずる。腰の突き出ている骨。彼の胃が不安の汗で湿っている。彼の陰毛のごわごわとした質感、私の指に彼のペニス。柔らかい。

こんな風に彼に触れたことはない。私/彼はいつも熱心すぎる。こんな時に（お互いの存在で裸になること）こんなありふれた状態へと自分たちを向けることは不可能だった。盗まれた短い瞬間。何か月ものファンタジーがこんなにも小さく（一時的な）空間へと仕舞われている。欲望の爆発。現在。悪夢、終わりにはパニック発作、ファンタジーの題材ではない。欲望（私への）はこれぽっちもない。私の髪を手がゆっくりと撫でる（無上の喜び）。心配していない。信頼している。彼に指を動かす。繊細な皮膚。シルクのような、柔軟性のある、しなやかな、柔らかい。彼の（攻撃的でない、全く無害な）ペニスを私の手の中で優しく揺する。

疑いようもない。これは私が経験した最も親密な瞬間である。この小さな行動。私の掌に傷つきやすい肉片。隠されていて道の私の精神部分が裂け、自由になるのを感じる。（ _ジョン、愛している。_ ）

私の親指で彼を撫でる。優しく握る（勃起した組織の独特の特性を味わう）。

彼は私の口の傍にキスをし、ため息をする。彼の呼吸、通常。（完全回復。私のパニック発作への正統的ではない治療は成功する。メモをする。）

彼は私の髪から手を抜き取り、私の肩の下に休める。私のウェストへと掌をこすりつけ、それからまた上へと動かす。（微かな促進。）慎重に彼を撫でる。私の手に彼の肉。変形している。感じることができる。柔らかく、しなやかな肉はわずかに硬くなり、そしてもっと硬くなる。彼の陰核海綿体が血液で満ちている。もう掌の中で優しく包まれていない。それの境界線は広がり、伸縮性のある皮膚はきつく引っ張られる。彼をさする、私の掌の下で彼の変質を感じる。彼の呼吸は再び早くなる。適応。

外からだと違った風に感じる、この生理的な過程、変態。シルクのような柔らかさは、突き出る、主張する要求になる。馴染みのある、予想できる、だが異なる。彼は喘ぎ、私の背中に指を滑らせ、私の肩を握り、私にキスをする。私の唇に彼の舌。彼の顔は湿っている（パニック発作は多くの場合、涙を伴う。ジョンは涙と伴っていない。再計算。）

親指の先でさらされた小帯に円を描く。彼は私の顎で喘ぐ。彼の手は私の背中から腰へとたどる。そこを握る（強く）。欲求。（ _もっと強く。もっと早く。_ ）彼は何が欲しいのかわかる。他の全てのことを拭き取るくらい激しい欲望。（その感覚をよく知っている。）完成。快楽。安堵。（あまりにも近い。）従わない。その代わりにペースを落とし、彼の皮膚の変わる質感、彼の喉の音を楽しむ。（ _ちょっと待て、ジョン。_ ）私の唇で笑うのを感じる。

「じらすね」声に微笑み。彼は激しく呼吸している。（彼は良く思っている。）

転がる。このような瞬間のためだけにある、ベッドサイドテーブルの左にある小さなボトルを掴む。（隣にあるジョンの指輪を無視する。）また彼の元へと戻る。彼が窓からの微かな光の中で、半分影と光の中で寝そべっている。目の上に手、自分で終わらす衝動に抵抗している。彼は美しい。彼の引き締まった、実用的な体、彼の欲望はあまりにも明白だ。彼の口、首にキスをする。彼の手はパニック発作の余韻で弱い。（彼は疲れ切っている。私は情け容赦のない。彼は気にしていないようだ。）ベッドの下へと動き、その間に這えるように、ひざを開くようにつついて合図を送る。

「急ぐ必要はないだろう？」

彼はハーッと息をする。 _もちろん、急ぐ必要はない。お前は_ 、と意味だとわかっている。彼はあまりにも近く、必死だ。だが。好奇心を持ってもいる。彼は私が何をするか知りたい。

一遍に２つのことをする。彼の亀頭の冠のまわりに私の唇を巻く。彼が喘ぎ、私に触れるくらい彼の腰が上がる。ボトルのキャップを開き、指をその内容物でふんだんに覆う（少しふんだん過ぎたが、多すぎることもないだろう。私の手へとぽたぽたと垂れる。）準備のために指の爪は切ってある。（機会が訪れた時のために。）彼の脚の間に指を滑るように動かす。（彼は少し驚く。）彼の亀頭に舌、ペニスの長さに軽いキス。潤滑剤で覆われている指１本を彼の肛門に押す。滑らかな円を描く。抵抗のために一瞬待つ。（抵抗はない。）確かめる。尋ねる。「いいのか？」

「うん」素早い。声が緊張している。彼は息を止めているのだろうか？私の（左）手で彼のペニスを握る。彼の亀頭に舌。我慢汁のコーティング。彼は震え、喉で熱心な音を出す。彼が出す音には中毒性がある。（彼と彼の液体が置換する異なる液体。依存症の患者は完全に改心させることはできない。依存は、より社会的に受け入れられやすい習慣へと書き直すことしかできない（しなければいけない）。この場合では、単婚制。こんなに単純だとは気付かなかった。）

押し込む。いくらか受け入れる。それからきつくなる括約筋。（予想されている。自動的な反応。研究がこれを予想していた。）驚く程、きつい熱。引き出して、待つ（３０秒間、数える）、再び押し入れる。ここにある彼の肉の柔らかさは驚きだ。あまりにも繊細だ、私のまわりで戦っている筋肉の力と比べて。実用的な研究は、この柔らかさをデモンストレーションしなかった、だが読書はそれを提案した。（簡単に破れる。優しく動く。）死んでいる肉体はジョンの生きている肉体程、柔らかくはない。確実に熱く、柔軟性があり、反応に富んでいない。死体は快楽で身もだえをしない。息絶え絶えの唸り声を出さない。ざらついた小声で名前を繰り返し言わない。（アドバンテージ、ジョン。）

この行為の考えのみ（それか行為のみ）。彼の中に私の部分がある、はやたらに素敵だ。まるで彼が私の髪を弄ぶように、私の中で伝わるぞくぞくする感覚。３回目、押し込んで、計算する。おおよそ４センチは入っている。感じて、上へ、そして…ここだ。

想像力に富んだ、構成された罵りの一連がジョンから出る。肯定。前立腺が見つかった。引き抜き、２本目の指を紹介する。２回目、探すのは簡単だ。罵り声の一連の２回目（主題としては最初のと関連があるが、同一ではない）。彼の中の小さい動き、指は円を描くように動いている。圧力。一定の。彼の（右）の睾丸に唇、彼のペニスをさする手、彼の中の不思議な腺に対して２つの指の腹。彼の体が緊張しているのを感じる（中も外も）。彼の息は常に音声を出している（言葉はない）。彼の太腿は緊張で震えている。１つ小さな（緊張感のある）停止で、彼の体はほとんど強張る。彼はむせび泣きながら、射精する。（平均よりも長く彼の中で鳴り響く。前立腺刺激の効果。研究はそれも提案した。）彼がマットレスに倒れ込むまで、彼に手を置く。

「ジーザスクライスト」彼の声は震える。彼の中から指を抜く。彼は悲し気な音を出す。（痛み？違う。過敏。）私の手足を調整する。彼の胸に私の頭を休めるために彼の体の上をよじ登る。彼の震えている息と心臓を感じる。深呼吸、回復。（２つの回復。パニックと快楽から。適合するセット。）

私の肩のまわりに腕を寝かせる。弱い、緩い。息を吐く。「ジーザス」今夜は何回も祈願している。「今のは…」言葉を探すのにもがく。「一体どこでそんなことを習って…？」

停止。

「嘘だろ。神様」

何だ？

「今のをどうやってやるか学ぶために、死体の直腸に指を突っ込んだわけじゃないだろうな」

もちろんそうした。そうでなければ、私が見えない場所で、経験もなしに、小さな腺を見つけることをどうやってできるだろう？そうでなければ、あまりにも強いプレッシャーがかかっている状況で、人間の男性の体の中の適切な場所を、効率的、効果的に位置を見つけることをどうやってできるだろう？初めての経験のための代用品が単純に存在しない。（粘土なしにはれんがは作れない。）

「その質問への私の答えは君が聞きたくないだろうと感じる」

彼は笑う。彼は笑いすぎて私の胸からずれる。彼はヒステリックに笑っている（私も笑わずにはいられない）。ベッドの片側へと転がり、私の手の腕で顎を支える。彼を見る。ゲラゲラ笑っている。（少し面白いのだろう。常に解剖用の死体へのアクセスと、絶え間ない、悩ます好奇心がない人にとっては。）

彼は笑って、笑って、私の肩を彼の手が撫でている。「神様、お前はイカれてるよ」キスしようとするが、笑うのを止められない。彼の素早い息はまるで彼のパニック発作のようだ。（人間の異なる感情。彼らの身体的状態よりもはるかに複雑。激しい苦痛から狂喜、絶望から歓喜。あまりにも似ているように見える、聞こえる。）

「お前は完全に、正真正銘に、イカれてる、愛してる」彼は涙が流れるまで笑う（１晩で２回、涙）。手で顔をぬぐう。「信じられない」笑い声は少しおさまるが、再び始まる。「後で手は洗ったんだろうな」

「もちろん！だが何日も前のことだ」停止。「手袋をはめていた」明らかに。（言う必要さえあるだろうか？）

それはただ彼をもっと笑わせただけだった。彼はまるで痛んでいるかのように、胃を持つ。（今では、ミス・ハドソンを起こしているに違いない、確実に彼ほど面白がっていないだろう。）朝３時、笑いの発作。２２１Ｂで行われるふさわしくない活動の一覧表に付け加えられる。ようやく彼の笑いは、私にキス（軽く）できるくらい治まる。涙で濡れている顔を私の首に押し付けているが、まだにっこり笑っている。

「知ってるか」そうだろうか？（おそらく。）「もし実験したいなら」まるで不合理な主張のように聞こえる。（どんな時でも必要とされているなら、答えはノーだ。）私のウェストに腕を垂らす。「僕で実験してもいい」

生きている（愛されている）体との実験。興味がそそる。幸福感の驚き。実験の広がる範囲。（彼の身もだえる体。気に入った。）彼は振り返り、私の胸に彼の背中、私に彼の体全身。彼の頭を（私の）枕に休める。彼の腰に腕。（心地良い。眠い。）

「わかった」彼の首の後ろに私の頭を休める。「そうするよ」

「よかった」停止。また胸の中で笑いが沸き起こるのを感じる。「死体に嫉妬するのはぎこちないだろうしね」彼は私の枕へと笑う。


	23. 隠された男

指紋。水位標。ＩＰアドレスの列。分析のデータ。データベースのログ。矛盾した綴りの間違い。

動機（あまりにも明白。不器用。違う方向へと指示している）。長いメールのやり取り。（コーヒーの匂い。）盗聴された電話の会話の書写。写真。セックススキャンダルの証拠。（平凡。言葉にするには単調すぎる）。レシート。（トースト。）

入り組んだ跡は戻り、枝分かれし、１つになる。イライラする。重要な証拠の部分が欠けている。謎の真ん中がまだしつこく空白だ。（調査を必要とする。研究。おそらく変装も。）面白くない。

弓のため、弓のため。もし私が拒否したら、彼は弓を取り戻すだろうか？（可能性が高いだけではない。ほとんど確実だ。）いつも通りのマイクロフト。私が慣れて、愛して、それなしで生きるのを不可能になるのを待ち、それからそれをひったくる。まるで彼の大切な（忌々しい）チェスセット（１９８１）のように。嫌な奴。私が５歳の頃から、彼の（嫌になる）ヴィオラのように私をいじっている。ちょうど良い場所に計画的な圧力をかけ、強要する（私に強要する）、命じられたら、歌うことを（非常に特定の、要求された音）。腹が立つ。どちらにせよ、従う。（選択肢がない。）

処理記録。詐欺の証拠。新聞紙。この事件に関連している全て、繋がっていないように、別々に報道されている４つのニュース。興味深い。その出所にも関わらず。

マイクロフトからうっとうしいメール。（無視をする。）レストラードから３通のメール（退屈）。

私の目の前で、コーヒーの入ったコップ（湯気が立っている）。皿、トースト（ジャム）。

_ジョン。_

目が覚めている（明らかに）。キッチンのまわりで動いている。朝食を作る（私のために）。話している（私に）。湿った髪、服を着ている。１年前に上階で残したシャツを着ている、ミス・ハドソンによって洗濯されていた物。彼のジーンズ（寝室の床から拾われた）。

「彼を見るだけじゃ、それはわからなかっただろうね」彼は笑う。冗談を言ったのか？面白い秘話を？会話全部を聞き逃したのか？会話をしていたことを聞き逃していた。彼がここにいることに気付かなかった。（どうやって？）

一体どれくらいの間、彼は私に話しかけていたのだろう？（一体どれくらいの間、彼は目を覚ましていたのだろう？）ベッドから出て、おはようと言って、シャワーを浴びて、着替えて、下へ降りてきて、コーヒーを作ったに違いない。トースト。広げられたジャム。私の鼻の下に、コップと皿を置いた。私は一体どれくらい観察眼が鈍ったのだろう？（彼は怒っているのか？傷ついているのか？失望しているのか？）

彼は私を見る。私の顔中に混乱が書いてあるのだろう。彼は微笑む。「僕が言ってたこと、全く聞いてなかったんだね」

正しい答え、間違った答え。どれがどれだろう？（全てのことは私の答えに依存しているのだろうか？）

彼は笑う。「大丈夫だよ、くだらないことしか話してないから」流しにコップと皿を置く。コメントなし、警告なしに、私の感覚が彼を通過するくらい、彼は私に馴染んでいる。「事件か？」

頷く。「マイクロフトの」

「で、取るのか？珍しいな」

「証拠を見るとは言った」何時間も起きている。喉が渇いている。それにも気付かなかった。脳は、脳を要求する仕事のために無視すべきカテゴリーに、私の体の需要と様々な弱点とともに、ジョンを同等と見なした。（正当化され、１つになる。１つの肉体に。私たちはそうだろうか？既に？夜の静かな儀式は力を持っている。）コーヒーのまわりに指を巻く（熱い）。飲む。（完璧だ。）安心させる（のだろう）。完全に集中することができる能力。彼の存在、彼がアパート中をうろつくこと、彼の目的のない会話によって影響されていない。（心の隠された男、堕落しにくい。）

「暇つぶしにはなるね」私に微笑む、好意を持っている。微笑み返す。（ _愛しているから、君を無視することができるんだよ、ジョン。この慎み深い贈り物を受け取ってくれ。_ ）

「レストラードはもっと興味深いものを提供していない」（まだ。）殺人はいいだろう。（連続殺人犯。しばらくの間、遭遇していない。）複数の（正直言って退屈な）漏洩された書類を含む事件よりはいい。（マイクロフト、無用な書類に溺れている人生。）マイクロフトのひざにファイルを落とし、警察テープの下でジョンを一緒に連れて行き、連続殺人の重要性を大いに楽しむことができる。小さな、物語る細部。

流しの中で手を洗うジョンを見る。（指輪をつけていない。）ふきんで掌を拭く（比較的綺麗）。

「危険なことじゃないんだろ？」ジョン、流しに対して背をもたれている。

「いいや、そこまでは」まあ、潜在的には。全ては潜在的には危険だ。アパートを出ることは潜在的に危険だ。（アパートの _中_ に留まることは潜在的に危険だ。）トーストをかじる。もっとコーヒーを。所得税申告の山をくまなく捜す。

視界の隅で、目撃する。ジョンはポケットの中に手を押し込み、何かを引っ張り出している。掌をじっと見つめるのを見る。指輪（キッチンの窓からの薄い光の中で金がきらめく）。それを見る。思考に没頭する。何枚か紙をめくる。彼の気をそらせる。（きまりが悪く感じる。居心地が悪い。微かに恥ずかしい。）

（取り除くこと。彼の判断ではなかった。私の。提案、要求を意味していない。説明の意味合いが強い。答え。彼の質問への。顔が赤くなるのを感じる。もっとコーヒーを飲む。）

 _またつけないでくれ、ジョン。頼む。_ 何も言わない。ただのシンボルだ。アクセサリーだ。どうでもいい。

彼はポケットの中に指輪を入れ直す。咳払いをする。

「ちょっと用事を済ませなきゃ」見上げる。微笑む。彼は疲れているように見える。遅くに眠った（いつもと違う）。「この事件で、何かトラブルに巻き込まれるわけじゃないだろ？」（好意。）

「もちろん。ただちょっと調査が必要なだけだ」

 

*

 

脚、腕、両方強く反撃しているが、両方失敗している。喉のまわりに手。容疑者はほとんど（だが完全にではない）私の気管を閉じている。パニック。（ほとんど）他の何事よりも息をしたいという体の要求は強い。

微かな誤判定。（ライト。政府の雇用者。ここに彼がいて、白日の下で秘密を交換していて、私が正しかったと、彼がマイクロフトの漏洩源だと、明白にするとは思わなかった。）つまらない中間管理者（私の喉に埋まる親指）。暴力の経歴なし。殺人の経歴なし、確実に。油断した。（彼がここにいるとは思わなかった。彼に能力があるとは思わなかった。思わなかった。）私の注意深い守護者と頼りになる銃なしで、私を捕まえた。

英国国防義勇軍（配置についたことはない）。調査が提案するよりも強い。私の喉に対して手が鋼のように感じる。強く握る。

（クソ。）

彼は私を罵っている、まるで彼が首を絞められているかのように、顔があまりにも赤い。（呼吸困難、十分な運動制御をなくした。）脚を蹴り上げ、ひざ、私の拳を使い、身をよじるが、彼を振り落とせない。そうせずにはいられない。不十分な空気は私を暴力へと押した。彼は罵り、彼の唾液が私の顔に当たる。彼はもっといいグリップを探す。気管、閉じている。

呼吸をする衝動は確かに、他の何よりも強い。ほとんど他のことを考えられない。

携帯、ポケットの中で振動している。ジョン。私の最後の（簡潔な）メールへの反応。 _危険。彼はここにいる。_

_ジョン。私を見つけてくれ。私を救ってくれ。銃を取り出して、この男性を撃ち、私の喉から手を下ろさせてくれ。彼の血液で私を覆ってくれ。彼を殺して、激しい後悔なんか感じないでくれ（こいつは良い人間ではない）。彼を殺して、無罪のフリをしてくれ。私は永遠に君の秘密を守る。_

携帯が再び振動する。それからまた。ジョン。 _どこにいる？_

遅すぎる、遅すぎる。私が気絶する前に２分間以内しかない。（気絶して死ぬ。まるで伝統的なヴィクトリアン朝のヒロインのように。皮肉。）強く抵抗する。彼の手が動く。空気がほんのわずか、入って来る。（不可避の出来事を遅延させる。）痛む。胸は燃える液体で満ちている。要求する肺は、他の全ての感覚（痛みにさえ）に応じない。指の感覚がなくなる。胸に圧力、叫びたいが、空気がない。空気がない。沈黙。

階段の上に靴。ジョン。（ここに。）は知っている。足を引きずってなんかいない。（危険。私、もう１度、救出の必要にある。）走っている。スローモーションで。私は、全てのステップ、生の木の階段に対する彼の靴が叩く音、それからもう１つ、感じることができる。ここに彼が来るまで何か月もかかるように感じる、ドアを勢いよく開くまで、銃をまっすぐ構えて、敷居で立つまで、ここに私を見て、私の唇（確実に）青くなっていて、狙いを定めて、引き金を引くのに。私たちは近い（あまりにも近い）、ライトの顔はほとんど私のと押し付けられている、だが、ジョンは、正確な狙いを持っている。私を撃たないだろう。（ジョン、そうするには腕が良すぎる。）そうしたとしても、彼を許すだろう。床に寝そべり、血を流し、彼の顔、心配している顔、謝罪している顔をじっと見つめ、彼の手を握り（指輪のない）、私が最後に見る光景は彼であるようにさせる。私はその場面へと身を任せる。他に言うことは残っていない。 _私を殺してくれ、ジョン、顔を見せてくれ。_

ドアが音を立てて開く。視界はぼやけている。手足はぴくぴくと動く。ジョンは私が理解できない何かを怒鳴り、前に走る。（ _彼を撃て、ジョン。もしそうする必要があるなら、私たち２人とも撃て。_ ）肉に対する金属の音。ジョンの銃はライトのこめかみに接触している。突然、私の喉から手が消える。空気を求めて喘ぎ、空気を飲み込み、息をする、息をする。痛みが私の中を急に傾く。私の喉の中で迅速に脈打っている。心臓は早く打ちすぎている。私の腕、脚（感覚のない足）へと血液が急に流れ込む。痛み。

呼吸。（早すぎる、速すぎる。）

咳をする。唸る。油で汚れた床の上に口の中から液体が出る。吐き気を催す。ライトの顔にジョンの左フック、そうして彼も床に倒れる。彼の口から血がしたたり落ちる。（呼吸。過呼吸にならないように。失敗。）

私の前で床の上に銃が置かれる。（馴染みのある。ジョンの延長みたいだ。それ/彼に好意の一突きを感じる。）安全装置は外されている（撃つ準備はできていた、またもう１人厄介な犯罪者を困った結末へと導くために。）磨かれた金属。（銃の端に少し血液が付着している。ジョンはそうしたい時には、強く殴る。）背景にはライト（気絶している）。

ある角度で床に私の頭は休んでいる。弱く感じる。視線の高さ。ジョンの靴。それから彼の（デニムで覆われている）ひざ。

「お前は馬鹿だ」声に心配、安堵も。彼を見上げる。顔に不安がある。恐怖。（私を失いたくない。彼のカオス。混沌としている。）瞬き。私の胸に彼の手。折れた骨がないか、チェックしている。私の舌骨（折れている？そうであって欲しくない）、私の輪状、私の頸動脈切痕の下へと、指が軽くたどる。優しい指。柔らかい触り方。（ジョンの手、多面的な才能がある。まるで四オクターブの領域を持っている声のように。）「こりゃ凄い痣になるぞ」

外でサイレンが聞こえる。レストラード。ジョン程早くない。私の顔に手。彼の息を感じる。素早い。アドレナリン。飲み込もうとする（痛む）。咳をする。体を横にするように、私を転がす（回復ポジション）。「何を考えてたんだ？」私の髪を撫でる。「答えなくていい。クライスト、シャーロック」屈んで、銃を持つ。安全装置を元に戻す。ジーンズのベルトの下、彼の腰に押し込む。「わからないわけじゃないけどさ」

微笑む。もちろん。彼はわかっている。衝動。好奇心。

（呼吸。呼吸。）床に手を押す（指は分厚く、腫れているように感じる）。起き上がる。

「気を付けて」ジョンの手は私にある、私を抱いている。私の背中にひざ（サポート）。首の後ろに手。下の階でドアが開くのが聞こえる。レストラードとメット。銃弾に足、階段の上。レストラードは私の名前を呼ぶ。

ジョンは私に体を傾け、こめかみにキスをする。（優しい。）「怖かった」彼は囁く。まるでメット（階段の上、踊り場で曲がっている）が彼を聞こえるかのように。彼に傾き、私の額を彼の体の上で休める。

「来るとわかっていた」ぜいぜいという音で出る。レストラードがドアで現れて、場面をざっと見渡す時、彼は柔らかく笑う。床の真ん中には血まみれの体、私、弱っていて、息をしようとぜいぜい言っている、ジョン、私を支えている、彼の（右）手は私の鎖骨の上で守るように空中を漂っている。

「一体何をしたっていうんだ？」


	24. 社会病質者

彼は彼女の椅子を持ち、座るようジェスチャーをする。（新しいドレス。紫色。ぴったりとしたボディス、低いネックライン。彼女はドレスの端を引っ張る。短すぎる。）彼女は彼を見る。（いちゃつくような微笑み、目は半分閉じている）。彼が自分の椅子に向かって歩くのを見るために、頭を振る。彼は（安物の）パティオの机の下から椅子を引き出し、座る。ひざが跳ねる。もじもじしている。彼は不安なのだ。居心地が悪い。彼の（非常に趣味が悪い）ネクタイを調節する。机の下で、結婚指輪を親指でいじる。彼は話すのをやめない。彼女は頷き、微笑み、笑う。（偽の笑い声。わざとらしすぎる。彼女は彼の調子に付き合っている。）彼は髪の中に手を走らせる（最近切った）。不安そうだ。（罪悪感。）肩越しをちらっと見続ける、誰かが彼らを見るか怖がっているように。（私が見ている。）

それで、メアリーには新しい恋人がいる。（大きな驚きではない。少し早いかもしれないが。）彼は誰だろう？

仕事からここへ歩いて来た。（節約のため。）新しい。（彼のベルトに取り付けてあるキーカードはまだ輝いている、傷がついていない。）おそらく社会的には成功していない。（傷のついた靴、手についたインク、鞄の中に押し込まれた何枚もの紙。目の下が腫れている。不安。行為は活気ない。昼食はなく（昼食時間はない）、朝早い時間のコーヒー。情事、気を紛らわせるもの。）

彼女は机越しに手を伸ばす。彼の手をさする。彼は赤面する。唇を噛む（簡潔に、私にジョンを思い出させる。）瞬き。メアリー、鉄面皮でいちゃついている。完全に自信を持っている。（彼女の靴、銀色。これも新品。）彼女は幸福で、完全に満ち足りている。（何故？）彼女の目の前の新しい口説き落としの結果、蒸発した罪悪感？ジョンがもっと私と時間を過ごしていることに喜んでいる？つく嘘の数が減ったことを？馬鹿げたテレビで満たす夜の数が減ったことを？彼女の（愛する）不貞にもっと時間を割けることを？彼女の歪んでいる現状。ジョンは彼のがいて、彼女には彼女のがいる。誰か見ていようがどうだっていいのだ。（私が見えない。）他の男性のズボンの脚の上に、足をこっそりとこすっている間、刑罰を受けずに結婚指輪をつけている。（どうだっていいのだ。平衡。彼女は昨夜、ジョンがどこにいたか知っている。）誰が見ようが、彼らが何を推測しようがどうだっていいのだ。結婚指輪をつけた男性と女性。お互いに結婚しているかもしれない。イギリスの結婚している男性、全員は彼女と結婚しているかもしれないのだ。（少なくとも、１晩か２晩の間は。）彼女の姿勢は勝利を提案している。欲求された結果が獲得された。回転する秘密の恋人と、家庭で１人、愛のない、インポな野獣（私）に恋をしている不屈な男という将来に。彼女の夢、ジョンの（自ら望んでいる）地獄への降下。

携帯を取り出す。メールなし。１通送る。

_君は頻繁に唇を噛む。愛おしいよ。SH_

ウェイターがやってくる。彼らはオーダーをする。彼女は正当化されているよりも、笑う。喜びでぺちゃくちゃ喋る。あまりにも直感とは反対だ。誓いを破れば破る程、彼女は幸福なのだ。より伝統的な、明白な誓いの下には影の誓いがある。 _それを守れば、あなたは彼と関係を持っていてもいいのよ。_ 歪み。動機に目を付けるのを難しくさせる。

メアリーをこんなにも簡単に読み取れることがなかった。彼女の自己防衛は全て下ろされている。彼女は兆候を隠そうとさえしていない。彼女は不貞と結婚にもっと自信を持っているように見える。何故ならそうだからだ。彼女は私を解き明かしたと（何故？）自信を持っている。彼女にとって、私は脅威ではない、彼女が提供できるものを絶対にできない（安心、愛、単純な好意、一定の平凡な会話、それ以上に何がある？確実にもっと何かあるだろう）。何が彼女をこんなに確信を持たせたのだろう？（ジョン？いいや。彼自身はこんなに確実性を持ったことがない。）

携帯が震える。木から２歩離れる。（十分見た。）ジョンからのメール。胸の中で愛情が花開く（そこで奇妙で新しい臓器を曲げている。理論上の、ホルモンの、化学物質の、比喩的な）。

_そうか？：）僕のことを考えてるって君なりに伝える方法なのか？_

今では全てのことに君を見出す。君のことを考えないのはほとんど不可能だ。あまりにもロマンチックな考え。

_素晴らしい推理だ。SH_

 

*

 

昼食時に、メアリーと会うためにジョンが選んだ場所はまずい選択だった。あまりにもオープンスペースが多くて、座って聞く場所が少ない。（わざと？もしかすると。）全てを見るために、結構な距離を離れて立たなければいけない。ジョンは最初に到着する。（触りたいと疼く。）彼女の最新の恋人よりも不安そうにしている。（まだ指輪をつけていない。）彼はメールを送っている。（彼女？私？）

携帯が震える。（ならば、私だ）

_事件はあるか？それともまた壁を撃っているのか？_

_事件とは同類のものはある。SH_

メアリーが紫色のドレスで近づき、くつろいだ自信で歩いてくるのが見える。

検討。彼女は彼に似ていない。彼女も衝動によって危険を求める。同類を求める（彼がそうするように）。腰に銃を押し付けられたままロンドンを歩く。微かなアドバンテージのために命を提供する。戦いの音から離れるよりも、走って向かう。そして彼女は彼に尋ねる、（比喩の）心臓を危険にさらすこと（だけ）を。小さな動き（身体的のものではなく、感情的なものを危険にさらす）。小さな便宜。アドレナリンのためにも。（依存症、私たち全員。）だが彼女のリスクは、彼の足を引きずる症状を治し、彼に生きている実感を持たせるような種類のものではない。（私たちは、それくらいは学んでいる。）要するに、彼は異なる種類の危険を好んでいる（私の）。微かではなく、もっと男らしく、もっと野蛮な。もっと暴力的な。もっとも高確率で死に至るような。（彼女のはもっと傷つける。肩への銃弾よりも、言うことを聞かない足よりも傷つく。致死的ではない。可視化できない。）

_１日中忙しいのか？後で会えるかな？_

彼女はパティオに近づく。ジョンは立ち上がる。２人はお互いに微笑みあう。（それにも関わらず、ジョンは悲しそうに見える。）彼女は机で彼に会い、それから２人は抱擁する。（軽く）キスをする。彼女の肩甲骨の間に彼の手。（嫉妬は使えない感情だ。）彼女は彼の髪を撫で、微笑み、笑う。彼らは座る。彼は非常に居心地悪く感じている。彼女は気付かない。まだ朝の密会で興奮している。彼女は脚を組む（丈が短すぎるドレスの端を引っ張らない。）彼らはオーダーをする。

食事が運ばれた後、メアリーはジョンが指輪をつけていないことに気付く。コメントをする。気付く時の彼女の姿勢の動きが見える。心配気味。彼女は彼の手を取り、尋ねる。（「指輪は？無くしたの？」彼女の声は聞こえないが、想像はできる。彼女の唇の上の言葉をほとんど理解できる。）彼は目を閉じる。再び開ける、彼の顔はもっと悲しそうだ。彼は指輪をポケットの中から出し、見せる。それは彼の掌に置いてある。彼は説明する。（彼の言葉はなかなか理解できない。彼は静かに喋っている、唇は最小限にしか動いていない。）彼の顔、体。羞恥心、悲しみ、ぎこちなさ、彼女を傷つけたくないという欲求。（不可能。）彼は後ろに寄りかかり、口を閉じる。彼は自分の言葉を伝えた。待つ。ひざの上で手を動かす。指輪をいじる。（緊張している。）

メアリーは一瞬動かなかった。姿勢が凍り付いている。彼女の本来備わっている自己防衛が再び上げられる。彼女の開けた様子の時間は消える。彼女の習慣的な読み取りにくさへと再び沈む。彼女は笑う。

 _笑う。_ （私でさえそれを予想していなかった。）ジョンは混乱しているように見える（傷ついてさえ）。驚いている。困惑している。彼女は話し始める。活気に満ちている。彼女が何て言っているか、部分的にしかわからない。彼女は早く喋りすぎている。遠すぎる。読唇術は難しい。「本当にそう思うの」と「嘘でしょ」と「彼がどんな人かわかってるじゃない」しかわからない。ジョンの目は（ひざで曲げられている）手の中の指輪に集中している。手はそのままの位置にある。彼女は話し続ける。既に計画されていた口論。彼女の頭の中の口論、彼女が（完全に）信じているもの。細部と証拠。疑い。質問。私についての知識への完全な自信。ジョンが、私がそうであろうと願っている者ではないと確信している（私もそうであろうと願っている。）彼女の証拠は動揺させるものなのだろう。強制的なもの。（それがどんなものが想像するに容易い。そう結論づけるよう跡を残していないわけではない。）何が最も納得させるものだろう？どの部分が？私の経歴、私の態度？私の判断の時折の過失？彼女は話し続ける。彼女は手を使って喋っている。彼女を見る。彼を見る。彼の顔。

ジョンの顔。痛み。疑い？恐怖？彼は戦っている、彼は落ち着かない。彼女は、彼が見たくない場所を見るように強制している。太陽へと目を向けるように。（目はまだ指輪に向けられている。彼の手。）彼にメールをする。

_夕食に出かけよう。ペルシャ料理。オーナーがテロリストの計画への小さな繋がりがあると前に証明した。SH_

彼を見る。猛攻撃から気が散っている。ポケットから携帯を取り出す。それは指輪とともに、手の中にある。（彼女、私。同時に持っている。）読む。微笑む。

メアリーは彼の微笑みを見る。認識する。背中が強張る。（疑い？）ボディーランゲージの戦い。彼女は再び笑って、耳の後ろに髪を撫でつける。胸の前で腕を組む。言葉にならない不信で、頭を傾ける。彼女の唇が見えない。ジョンは彼女を無視している。（私は侵入した。）まだ微笑んでいる。

_行きたいならば、だが。SH_

彼が返信するのを見る。顔に微笑みがある。メアリーはもう少しだけ強張る。

_行きたい。_

*

瓶のわく籠に片脚。１番上の棚に手を伸ばす。埃の層。本の背に沿って１本の指（破るな）。その分厚いページを感じる。引っ張る（慎重に）。一瞬抵抗するが、隣同士の本から自由になる。荒い木に沿って滑り出る。表紙の上に指。 _Prodromus der Moosgesellschaften Zentraleuropas_ 、アレックス・ヴォン・ヒュプシュマン。（１９８６。）探し回っていた。かび臭い匂いがする。（馴染みのある。心地良い）。

携帯が震える。（ジョン？）引っ張り出して、見る。ジョンではない。メアリー。（何故？）

_話す必要がある。図書館に今すぐ来て、お願い。_

棚の上に（優しく）本を置く。落ちないことを確実にする。返信する。

_何故？SH_

待つ。最新の掘り出し物から埃を払う。普遍的なコケ植物の芸術的な解釈の象眼模様のカバーに見とれる。彼女がただちに返信するに違いない。彼女はそうする。

_何故か１番良くわかってるのはあなたのはず。_

本を手に取る。腕の下に押し込む。店の前まで持って行く。だらしない身なりの学生が会計をする。（この本の実際の価値を全くわかっていない。）メアリーの図書館がある通りに目をやる。

_非常に都合が悪い。事件の途中。可能な時に伺う。SH_

 

*

 

私たちは、常に学生によって中断されている。（印刷の手伝い、脚注のフォーマティングの手伝い、プリンターに紙が詰まったのを直す手伝い。１人はトイレを探していた。）メアリーは怒りっぽく彼らを違う人にやる。彼女は背の高いスツールに座っている。まるで丸い問い合わせ机の真ん中で空中に漂っているようだ。微かに後ろに寄りかかる。私を睨みつける。私の手の中に紙の切れ端がある。折る。再び折る。粉々に裂く。

「今じゃ彼はもっと混乱してるわ」彼女はもう１人学生をよそにやった。「一体何をしたの？」

何も言わない。何を言う必要があるだろう？

「彼にただ真実を言うことはできなかったの？」

「彼に真実を言った」

「明らかに彼は理解していないわ。もう１回やってみることね」

「彼が理解していると君には思えないのか？」机の上にもみくちゃにされた紙の小さな山を落とす。彼女はそれをゴミ箱の中へと払う。通り過ぎている学生へと目の端で氷のように睨みつける。

「イカれてるの？」彼女は氷の眼差しを私に向ける。（私には効果がない。）「もちろんそうでしょう。彼は指輪を外したのよ、シャーロック。全く分かっていないのは明白よ」

「何故君は自分が理解しているとそんなに確信しているんだ？」もうこの会話はほとんど終わりに近い。

「信頼のおける証言によって」彼女は目を細める、「あなたができるとジョンが考えてる事柄を行う能力を確実に持っていないと知っているからよ。診断を見たの」

_ああ。_

もちろん。

（世界が傾く。）

マイクロフト（あの野郎）。医療記録へのアクセス。（私のでさえも？とりわけ私への。太った指は何事も触れずにはいられない。）私の子供の頃の恐怖心のなさの記録。私をコントロールする難しさ。罰の脅かし。失敗に終わる。多分、この間ずっと、ファイルにきちんと整理されている、私の様々な精神医の報告書を持っていた。ママの怒りと診断の無視にも関わらず。それらの破棄、これからは分類され、レッテルを貼り付けられることが絶対にないようにという彼女の決意にも関わらず。診断を受け入れない、彼女の拒否。学校で、精神科医で、彼女の憤怒を思い出す。彼らがやった方法で（あまりにも傷つきやすい年頃で）私にレッテルを貼ること。

（サイコパス。）私をそう呼ぶのは倫理的に正しくない。私はたった７歳だったのだ。

猫の解剖をしていると精神科に言った。（誇りに思っていた。）彼は生きている猫だと推測したが、私は既に死んでいるものを意味していた。（隣人の犬は猫が好きではなかった。彼の大きい、よだれまみれの口の中から背中で掴み取り、振った。折れた首にも関わらず、完璧な検体だった。）それらを殺していないと言うのが重要だと気付かなかった。（今ではそんな間違いは犯さない。）

１０代の頃、２回目の診断でママの繰り返された行い。（社会病質者、非社会的なパーソナリティー障害。）彼女は客間の暖炉でそのファイルを燃やした、１人の観客（私）とともに。

（２人目の精神科医には、彼が聞きたいと期待していたことを正確に伝えた。私は１５歳だった。教科書の真実は唯一の立証できる真実にしか思えなかった。まだ既に死んでいる生き物を解剖していた。まだ恐怖心を持っていなかった。まだ死体と犯罪の意志に興味を持っていた。結構な量の危険な行動を必要としていた。まだ感情から、人間との繋がりから距離を置いていた。彼が聞きたかったことを伝えた。私自身が真実だと信じていたもの。驚きのない結果。）

マイクロフト。私に彼女の診断を持ってきたように、それらの記録をメアリーに持ってきた。（以前、どうやってそれを推理することに失敗したのだろう？それか、それを検討することでさえ？想像力の失敗。）２元的なゲーム。マイクロフトが自分を楽しませるためにやること。全く、驚くことができるなら、裏切られたと感じるだろう。（もちろんあのファイルのコピーは存在していた、ママが全て破棄したと誓ってさえいても。もちろんまだ存在している。もちろんマイクロフトはそれを持っている。あのファイルが火床で燃えているのを見るのは、永遠にそれが溶けているのを見ているようだった。１５でナイーブ。３４でまだナイーブ。）

「それなら君は正しいのだろう」距離を置く作戦を行う（診断された社会病質者に完璧に適合する）。だは、その言葉は、私が期待していたよりも、もっと怒りと傷つきやすさを伴って出てきた。彼女はジョンに言うだろうか？（彼女は既にそうしたのだろうか？）彼は信じるだろうか？（何故彼は信じないと言えるだろう？）

「ただ彼に真実を言って」彼女の顔にほんのわずかな憐憫の兆候。彼女は腕時計をちらっと見る。「全てよ。私、行かなくちゃ。ミーティング」

 

*

 

メアリーのミーティングはマイクロフトとだった。全ての人々の中から。図書館のカフェで。オープンな場所で、誰でも彼らを見ることができる。（私が彼らを見ることができる。ガラスの壁、展示されている。上から照明がある。明らかだ。）マイクロフトらしくない。一般的に、彼は小さなお喋り（彼の人を操る様）を公共の場所で行うのを好まない。ＣＣＴＶの目、詮索する目（私）と公衆の目が届かない場所で行うのを好む。カメラが全て違う方向にあるのにお気づきだろうか。指揮された瞬間。（マイクロフトが行うこと全ては指揮 _されていない_ わけはない。）

彼女に情報を与えている？私の人生の取るに足らない細部をもっと？（何故？）彼は彼女の自信を強めている。私を脅威のない野獣、ほとんど人間ではない、ジョンの危険の需要を取り除くための、簡単なはけ口として考えることを奨励している。強情な献身のための安全だがインポな場所。メアリーに（幸福に）結婚し続けることを許可する、彼女が必要とする支え。私、壊れた脳の壊れた男。深い感情を覚える能力がない。（何故彼はこんなことをするのだろう？）

舗装道路の上で、郵便箱、保安柱と渋滞によって隠されて、外で立つ。新聞紙の箱の列。影の中。隠されている。通りの向こう側。せいぜい見えたとしても、私の顔ではなく、私のコートと私の靴しか見えないだろう。丸見えの中で隠されている。彼らが座っていて、コーヒーカップを持っているのを見える。メアリーの太腿があまりにもガラスに近くて、そこにある（古い）傷痕が見ることできる。ドレスの裾を引っ張っていない。マイクロフトをじっと見つめている。じっと見つめている。

あまりにも怒りを感じている。ガラスを壊し、粉々にし、彼らの皮膚の上、机の上で雨のように降らせたい衝動を感じる。マイクロフトの咽喉部を切るためにガラスのかけらを使いたい。（彼が、私がそうであると信じているサイコパスのように。）彼が血を流すのを見る。満足のいくファンタジーだ。激怒で震えている。呼吸することを自分に思い出させる。手は拳に丸まっている。

マイクロフト、小さなチェスボードの机の上で手を握っている。彼の唇は動いている。集中するには怒りすぎている。彼が何を言っているのか全く分からない。落ち着いた顔。メアリー、聞いている。もっと聞く。目が見開く。何も言わない。手の中に顔を埋める。マイクロフトは動かない。彼女が泣いているのは明白だ。彼はまだ話している。顔がまったく動かない。（哀れみなし。激しい後悔なし。同情なし。それで _私_ が家族の中の社会病質者だと言うのか。）彼は彼女に何を言っているのだろうか？どうやって彼は彼女の自信と威張り散らす態度をこんなにも素早く溶けさせたのだろうか？（ジョン？）

_ジョンへのメール：大丈夫か？SH_

マイクロフトは全く動かなかった。動いた時には、振り向いて、私をまっすぐ見た。（確かに彼は私を見えないだろう。きっと見えないはずだ。私はよく隠れている。）彼の目は私に向けられている。保安柱、郵便箱、渋滞を通して穴を開けている。去りゆく車の間で見える１足の靴と私のコートの生地で、私を認識する。（私よりも長けている。何事においても。）

私の前で車が止まる。黒。ドアが開く。マイクロフトは眉を上げて、手を振る。私に指を揺らす。（彼は知っている。どうやって？）彼のアシスタントは出てきて、新聞紙の箱の列のまわりを歩く。私の腕を取る。

携帯が震える。メール。

_大丈夫だよ。なんで？何が起きてる？_

「家に帰る時間です、シャーロック」彼女は疲れているように聞こえる（イライラしているように）。携帯から目を離していない。マイクロフトはメアリーをちらっと見る。彼女の手の中に顔。震えている。再び私を見る。一瞬、彼の顔に見覚えのない表情が浮かぶ。後悔。（彼女にしたこと、それとも私にしたことについて？）彼のアシスタントは私を車の方へと引っ張る。「もう十分でしょう」

 

*

 

コールテン製のジャケット、ネクタイ。アイロンの効いたシャツとズボン。磨かれた靴。ジョンは髪に櫛を入れている。（もう１つ、彼はいい匂いがする。）机の上の蝋燭に抗議しない。マザール（常に感謝が絶えない）がレストランの後ろのプライベートな隅を与えたことに抗議しない。私たちは（明らかに）デートをしている。何だか準備が足りなかった気持ちになる。

彼の１日を尋ねる。（そんなに難しくない。答えは興味深い。）メアリーとの昼食について言及する（どういうわけか、そうするとは思わなかった）。ぎこちない。

「説明しようとした」彼はため息をつく。「失敗したと思う。彼女はある考えがもう頭の中でできあがってるんだ…」文章は終わらない。彼女の頭の中の考えが何か知っている。彼が言うのを聞く必要がない。彼女の頭の中では、私が心からの感情を感じることができず、深い悔恨、共感や罪悪感を覚えることができないと思っている。私が人の心を弄ぶ嘘つきだと。私は頼りにならず、信用できないと。ジョンが想像するような男には絶対にならないと。（なってほしい男。）半分だけの男でしかあり得ないと。残り半分は自然によって削除されたと。よたよた歩き。壊れている。一生の間か、病気をしているか。（ほとんど彼女のせいにできない、私もそうだと信じていた。）長い停止。

明らかにした方がいい。彼が確かだと思っていない場合のために。「私は社会病質者ではない」そうでないと結構確かだと思っている。

「知ってるよ」彼は素早く答える。顔に痛みをこらえているような表情。（彼が私の顔で何を読み取っているのか想像できない。）

彼女は彼に言った。彼にファイルを見せた。随分前に（おそらく）。彼はずっと知っていたに違いない。マイクロフトが彼女にファイルを与えた時から（時、最初に会った時から？最初のデートの後？婚約した晩に？結婚した翌朝に？ _いつだ、マイクロフト_ ？）私の一番古い秘密、誰も知るべきではなかった事柄。誰も再び読むべきではない、私についての描写。埋まっている記憶。新しい物と一緒の、古い間違い。哀調を帯びた自己評価。失敗。恥ずかしい。羞恥心の一突き、激怒（マイクロフトに、メアリーに。私に）。顔に血がのぼるのを感じる。

彼は机をわたって手を伸ばし、私の手を取る。

「知ってるよ」彼の目、真剣。その中で蝋燭の火が揺らめくのが見える。彼は知っている。信じていない。それより分別はある。私を知っている。２７年前に下された間違った診断を、過去２年間の大半、立証して過ごしていた。彼は私に身を屈めて、蝋燭がひじにぶつかるのを、斜めに避ける。私の顎に手を置く。キスをする。（ケバブ、米、ドゥーグの微かに酸っぱい味。ジョン。）他の誰が見ようとどうでもいい。私の（右）の頬骨にキスをする。私の髪に指を走らせる。少し後ろに寄りかかって、私を見る。

「知ってるよ」


	25. 彼の最後の弓

メール。レストラード。事件。２つ目の殺人（最初のと類似している）。素晴らしい。（連続殺人犯、愛している。）彼に返信をする。すぐ行くと伝える。（切開はどのようなものだろう？完璧？最初のと同じくらい完璧？そして手、指？釣り糸と、同じようにポーズを取らせているのだろうか？）喜びの震え。ジャケット、鍵、携帯。ポケットの中に入っている。（ジョンはどこだ？）ドアを開いて、中へ入る―

「あら！」

ミス・ハドソン。皿を持っている（各種取り揃えたビスケット）。一瞬、皿（微かな花柄、彼女の愛用しているセットではない、真ん中のひびをのりでくっつけている）はひっくり返るかのように見える。ミス・ハドソンは皿を捕まえて、胸に抱える。姿勢を正す。

ドアに近すぎる位置に立っている（聞いていた？）。私の若い男の人が訪ねているかどうかチェックしに来た？私が _気分が良くないのか_ ？ _さもなければ、お取込み中_ ？奇妙だ。タルト、通りの下のベーカリーから購入された。ビスケット、手作り。照りをつけているブラウニー。２つの苺。彼女はこれらをアレンジするために時間をかけた。（何故？）

「まあ！」彼女はビスケットを気にかける。ラップの上から元の位置へとアレンジし直そうとする。緊張している。いつもの訪問ではない。何か言いたいことがある。（皿、おそらく、チャリティーショップから？古い、２回割れている。あげるための皿。返却するのを期待しない。贈り物のため。独り者のための贈り物。私のため？）「本当にごめんなさい、シャーロック、あなた！いるとは思わなかったものだから！」

「たった今出るところだった」彼女は少し着飾っている。彼女が持っている１番いい靴（黒）、新しいスカート（紫色）。アイロンの効いたシャツ（スミレ色）。（何故こんなに骨折りをしたのだろう？）自分のニュースを共有する。「連続殺人犯」陰謀するように微笑む。

彼女は微笑み返して、まるで私が何だかいかがわしいことを言ったかのように、照れて、下を見る。手を振る。「あなたとあなたの連続殺人犯たち」停止。「ジョンも一緒に行くの？」

「メールするところだった」している。ドアが私の後ろで閉じ、私の足が舗装道路に触れる瞬間に、そうする。彼の顔を思い浮かべる、私の胃に温かい感触が上がる。彼にメールをする。どこで落ち合うか教える。彼に _連続殺人犯_ だと教える。

「ただしたかったの…」ミス・ハドソンは皿をみて、再び私を見る。「こないだ、あなたとジョンに怒鳴ってごめんなさい。そうするべきじゃなかったわ。本当に私には関係のないことだもの」ああ。謝罪。（推測するべきだった。癇癪を起したことへの謝罪。ほとんど忘れていた。）

「大丈夫だ」そうだと提案するように彼女に微かな微笑みを与える。（大丈夫だ。もちろん大丈夫だ。ミス・ハドソンだから。）

「ううん、違うのよ。全く大丈夫じゃないのよ」ため息。計算する。今、足を止めて、ミス・ハドソンと喋ったらどれくらい損失するだろう？検討。（何も。）彼らは死体を動かさないだろう。アンダーソンはそうするには恐れるだろう。レストラードは主張するだろう。長くはかからない。数分間。まるでタクシーを待っているかのように。（私はミス・ハドソンがとても好きだ。）彼女の痛みを抱えているような表情を研究する。何かを言い表す必要がある。許される必要が。物事を正しい方向へと直す必要が。理解した。（最近、私は確実にそのような表情を浮かべていただろう。１回以上。）右に振り向いて、キッチンのドアを開く。彼女が入るようにジェスチャーをする。招待。彼女は受け入れる。

キッチンは滅茶苦茶な状態だ。彼女は習慣から舌打ちをし、机の上に皿を置く。座る。再びため息をつく。

機会。ジョンの評判を直す。（再び入居する際に、彼にもっと良く見せる効果を示す？そうだろう。やってみる価値はある。）どれくらい彼女に言えばいい？どのような言葉を使えば？

「ジョンには、私からあなたに言って欲しかったことがある」私は、自分が口を止めたことに気付く。ミス・ハドソンは心持ち見上げる（希望を持って）。ジョンは私に彼女に言って欲しい、彼は彼女が考えるような怪物ではないことを。彼はメアリーのために私の元を（傷心にして）去っているとわかっていなかったことを。私が欲しいと彼が思っていたことを与えようとしたことを。咳払いをする。「過去では私はしていなかった」（正直に？勇敢に？真実を知って？）「彼に自分のことをはっきりと伝えることを。私たちは…」停止。色々な言葉のチョイスについて熟慮する。選択できない。ミス・ハドソンが選択した言葉で推測させよう。（私たちは恋人ではなかったと？親密ではなかったと？）停止は長すぎた。「私たちはそうではなかった。彼の結婚より前に」

「まあ」彼女はハーッと息を吐く。胸の前で腕を組む。「それは言い訳にはならないわ、彼はわかっていたはずよ」

驚き。何を？

「明らかだったじゃない、シャーロック！明らか！」私の感情状態、私の欲求、私のかつての同居人への心の奥底に根付いている深い愛情。明らか？どうやら、ミス・ハドソンだけには。「ごめんなさいね、ただ、あなたを凄く守ってあげたくなるのよ」悲しい、憂鬱な目。「彼があなたをどれだけ幸福にするかわかってるわ。あなたが傷ついているのを見るのがたまらないの。見捨てられて。あなたがあんなにも愛している人から置き去りにされるのを」

（彼女はどうやって知ったのだろう？明らかにミス・ハドソンは、平均的な人間よりもはるかに超える推理能力を保有している。）

「正しくないわ」彼女は眉を寄せて、頭を振る。「あなたくらい大きな心を持ってる人が、傷つくなんて、酷いこと」

ロンドンの残りと違って、どうやら、私は（何人かによって）社会病質者として分類され、心からの感情を覚える能力がないと全く思わないらしい。見たところでは、マイクロフトは私の診断を彼女と紅茶を飲みながら共有していない。（少なくとも、ロンドンで１人だけ、私の１番心の奥底にしまってある秘密を全て知っている人がいない。）ミス・ハドソン。天才だ。

「今は、物事が複雑だってわかってるけど…」彼女は唇を噛む。「彼はあなたを愛してるの？そう言ってくれるの？」

ぎこちない。瞬き。（答えるのにこの場ではふさわしいだろうか？これらの事柄はプライベートだろうか？）「ああ」

彼女は微笑む。「よかった」立ち上がって、皿の上のラップを調節し、タルトを守る。「よかったわ。なら、全て、なるようになるわ。愛があったら、シャーロック、全てはなるようになるのよ」

彼女の頬にキスをする。彼女は私の指をぎゅっと握る。「彼に許した、と伝えてちょうだい」彼女の温かい手で私の顔に軽く触れる。私のひじをなでる。好意。階段に対する彼女のキトンヒールが立てる音に耳を澄ませる。「彼がまたあなたを置き去りにしない限りは」彼女は私に微笑み、それから自分のアパートへと入る。

奇妙だ。

携帯を取り出す。ジョンにメールを送る。

_ミス・ハドソンは全て許したと言っている。彼女は天才かもしれない。どうやら愛が私たちに必要な全てらしい。SH_

階段を下りる。自分の後ろでドアを閉める。タクシーを捕まえる。レストラードは待っている。 _連続殺人犯！_ 長い間、遭遇していない。携帯。ジョンは素早く反応する。退屈しているに違いない。画面の上の彼の名前を親指で撫でる。ジョン。

_よかった！これで、１日中あの歌が頭の中で繰り返されるよ。_

歌？どうでもいい。

_連続殺人犯。ニューハム。来れるか？SH_

 

*

 

死体は完全にポーズを取っている、最初のと似ている。被害者２人とも男性、年齢は２３と２４の間。指の間は人工の（ラテックスの）ウェビングがのりでくっつけられ、指は広げられている。死後、喉の横を沿って切られている（えらのように）。水の中で沈んでいる状態で発見された。脚はクリングフィルムでぐるぐる巻きにされている。瞼は切り取られている。生殖器は切り口（のりでくっつけられている、縫われていない）から（死後）体の穴へと押し戻されている。死因、不明。

レストラード、物思わしげ。サリー、うろたえている。アンダーソン、注意力が散漫（目はサリーのさらされたふくらはぎの上）。破滅させるような証拠はない。サリーはもう関係には諦めをつけた。見上げる。彼女は私を見ている（不信）。挑戦的な姿勢。私に何か言えと挑戦している。私は何も言わない。（意味がない。）

「で？」レストラード。下唇の上に親指の爪をこすっている。もう片方の手ではマニラ紙の封筒（最初の犯罪現場の写真）を持っている。必要ない。

残りの皮膚と手と足の皮膚を比較する。頭の傍に立つ。暗い。もっと太陽を浴びていた。荒い。多くの場合、雨にさらされていた。しゃがむ。瞼のない目が無表情に見つめ返す。長い間、頭のまわりでバンドをつけていた兆候。硬い帽子の跡。彼の口を微かに引っ張って開ける。予想通り。折れた歯（３つ）。暴力的な傾向があった。おそらくパブの外の喧嘩。再び立つ。ジャケットを調整する。足首に跡、足にたこができていた。膨れていて、白く、微かに捻挫している。成人人生のほとんどブーツを履いて過ごしていた。おそらく先が鋼でコーティングされたもの。工事現場作業員。明白だ。携帯。ウェブブラウザを開く。検索。近辺で行方不明の工事現場作業員。ニュース記事、ジャック・ベイリー。写真。一致。レストラードに見せる。「この人が君の被害者だ」

このような瞬間に、ジョンの儀式的な褒め言葉の目立つ不在を感じる。レストラードは画面を観察している。ひったくる。ジョンにメール。

_どこにいる？死因を解明する必要がある。SH_

我慢できない。返信を待つ。レストラードはサリーと話し合っている。アンダーソンはまだ彼女のふくらはぎをじっと見つめている。死体を観察し、推理の構成を試みる。抵抗を示唆するような跡なし。外傷なし。折れた骨なし。何もない。血液検査（時間がかかりすぎる）。何だ？

携帯が震える。メール。ジョン。

_最大でも２０分。タクシーに乗ったばかりだ。_

失望。２０分？長すぎる。

_外傷なし。どうやって目に見えるような手術をせずに２３歳の男性を殺すことができる？SH_

もしかすると、ジョンは遠く離れていても助けてくれるかもしれない。

_長い時間、考えたことのあるような質問じゃないな！_

そうはいかないかもしれない。カジュアルな夕食の会話を、潜在的な殺人の技術の方向への変更を始めなければ。脳を柔軟にする。

_今考えろ！SH_

停止。皮膚の色を観察する。赤っぽい。血色がよい。（血色がよいことは何を示唆しているのだろう？）メール。ジョンは検討した、解決策がある（早い）。誇りが胸にあふれる。（彼はそうするだろうとわかっていた。）

_気管妨害？_

頭を後ろに傾ける。チェック。綺麗。（綺麗になっている。）証拠。

_気管はすっかり綺麗にされている。嘔吐物の匂い。SH_

ジョンがいると死因を推理するのは明らかに簡単だ。レストラード、アンダーソン。うろうろしている。うっとうしい。掌でもう１回振動。（喜び。）メール。

_そうかもしれない。自分の嘔吐物に喉がつまった。では殺人じゃないのか？アルコール中毒？_

_殺人だ。皮膚が青っぽくない。赤っぽい。SH_

死体に刺し傷がないかじっと見る。１つはあるはずだ。どこかに。腕、手、足の内側、どこだ？どこかにあるはずだ。暴力的な酔っ払いが、死ぬまで飲むのをただ待っていたはずはない。あまりにもまとまりを欠いている。あまりにも無計画だ。もう１通のメールの安心させるような振動。

_アルコール中毒の方が可能性が高い。脱水症状。尿サンプルを取るべきだ。殺人とは思えない。_

見つけた。首の後ろ。後ろからの注射。遅くなった反射神経。アルコール依存症に致死的な量のアルコールを注射する。完璧だ。

_急げ！SH_

「注射器が必要だ」見上げようとしない。

「駄目だ」レストラード。「ここからはサンプルは取らない、遺体安置所では取れる」

「お前の仮説を証明するのに、ほとんど注射器は必要ないだろうよ、シャーロック」凍り付く。マイクロフト。（何故？彼はここで一体何をやっているのだろう？）携帯が震える。メール。画面をちらっと見る。

_渋滞だ、シャーロック！今向かってるから！_

舗装道路の上にマイクロフトの傘がコツコツ立てる音をほとんど感じる。ワグナーのオペラの容赦ないビート。

 

*

 

彼を見たくない。彼の馬鹿らしい車に座っている。馬鹿らしい陰影をつけている窓。防弾ガラスの後ろで、馬鹿らしい、沈黙を守っている運転手。今回はアシスタントなし。暗殺の乗り物。（彼は私を暗殺しようと計画しているのだろうか？それとも私の不可避な彼の暗殺のための準備をしているのだろうか？）どこかへ運転している。どこへ行こうか推理するには、激怒しすぎていてわからない。（ジョンはどこだ？）携帯を取り出す。じっと見つめる。メールを送る。ジョンが（美しい）犯罪現場到着する頃には、私はいない。

_誘拐された。SH_

「シャーロック」

駄目だ。この会話に興味がない。彼に言う言葉はない。

彼はため息をつく。まるで私が７歳で、彼は１４歳で、彼は私よりもっと賢く、もっと大人びていて、もっと物事を知っている時のように。彼は私にイライラしていて、私はそうしようと仕向けていた。このため息を知っている。私はあのため息を聞き飽きている。後頭部眼窩前頭皮質が神経の活動でブンブン唸っているのをほとんど感じる。怒り。赤々と燃えている、コントロールできない激怒。携帯に心待ちしていた振動。

_お前の兄か、推測するに？大丈夫？_

携帯をぎゅっと握りしめる。ジョン。私を正気にしている唯一の者。（彼はここにいるべきだ。彼は私の手を取り、私の掌に気持ちを落ち着けるような円を描く。私の顎を取り、私の目を見る。落ち着く。ジョン。私の定点。）彼の銃を取り出し、私のためにマイクロフトの目の間を撃つ。（愛している、ジョン。）親指でキーを押す。唇がぴくつく。

_彼が嫌いだ。殺してしまうかもしれない。保釈金を払う準備をするように。SH_

「怒るのは最もだろうよ」予想されていなかったが、少なくとも真実ではある。「認めなければいけない…」らしくない停止。彼はためらっている。言いにくいことを言おうとしている。何を？「私は間違っていた」

彼は間違っていると認めたことを聞いたことがない。

彼が間違って _いる_ と知らなかった。

「間違っていた？」（驚きが唇を緩める。）どこから始めよう。「何十年も後に、破棄されるべきだった、私の個人的な医療記録を持っていたことが間違っていた？ _私たちの母親_ が破棄するように命令した後に？それとも共有したことが間違っていた？」やっと彼に見上げる。激怒をほとんど抑えられない。手の中で携帯が音を立てるのを感じる、あまりにもきつく持っている。壊してしまうかもしれない。「 _私の競争者_ と共有したことが？」

「彼女はお前の競争者だったことは１回もない」彼はまるでそれに疲れているように言った。間違っていることは彼に影響をおよぼしていないようだ。最後に会ってから６キロつけたようだ。（それで。罪悪感は（おおよそ）６キロ重いのか？）

「ジョンが常に私を恐れるように、彼にもあのメモを見せたのか、マイクロフト？彼が私と距離を置くように？それとも彼に永遠に私の元を去って欲しかったのか？」

「もちろんそんなわけないだろう」目を閉じる。深呼吸をする。「お前を助けようとしたんだよ、シャーロック」

彼があまりにもいつもの調子とは違うので、笑いそうになる。「助けようとした？」

「信じようと信じまいと。そうだ。私はお前を助けようとしていた。彼が理解するように試みていた。お前は何ができて、できないのかと理解できるように。お前が与えられる以上のものをお前から期待しないように。私は確実にしようとしていた」彼は止まり、唇をすぼめる。嫌悪。「お前の人生で、お前を愛している者と関係を保てることを確実にしようとしていた、シャーロック。お前が彼を壊さないように。それが、私が試みたことだ」

彼を壊す？ _壊れる_ 危険にジョンはどの時点でさらされていたのか？「何故？」

もう１つため息。「お前が私の弟だからだよ、シャーロック。それを理解するのに苦しむかもしれないが、私はお前を気遣っているし、お前が欲しいものを手に入れて欲しいのだよ。お前には幸福でいて欲しい」

 _幸福。_ メアリーを説得する（そしてジョンを説得しようとする）、私がサイコパスだと、どのような文脈でそれが私を幸福にするのだろうか？「私について嘘をつくことは私を幸福にするのか？」

「言ったように」マイクロフトの声は単調になる。「私は間違っていた」

２回。１回の会話で２回間違っていたとマイクロフトが認めること（１回の人生で２回は気前がいいだろう。今までは考えられない）。確実に彼は間違っていた。どのような状況下であれ、計画することが可能でないような動機によって、奇怪で理解不可能な行動の一連。メアリーに言うこと（ジョンに言うこと）、私がほとんど人ではなく、怪物であることを。ジョンの不確かさ（彼の信心、彼の勇敢さ、彼が不可能なリスクへ感じる魅力）は明らかにマイクロフトが当てにしていたことではない（それともそうだったのだろうか？）。私との距離を縮め、彼の心を置いた（愛は私を比喩で浮つかせる）、私の怪物のような手の中に、彼の頭の裏で私の（誤った）診断がありながら。マイクロフトは傘をいじっている。車は角を曲がる。彼は再びため息をつく。私を見ない。「それが真実だと信じるのは間違っていた」

マイクロフト。厄介な兄、軽蔑的な表情、私の顔にドアを閉める、私を笑う。法律を守っているかどうか怪しいクラブから私を引きずり出し、チンキ剤と苦労して得た物質のコレクションを破壊し、外に鍵がある寝室へと私を押し込む。ママ（彼女の愛はいつも無条件だった）はそれを信じていなかった（しなかった、できなかった）、だがマイクロフトは（いつも）違っていた。用心した目つき。疑い。いつも最悪なシナリオを推測している。（道理で）今になって考えれば、ナイーブにも、兄弟愛は私に疑うことの利益をもたらしたかもしれない。あの事柄に関するママの言葉は正しかったと（私への苦しませるような疑い、苦しませるような恐怖を除いて。）既に彼が嫌いだ、血の繋がりがなかったらと願っている。彼がまだ私を傷つけることができるとは思わなかった。

彼がまだ私について、良いことや気遣いを持っていると信じていたかったとは気付かなかった。彼の目を閉じて、信じられないようなことを信じて欲しいと。そうだったのだろう。（もう１つの裏切り、最初のより大きい。）私と同じ疑いを持っていた。（彼のせいにはできないのだろう。どうせそうするが。）彼は私には能力がないと信じていた（私は同じことを信じていた）。

サイコパスを幸福にするには何をすればいい？（彼のまわりの人々を粉々に壊し、彼が喜びで手をこすりあわせるのを避けるために、彼らの期待を低くすること？）

「すまない」彼の表情。確かに、彼は申し訳なく思っているように見える。何事よりも申し訳な。くだらない、貧弱な例だ。兄として。家族として。ママが死んでから、私の人生で無条件なものはなかった。マイクロフトという無条件な苛立ちを除外すれば。人々は最悪の事態を推測していた。（私を含む。）

「お前は私を驚かせたよ、シャーロック。お前は皆を驚かせた」そして大きな驚きは何なんだ？愛し、愛されることが？あまりにも単純なことだ。誰でもできることだ。マイクロフト。最も複雑な犯罪を解決すると信じているが、単純な感情を共有する能力がないと信じている？（おそらく私も私自身を驚かせたのだろう。）

マイクロフトは微笑む。「相当大きい成果だよ、私を驚かせるなんて。私の予想をはるかに超えて。それは理解できるだろう。私は」彼は停止する。ためらっているためか、これから言う言葉を強調するためか。「お前を誇りに思っているよ」私は呆れた顔をする。マイクロフトは座席の下からケースを引き出す。「だから持ってきた物がある。贈り物だ。和平の贈り物」私をなだめるための試み？私たちの兄弟の間の亀裂への慰め？何であろうが、どれくらい高価な物であろうが、私はそれをすぐさま破壊する（間違っている）弟という義務に縛り付けられている。彼はケースをひざの上に乗せて、開く。それを私の方向へと動かす。

バイオリン。使用で少し傷がある。あちこち、タッチが少し荒く、小さい切り傷と切り口がある。本来の価値よりも良く扱われていない。少し水で損傷している。待て、違う。ただのバイオリンではない。（神様。）イタリア製。アマーティ。１７世紀。（不可能だ。）傑作だ。（私にこれを破壊することは可能でない。）ニコロ・アマーティ、グランドパターン。グランドアマーティ。非常に希少価値がある。素晴らしい。（価格をつけられない。）

「不器用な比喩を許して欲しいね」弱い微笑み。「本来よりも愛されていない美しい楽器。だがまだ美しい楽器だ」彼は開いたケースを私に（信心）を渡す。

サイコパスではない最初の行動として（私の親愛なる兄の目の中で）私はこの（とても魅力的な）バイオリンを破壊しない。（他に破壊するものを探さなければいけない。おそらく彼の車。）ボディに指を走らせる。信じられない。（完璧な）響孔をたどる。糸倉。渦巻き。その（特徴のない）ケースから取り出す。１粒の水のしみがある、高音部の上のコーナーを愛撫する。傷痕を撫でる。真ん中のバウトのまわりに手を巻き、その重さを感じる。あまりにも美しい。

マイクロフトは何も言わない。ただ私を見る。私は何か言うべきだ、 _ありがとう_ 、だが口の中に言葉を持って来ることができない。そこにはあまりにも多くのものがある。（悲しみ、失望、苦々しさ、希望。）

車が止まったと気付くまでどれくらいの時間が経っていたのかわからなかった。窓の外を見る。ベーカー街。（家。）

「知るべきだよ」マイクロフト。もっと複雑な出来事の中の複雑な事柄？（もちろん。）「２０分前に、７年前にメアリーが応募した仕事が再び空いて、申し込みが通ったと。ボドレー図書館での仕事」ボドレー図書館？マイクロフトはメアリーをオクスフォードへと送っているのか？「生涯の仕事だ、彼女が常に欲しかった仕事だ。もちろん受け取るだろう」

「もちろん」

「私はハッピーエンドを信じている」彼は指を絡める。

 

*

 

窓の傍に立つ。雨を見る。演奏する。それを感じる、音楽（メンデルスゾーン）が私の中で響くのを。弓（柔軟で、完璧だ）、楽器（聞いた中で最も美しい音）。他の全てのバイオリン、他の全ての弓。プラトンの洞窟。この弓、このバイオリンの影に過ぎない。私が演奏したものはこんなにもリアルに聴こえたことがない。あまりにも完全。木の声が聞こえる（私の指、全ての動きの特質、私の筋肉、骨の震えでさえ。）目を閉じる。

演奏する。

ドアが開くのが聞こえる。（外では雨が激しく降っている）。タクシーが急いでその場を離れる。また閉じるのが聞こえる（ガラスがガタガタと音を立てる）。タイルの上で、何か重い物が落ちるのが聞こえる。コートが脱がれ、ドアの傍でかけられる。停止。（彼は耳を澄ましている。私は演奏している。まだメンデルスゾーン。）階段の上に足。（ジョンの足、もちろん。どこでだって聞き分けることができる。彼のしっかりとした足取り。足を引きずる症状なし。もう２度と。）客間のドアが開く。

窓に振り向く。雨の打つ音、家に対して風が吹き付ける音が聞こえる。演奏する。目を閉じる。私の邪魔をしたくない。彼のひじ掛け椅子に座る。机の上に金属の何かを置く音。その隣に、プラスチックで平らな何か。（彼の銃、彼のコンピューター。）彼は後ろに寄りかかる。彼の目は開いているか、閉じている。わからない。彼はじっと座る。耳を澄ませる。

啓示はほとんど音楽を中断する（ _アダージョ・マ・ノン・トロッポ_ ）。ほとんど驚きで目を開ける（だがそうしない）。代わりに考えを味わう。彼の銃。彼のコンピューター。下の階の重い袋。温かさが私の胃から胸へと伝わる（そこにある不可能な新しい臓器を通して）、そして私の音楽の中の指へと。クラプトンはもうない。メアリーはもういない。ジョンは再びここに引っ越した。

数分の内に（最大で３）、楽曲は終わり、私は目を開き、振り向いて、ジョンがそこに座っているのを見る。彼の目（もし閉じているなら）も開き、私と目が合う。、彼は音楽が美しいと（そうだ）言う。彼は新しいバイオリンに気付かない（バイオリンの見分けはつかない）。私は肩のせから顎を外し、それを（愛を持って）そこに（特徴のない）ケースに入れる。彼が何をしたか話したいだろう。私が既に推理したことは知らない。（それか、もしかすると、知っているかもしれない。それくらい私のことをわかっている。だがどうせ言いたいだろう。混乱がないように言葉を重ねる。）戻って来た。もう２度と傍を離れない。その言葉を聞く考えに微笑む。（２分間半。）何て答えよう？微笑む。適切な言葉が思いつかない。思いつくかもしれない、２分の間に。思いつかなくても彼は理解してくれる。

次に、彼は立ち上がる。何が１番起こる確率が高いだろうか？キッチンに振り向き、紅茶が欲しいか私に尋ねる。クラプトンから引っ越すのは、喉の乾く仕事だ。（冷蔵庫にビールはない。）彼はビスケットの皿、机の上のタルトに気付く。それについて尋ねる。私は説明する。ミス・ハドソンからの贈り物。彼女の祝福の印。彼は冗談を言う。幸福な公表か噂話。私たちは２人とも笑う。彼はタルトを１つ取り、私に１つ欲しいか尋ねる。私は丁重に断る。

それか、その代わり、彼はキッチンを無視し、喉の渇きと紅茶の考えを無視し、私に向かって歩くだろうか？私の手を取る？いいや。抱擁する？キスをする。私の首にキスをする。愛していると私に言う。（私も同じように返事するだろう。）彼は私に微笑む。彼は私の指を取り（２本、軽く、掌に）、寝室へと導くだろうか？それか私に腹が減っているかどうか、食べたかどうか、まだ事件に取り掛かっているかどうか尋ねるだろうか？

いずれにせよ。紅茶、タルト。宣言。すぐそこにある未来。全ては従う、どのような順番でジョンが選んでも。だが全ては従う（いつかは）。今は、私は演奏をする、ジョンは耳を澄ませる（音楽と私、両方を愛して）。後、１分（かそこら）しか残っていない。それから全ては始まる。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> これで終わりです！全体的に、trinaestに感謝します。この作品全体を通して手伝ってくれて、舞台裏で何が起きているのか解き明かそうとしている間に、私が無駄口を叩くのを聞いてくれました。Elvichar (Elise)、この物語の注意深く、長く苦しめられたイギリス英語の訂正者、あまりにも多くの夜を遅くまで起きていてくれたことに感謝します。Gelishanは数えきれない程、役に立つヴァイオリンの知識と音楽の知識のサポートを提供してくれました。読んで、コメントをしてくださった方々、私と狂ったように交わされたコメントに取り組んだ方々、全員に感謝します。何故ならそれらなしでは、私はモチベーションがなく、多分アイデアもなかったことでしょう。最後に、グーグルドキュメントに感謝します。私に書き、共有する完璧なロケーションを提供してくれたことに。そしてあなた、ここまで読んでくれたんですか？永遠に私の愛を送ります！


End file.
